<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nymeria Fawley et les Reliques de la Mort by 28larriequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520890">Nymeria Fawley et les Reliques de la Mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen'>28larriequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, le groupe est en fuite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La chasse aux horcruxes est lancée. Nymeria va sur ses 19ans. Comment tout cela va se terminer ?</p><p>Tome final.</p><p>Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling, mais pas mes personnes ni leurs intrigues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter / Nymeria Fawley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le départ des Dursley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les choses se sont précipitées, depuis la fin de l’année scolaire. Remus et Tonks se sont mariées, c’était un très beau mariage et je suis heureuse que Remus ait enfin accepter de donner une chance à sa relation avec Tonks. </p><p>Harry devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, et pour le transport, toutes les précotions ont été prises. </p><p>Le seul contact que j’ai eu avec Drago était une semaine après l’enterrement de Dumbledore. Il m’a annoncé que Voldemort été chez lui, et qu’il est effrayé. Les mots étaient écrits à la va-vite et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. </p><p>Pour me changer les idées, j’ai suivi Hestia et Dedalus venus mettre en sécurité les Dursley. Ça me permettra de voir mon petit ami avant que le reste de la garde rapprochée arrive. </p><p>*</p><p>Dimanche 27 Juillet</p><p>Lorsque Harry ouvre la porte, je m’infiltre dans la maison et le pose sur la rampe des escaliers. </p><p>— Harry Potter ! couina la petite voix surexcitée de Dedalus dès que Harry eut ouvert la porte d’entrée.</p><p>Un petit homme coiffé d’un chapeau haut de forme mauve s’inclina très bas devant lui.</p><p>— Un honneur, comme toujours !</p><p>— Merci, Dedalus, répondit Harry, qui gratifia Hestia, une sorcière à la chevelure brune, d’un petit sourire embarrassé. C’est vraiment très gentil à vous de vous charger de cela… Ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont là-bas…</p><p>— Bonjour à vous, la famille de Harry Potter ! s’exclama Dedalus d’un ton joyeux en s’avançant à grands pas dans le living-room.</p><p>Les Dursley ne paraissaient guère apprécier qu’on s’adresse à eux de cette manière. À la vue du sorcier et de la sorcière, Dudley se serra contre sa mère, mais me lança des regards curieux.</p><p>— C’est quoi comme oiseau ? demande t-il.</p><p>Harry semble alors me remarquer, et sourit grandement en me rejoignant. </p><p>— Nym ! s’exclame t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’es pas avec Nat et Arya ? </p><p>Je me pose sur le sol avant de reprendre forme humaine, ce qui fait pousser un cri aux trois Moldus. Je me jette dans les bras de mon petit-ami avant de l’embrasser. </p><p>— Tu m’as manqué, murmurais-je. </p><p>— Toi aussi… </p><p>Puis il se tourne vers les Dursley. </p><p>— C’est Nymeria. Vous devez vous souvenir d’elle…</p><p>— Bien sur, dit Petunia avec un semblant de sourire. </p><p>— Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? dit Vernon, presque choqué. Elle a moins de gout que je pensais. </p><p>Je me mets à rire. </p><p>— Non seulement on est encore ensemble, mais en plus nous avons eu des jumelles… révélais-je, les choquant encore plus. Bref, Dedalus, le plan ! </p><p>Dedalus tape dans ses mains avec un sourire alors que Harry continue de me serrer contre lui. </p><p>— Je vois que vos bagages sont prêts. Très bien ! Comme Harry vous l’a dit, le plan est très simple, poursuivit Dedalus en consultant une immense montre de gousset qu’il venait de tirer de son gilet. Nous partirons avant Harry. Compte tenu des risques qu’il y aurait à faire usage de magie dans votre maison – Harry n’étant pas encore majeur, le ministère pourrait trouver là un prétexte pour l’arrêter –, nous parcourrons une quinzaine de kilomètres en voiture avant de transplaner jusqu’à l’endroit que nous avons choisi pour vous mettre en sûreté. Vous savez conduire, je crois ? demandat-il poliment à l’oncle Vernon.</p><p>— Si je sais… Mais bien entendu, je sais même sacrement bien conduire ! balbutia Vernon Dursley.</p><p>— Vous êtes très habile, monsieur, très habile. Moi-même, je serais complètement déboussolé, avec tous ces boutons et ces manettes, répondit Dedalus.</p><p>Il croyait ainsi flatter l’oncle Vernon mais, visiblement, la confiance de ce dernier dans le plan prévu diminuait à chaque mot que prononçait le sorcier.</p><p>— Ne sait même pas conduire, marmonna-t-il dans sa moustache frémissante d’indignation.</p><p>Fort heureusement, ni Dedalus, ni Hestia ne semblaient l’avoir entendu.</p><p>— Vous, Harry, continua Dedalus, vous attendrez ici votre garde rapprochée. Il y a eu un petit changement d’organisation… Mais comme Nymeria est ici, vous serez en sécurité en attendant…</p><p>— Que voulez-vous dire ? s’inquiéta Harry. Je croyais que Fol Œil devait venir me chercher et m’accompagner par transplanage d’escorte ?</p><p>— Il ne peut pas, répondit simplement Hestia. Fol Œil vous expliquera lui-même pourquoi. Et non, Nymeria ne peut pas te faire transplaner non plus. </p><p>Les Dursley, qui avaient écouté cet échange avec des airs de totale incompréhension, sursautèrent lorsqu’une voix sonore hurla « Dépêchez-vous ! ». Harry jeta un coup d’œil autour de la pièce avant de comprendre que la voix provenait de la montre de Dedalus.</p><p>Dedalus la consulta avec un hochement de tête approbateur et la remit dans son gilet.</p><p>— En effet, dit-il, il faut se dépêcher. Nous avons un horaire très strict. Nous nous efforcerons de faire coïncider votre départ de la maison avec le transplanage de votre famille, Harry. Ainsi, le sortilège de Protection prendra fin au moment où tout le monde sera en route vers une cachette sûre.</p><p>Il se tourna vers les Dursley.</p><p>— Vous êtes prêts à partir avec vos bagages ?</p><p>Personne ne répondit : l’oncle Vernon le regardait toujours fixement, effaré par la bosse que formait la montre dans le gilet de Dedalus.</p><p>— Nous devrions peut-être attendre dans le hall, murmura Hestia.</p><p>De toute évidence, elle craignait de manquer de tact en restant dans la pièce pendant que Harry et les Dursley échangeraient des adieux émus, peut-être même accompagnés de quelques larmes, ce qui était très peu probable d’arriver. </p><p>— Ce n’est pas nécessaire, grommela Harry.</p><p>L’oncle Vernon rendit inutile toute explication supplémentaire en lançant d’une voix forte :</p><p>— Eh bien, voilà, adieu, mon garçon.</p><p>Il leva le bras droit pour serrer la main de Harry mais, au dernier moment, il sembla incapable d’un tel geste et se contenta de serrer le poing en le balançant d’avant en arrière, à la manière d’un métronome.</p><p>— Prêt, Duddy ? demanda la tante Pétunia qui vérifiait la fermeture de son sac à main avec une attention maniaque pour éviter de regarder Harry.</p><p>Dudley ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et j’eut un peu l’impression de voir Graup le géant.</p><p>— Alors, allons-y, dit l’oncle Vernon.</p><p>Il avait déjà atteint la porte du living-room lorsque Dudley marmonna :</p><p>— Je ne comprends pas.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Popkin ? demanda la tante Pétunia en levant les yeux vers son fils.</p><p>Dudley pointa sur Harry une grosse main en forme de jambon.</p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne vient pas avec nous ?</p><p>L’oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se figèrent sur place, dévisageant Dudley comme s’il venait d’exprimer le désir de devenir danseuse de ballet.</p><p>— Quoi ? s’exclama l’oncle Vernon.</p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne vient pas avec nous ? répéta Dudley.</p><p>— Eh bien, parce que… parce qu’il ne le veut pas, répondit l’oncle Vernon.</p><p>Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir et ajouta :</p><p>— Tu ne veux pas, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Pas le moins du monde, assura Harry.</p><p>— Tu vois bien, reprit l’oncle Vernon à l’adresse de Dudley. Allez, maintenant, on s’en va.</p><p>Et il sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir mais Dudley ne bougea pas et, après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants, la tante Pétunia s’arrêta à son tour.</p><p>— Qu’y a-t-il, maintenant ? aboya l’oncle Vernon en réapparaissant dans l’encadrement de la porte.</p><p>Dudley semblait se débattre avec des concepts trop complexes pour les traduire en mots. Après quelques instants d’une lutte interne apparemment douloureuse, il dit enfin :</p><p>— Mais où va-t-il ?</p><p>La tante Pétunia et l’oncle Vernon échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, Dudley leur faisait peur. Hestia Jones rompit le silence :</p><p>— Vous… Vous savez sûrement où va votre neveu, non ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.</p><p>— Bien sûr que nous le savons, répliqua Vernon Dursley. Il va partir avec des gens de votre espèce, n’est-ce pas ? Allons, Dudley, installons-nous dans la voiture, tu as entendu cet homme ? Nous sommes pressés.</p><p>Vernon Dursley s’avança à nouveau jusqu’à la porte d’entrée mais Dudley ne le suivit pas.</p><p>— Avec des gens de notre espèce ?</p><p>Hestia paraissait outrée. </p><p>— Ce n’est pas grave, assura Harry. Franchement, ça n’a aucune importance.</p><p>— Aucune importance ? répéta Hestia en élevant la voix, le ton chargé de menace. Ces gens ne se rendent donc pas compte de ce que vous avez traversé ? Des dangers que vous courez ? De la position unique que vous occupez dans les cœurs, au sein du mouvement anti-Voldemort ?</p><p>— Heu… non, ils ne s’en rendent pas compte, répondit Harry. En fait, ils pensent que je prends inutilement de la place, mais j’y suis habitué…</p><p>— Je ne crois pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place.</p><p>Harry regarde fixement Dudley pendant plusieurs secondes, surement choqué. D’ailleurs, Dudley était devenu écarlate. Harry lui-même était stupéfait et un peu embarrassé.</p><p>— Eh bien, heu… Merci, Dudley.</p><p>À nouveau, Dudley sembla s’empêtrer dans des pensées trop difficiles à formuler et il se contenta de marmonner :</p><p>— Tu m’as sauvé la vie.</p><p>— Pas vraiment, dit Harry. C’était ton âme que les Détraqueurs auraient prise…</p><p>J’observe le cousin de Harry avec curiosité. Après avoir ouvert la bouche à nouveau une ou deux fois, il se réfugia dans un silence rouge de confusion.</p><p>La tante Pétunia fondit en larmes. Hestia Jones la regarda d’un air approbateur qui se transforma en une expression scandalisée lorsqu’elle la vit se précipiter pour étreindre Dudley et non pas Harry.</p><p>— C’est si… si gentil, mon Duddy…, sanglota-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine massive de son fils. Qu… Quel adorable gar… çon… Di… Dire merci…</p><p>— Mais il n’a pas du tout dit merci ! s’indigna Hestia. Il a simplement dit qu’il ne pensait pas que Harry prenait inutilement de la place !</p><p>— Oui, mais venant de Dudley, ça équivaut à une déclaration d’amour, expliqua Harry.</p><p>Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois rire de la situation. </p><p>— On y va, oui ou non ? rugit l’oncle Vernon en apparaissant une fois de plus à la porte du livingroom. Je croyais que nous avions un horaire très strict !</p><p>— En effet, en effet, dit Dedalus Diggle.</p><p>Il avait observé ces échanges d’un air abasourdi et semblait à présent reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>— Nous devons vraiment partir, Harry…</p><p>Il s’avança d’un pas léger et serra la main de Harry dans les siennes.</p><p>— Bonne chance. J’espère que nous nous reverrons. Les espoirs du monde magique reposent sur vos épaules.</p><p>— Ah…, dit Harry. Très bien. Merci.</p><p>— Adieu Harry, ajouta Hestia en lui serrant également la main. Nos pensées vous accompagnent.</p><p>Ils me serrent également la main.</p><p>— J’espère que tout ira bien, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d’œil à la tante Pétunia et à Dudley.</p><p>— Oh, je suis sûr que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde, assura Diggle d’un air radieux.</p><p>Il quitta la pièce en agitant son chapeau et Hestia lui emboîta le pas.</p><p>Dudley se dégagea doucement de l’étreinte de sa mère et s’approcha de Harry. Dudley tendit alors sa grosse main rose.</p><p>— Ma parole, Dudley, dit Harry, sa voix couvrant de nouveaux sanglots de la tante Pétunia, les Détraqueurs t’auraient-ils insufflé une nouvelle personnalité ?</p><p>— Sais pas, grommela Dudley. À un de ces jours, Harry.</p><p>— Ouais…, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Peut-être. Prends bien soin de toi, Big D.</p><p>Le cousin de mon petit-ami se tourne alors vers moi. </p><p>— Et merci d’avoir toujours été gentil avec moi pendant tes quelques visites, Nymeria. </p><p>Je souris doucement. </p><p>— La gentillesse chez moi est une deuxième nature, expliquais-je. </p><p>— C’est vrai que… vous avez eu des enfants ? continua Dudley. </p><p>Harry et moi éclatons de rire. </p><p>— Des jumelles, confirmais-je. Je te donnerais bien une photo mais ce serait dangereux si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, et je crois que tes parents ne s’en remettraient pas de voir une photo bouger. Au revoir, Dudley. </p><p>Dudley esquissa un sourire puis sortit de la pièce d’une démarche pesante. Nous entendons ses pas lourds dans l’allée de gravier et une portière de voiture claqua.</p><p>La tante Pétunia, qui avait enfoui son visage dans son mouchoir, se retourna en entendant le bruit. Apparemment, elle ne s’était pas attendue à se retrouver seule avec Harry. Elle fourra précipitamment son mouchoir humide dans sa poche et dit :</p><p>— Eh bien… Adieu.</p><p>Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte sans lui accorder un regard.</p><p>— Adieu, répondit Harry.</p><p>Elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Pendant un instant, j’ai la très bizarre impression qu’elle voulait lui dire quelque chose : elle jeta un regard étrange, craintif, et sembla sur le point de parler mais, avec un petit mouvement de tête, elle fila soudain hors de la pièce pour rejoindre son mari et son fils.</p><p>— C’était… étrange, commentais-je.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Les septs Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry remonta l’escalier quatre à quatre et je reste un instant immobile, avant d’aller m’asseoir sur les marches des escaliers. Harry revient avec toutes ses affaires et je l’aise à les descendre. Je caresse même Hedwige.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment vont Natasha et Arya ? <em>me demande t-il. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Elles te cherchent, <em>lui dis-je</em>. Elles commencent à se retourner du dos sur le ventre, elles mettent leurs peluches à la bouche, elles se tiennent la main, elles savent d’où proviens le bruit dans il y en a, et elles reconnaissent leur prénom. Oh et, surtout, elles font leur nuit et Nat a sorti 3 dents, contre 2 pour Arya ! Tu les verras, c’est étrange mais on dirait pas qu’elles sont sorties de mon ventre seulement en février, ces deux petites fripouilles !</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi éclatons de rire.</p><p> </p><p>La lumière du jour diminuait rapidement, les ombres du crépuscule emplissant la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne veux pas jeter un dernier coup d’œil à la maison ? <em>demanda-t-il à Hedwige qui boudait, sa tête sous l’aile</em>. Nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. Tu ne veux pas te rappeler les bons moments ? Regarde ce paillasson, par exemple. Quels souvenirs… Dudley avait vomi dessus quand je l’ai sauvé des Détraqueurs… Finalement, il m’en a été reconnaissant, qui aurait pu croire ça ?</p><p> </p><p>J’éclate de rire, sous le regard amusé de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Et l’été dernier, Dumbledore a franchi cette porte…</p><p> </p><p>Je me fige. Hedwige reste immobile, sa tête sous l’aile. Harry tourna le dos à la porte d’entrée.</p><p> </p><p>— Au début, Hedwige – <em>Harry ouvrit une porte sous l’escalier</em> –, c’était là-dedans que je dormais ! Tu ne me connaissais pas, à l’époque… Oh, nom de nom, j’avais oublié à quel point c’était petit…</p><p> </p><p>Surprise, je m’approche et regarde le minuscule endroit, essayant d’imaginer le Harry de notre première rencontre dormir là-dedans. Des chaussures et des parapluies y étaient rangés.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque part, à proximité, un rugissement assourdissant retentit. Harry se redressa d’un mouvement brusque et se cogna la tête contre le linteau de la porte basse. Ne prenant que le temps de proférer des jurons favoris, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d’un pas trébuchant en se tenant la tête, et regarda par la fenêtre le jardin situé à l’arrière de la maison.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est eux ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ouvrant à la volée la porte de derrière, Harry se précipita vers l’extérieur. Je le rejoins rapidement en entendant des cris mais ce n’est que Hermione qui serrait Harry dans ses bras et Ron lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, Harry ? <em>dit Hagrid</em>. Prêt à prendre le large ?</p><p> </p><p>— Sans aucun doute, <em>répondit Harry en les regardant tous d’un air rayonnant</em>. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux.</p><p> </p><p>— Changement de programme, <em>grogna Fol Œil</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il tenait dans ses mains deux énormes sacs rebondis, son œil magique tournoyant entre le ciel assombri, la maison, le jardin, avec une rapidité qui donnait le vertige.</p><p> </p><p>— Mettons-nous à l’abri avant qu’on ne t’explique. Ah, Fawley, déjà là !</p><p> </p><p>Harry les amena dans la cuisine où, riant et bavardant, ils s’installèrent sur les chaises, s’assirent sur les plans de travail étincelants de la tante Pétunia, s’adossèrent contre ses appareils électroménagers aux surfaces immaculées.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, avec sa longue silhouette dégingandée ; Hermione, ses cheveux ébouriffés tirés en arrière et noués en une longue tresse ; Fred et George, arborant le même sourire ; Bill, couvert de terribles cicatrices sous ses cheveux longs ; Mr Weasley, le visage bienveillant, le crâne dégarni, les lunettes un peu de travers ; Fol Œil, usé par les batailles, une jambe en moins, son œil magique, bleu et brillant, tourbillonnant dans son orbite ; Tonks, ses cheveux courts d’un rose vif, sa couleur préférée ; Lupin, de plus en plus grisonnant et ridé ; Fleur, mince et belle, ses longs cheveux d’un blond argenté ; Kingsley, chauve, noir, les épaules larges ; Hagrid, la chevelure et la barbe hirsutes, debout le dos voûté pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre le plafond, et Mondingus Fletcher, petit, sale, avec un air de chien battu, des yeux de basset à la paupière tombante et des cheveux emmêlés.</p><p> </p><p>— Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ? <em>lança Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit, <em>répondit-il</em>. Tu es plus important.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, devine un peu, <em>dit Tonks, perchée sur la machine à laver</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle agita la main vers lui : un anneau brillait à son doigt.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous vous êtes mariés ? <em>s’écria Harry, son regard passant de Lupin à elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolée que tu n’aies pas pu être là. C’était très tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est merveilleux, mes félici…</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, ça va, on aura du temps plus tard pour les derniers potins ! <em>grogna Maugrey, sa voix dominant le brouhaha</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Fol Œil laissa tomber les sacs à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Dedalus te l’a sans doute déjà dit, nous avons dû abandonner le premier plan prévu. Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp, ce qui nous pose un gros problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d’y placer un Portoloin et d’y entrer ou d’en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t’atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donné que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l’abri. Son véritable but était de t’empêcher de partir d’ici en toute sécurité. Deuxième problème : tu n’es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne…</p><p> </p><p>— La Trace, la Trace ! <em>répéta Fol Œil avec impatience</em>. Le sortilège qui détecte l’activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans, c’est de cette façon que le ministère repère la magie illégale chez les jeunes ! Si un sort est jeté par toi ou par quelqu’un dans ton entourage, Thicknesse le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée car, dès que tu auras atteint l’âge de dix-sept ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection que ta mère t’a donnée. En bref : Pius Thicknesse pense qu’il t’a bel et bien pris au piège.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, qu’allons-nous faire ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous allons utiliser le dernier moyen de transport qui nous reste, le seul que la Trace ne puisse détecter car nous n’avons pas besoin de jeter de sort pour nous en servir : les balais, les Sombrals et la moto de Hagrid. Le sortilège protecteur de ta mère ne prendra fin qu’à deux conditions : quand tu deviendras majeur, ou – <em>Maugrey désigna d’un geste large la cuisine aussi impeccable qu’au premier jour</em> – lorsque tu cesseras de considérer cette maison comme la tienne. Ce soir, tu vas te séparer de ton oncle et de ta tante d’une manière définitive, c’est-à-dire que tu n’habiteras plus jamais avec eux, d’accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry approuva d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Par conséquent, cette fois-ci, quand tu partiras, il n’y aura plus de retour possible et le sortilège sera levé dès l’instant où tu auras quitté son champ d’action. Nous avons donc pensé qu’il valait mieux le lever plus tôt, sinon la seule autre possibilité serait d’attendre que Tu-Sais-Qui vienne te chercher au moment où tu atteindras tes dix-sept ans. L’avantage dont nous bénéficions, c’est que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore que nous partons ce soir. Nous avons organisé une fausse fuite au ministère : ils pensent que tu ne quitteras pas la maison avant le 30. Mais n’oublions pas que nous avons affaire à Tu-Sais-Qui, nous ne pouvons donc pas être sûrs qu’il se contentera de la date annoncée. Il aura sans doute envoyé deux Mangemorts patrouiller dans le ciel des environs, au cas où. C’est pourquoi nous avons sélectionné une douzaine d’autres maisons que nous avons entourées de toutes les protections possibles. Chacune d’elles peut apparaître comme l’endroit prévu pour te cacher, elles sont toutes liées à l’Ordre. Il y a ma maison, celle de Kingsley, celle de Muriel, la tante de Molly… bref, tu vois l’idée générale.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Harry, sans être entièrement convaincu</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vas aller chez les parents de Tonks. Quand tu seras à l’abri derrière les sortilèges que nous avons jetés sur leur maison, tu pourras utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre le Terrier. Des questions ?</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… oui, <em>dit Harry</em>. Peut-être qu’au début, ils ne sauront pas quel est celui des douze endroits protégés où je dois me rendre, mais quand ils verront quinze personnes voler vers la maison des parents de Tonks, ma destination deviendra évidente.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <em>reprit Maugrey</em>, j’ai oublié de te parler du point essentiel. Les quinze personnes ne vont pas toutes aller chez les parents de Tonks. Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers une maison différente.</p><p> </p><p>Maugrey sortit alors de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d’une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue. Il n’eut pas besoin d’ajouter un mot. Harry comprit aussitôt le reste du plan.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>s’écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la cuisine</em>. Pas question !</p><p> </p><p>— Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça, <em>dis-je en prenant un petit air supérieur hermionesque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous croyez que je vais laisser six personnes risquer leur vie…</p><p> </p><p>— Comme si c’était une nouveauté pour nous, <em>lança Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Prendre mon apparence, c’est très différent…</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, tu sais, Harry, personne ici n’en a très envie, <em>dit Fred avec sérieux</em>. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamnés à rester à jamais des petits imbéciles binoclards et maigrichons.</p><p> </p><p>Harry n’eut pas le moindre sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver si je ne coopère pas. Il faudrait que je vous donne des cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>— En effet, voilà qui démolit complètement notre plan, <em>dit George</em>. Il est bien évident qu’il nous sera impossible de te prendre des cheveux si tu ne coopères pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui, à quatorze contre un, et en plus quelqu’un qui n’a pas le droit d’utiliser la magie, nous n’avons aucune chance, <em>remarqua Fred</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Très drôle, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Vraiment très amusant.</p><p> </p><p>— S’il faut recourir à la force, nous le ferons, <em>grogna Maugrey</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Son œil magique trembla légèrement dans son orbite tandis qu’il fixait Harry d’un air menaçant.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout le monde ici est un sorcier à part entière, Potter, et nous sommes tous prêts à prendre le risque.</p><p> </p><p>Mondingus haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. L’œil magique de Maugrey pivota sur le côté de sa tête et lui lança un regard féroce.</p><p> </p><p>— Arrêtons de discuter. Le temps passe. Il me faut quelques-uns de tes cheveux, mon garçon, et tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c’est de la folie, il est inutile de…</p><p> </p><p>— Inutile ! <em>gronda Maugrey</em>. Alors que Tu-Sais-Qui est à l’affût avec la moitié du ministère à ses côtés ? Potter, si nous avons de la chance, il aura gobé notre fausse piste et préparera une embuscade pour le 30, mais il serait fou s’il n’avait pas posté un ou deux Mangemorts en observation. Moi, c’est ce que je ferais. Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas s’approcher de toi ou de cette maison tant que le sortilège de ta mère reste actif, mais il ne va pas tarder à prendre fin et ils savent en gros dans quel périmètre te trouver. Notre seule chance, c’est d’utiliser des leurres. Même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas se séparer en sept.</p><p> </p><p>Harry croisa le regard d’Hermione et détourna aussitôt les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Potter… tu me les donnes, ces cheveux, s’il te plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas la peine. Regardez ce que j’ai là, <em>dis-je en brandissant un cheveu que je viens de retirer de mon t-shirt. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? <em>soupire t-il, agacée. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Vous étiez tellement convaincant, <em>dis-je, amusée, en me dirigeant vers lui. </em>Désolé, <em>murmurais-je à mon petit-ami. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Mets-le là-dedans, si tu veux bien.</p><p> </p><p>Je laisse tomber le cheveu ainsi que les quelques autres sur mon t-shirt, dans le liquide boueux. Dès qu’ils entrèrent en contact avec sa surface, la potion se mit à mousser et à fumer puis, tout à coup, elle prit une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Harry, tu as l’air d’avoir bien meilleur goût que Crabbe et Goyle, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle vit Ron hausser les sourcils et ajouta en rougissant légèrement :</p><p> </p><p>— Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. La potion de Goyle ressemblait à de la morve.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, alors, les faux Potter en file indienne, s’il vous plaît, <em>dit Maugrey</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Fleur s’alignèrent devant l’évier scintillant de la tante Pétunia.</p><p> </p><p>— Il en manque un, <em>remarqua Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ici, <em>lança Hagrid d’un ton brusque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il souleva Mondingus par la peau du cou et le reposa à côté de Fleur qui fronça le nez d’un air éloquent et changea de place pour se mettre entre Fred et George.</p><p> </p><p>— J’vouzavédit que j’aurais préféré être garde du corps, <em>grommela Mondingus</em>. La petite Fawley ne pourrait pas prendre ma place ?</p><p> </p><p>Je grimace à cette idée.</p><p> </p><p>— Ferme-la, <em>grogna Maugrey</em>. Comme je te l’ai déjà expliqué, misérable petit mollusque, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, ils chercheront à capturer Potter, pas à le tuer. Dumbledore a toujours répété que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait en finir lui-même avec Potter. Ce sont les gardes du corps qui ont le plus à s’inquiéter, les Mangemorts essaieront sûrement de les tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Mondingus ne parut pas particulièrement rassuré, mais Maugrey sortait déjà de sous sa cape une demi-douzaine de verres de la taille d’un coquetier qu’il distribua avant de verser un peu de Polynectar dans chacun d’eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant, tous ensemble…</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur et Mondingus burent leur verre d’un coup. Ils eurent tous un haut-le-cœur accompagné d’une grimace lorsque la potion leur descendit dans la gorge. Aussitôt, la peau de leur visage se couvrit de cloques et leurs traits commencèrent à se déformer comme de la cire chaude. Hermione et Mondingus grandirent brusquement ; Ron, Fred et George se ratatinèrent ; leurs cheveux s’assombrirent, ceux d’Hermione et de Fleur se rétractant dans leur crâne.</p><p> </p><p>Indifférent à ces transformations, Maugrey était occupé à dénouer les cordons des deux sacs qu’il avait apportés : lorsqu’il se redressa, une demi-douzaine de Harry Potter étaient alignés devant lui, hoquetant et haletant.</p><p> </p><p>Fred et George se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre et s’écrièrent d’une même voix :</p><p> </p><p>— Ça alors… On est exactement pareils !</p><p> </p><p>— À la réflexion, je ne sais pas, <em>reprit Fred qui examinait son reflet dans la bouilloire</em>. Je crois que c’est toujours moi le plus beau.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, là, là ! <em>s’exclama Fleur en se contemplant dans la porte du micro-ondes</em>, Bill, ne me regarde pas, c’est fou ce que je peux être horrible !</p><p> </p><p>— Pour ceux dont les vêtements sont un peu amples, j’en ai de plus petits, <em>annonça Maugrey en indiquant le premier sac</em>, et vice versa. N’oubliez pas les lunettes, il y en a six paires dans la poche latérale. Quand vous serez habillés, vous trouverez des bagages dans l’autre sac.</p><p> </p><p>Les six doubles de mon petit-ami fouillent dans les sacs, en sortant des vêtements, mettent des lunettes et rangent leurs propres affaires. Ils se déshabillèrent en toute impudeur, beaucoup plus à l’aise en dévoilant un corps qui n’était pas le leurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que Ginny mentait à propos de ce tatouage, <em>dit Ron en regardant sa poitrine nue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu as une vue vraiment épouvantable, <em>commenta Hermione en mettant des lunettes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Une fois habillés, les faux Harry prirent dans le deuxième sac des sacs à dos et des cages à hibou dont chacune contenait une chouette des neiges empaillée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien, <em>dit Maugrey lorsqu’il se trouva devant sept Harry vêtus à l’identique, portant lunettes et chargés de bagages</em>. Vous partirez deux par deux dans l’ordre suivant : Mondingus voyagera avec moi sur un balai…</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi avec toi ? <em>ronchonna le Harry qui se tenait près de la porte de derrière</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que tu es celui qu’il faut surveiller, <em>grogna</em><em> Maugrey, et son œil magique ne trembla pas lorsqu’il fixa Mondingus</em>. Arthur et Fred…, <em>poursuivit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, c’est George, <em>rectifia celui des jumeaux que désignait Maugrey</em>. Tu n’es même pas capable de nous distinguer l’un de l’autre quand nous sommes Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, George…</p><p> </p><p>— Je me payais ta baguette, en fait, je suis Fred…</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit, on n’a pas de temps à perdre ! <em>gronda Maugrey</em>. L’autre… George ou Fred, ou je ne sais qui, tu es avec Remus. Miss Delacour…</p><p> </p><p>— Je prends Fleur avec moi sur un Sombral, <em>coupa Bill</em>. Elle n’aime pas trop les balais.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur vint se placer à côté de lui et lui adressa un regard mièvre et soumis qui était étrange sur le visage de mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Miss Granger avec Kingsley, également sur un Sombral…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sembla rassurée en rendant à Kingsley son sourire. Hermione aussi était mal à l’aise sur un balai.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce qui te laisse avec moi, Ron ! <em>dit Tonks d’un ton joyeux en lui adressant un signe de la main qui renversa au passage un arbre à tasses</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ron n’eut pas l’air aussi satisfait qu’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, tu viens avec moi, Harry. Ça te va ? <em>lança Hagrid qui paraissait un peu anxieux</em>. Nous prendrons la moto, je suis trop lourd pour les balais et les Sombrals, tu comprends ? Et comme il n’y aura pas beaucoup de place sur la selle une fois que je serai dessus, tu voyageras dans le side-car.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est parfait, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous pensons que les Mangemorts s’attendent à te voir sur un balai, <em>expliqua Maugrey, qui semblait deviner les pensées de Harry</em>. Rogue a eu le temps de leur raconter tout ce qu’il n’avait encore jamais dit à ton sujet et donc, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, il y a fort à parier qu’ils choisiront l’un des Potter qui paraissent le plus à l’aise sur un balai.</p><p> </p><p>Il referma le sac qui contenait les vêtements des faux-Potter et s’avança le premier vers la porte de derrière.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien, à présent, j’estime que nous pourrons partir dans trois minutes, <em>poursuivit-il.</em> Pas besoin de verrouiller la porte, ça n’empêcherait pas les Mangemorts d’entrer quand ils viendront voir ici… Allons-y… Fawley, tu pars en première, un aigle serait trop tape-à-l’œil.</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce, embrasse le vrai Harry et me transforme avant de partir par la porte qui m’a été ouverte par Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le guerrier tombé au combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faisans les cent pas, Natasha dans les bras, j’attends avec impatience le retour de la garde rapprochée.</p><p> </p><p>Les premiers à arriver sont Harry et Hagrid. Nous nous précipitons vers eux, Mrs Weasley maman et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, c’est toi le véritable Harry ? Que s’est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? <em>s’écria Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Que voulez-vous dire ? Personne d’autre n’est revenu ? <em>interrogea Harry, le souffle court</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La réponse était clairement inscrite sur le visage aux joues pâles de Mrs Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>— Les Mangemorts nous attendaient, <em>lui expliqua Harry</em>. Nous avons été cernés dès que nous avons décollé. Ils savaient que ce serait cette nuit. J’ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis, nous leur avons échappé comme nous avons pu, et ensuite Voldemort nous a rattrapés…</p><p> </p><p>On percevait dans le ton de sa voix une tentative de justification, une prière pour lui faire comprendre qu’il lui était impossible de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses fils…</p><p> </p><p>— Heureusement, tu es sain et sauf, <em>dit-elle en l’attirant vers elle dans une étreinte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde dans quel état est mon petit-ami puis, baissant les yeux, je vois la cage d’Hedwige et mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois la chouette sans vie.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’auriez pas un doigt de cognac, des fois, Molly ? <em>demanda Hagrid, un peu tremblant. Pour</em> des raisons médicales.</p><p> </p><p>Elle aurait pu recourir à la magie pour en apporter, mais en la voyant repartir en hâte vers la maison bancale, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu’elle voulait cacher son visage.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sembla remarquer ce que je regarde et je vois ses yeux briller avant de poser la cage au sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle… elle n’a pas… <em>essaye t-il de dire, mais les mots ne viennent pas. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh Harry… <em>dis-je d’une petite voix. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me mords la lève et entreprend de lui exposer la situation, pour changer de sujet.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir, mais ils ont raté leur Portoloin, il est arrivé sans eux, <em>dis-je, montrant le bidon d’huile rouillé abandonné par terre un peu plus loin</em>. Et celui-là – <em>je désigne une vieille chaussure de tennis</em> – aurait dû ramener Mr Weasley et Fred, ils devaient être les deuxièmes à revenir. Ensuite, c’était toi et Hagrid puis – <em>je consulte ma montre</em> –, s’ils y parviennent, George et Lupin, dans une minute environ.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley revint avec une bouteille de cognac. Elle la tendit à Hagrid qui la déboucha et la vida d’un trait.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman ! <em>s’écria Ginny en arrivant, le doigt tendu</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l’obscurité, une lueur bleue avait jailli, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus brillante. Lupin et George apparurent alors, tournant sur eux-mêmes, puis tombant sur le sol. Quelque chose n’allait pas : Lupin soutenait George, inconscient, dont le visage ruisselait de sang.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se précipita pour prendre les jambes de George. Lupin et lui le portèrent dans la maison, traversant la cuisine, et l’allongèrent sur un canapé du salon. Lorsque la lumière d’une lampe éclaira la tête de George, Ginny eut un haut-le-corps et je grimace : il lui manquait une oreille. Sur tout un côté, son visage et son cou étaient baignés d’un sang humide, d’une impressionnante couleur écarlate.</p><p> </p><p>À peine Mrs Weasley s’était-elle penchée sur son fils que Lupin saisit Harry par le bras et l’entraîna, sans ménagements, vers la cuisine, où Hagrid essayait de faire passer son corps massif à travers la porte de derrière.</p><p> </p><p>— Holà ! <em>s’indigna Hagrid</em>. Lâche-le ! Lâche Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Lupin ne lui prêta aucune attention.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelle était la créature qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, la première fois que Harry Potter est entré dans mon bureau à Poudlard, <em>demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement Harry</em>. Réponds!</p><p> </p><p>— Un… un Strangulot dans un aquarium, c’est ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Lupin relâcha Harry et s’adossa contre un placard.</p><p> </p><p>— À quoi ça rime ? <em>rugit Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, Harry, mais je devais vérifier, <em>répondit simplement Lupin</em>. Nous avons été trahis. Voldemort savait qu’on allait te transférer cette nuit et les seules personnes qui pouvaient l’avertir étaient directement impliquées dans le plan. Tu aurais pu être un imposteur.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, pourquoi tu ne vérifies pas si je suis bien moi ? <em>demanda Hagrid d’une voix haletante en continuant de se débattre pour essayer de franchir la porte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es à moitié géant, <em>répliqua Lupin, les yeux tournés vers lui</em>. Le Polynectar n’a d’effet que sur les humains.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucun membre de l’Ordre n’aurait révélé à Voldemort que nous déménagions cette nuit, <em>dit Harry</em>. Voldemort ne m’a rattrapé qu’à la fin. Au début, il ignorait lequel des sept Potter était le bon. S’il avait été au courant du plan, il aurait su dès le départ que j’étais avec Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends, quoi ?! <em>m’exclamais-je d’une étrange voix aigüe. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Voldemort t’a rattrapé ? <em>dit Lupin d’un ton brusque</em>. Que s’est-il passé ? Comment lui as-tu échappé ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui expliqua brièvement comment les Mangemorts lancés sur leurs traces avaient semblé reconnaître en lui le vrai Harry, puis avaient abandonné la poursuite, sans doute pour aller prévenir Voldemort qui était apparu juste avant que Hagrid et lui n’aient atteint le sanctuaire de la maison des Tonks.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils t’ont reconnu ? Mais comment ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai…</p><p> </p><p>Harry essaya visiblement de rassembler ses souvenirs.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai aperçu Stan Rocade… Vous savez, celui qui conduisait le Magicobus. Et j’ai essayé de le désarmer au lieu de… Il n’est pas conscient de ses actes, vous comprenez ? Il a dû subir le sortilège de l’Imperium !</p><p> </p><p>Lupin parut effaré.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, le temps du sortilège de Désarmement est révolu ! Ces gens essayent de te capturer pour te tuer ! Tu peux au moins les stupéfixer si tu ne veux pas les tuer !</p><p> </p><p>— Nous étions à des centaines de mètres d’altitude ! Stan n’est plus lui-même, si je l’avais stupéfixé, il serait tombé et serait mort aussi sûrement que si j’avais employé Avada Kedavra ! Expelliarmus m’a permis d’échapper à Voldemort, il y a deux ans, <em>ajouta Harry d’un ton de défi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— En effet, Harry, <em>dit Lupin, qui avait du mal à se contenir</em>, et de nombreux Mangemorts en ont été témoins ! Pardonne-moi, mais c’était une réaction très inhabituelle pour quelqu’un qui se trouve sous la menace d’une mort imminente. Faire la même chose ce soir, devant des Mangemorts qui avaient assisté à la scène la première fois, ou qui en avaient entendu parler, équivalait à un suicide !</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, vous pensez que j’aurais dû tuer Stan Rocade ? <em>répliqua Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’échange un regard avec maman, avant de m’éloigner tout en berçant toujours Natasha dans mes bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, <em>reprit Lupin</em>. Mais les Mangemorts – et en fait, quasiment tout le monde ! – se seraient attendus à ce que tu contre-attaques ! Expelliarmus est un sortilège utile, Harry, mais apparemment, les Mangemorts pensent que c’est ta signature et je te conjure de les démentir !</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire exploser les gens qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, simplement parce qu’ils sont là, <em>dit-il</em>. Ça, c’est le travail de Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>La réponse de Lupin se perdit : parvenant enfin à franchir la porte, Hagrid s’avança dans la cuisine d’un pas titubant et s’assit sur une chaise qui s’effondra sous son poids. Indifférent aux jurons mêlés d’excuses qu’il proférait, Harry s’adressa de nouveau à Lupin :</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que George va s’en sortir ?</p><p> </p><p>La question sembla balayer l’irritation de Lupin à l’égard de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Eleana est mieux placée pour répondre à cette question, <em>dit-il en se tournant vers ma mère. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous la regardons tous.</p><p> </p><p>— Il s’en sortira, <em>répondit maman</em>, mais on ne pourra pas remplacer son oreille. Impossible lorsque la blessure est due à un maléfice. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je vois ça, <em>ajoute-elle. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un bruissement au-dehors. Lupin se rua sur la porte, Harry sauta par-dessus les jambes de Hagrid et se précipita dans la cour.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais coucher Natasha, <em>annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. </em></p><p> </p><p>La maison avait été quelque peu emménagée, des lits ayant été ajouté par-ci par-là.</p><p> </p><p>Je couche Natasha à côté d’Arya, qui dors à poings fermés, et vérifie de bien avoir mis l’alarme en place avant de redescendre après avoir embrassé le front des deux petites filles.</p><p> </p><p>C’était Hermione et Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous ? <em>demanda Lupin à Kingsley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Poursuivis par cinq Mangemorts, on en a blessé deux, peut-être tué un, <em>débita Kingsley d’un ton monocorde</em>, et on a également vu Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a rejoint les autres à mi-chemin, mais il a disparu peu après. Remus, il arrive à…</p><p> </p><p>— Voler, <em>acheva Harry</em>. Moi aussi, je l’ai vu, il nous a attaqués, Hagrid et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est donc pour ça qu’il est parti. Mais qu’est-ce qui l’a décidé à changer de cible ?</p><p> </p><p>— Harry s’est conduit un peu trop gentiment avec Stan Rocade, <em>expliqua Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Stan ? <em>répéta Hermione</em>. Je croyais qu’il était à Azkaban ?</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley laissa échapper un rire sans joie.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, il y a eu de toute évidence une évasion massive dont le ministère a interdit de parler. J’ai reconnu Travers dont le capuchon a glissé lorsque je lui ai jeté un maléfice. Or, il est censé être derrière les barreaux, lui aussi. Mais toi, Remus, que t’est-il arrivé ? Où est George ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il a perdu une oreille, <em>répondit Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Perdu une…, <em>répéta Hermione d’une voix aiguë</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— L’œuvre de Rogue, <em>précisa Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue, <em>s’écria Harry</em>. Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que… ?</p><p> </p><p>— Son capuchon est tombé pendant la poursuite. Sectumsempra a toujours été une de ses spécialités. J’aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai rendu la pareille, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c’était maintenir George sur le balai après la blessure qu’il avait reçue. Il perdait tellement de sang…</p><p> </p><p>Un grand silence tomba tandis que tous les quatre levaient les yeux vers le ciel. Il n’y avait aucun signe de mouvement, seules les étoiles leur rendaient leurs regards, impassibles, indifférentes, jamais obscurcies par les ombres volantes de leurs amis. Où était Ron ? Où étaient Fred et Mr Weasley ? Où étaient Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Fol Œil et Mondingus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, viens nous aider ! <em>cria Hagrid d’une voix rauque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il était à nouveau coincé dans la porte. Harry le tira vers lui pour le libérer, puis traversa la cuisine et retourna dans le salon où maman, Mrs Weasley et Ginny continuaient de soigner George.</p><p> </p><p>Maman et Mrs Weasley avaient arrêté l’hémorragie, et à la lueur de la lampe, nous voyons une ouverture nette et béante, à l’endroit où s’était trouvée l’oreille de George.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment va-t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley se retourna et répondit :</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas la faire repousser, c’est impossible quand la blessure a été infligée par la magie noire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire… Il est vivant.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, grâce au ciel, <em>soupira Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il m’a semblé entendre quelqu’un d’autre dans la cour, <em>dit Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione et Kingsley, <em>dis-je à Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dieu merci, <em>murmura Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un grand fracas dans la cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te prouverai qui je suis, Kingsley, lorsque j’aurai vu mon fils et maintenant, laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à ta santé !</p><p> </p><p>Je n’avais jamais entendu Mr Weasley crier de la sorte. Il fit irruption dans le salon, son crâne chauve luisant de sueur, ses lunettes de travers, Fred sur ses talons. Tous deux avaient le teint pâle mais n’étaient pas blessés.</p><p> </p><p>— Arthur ! <em>sanglota Mrs Weasley</em>. Oh, le ciel soit loué !</p><p> </p><p>— Comment va-t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de George. Pour la première fois, Fred semblait à court de mots. Penché par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il regardait bouche bée la blessure de son frère jumeau, comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être éveillé par le bruit qui avait accompagné l’arrivée de Fred et de leur père, George remua.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment te sens-tu, Géorgie ? <em>murmura Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les doigts de George cherchèrent à tâtons le côté de sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme un saint, <em>murmura-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? <em>croassa Fred, l’air terrifié</em>. Il est devenu fou ?</p><p> </p><p>— Comme un saint, <em>répéta George qui ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère</em>. Tu vois, j’ai une oreillole. Une oreillole, Fred, tu as compris ?</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley sanglota de plus belle. Le teint pâle de Fred se colora soudain.</p><p> </p><p>— Consternant, <em>dit-il à George</em>. Absolument consternant ! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s’ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que oreillole ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bah, au moins, <em>répliqua George en souriant à sa mère ruisselante de larmes</em>, tu n’auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître, maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’arrive pas à retenir un rire. George jeta un regard autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c’est moi, <em>assura Harry en s’approchant du canapé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins, on t’a ramené en bon état, <em>dit George</em>. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunis autour de mon lit de douleur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, George, <em>répondit Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire de George s’effaça. Harry me fait signe et nous sortons.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley marchait de long en large et regardait vers le ciel à chaque demi-tour. Hagrid, Hermione et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, sans dire un mot, les yeux levés. Personne ne se retourna quand nous nous joignons à cette veillée silencieuse.</p><p> </p><p>Les minutes s’étiraient interminablement, on aurait dit des années. Le moindre souffle de vent nous faisait sursauter et se tourner vers le buisson ou l’arbre qui bruissait, dans l’espoir que des membres de l’Ordre encore absents allaient surgir indemnes d’entre leurs feuilles.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, un balai se matérialisa juste au-dessus de notre tête et piqua vers le sol.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est eux ! <em>s’écria Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks s’arrêta en une longue glissade qui projeta en tous sens des mottes de terre et des cailloux.</p><p> </p><p>— Remus ! <em>s’écria Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle descendit de son balai d’un pas titubant et se jeta dans les bras de Lupin dont le visage était blanc et figé : il paraissait incapable de parler. Trébuchant, l’air hébété, Ron s’avança vers Harry, Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as rien, mar<em>monna-t-il, avant qu’Hermione se précipite sur lui et le serre contre elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai cru… J’ai cru…</p><p> </p><p>— Vais très bien, <em>dit Ron en lui tapotant le dos</em>. Suis en pleine forme.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron a été extraordinaire, <em>déclara Tonks avec chaleur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle relâcha Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>— Absolument merveilleux. Il a stupéfixé l’un des Mangemorts en l’atteignant en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante depuis un balai volant…</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai ? <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, les bras autour de son cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, <em>répliqua-t-il d’un ton un peu grognon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se libéra de son étreinte.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes les derniers revenus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, on attend toujours Bill et Fleur, et Fol Œil avec Mondingus, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous a retenus ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? <em>demanda Lupin qui paraissait presque en colère contre Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bellatrix, <em>répliqua Tonks</em>. Elle veut ma peau presque autant que celle de Harry et elle s’est acharnée à essayer de me tuer. Dommage que je n’aie pas réussi à l’avoir moi-même, j’ai un compte à régler avec elle. En tout cas, nous avons blessé Rodolphus… Ensuite nous sommes allés chez Muriel, la tante de Ron, mais nous avons raté notre Portoloin et elle a fait toute une histoire…</p><p> </p><p>Un muscle tressaillait sur la mâchoire de Lupin. Il hocha la tête mais sembla incapable d’ajouter quoi que ce soit.</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous, qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? <em>demanda Tonks en se tournant vers Harry, Hermione et Kingsley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ils racontèrent leurs propres voyages, mais pendant tout le temps que dura leur récit, l’absence de Bill, Fleur, Fol Œil et Mondingus semblait les glacer à la manière d’un givre dont il devenait de plus en plus difficile d’ignorer la morsure.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut que je retourne à Downing Street. Je devrais être là-bas depuis une heure,<em> dit enfin Kingsley après avoir observé le ciel une dernière fois. </em>Prévenez-moi lorsqu’ils seront revenus.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin approuva d’un signe de tête. Kingsley nous salua d’un geste de la main et s’éloigna dans l’obscurité, en direction du portail.</p><p> </p><p>Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la cour, Ginny sur leurs talons. Ses parents étreignirent Ron avant de se tourner vers Tonks et Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dit Mrs Weasley</em>, pour nos fils.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Molly, <em>répliqua Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment va George ? <em>demanda Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? <em>s’exclama Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a perdu une…</p><p> </p><p>Mais la fin de la phrase de Mrs Weasley fut noyée dans une explosion de cris : un Sombral venait de surgir dans les airs et atterrit à quelques mètres du groupe. Bill et Fleur en descendirent, se laissant glisser du dos de la créature, échevelés mais vivants.</p><p> </p><p>— Bill ! Merci, mon Dieu !</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley courut vers son fils, mais l’étreinte de Bill resta très formelle. Regardant son père dans les yeux, il annonça :</p><p> </p><p>— Fol Œil est mort.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne parla, personne ne bougea.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous l’avons vu, <em>poursuivit Bill</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur hocha la tête, des traces de larmes luisant sur ses joues à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça s’est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Fol Œil et Ding étaient près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler, maintenant – a foncé droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l’ai entendu crier, Fol Œil a essayé de l’arrêter mais il a réussi à transplaner. Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol Œil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses.</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Bill se brisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, <em>dit Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ils restèrent tous immobiles, échangeant des regards. J’avais du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Fol Œil mort. C’était impossible… Fol Œil, si coriace, si brave, le survivant par excellence… Enfin, bien que personne ne l’ait dit, chacun comprit qu’il ne servait à rien d’attendre plus longtemps dans la cour. Suivant en silence Mr et Mrs Weasley, nous retournons dans la maison, puis dans le salon où Fred et George riaient ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? <em>demanda Fred en scrutant leurs visages lorsqu’ils furent entrés</em>. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui est…</p><p> </p><p>— Fol Œil, <em>répondit Mr Weasley</em>. Mort.</p><p> </p><p>Le choc de la nouvelle transforma les sourires des jumeaux en grimaces. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Tonks pleurait silencieusement dans un mouchoir. Elle était très proche de Fol Œil, elle avait été sa protégée, sa préférée, au ministère de la Magie. Hagrid, qui s’était assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus spacieux, se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la taille d’une nappe.</p><p> </p><p>Bill alla prendre dans le buffet une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et des verres.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenez, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D’un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya quatorze verres pleins à travers la pièce, en direction de chacun d’entre nous et leva le quinzième.</p><p> </p><p>— À Fol Œil.</p><p> </p><p>— À Fol Œil, <em>répéterons-nous en chœur avant de boire nos verres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— À Fol Œil, <em>lança à son tour Hagrid, un peu en retard, et avec un hoquet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’avale cul-sec le whisky Pur Feu, répandant en moi une flamme qui ressemblait à du courage.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? <em>dit Lupin qui avait également vidé son verre d’un trait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>L’atmosphère changea aussitôt. Tout le monde sembla tendu, les yeux fixés sur Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais ce que vous pensez, <em>répondit Bill</em>, et moi aussi, je me suis posé la question en revenant ici. On aurait dit qu’ils nous attendaient, non ? Mais Mondingus ne peut pas nous avoir trahis. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qu’il y aurait sept Harry, ils ont été pris au dépourvu en nous voyant apparaître et, au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, c’est Mondingus lui-même qui a suggéré ce petit stratagème. Pourquoi alors ne leur aurait-il pas révélé ce point essentiel ? Je crois plutôt que Ding a paniqué, c’est aussi simple que cela. Dès le début, il ne voulait pas venir avec nous, mais Fol Œil l’y a obligé et Vous-Savez-Qui a foncé droit sur eux : il y a de quoi provoquer la panique chez n’importe qui.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous-Savez-Qui a agi exactement comme l’avait prévu Fol Œil, <em>remarqua Tonks en reniflant</em>. Fol Œil avait dit qu’il penserait que le vrai Harry se trouverait avec l’Auror le plus coriace, le plus habile. Il a donc poursuivi Fol Œil en premier et quand Mondingus s’est trahi, il s’est reporté sur Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, eh bien, c’est très gentil, tout ça, <em>coupa Fleur</em>, mais ça n’explique pas comment ils ont su qu’on transférait Arry cette nuit, non ? Il y a sûrement eu une négligence. Quelqu’un a laissé échapper la date prévue en présence d’un tiers. C’est la seule façon d’expliquer qu’ils aient été au courant de la date mais pas des détails du plan.</p><p> </p><p>Son beau visage toujours marqué par des traces de larmes, elle nous jeta à tous un regard noir, les mettant silencieusement au défi de la contredire. Personne ne s’y risqua. Seuls les hoquets de Hagrid, caché par son mouchoir, troublaient le silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>s’écria Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris : le whisky Pur Feu semblait avoir amplifié sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux dire… Si quelqu’un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n’était pas volontaire, <em>poursuivit-il d’une voix toujours plus forte qu’à l’accoutumée</em>. Ce n’est pas sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J’ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m’aurait vendu à Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles. Tout le monde le regardait.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien dit, Harry, <em>déclara Fred, inopinément</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, <em>ajouta George avec un petit clin d’œil à Fred dont le coin de la bouche tressaillit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, pour que ça ne rentre pas par une oreille et ressorte par l’autre, <em>ajoutais-je avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>George et moi échangeons un regard espiègle. Lupin observait Harry avec une étrange expression : c’était presque de la pitié.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? <em>demanda Harry avec force</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je pense que tu es comme James, <em>répondit Lupin</em>. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l’égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin se détourna de Harry. Il avait posé son verre sur une petite table et s’adressa à Bill :</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un travail à faire, je peux demander à Kingsley si…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>l’interrompit Bill</em>. Je m’en occupe. Je vais venir avec toi.</p><p> </p><p>— Où allez-vous ? <em>interrogèrent Tonks et Fleur d’une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Le corps de Fol Œil, <em>répondit Lupin</em>. Nous devons le retrouver.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas… ? <em>commença Mrs Weasley en jetant à Bill un regard implorant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s’exclama Bill.</em> Tu préfères que ce soient les Mangemorts qui s’en emparent ?</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne prononça un mot.</p><p> </p><p>— Je viens avec vous, <em>dis-je en posant mon verre. </em>Ma vue d’aigle nous sera utile, <em>dis-je comme argument ultime. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Bill et Remus et nous partons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La goule en pyjama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous y passons des heures mais nous n’avons pas réussi à retrouver le corps de Maugrey. Epuisée, je me suis laissée tombée sur le canapé, à côté de la cage de la pauvre Hedwige. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, tout comme Maugrey…</p><p> </p><p>Doucement, je prends la cage et sort avec. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là… elle mérite mieux que rester dans cette cage.</p><p> </p><p>Je me dirige jusque dernière un arbre et pose la cage. Je l’ouvre et en sort la pauvre chouette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si seulement il y avait un moyen de te faire revenir Hedwige…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je ferme les yeux et, de ma main libre, j’essuie mes larmes. Je dois avoir halluciner parce que j’ai l’impression de sentir du mouvement dans mes bras.</p><p> </p><p>Rouvrant les yeux, je constate avec surprise que… Hedwige est vivante. Mais… ce n’est pas possible ? Je veux dire, le sortilège de la mort est définitif !</p><p> </p><p>La chouette me mordille le doigt avant de s’envoler vers la maison. Je m’assieds sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il vient de se passer.</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que les animaux ne sont pas considéré comme les humains ? Je me souviens avoir lu un jour que jouer avec la vie et la mort est très dangereux et pratiquement impossible -en plus d’être très illégale- et il était bien noté que pour redonner une vie, il faut en prendre une autre. Mais qui est mort pour le retour d’Hedwige… ? Maugrey ?</p><p> </p><p>C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Mais Harry sera heureux de revoir son amie de toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, le choc provoqué par la mort de Fol Œil et la résurrection de Hedwige hantait la maison. Hermione n’avait pas attendu pour me sermonner à propos de la nécromancie dont j’avais contre moi-même fait preuve. Mais Hedwige se portait bien et il n’y avait visiblement aucune répercussion sur son retour. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lundi 28 Juillet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je suis assise à table et donne tour à tour une cuillère de compote de pomme que j’ai préparé ce matin-même aux jumelles.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley et Bill venaient de partir travailler et Mrs Weasley était montée réveiller Hermione et Ginny, tandis que Fleur s’était éloignée d’un pas nonchalant pour aller prendre un bain.</p><p> </p><p>— De toute façon, tu ne peux rien tenter au sujet des – <em>Ron forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot « Horcruxes »</em> – avant d’avoir dix-sept ans. Tu es toujours soumis à la Trace. Et on peut établir des plans ici aussi bien que n’importe où ailleurs, non ? À moins que <em>– il baissa la voix en un murmure </em>– tu ne saches déjà où sont les tu-sais-quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je n’en sais rien, <em>avoua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois qu’Hermione a fait quelques recherches, <em>poursuivit Ron</em>. Elle m’a dit qu’elle attendait que tu sois là pour en parler.</p><p> </p><p>— La Trace sera levée le 31, <em>dit Harry</em>. Ça signifie que je dois rester ici quatre jours seulement. Ensuite, je pourrai…</p><p> </p><p>— Cinq jours, <em>rectifia Ron d’un ton ferme</em>. Nous devons être là pour le mariage. Sinon, elles vont nous tuer.</p><p> </p><p> « Elles » désignait Fleur et Mrs Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne fait qu’un jour de plus, <em>ajouta Ron en remarquant le regard frondeur de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elles ne peuvent donc pas se rendre compte de l’importance de… ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, <em>l’interrompit Ron</em>. Elles n’en ont pas la moindre idée. Et puisque tu en parles, je voulais te dire un mot à ce propos.</p><p> </p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le couloir pour s’assurer que Mrs Weasley n’allait pas revenir tout de suite, puis se pencha vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman a essayé de nous faire parler, Hermione, Nymeria et moi. Elle veut savoir quels sont nos projets. La prochaine fois, c’est avec toi qu’elle essaiera, alors prépare-toi. Papa et Lupin nous ont posé des questions, eux aussi, mais quand on leur a répondu que Dumbledore t’avait recommandé de ne rien dire à personne en dehors de nous, ils ont laissé tomber. Maman, elle, insiste. Elle est bien décidée à savoir.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, la prédiction de Ron se vérifia. Peu avant le déjeuner, Mrs Weasley emmena Harry à l’écart des autres en lui demandant de l’aider à identifier une chaussette solitaire qui, d’après elle, était peut-être tombée de son sac à dos.</p><p> </p><p>À compter de ce moment, Mrs Weasley donna tant de travail à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage qu’ils n’avaient presque plus le temps de réfléchir. L’explication la plus indulgente qu’on pouvait trouver était que Mrs Weasley s’efforçait de détourner leurs pensées de Fol Œil et des terreurs qu’ils avaient endurées au cours de leur récent voyage. Mais, après deux jours entiers passés à astiquer les couverts, harmoniser les couleurs des faveurs, des rubans et des fleurs, dégnomer le jardin et à aider Mrs Weasley à préparer d’immenses plats de petits fours, nous la soupçonnons d’avoir en tête un motif bien différent. Toutes les tâches qu’elle leur confiait semblaient avoir pour but d’éloigner Ron, Hermione et Harry les uns des autres. Et j’avais interdiction de les aider.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que Mrs Weasley s’imagine qu’en nous empêchant d’être ensemble et de faire des projets, elle pourra retarder ton départ, <em>murmurais-je à Harry le troisième soir, alors qu’on mettait la table pour le dîner</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu’est-ce qui va se passer, à son avis ? <em>marmonna Harry</em>. Elle pense peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre va aller tuer Voldemort pendant qu’elle nous retient ici à cuisiner des vol-au-vent ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu’elle voudrait que ce soit n’importe qui plutôt que toi, <em>soupirais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>La porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer Mr Weasley, Kingsley et Bill. D’autres membres de l’Ordre venaient souvent dîner, désormais, car le Terrier remplaçait le 12, square Grimmaurd comme quartier général. Mr Weasley avait expliqué qu’après la mort de Dumbledore, leur Gardien du Secret, chacun de ceux à qui il avait révélé l’emplacement du square Grimmaurd était devenu à son tour Gardien du Secret.</p><p> </p><p>— Et comme nous sommes une vingtaine dans ce cas, le pouvoir du sortilège de Fidelitas s’en trouve considérablement affaibli. Les Mangemorts ont vingt fois plus de chance d’arracher le secret à quelqu’un. Nous ne pouvons donc plus compter dessus bien longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne croyez pas qu’à l’heure qu’il est, Rogue a déjà donné l’adresse aux Mangemorts ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fol Œil a jeté deux ou trois maléfices contre Rogue, au cas où il retournerait là-bas. Nous espérons qu’ils seront suffisamment puissants pour l’empêcher d’y entrer et lui lier la langue s’il essaye de parler de la maison, mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs. Il aurait été déraisonnable de conserver cet endroit comme quartier général, à présent que sa protection est devenue si incertaine.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait tellement de monde dans la cuisine, ce soir-là, qu’on avait du mal à manœuvrer son couteau et sa fourchette. Harry et moi se retrouvons serrés dans un coin avec Nat et Arya.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas de nouvelles pour Fol Œil <em>? demanda Harry à Bill</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, rien, <em>répondit celui-ci</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Aucune cérémonie funèbre en hommage à Maugrey n’avait pu avoir lieu car Bill et Lupin n’avaient pas réussi non plus à retrouver son corps après avoir continué de chercher. Il était difficile de savoir où il était tombé, compte tenu de l’obscurité et de la confusion qui avait régné pendant la bataille.</p><p> </p><p>— La Gazette du sorcier n’a pas dit un mot de sa mort, ou de la recherche de son corps, <em>poursuivit Bill</em>. Mais cela ne signifie pas grand-chose. Il y a beaucoup de sujets qui sont passés sous silence, ces temps-ci.</p><p> </p><p>— Le ministère n’a toujours pas prévu d’audience contre moi ? <em>lança Harry à Mr Weasley, assis de l’autre côté de la table</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourtant, je n’étais toujours pas majeur quand j’ai utilisé la magie contre les Mangemorts. Est-ce parce qu’ils savent que je n’avais pas le choix ou parce qu’ils préfèrent ne pas m’entendre annoncer au monde entier que Voldemort m’a attaqué ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est plutôt la deuxième raison, me semble-t-il. Scrimgeour ne veut pas admettre que Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu aussi puissant que lui, ni qu’il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, pourquoi dire la vérité au public ? <em>ironisa Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il serra si fort son couteau que les fines cicatrices toujours présentes sur le dos de sa main droite ressortirent, blanchâtres, contre sa peau : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’y a donc personne au ministère qui soit prêt à se dresser contre lui ? <em>interrogea Ron avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que si, Ron, mais les gens sont terrifiés, <em>répondit Mr Weasley</em>. Terrifiés à l’idée d’être les prochains à disparaître, ou de voir leurs enfants attaqués ! De terribles rumeurs circulent. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que le professeur d’étude des Moldus à Poudlard ait démissionné. On ne l’a plus vue depuis des semaines. Pendant ce temps, Scrimgeour reste toute la journée enfermé dans son bureau. J’espère simplement qu’il travaille à un plan d’action.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence que Mrs Weasley mit à profit pour débarrasser par magie les assiettes vides et servir la tarte aux pommes.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut décider comment on va te déguiser, Arry, <em>dit Fleur lorsque tout le monde eut mangé son dessert</em>. Pour le mariage, <em>ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur</em>. Oh, bien sûr, il n’y aura aucun Mangemort parmi nos invités mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que personne ne laissera échapper quelque chose à ton sujet après avoir bu du champagne.</p><p> </p><p>Elle soupçonnait toujours Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c’est vrai, <em>lança Mrs Weasley, du bout de la table où elle était assise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, elle examinait une immense liste de tâches à accomplir qu’elle avait griffonnée sur un très long morceau de parchemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, as-tu rangé ta chambre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ? <em>s’exclama-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il jeta bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table et regarda sa mère d’un œil mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi faudrait-il que je range ma chambre ? Elle me convient très bien telle qu’elle est !</p><p> </p><p>— Dans quelques jours, nous allons célébrer ici le mariage de ton frère, jeune homme…</p><p> </p><p>— Et ils vont se marier dans ma chambre ? <em>lança Ron avec fureur</em>. Non ! Alors pourquoi, par les glandes de Merlin…</p><p> </p><p>— Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! <em>trancha Mr Weasley d’un ton ferme</em>. Et fais ce qu’on te dit.</p><p> </p><p>Ron regarda ses parents d’un air renfrogné puis il reprit sa cuillère et s’attaqua au petit morceau de tarte qui restait dans son assiette.</p><p> </p><p>— Je peux t’aider, <em>dit Harry à Ron, mais Mrs Weasley l’interrompit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Harry, mon chéri, je préférerais que tu aides Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler et toi, Hermione, tu me rendrais un grand service si tu voulais bien changer les draps pour Monsieur et Madame Delacour, ils arrivent demain matin à onze heures.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne peux pas rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur réunion secrète parce que Nat et Arya se sont décidées à faire un carnage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être l’âge, mais elles sont dans une période où elles aiment beaucoup casser les pieds !</p><p> </p><p>Confiant les petites à ma mère le temps d’aller aux toilettes, je croise Ron et Harry dans le couloir. Ron venait de faire venir l’échelle menant au grenier.</p><p> </p><p>Harry monta derrière Ron les quelques barreaux de l’échelle.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais elle… On dirait… C’est normal qu’une goule porte un pyjama ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>demandais-je avant d’éclater de rire.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Il n’est pas non plus normal qu’elle ait les cheveux roux et le visage couvert de pustules. Tu vois, c’est moi, dit Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je ne vois pas, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’expliquerai quand on sera revenus dans la chambre, je ne supporte pas l’odeur.</p><p> </p><p>Ils redescendirent l’échelle que Ron fit remonter dans le plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Nym, tu as quelques minutes devant toi ?</p><p> </p><p> Je confirme d’un hochement de tête. Nous rejoignons Hermione, occupée à trier les livres.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand nous serons partis, la goule viendra habiter dans ma chambre, <em>dit Ron</em>. Je crois qu’elle en a très envie. Il est difficile d’en être sûr parce qu’elle ne sait que gémir et baver, mais elle hoche frénétiquement la tête chaque fois que j’en parle. En tout cas, elle est censée être moi, atteint d’éclabouille. Bon plan, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry afficha sa perplexité.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bon plan ! <em>insista Ron, manifestement contrarié que Harry n’ait pas saisi la brillante intelligence du stratagème</em>. Réfléchis, quand on s’apercevra que nous ne revenons pas à Poudlard, tout le monde pensera que nous sommes restés avec toi, Hermione et moi, d’accord ? Nymeria a déjà dit à maman qu’elle prend une année pour s’occuper de vos filles.  Ce qui signifie que les Mangemorts iront directement voir nos familles pour essayer d’obtenir des informations sur l’endroit où tu te trouves.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tout se passe bien, ils croiront que je suis partie avec mes parents, <em>dit Hermione</em>. En ce moment, on entend beaucoup de sorciers nés moldus qui parlent d’aller se cacher quelque part.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est impossible de cacher toute ma famille, ça paraîtrait trop louche, <em>reprit Ron</em>, et d’ailleurs ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur travail. On va donc faire courir le bruit que je suis atteint d’une éclabouille grave et que je ne peux pas retourner à l’école. Si quelqu’un passe vérifier, maman ou papa montrera la goule couverte de pustules dans mon lit. L’éclabouille est très contagieuse, personne ne se risquera à approcher. Et peu importe que la goule soit incapable de dire un mot parce que, de toute façon, on ne peut plus parler quand le champignon se répand jusqu’à la luette.</p><p> </p><p>— Tes parents sont d’accord avec ce plan ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Papa, oui. Il a aidé Fred et George à transformer la goule. Maman… tu la connais. Elle n’acceptera jamais l’idée qu’on s’en aille, tant qu’on ne sera pas vraiment partis.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un long silence, brisé seulement par le léger bruit mat que produisaient en tombant les livres qu’Hermione continuait de jeter sur une pile ou sur l’autre. Ron resta assis à l’observer, tandis que Harry les regardait tour à tour, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le silence nous parvinrent les clameurs étouffées de Mrs Weasley qui criait, quatre étages plus bas.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny a sans doute oublié un grain de poussière sur un rond de serviette à trois sous, <em>dit Ron</em>. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut absolument que les Delacour arrivent deux jours avant le mariage.</p><p> </p><p>— La sœur de Fleur sera demoiselle d’honneur, elle doit être là pour la répétition et elle est trop jeune pour venir toute seule, <em>répondit Hermione qui examinait d’un air indécis</em> <em><span class="u">Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort</span></em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Avoir des invités n’aidera pas maman à calmer son stress, <em>remarqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sans hésiter, Hermione jeta à la corbeille <span class="u">Théorie des stratégies de défense magique</span> mais conserva <span class="u">Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe</span>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce que nous devons vraiment décider, <em>dit-elle</em>, c’est notre destination quand nous partirons d’ici. Je sais que tu voulais d’abord aller à Godric’s Hollow, Harry, et je comprends pourquoi, mais… enfin, bon… est-ce que notre priorité ne devrait pas être les Horcruxes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je serais d’accord avec toi si nous savions où en trouver un, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne crois-tu pas que Voldemort pourrait surveiller Godric’s Hollow ? <em>m’inquiétais-je</em>. Il s’attend peut-être à ce que tu y retournes pour voir la tombe de tes parents, maintenant que tu peux aller où tu veux.</p><p> </p><p>Ma remarque fut recueillie par un silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, je vous laisse, je crois que je viens d’entendre ma mère lancer Reparo. Qui sait ce qu’elles ont encore casser ? <em>demandais-je avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je leurs sourit, pose ma main sur l’épaule de Harry, et pars.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 30 Juillet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les Delacour arrivèrent le matin à onze heures. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny éprouvaient une franche animosité à l’égard de la famille de Fleur, et ce fut avec mauvaise grâce que Ron remonta dans sa chambre pour mettre des chaussettes identiques et que Harry s’efforça d’aplatir ses cheveux en bataille. Lorsque Mrs Weasley estima qu’ils étaient suffisamment présentables, ils se rassemblèrent dans la cour ensoleillée, à l’arrière de la maison, pour y attendre les invités.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tiens ! <em>dis-je, arrivant vers lui. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui donne Arya, qui porte une robe bleue. Natasha, elle, en a une rouge.</p><p> </p><p>L’endroit n’avait jamais été aussi impeccable. Le chaudron rouillé et les vieilles bottes qui encombraient habituellement les marches avaient disparu, remplacés par deux nouvelles plantes à Pipaillon qui se dressaient dans de grands pots disposés de chaque côté de la porte. Bien qu’il n’y eût aucune brise, les feuilles se balançaient paresseusement, dans un élégant mouvement d’ondulation.</p><p> </p><p>Les poulets avaient été enfermés, la cour balayée, et la végétation du jardin contigu soigneusement taillée, élaguée, remodelée dans son ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>Au vu des nombreux sortilèges de Protection avaient été déployés autour du Terrier, à la fois par l’Ordre et par le ministère, on ne pouvait plus y entrer ou en sortir directement par des moyens magiques. Aussi, Mr Weasley était allé attendre les Delacour au sommet d’une colline voisine où ils devaient arriver par Portoloin. Leur approche fut signalée par un rire étrangement aigu qui se révéla être celui de Mr Weasley. Quelques instants plus tard, il apparut à la porte, chargé de bagages et montrant le chemin à une très belle femme blonde, vêtue d’une longue robe vert foncé, qui ne pouvait être que la mère de Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman ! <em>s’écria Fleur en se précipitant pour la serrer dans ses bras</em>. Papa !</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Delacour était loin d’avoir le charme de son épouse. Il avait une tête de moins qu’elle, une silhouette très enveloppée et une barbichette noire et pointue, mais il semblait d’une bonne nature. Chaussé de bottes à talons hauts, il s’avança d’un pas bondissant vers Mrs Weasley et l’embrassa deux fois sur chaque joue, la laissant dans un état de grande confusion.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, <em>déclara-t-il d’une voix grave</em>. Fleur nous a expliqué que vous avez eu un gros travail. Beaucoup de « ardoueurk », comme on dit chez vous.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, ce n’est rien, ce n’est rien ! <em>roucoula Mrs Weasley</em>. Nous ne nous sommes donné aucun mal, c’était un plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se défoula en décochant un coup de pied à un gnome qui avait passé la tête derrière l’une des plantes à Pipaillon.</p><p> </p><p>— Chère Milady ! <em>s’exclama d’un air rayonnant Monsieur Delacour, qui tenait toujours la main de Mrs Weasley entre ses doigts potelés</em>. Croyez bien que l’union entre nos deux familles qui s’avance à grands pas sera pour nous un honneur considérable ! Permettez que je vous présente mon épouse Apolline.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Delacour s’approcha avec grâce et se pencha vers Mrs Weasley pour l’embrasser à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Enchantée, <em>dit-elle</em>. Votre mari nous a conté des histoires d’une exquise drôlerie !</p><p> </p><p>Mr Weasley eut un petit rire nerveux. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard qui le fit taire aussitôt et le visage de Mr Weasley prit l’expression de quelqu’un qui rendrait visite à un ami proche sur son lit de mort.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien entendu, vous connaissez déjà Gabrielle, ma fille cadette ! <em>poursuivit Monsieur Delacour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle ressemblait à Fleur en miniature. Elle avait onze ans et une longue chevelure d’un blond pur, argenté, qui lui tombait jusqu’à la taille. Elle adressa à Mrs Weasley un sourire éclatant et la serra dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, venez, entrez ! <em>dit Mrs Weasley d’un ton joyeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle emmena les Delacour à l’intérieur de la maison à grand renfort de : « Allez-y, s’il vous plaît ! », « Après vous, je vous en prie ! », « je n’en ferai rien ! »</p><p> </p><p>Les Delacour se révélèrent des hôtes plaisants et serviables. Ils étaient contents de tout et ravis d’aider aux préparatifs du mariage. Monsieur Delacour qualifiait tout ce qu’on lui montrait de « Charming, comme on dit chez vous », depuis le plan de table jusqu’aux chaussures des demoiselles d’honneur.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Delacour était une virtuose des sortilèges ménagers et nettoya impeccablement le four en un tournemain. Gabrielle ne quittait pas sa sœur aînée, essayant d’apporter son aide de toutes les manières possibles, parlant sans cesse dans un français trop rapide pour qu’on puisse la comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>Le Terrier n’était malheureusement pas conçu pour héberger tant de monde. Mr et Mrs Weasley dormaient à présent dans le salon après avoir insisté pour que Monsieur et Madame Delacour occupent leur chambre en faisant taire à grands cris leurs protestations. Gabrielle dormait avec Fleur dans l’ancienne chambre de Percy et Bill partagerait la sienne avec Charlie, son garçon d’honneur, lorsque celui-ci arriverait de Roumanie.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi n’avions pratiquement plus d’occasions de se retrouver ensemble pour établir leurs plans et en désespoir de cause, ils se portèrent volontaires pour aller nourrir les poulets, dans le seul but d’échapper à la maison surpeuplée.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman, s’il te plait, dit-moi qu’après le mariage nous retournons à la maison ! <em>dis-je d’un ton suppliant. </em></p><p> </p><p>Maman se met à rire avant d’acquiescer.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux, oui, avec ces petits garnements, <em>dit-elle, amusée, en désignant Natasha et Arya occupées à mordiller leurs mains. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J’aime beaucoup les Weasley, mais je vais devenir folle si je ne rentre pas à la maison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le testament d'Albus Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jeudi 31 Juillet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pour l’anniversaire d’Harry, je me retrouve clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval, alors non seulement je ne peux pas m’occuper de Natasha et Arya mais en plus il n’y a plus de remèdes à la maison et tout le monde a interdiction de m’approcher jusqu’à ce que Remus arrive avec un remède.</p><p> </p><p>Quoiqu’il en soit, j’ai dû demander à maman de poser mon cadeau pour Harry sur la table avec les autres pendant que Lya se blottissait contre moi pour m’apporter du réconfort.</p><p> </p><p>Je sursaute un peu en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, avant de me rendre compte que c’est Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey, <em>dis-je d’une petite voix. </em>Joyeux anniversaire !</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, s’asseyant à côté de moi.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je remarque alors qu’il tient mon cadeau dans sa main.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un livre magique de communication, <em>expliquais-je. </em>Je l’ai enchanté pour que seulement Hermione, Ron et toi puissions nous en servir. Pour les autres, ce n’est qu’un livre ordinaire. Je me suis dis que ça nous permettrait d’être en contact lorsque vous serez en vadrouille. C’est plus sûr que les hiboux.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, tu as raison, c’est une superbe idée. Comment tu te sens ?</p><p> </p><p>Il prend ma main et je la serre.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme quelqu’un de malade, <em>dis-je, amusée.</em> Maman a dit que Remus viendra en fin de journée, il peut pas se libérer avant… Mais c’est pas grave, une journée au lit, c’est bien aussi, <em>dis-je, amusée.</em> C’est quoi ces cris ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se met à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Charlie est arrivé. Mrs Weasley l’a obligé à s’asseoir dans un fauteuil en lui annonçant qu’il allait enfin avoir une bonne coupe de cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>Nous éclatons de rire.</p><p> </p><p>Comme le dîner d’anniversaire de Harry aurait rempli à craquer la cuisine du Terrier, même avant l’arrivée de Charlie, Lupin, Tonks et Hagrid, des tables furent disposées bout à bout dans le jardin.</p><p> </p><p>Fred et George ensorcelèrent des lanternes violettes, toutes marquées du chiffre 17, pour qu’elles restent suspendues d’elles-mêmes dans les airs, au-dessus des invités.</p><p> </p><p>Grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Weasley, la blessure de George était nette et propre, mais il avait tout de même un trou sombre sur le côté de sa tête, provoquant de nombreuses plaisanteries des jumeaux à ce sujet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fit jaillir de l’extrémité de sa baguette des serpentins dorés et violets qui vinrent s’enrouler comme une véritable œuvre d’art autour des arbres et des buissons.</p><p> </p><p>— Très beau, <em>dit Ron tandis que, d’un dernier mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione colorait d’or les feuilles du pommier sauvage</em>. Tu as vraiment l’œil pour ces choses-là.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Ron ! <em>répondit Hermione, à la fois ravie et un peu perplexe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dis-moi Nymeria, tu n’avais pas prévu une robe spéciale pour l’anniversaire de ton cher et tendre ? <em>demande Fred. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mes joues se colorent.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis plus trop certaine de la mettre, <em>dis-je, angoissée. </em>Et si elle était too much ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mais non ! <em>s’exclame George. </em>Et puis, si elle ne lui plait pas, il se fera certainement un plaisir de te l’enlever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…</p><p> </p><p>Je lui donne un grand coup sur le bras avant de partir vers la maison, les joues roses. Je monte dans ma chambre et ouvre le placard pour en sortir une longue robe.</p><p> </p><p>La robe a un col en v, le dos est nu et il y a une longue fente sur le côté droit du devant de la robe. Pesant le pour et le contre, je finis par me décider et verrouille la porte pour me changer.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je redescends, changée, Fred et George se tapent dans la main et Hermione me sourit. Ron donne un coup de coude à Harry qui se tourne et reste bouche bé en me voyant.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention devant, attention devant ! <em>lança Mrs Weasley d’une voix chantante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle franchit la porte du jardin, précédée d’un objet semblable à un Vif d’or géant, de la taille d’un ballon de plage, qui flottait devant elle. Il s’agissait de son gâteau d’anniversaire que Mrs Weasley préférait transporter par la voie des airs, à l’aide de sa baguette magique, plutôt que de prendre le risque de le porter elle-même sur ce sol inégal.</p><p> </p><p>Quand le gâteau eut enfin atterri au milieu de la longue table, Harry s’exclama :</p><p> </p><p>— Ça a l’air absolument magnifique, Mrs Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, ce n’est rien, mon chéri, <em>répondit-elle d’un ton affectueux</em>. Oh Nymeria tu es magnifique ! <em>s’exclame t-elle en me voyant arriver. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui souris en remerciement.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Mrs Weasley !</p><p> </p><p>Et Harry me dévore presque du regard, ce qui amuse Fred et George.</p><p> </p><p>Vers sept heures du soir, tous les invités étaient arrivés, sous la conduite de Fred et de George qui les avaient attendus au bout de la route. Pour l’occasion, Hagrid portait son plus beau – et horrible – costume marron et pelucheux. Malgré le grand sourire que Lupin qu’il arborait, il avait l’air malheureux. C’était curieux, car Tonks, qui se tenait à côté de lui, paraissait tout simplement radieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, <em>dit-elle, et elle le serra dans ses bras</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, ça y est, tu as dix-sept ans ? <em>lança Hagrid en prenant le verre de vin de la taille d’un seau que lui tendait Fred</em>. Ça fait six ans qu’on s’est vus pour la première fois, Harry, tu te souviens ?</p><p> </p><p>— Vaguement, <em>répondit celui-ci avec un sourire</em>. C’était le jour où vous avez défoncé la porte, où vous avez fait pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley et où vous m’avez annoncé que j’étais un sorcier ?</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai oublié les détails, <em>gloussa Hagrid</em>. Ça va, Ron, Hermione, Nymeria ?</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>assura Hermione</em>. Et vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, pas mal. Beaucoup de travail, on a eu des bébés licornes, je vous les montrerai quand vous reviendrez.</p><p> </p><p>Harry évita le regard de Ron et d’Hermione pendant que Hagrid fouillait dans sa poche.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, Harry, <em>reprit Hagrid</em>. Savais pas quoi t’offrir, mais je me suis rappelé que j’avais ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit une petite bourse à l’aspect légèrement duveteux, dotée d’un long cordon destiné de toute évidence à être passé autour du cou.</p><p> </p><p>— De la peau de Moke. On peut cacher ce qu’on veut, là-dedans et seul son propriétaire peut récupérer ce qu’il y a mis. Rares, ces trucs-là.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Hagrid !</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, c’est rien, <em>dit-il en agitant une main de la taille d’un couvercle de poubelle</em>. Et voilà Charlie ! Je l’ai toujours bien aimé, celui-là… Hé ! Charlie !</p><p> </p><p>Charlie s’approcha, passant les doigts d’un air un peu triste sur ses cheveux brutalement raccourcis. Il était plus petit que Ron, trapu, et ses bras musculeux portaient de nombreuses traces de coups de griffes et de brûlures.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Hagrid, comment ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça fait une éternité que je voulais t’écrire. Comment va Norbert ?</p><p> </p><p>— Norbert ? <em>s’esclaffa Charlie</em>. Le Norvégien à crête ? On l’appelle Norberta, maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu… Norbert, une fille ?</p><p> </p><p>— Eh oui, <em>dit Charlie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment peut-on le savoir ? <em>interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elles sont beaucoup plus féroces, <em>répondit Charlie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Ron faire un espèce de signe à Harry qui rosit légèrement.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, Nym, tu veux bien qu’on aille marcher seul à seul un instant ? <em>me demande t-il tant bien que mal. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Heu oui, bien sur, <em>dis-je, ne comprenant pas trop. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry prend ma main et nous nous éloignons de tous ce monde.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? <em>me demande t-il doucement, rompant le silence.</em></p><p> </p><p>Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, et si je peux me permettre, vous n’êtes pas mal non plus Mr Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois que Harry semble pensif. Peut-être pense-il à la longue quête qui l’attends dans deux jours. Soudain, il s’arrête de marcher et je le regarde.</p><p> </p><p>— A ce propos… <em>commence Harry, angoissé.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je le vois s’agenouiller et, pendant un instant, je pense que c’est pour refaire son lacet jusqu’à ce que je remarque qu’il cherche quelque chose dans sa poche et en sort une petite boite.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, accepterais-tu de devenir Mrs Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>Ne tenant plus, je craque et je mets à pleurer lorsqu’il ouvre la boite pour me présenter une magnifique bague en or avec un diamant. Je mets ma main devant la bouche avant d’acquiescer vivement.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ! Oui Harry je le veux ! <em>m’exclamais-je d’une voix brisée par l’émotion. </em></p><p> </p><p>Un grand sourire aux lèvres, mon fiancé glisse la bague sur moi doigt avant de se relever et m’embrasser passionnément. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je remarque après avoir rouvert les yeux qu’il a lui aussi pleuré.</p><p> </p><p>Je me jette dans ses bras et Harry me serre contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’aime, Harry… <em>murmurais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je t’aime aussi, Nymeria. Jusqu’à la mort, <em>me promet-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons ainsi quelques instants. Puis, lorsque nous retournons, nous remarquons que tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Alors je lève la main pour montrer la bague, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et tout le monde applaudit alors que je sautille presque de joie.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vois Nymeria, il fallait mettre la robe ! <em>me dit George avec un sourire en coin. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Bande de cachotiers ! <em>m’exclamais-je avant de partir à leur poursuite. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Une traînée de lumière vola à travers la cour et atterrit sur la table où elle se transforma en une belette d’une éclatante couleur argentée. Se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, elle parla avec la voix de Mr Weasley :</p><p> </p><p>— Le ministre de la Magie va venir avec moi.</p><p> </p><p>Puis le Patronus se dissipa dans les airs, alors que la famille de Fleur continuait de regarder bouche bée l’endroit d’où il venait de se volatiliser.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, <em>dit aussitôt Lupin</em>. Harry, je suis désolé, je t’expliquerai plus tard… Félicitations à vous deux, Harry, Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>Il saisit Tonks par le poignet et l’entraîna avec lui. Ils allèrent jusqu’à la clôture, l’enjambèrent puis disparurent. Mrs Weasley sembla déconcertée.</p><p> </p><p>— Le ministre ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…</p><p> </p><p>Ils n’eurent cependant pas le temps d’en dire davantage. Une seconde plus tard, Mr Weasley se matérialisa devant le portail, accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa crinière de cheveux grisonnants.</p><p> </p><p>D’un pas énergique, les deux nouveaux venus traversèrent la cour en direction du jardin et de la table éclairée par les lanternes, autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis en silence, les regardant s’approcher. Lorsque Scrimgeour s’avança dans la lumière, il avait l’air décharné, la mine sinistre.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé de cette intrusion, s’e<em>xcusa Scrimgeour en marchant jusqu’à la table d’un pas boitillant</em>. D’autant plus que je tombe en pleine fête, à ce que je vois.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard s’attarda un instant sur le gâteau en forme de Vif d’or géant.</p><p> </p><p>— Tous mes vœux.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je souhaiterais m’entretenir avec vous en particulier, <em>poursuivit Scrimgeour</em>. Ainsi qu’avec Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Nymeria Fawley et Miss Hermione Granger.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ? <em>s’étonna Ron</em>. Pourquoi nous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous expliquerai tout cela lorsque nous serons dans un lieu plus discret, <em>dit le ministre</em>. Pouvez-vous m’indiquer un tel endroit ? <em>demanda-t-il à Mr Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, bien sûr, <em>répondit ce dernier, mal à l’aise</em>. Le… heu… le salon. Pourquoi ne pas vous installer là-bas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Montrez-nous donc le chemin, <em>dit Scrimgeour à Ron</em>. Il n’est pas nécessaire de nous accompagner, Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous levons de la table allons en direction de la maison. Scrimgeour ne prononça pas un mot lorsque nous traversons la cuisine en désordre pour se rendre dans le salon du Terrier. La tombée du jour baignait encore le jardin d’une lumière douce et dorée, la maison, en revanche était déjà plongée dans l’obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>En entrant, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette vers les lampes à huile qui illuminèrent aussitôt la pièce un peu défraîchie mais confortable.</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour s’assit dans le fauteuil défoncé que Mr Weasley occupait ordinairement, nous laissant nous serrer sur le canapé. Une fois installés, Scrimgeour prit la parole :</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai des questions à poser à chacun d’entre vous et je pense qu’il vaudra mieux que je le fasse seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien attendre en haut, tous les trois – <em>il nous montra Harry, Hermione et moi</em> –, je commencerai par Ronald.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne bougerons pas d’ici, r<em>épliqua Harry, approuvé par Hermione qui hocha vigoureusement la tête</em>. Vous nous parlerez à tous les quatre ensembles ou pas du tout.</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour jaugea Harry d’un regard froid.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, dans ce cas, restons ensemble, <em>dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer :</p><p> </p><p>— Comme vous le savez sûrement, c’est le testament d’Albus Dumbledore qui m’amène ici.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Apparemment, il s’agit d’une surprise ! Vous ignoriez donc que Dumbledore vous avait légué quelque chose ?</p><p> </p><p>— À… À tous les quatre ? <em>demanda Ron</em>. À Hermione et à moi aussi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, à tous les quatre…</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry l’interrompit :</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d’un mois. Pourquoi faut-il si longtemps pour nous donner cet héritage ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est évident, non ? <em>intervint Hermione avant que Scrimgeour ait pu répondre</em>. Ils voulaient examiner ce qu’il nous a laissé. Vous n’aviez aucun droit de faire ça ! <em>ajouta-t-elle d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’avais tous les droits, <em>répliqua Scrimgeour avec dédain</em>. Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d’un testament…</p><p> </p><p>— Cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noire, <em>objecta Hermione</em>, et le ministère doit d’abord posséder des preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore a essayé de nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?</p><p> </p><p>— Avez-vous l’intention de faire carrière dans la justice magique, Miss Granger ? <em>interrogea Scrimgeour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, pas du tout, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. J’espère plutôt pouvoir faire un peu de bien dans le monde !</p><p> </p><p>Ron éclata de rire. Scrimgeour tourna un rapide regard vers lui puis fixa à nouveau Harry lorsque celui-ci parla :</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé maintenant que nous pouvions recevoir ce qui nous revient ? Vous n’avez pas trouvé de prétexte pour le garder ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, c’est simplement parce que le délai de trente et un jours est écoulé, <em>répondit aussitôt Hermione</em>. Ils ne peuvent pas conserver les objets plus longtemps à moins d’avoir pu prouver qu’ils étaient dangereux. C’est bien ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— Diriez-vous que vous étiez proche de Dumbledore, Ronald ? <em>demanda Scrimgeour, sans prêter attention à Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron parut surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi ? Non… pas vraiment… C’était toujours Harry qui…</p><p> </p><p>Ron se tourna vers nous et vit Hermione lui lancer un regard qui signifiait : « Tais-toi, maintenant ! » Mais le mal était déjà fait. Scrimgeour semblait avoir entendu exactement la réponse qu’il attendait et qu’il souhaitait entendre. Il fondit sur Ron comme un rapace sur sa proie.</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous n’étiez pas très proche de Dumbledore, comment expliquez-vous qu’il se soit souvenu de vous dans son testament ? Le nombre de legs personnels qu’il contient est exceptionnellement réduit. La quasi-totalité de ce qu’il possédait – sa bibliothèque privée, ses instruments magiques et autres effets personnels – revient à Poudlard. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’il vous ait ainsi distingué ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… ne sais pas, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Je… Quand je disais que nous n’étions pas très proches… Je crois quand même qu’il m’aimait bien…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es trop modeste, Ron, <em>déclara Hermione</em>. Dumbledore avait une très grande affection pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>C’était repousser un peu loin les limites de la vérité. Mais, de toute façon, Scrimgeour ne semblait pas écouter. Il plongea une main sous sa cape et en sortit une bourse à cordon beaucoup plus grande que celle offerte à Harry par Hagrid. Il prit à l’intérieur un rouleau de parchemin qu’il déroula et lut à haute voix :</p><p> </p><p>— « Dernières volontés et testament d’Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…» Voyons… Ah, voilà… « À Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon Déluminateur dans l’espoir qu’il se souviendra de moi lorsqu’il s’en servira. »</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour prit dans le sac un objet : on aurait dit un petit briquet d’argent. Scrimgeour se pencha et donna le Déluminateur à Ron qui le retourna entre ses mains, l’air stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un objet de grande valeur, <em>commenta Scrimgeour en observant Ron</em>. Peut-être même est-il unique. En tout cas, il est certain que Dumbledore l’a conçu lui-même. Pourquoi, à votre avis, vous a-t-il légué un instrument si rare ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron hocha la tête d’un air perplexe.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore a dû avoir des milliers d’élèves, <em>insista Scrimgeour</em>. Pourtant vous êtes tous les quatre les seuls dont il se souvienne dans son testament. Pour quelles raisons ? Quel usage pensait-il que vous feriez de ce Déluminateur, Mr Weasley ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il pensait que j’éteindrais les lumières, j’imagine, <em>grommela Ron</em>. À quoi ça peut servir d’autre ?</p><p> </p><p>De toute évidence, Scrimgeour n’avait pas d’autre idée à proposer. Après avoir fixé Ron de ses yeux plissés pendant quelques instants, il se pencha à nouveau sur le testament de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— « À Miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des <span class="u">Contes de Beedle le Barde</span> dans l’espoir qu’elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s’instruire. »</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour sortit alors du sac un petit livre qui avait l’air ancien. Sa reliure était maculée et se décollait par endroits. Sans un mot, Hermione le prit des mains de Scrimgeour. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et le contempla. Le titre était écrit en runes. Hermione laissa échapper une larme.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous a laissé cet ouvrage, Miss Granger ? <em>interrogea Scrimgeour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il… Il savait que j’aimais les livres, <em>répondit Hermione d’une voix sourde en se tamponnant les yeux avec sa manche</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas. Il a dû penser qu’il me plairait.</p><p> </p><p>— Avez-vous jamais parlé avec Dumbledore de codes ou d’autres moyens de transmettre des messages secrets ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il en devient agaçant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Non, jamais, <em>répondit Hermione qui continuait de s’essuyer les yeux avec sa manche</em>. Et si en trente et un jours le ministère n’a découvert aucun code caché dans ce livre, je doute que j’y arrive moi-même.</p><p> </p><p>Elle étouffa un sanglot. Nous étions si étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres que Ron eut du mal à extraire un bras pour le passer autour des épaules d’Hermione. Scrimgeour poursuivit sa lecture du testament :</p><p> </p><p>— « A Nymeria Marie Fawley, je transmets la bague des Gaunt dans l’espoir qu’elle lui apprenne plus sur ses origines »</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvre un mouchoir en tissus et en dévoile la bague des Gaunt, que je prends. La bague de Gaunt est en or sertie d'une pierre noire. Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou dégoutée de l’avoir. Alors je me contente de la glisser dans ma poche.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi Dumbledore vous lègue t-il cette bague ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mr le Ministre, je suis certaine que même vous êtes de capables de comprendre que Dumbledore essayait surement de me faire comprendre que j’ai peut-être un lien de parenté avec cette famille, <em>dis-je avec un petit sourire suffisant. </em>En fait, je suis même certaine que vos larbins du ministère ont analyser mon arbre généalogique…</p><p> </p><p>Mes amis se mirent à rire alors que le ministre reporta son attention vers le testament.</p><p> </p><p>— « À Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d’or qu’il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Scrimgeour sortit la minuscule balle d’or de la taille d’une noix, les ailes dont elle était pourvue battirent faiblement.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait don de ce Vif d’or ? <em>demanda Scrimgeour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucune idée, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Pour les raisons que vous venez de lire, je suppose… Pour me rappeler ce qu’on peut obtenir quand on… persévère… enfin, ce qu’il a écrit…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, vous pensez qu’il s’agit d’un simple symbole ?</p><p> </p><p>— J’imagine, <em>dit Harry</em>. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d’autre ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est moi qui pose les questions, <em>déclara Scrimgeour en rapprochant un peu son fauteuil du canapé.</em></p><p> </p><p>Au-dehors, c’était vraiment le crépuscule. Par les fenêtres, on apercevait les contours du chapiteau qui se dressait comme un fantôme blanc au-dessus de la haie.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai remarqué que votre gâteau d’anniversaire avait la forme d’un Vif d’or, <em>dit Scrimgeour à Harry</em>. Pour quelle raison ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eut un rire moqueur.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne peut certainement pas être une allusion au fait que Harry est un remarquable attrapeur, ce serait trop évident, <em>lança-t-elle</em>. Il doit sûrement y avoir un message secret de Dumbledore caché dans la crème Chantilly.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit caché dans la crème, <em>répliqua Scrimgeour</em>, mais un Vif d’or serait certainement une bonne cachette pour dissimuler un petit objet. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry haussa les épaules. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que les Vifs d’or ont une mémoire tactile, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s’exclamèrent Harry et Ron d’une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tous deux avaient toujours considéré comme négligeables les connaissances d’Hermione en matière de Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>— Exact, <em>répondit Scrimgeour</em>. Avant d’être lâché, un Vif d’or n’est jamais touché à mains nues, pas même par le fabricant, qui porte toujours des gants. Il est doté d’un enchantement lui permettant d’identifier le premier humain qui pose la main sur lui, au cas où sa capture donnerait lieu à contestation. Ce Vif d’or – <em>il leva devant lui la petite balle dorée</em> – se souviendra de votre toucher, Potter. L’idée m’est venue que Dumbledore, qui possédait des dons magiques prodigieux quels qu’aient été par ailleurs ses défauts, a peut-être ensorcelé ce Vif afin qu’il ne puisse s’ouvrir que pour vous.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous restez silencieux, <em>remarqua Scrimgeour</em>. Peut-être savez-vous déjà ce que contient ce Vif ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>affirma Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne doit pas le toucher devant lui…</p><p> </p><p>— Prenez-le, <em>dit Scrimgeour à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tendit la main. Scrimgeour se pencha à nouveau et posa le Vif d’or, lentement, délibérément, dans la paume de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Rien ne se produisit. Lorsque Harry referma les doigts sur le Vif, ses ailes fatiguées battirent un instant puis s’immobilisèrent. Scrimgeour, Ron et Hermione observaient avec des yeux avides la petite balle à moitié cachée, comme s’ils espéraient qu’elle allait se transformer en quelque chose d’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà qui est spectaculaire, <em>dit froidement Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est tout, maintenant ? d<em>emanda Hermione qui esquissa un geste pour s’arracher du canapé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas tout à fait, <em>répondit Scrimgeour, avec un air de mauvaise humeur</em>. Dumbledore vous a légué autre chose, Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>interrogea Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, Scrimgeour ne prit plus la peine de lire le testament.</p><p> </p><p>— L’épée de Godric Gryffondor, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron se raidirent. Harry regarda, mais Scrimgeour ne sortit pas l’épée du sac de cuir qui, d’ailleurs, ne paraissait pas assez grand pour la contenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, où est-elle ? <em>demanda Harry d’un ton soupçonneux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Malheureusement, <em>répondit Scrimgeour</em>, il n’appartenait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. L’épée de Godric Gryffondor est un objet d’une grande importance historique et, en tant que tel, elle appartient à…</p><p> </p><p>— Elle appartient à Harry ! <em>s’enflamma Hermione</em>. L’épée l’a choisi, c’est lui qui l’a trouvée, elle est sortie du Choixpeau magique pour venir à lui…</p><p> </p><p>— Selon des sources historiques dignes de foi, l’épée se présente parfois à tout élève de Gryffondor qui s’en montre digne, <em>expliqua Scrimgeour</em>. Cela n’en fait pas la propriété exclusive de Mr Potter, quelle que soit la décision de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour gratta sa joue mal rasée en scrutant le visage de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi pensez-vous que…</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore ait voulu me donner l’épée ? <em>acheva Harry, qui s’efforçait de rester calme</em>. Peut-être pensait-il qu’elle irait bien sur le mur de mon salon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! <em>grogna Scrimgeour</em>. Était-ce parce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l’épée de Gryffondor pouvait vaincre l’héritier de Serpentard ? Souhaitait-il vous la confier parce qu’il était convaincu, comme beaucoup d’autres, que vous êtes destiné à anéantir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?</p><p> </p><p>— Intéressante théorie, <em>commenta Harry</em>. Quelqu’un a-t-il déjà tenté de passer une épée au travers du corps de Voldemort ? Le ministère devrait peut-être envoyer quelques-uns de ses employés étudier la question plutôt que de leur faire perdre leur temps à démonter des Déluminateurs ou à cacher au public les évasions d’Azkaban. C’est donc ainsi que vous occupez vos journées, monsieur le ministre, enfermé dans votre bureau à essayer d’ouvrir un Vif d’or ? Des gens meurent, c’est ce qui a failli m’arriver, Voldemort m’a poursuivi à travers trois comtés, il a tué Maugrey Fol Œil, mais le ministère n’en a pas dit un mot, n’est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez toujours que nous allons coopérer avec vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez trop loin ! <em>s’écria Scrimgeour en se levant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D’un bond, Harry se leva à son tour. Scrimgeour s’avança vers lui d’un pas claudicant et lui enfonça brutalement dans la poitrine le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle perça un trou dans le T-shirt de Harry à la manière d’une brûlure de cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>— Holà ! <em>s’exclama Ron qui avait bondi, sa baguette levée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry l’arrêta d’un geste.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>lança-t-il</em>. Tu veux lui donner un prétexte pour nous arrêter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous rappelle que vous n’êtes pas retourné à l’école, <em>reprit Scrimgeour, en respirant bruyamment à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry</em>. Je vous rappelle aussi que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, qui pardonnait votre insolence et votre insubordination. Vous portez peut-être cette cicatrice comme une couronne, Potter, mais il n’appartient pas à un garçon de dix-sept ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !</p><p> </p><p>— Il serait temps que vous le méritiez, <em>répliqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le sol vibra. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités puis la porte du salon s’ouvrit à la volée et Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent en courant.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous… nous avons cru entendre…, <em>commença Mr Weasley, l’air très inquiet en voyant Harry et le ministre pratiquement nez à nez</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— … des éclats de voix, <em>acheva Mrs Weasley, haletante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Scrimgeour recula de deux pas et jeta un coup d’œil au trou qu’il avait fait dans le T-shirt de Harry. Il semblait regretter d’avoir perdu son calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce… ce n’était rien, <em>grogna-t-il</em>. Je… je regrette votre attitude, <em>ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Harry dans les yeux</em>. Vous avez l’air de penser que le ministère ne désire pas la même chose que vous – que Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’aime pas vos méthodes, monsieur le ministre, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Vous vous souvenez ?</p><p> </p><p>Il leva son poing droit et montra à Scrimgeour les cicatrices blanchâtres qu’avaient laissées sur le dos de sa main les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Les traits de Scrimgeour se durcirent. Il se tourna sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la pièce en boitant. Mrs Weasley se hâta derrière lui. Une minute plus tard, elle cria :</p><p> </p><p>— Il est parti !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? <em>demanda Mr Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il nous regarda tour à tour tandis que Mrs Weasley revenait précipitamment dans le salon.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous donner l’héritage que Dumbledore nous a laissé, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Ils viennent seulement d’autoriser à sortir du ministère ce qu’il nous léguait dans son testament.</p><p> </p><p>Dehors, dans le jardin, les quatre objets que Scrimgeour nous avait apportés passèrent de main en main autour des tables. Tout le monde admira à grands cris le Déluminateur et <span class="u">Les Contes de Beedle le Barde</span>, en déplorant que Scrimgeour ait refusé de donner l’épée de Gryffondor, mais personne ne sut expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore avait légué à Harry un vieux Vif d’or. Pendant que Mr Weasley examinait le Déluminateur pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, Mrs Weasley dit à Harry d’une voix timide :</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mon chéri, nous avons tous horriblement faim, nous ne voulions pas commencer sans toi… Je peux servir à dîner, maintenant ?</p><p> </p><p>Les invités mangèrent assez vite et, après avoir chanté précipitamment en chœur « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et englouti de grandes parts de gâteau, la fête prit fin. Hagrid, qui était invité au mariage le lendemain mais dont la corpulence lui interdisait de dormir dans le Terrier surpeuplé, partit se dresser une tente dans un champ voisin.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens nous retrouver là-haut, <em>murmura Harry à Hermione tandis que nous aidions Mrs Weasley à remettre le jardin dans son état habituel</em>. Quand tout le monde sera couché.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois montés dans la chambre, sous les toits, Ron examina le Déluminateur et Harry remplit la bourse en peau de Moke de Hagrid, non pas avec de l’or, mais avec les objets qui avaient le plus de prix à ses yeux, bien que certains n’aient apparemment aucune valeur : la carte du Maraudeur, le fragment du miroir magique de Sirius et le médaillon de R.A.B. Il serra étroitement les cordons et passa la bourse autour de son cou. Puis il s’assit en tenant au creux de sa main le vieux Vif d’or dont il regarda les ailes s’agiter faiblement. Enfin, Hermione frappa à la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Assurdiato</strong>, <em>murmura-t-elle, sa baguette pointée vers l’escalier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais que tu n’approuvais pas ce sortilège ? <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les temps changent, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Montre-nous un peu le Déluminateur.</p><p> </p><p>Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il l’actionna en le tenant devant lui et l’unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce s’éteignit aussitôt.</p><p> </p><p>— En fait, <em>chuchota Hermione dans l’obscurité</em>, on aurait pu obtenir le même résultat avec la poudre d’Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un petit clic et la boule de lumière de la lampe remonta au plafond, nous éclairant à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est quand même plus cool, <em>répliqua Ron, un peu sur la défensive</em>. Et d’après ce qu’ils disent, Dumbledore l’a inventé lui-même !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu’il t’aurait couché dans son testament simplement pour nous aider à éteindre la lumière ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois qu’il savait que le ministère confisquerait pour analyse tous les objets qu’il nous a légués <em>? demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Certainement, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Il ne pouvait nous indiquer dans son testament pourquoi il nous les laissait mais cela n’explique toujours pas…</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné un indice quand il était encore vivant ? <em>acheva Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement, <em>approuva Hermione qui feuilletait à présent <span class="u">Les Contes de Beedle le Barde</span></em>. Si ces choses-là sont suffisamment importantes pour passer sous le nez du ministère, on pourrait penser qu’il nous aurait révélé pourquoi… à moins qu’à ses yeux, ce n’ait été évident ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et dans ce cas, il avait tort, <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>. J’ai toujours dit qu’il était fou. Brillant et tout ce qu’on voudra, mais cinglé. Léguer à Harry un vieux Vif d’or… À quoi ça rime ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’en ai aucune idée, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. Quand Scrimgeour t’a obligé à le prendre, j’étais sûre qu’il allait se passer quelque chose !</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, <em>dit Harry</em>. Mais je n’allais pas trop essayer devant Scrimgeour, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Que veux-tu dire ? <em>interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Vif que j’ai attrapé dans mon tout premier match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione parut ne rien comprendre. Ron, en revanche, le souffle coupé, montra frénétiquement du doigt Harry puis le Vif d’or, puis Harry à nouveau, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait retrouvé l’usage de sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Celui que tu as failli avaler ?</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry colla le Vif d’or contre sa bouche. Mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu’il ôta la petite sphère d’or de sa bouche, cependant, Hermione s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— Des lettres ! Quelque chose est écrit dessus, vite, regarde !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione avait raison. Gravés à la surface lisse de l’or, là où quelques secondes auparavant il n’y avait strictement rien, cinq mots étaient tracés d’une fine écriture penchée, celle de Dumbledore. « Je m’ouvre au terme. » À peine avait-on eu le temps de la lire que l’inscription disparut.</p><p> </p><p>— Je m’ouvre au terme… Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, déconcertés.</p><p> </p><p>— Je m’ouvre au terme… au terme… Je m’ouvre au terme…</p><p> </p><p>Mais nous avons beau se répéter ces mots sur tous les tons possibles, nous sommes incapables d’en tirer la moindre signification.</p><p> </p><p>— Et l’épée ? <em>dit enfin Ron, une fois avoir renoncé à toute tentative de comprendre le sens de l’inscription</em>. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que Harry reçoive l’épée ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m’en parler, tout simplement ? <em>demanda Harry à voix basse</em>. Elle était là, à côté de lui, dans une vitrine de son bureau, pendant tout le temps qu’ont duré nos conversations l’année dernière ! S’il voulait que ce soit moi qui l’aie, pourquoi ne me l’a-t-il pas donnée à ce moment-là ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et ce livre, <em>dit Hermione</em>, <span class="u">Les Contes de Beedle le Barde</span>… Je n’en avais jamais entendu parler !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’avais jamais entendu parler des Contes de Beedle le Barde ? <em>s’exclama Ron, incrédule</em>. Tu plaisantes, ou quoi ? Nymeria les lits à Natarya !</p><p> </p><p>— Pas du tout ! <em>répondit Hermione, surprise</em>. Vraiment, Nym ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que oui !</p><p> </p><p>Que Ron ait lu un livre inconnu d’Hermione constituait une situation sans précédent. Ron, cependant, n’en revenait pas de les voir si étonnés.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, voyons ! Toutes les histoires pour enfants viennent du livre de Beedle, non ? <span class="u">La Fontaine de la bonne fortune</span>… <span class="u">Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse</span>… <span class="u">Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait</span>…</p><p> </p><p>Je souris grandement.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai justement lu <span class="u">Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait</span> aux petites avant de vous rejoindre ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ? <em>dit Hermione avec un petit rire</em>. C’était quoi, le titre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Arrêtez ! <em>s’écria Ron en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione d’un air stupéfait</em>. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Lapina la Babille…</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, ils ont été élevés par des Moldus ! <em>lui rappelais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria a raison. Nous n’avons pas connu ce genre d’histoires quand nous étions petits. Nous, on nous racontait <span class="u">Blanche-Neige et les sept nains</span> ou <span class="u">Cendrillon</span>…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, une maladie ? <em>s’étonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il s’agit donc de contes pour enfants ? <em>reprit Hermione en se penchant à nouveau sur les runes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, <em>répliqua Ron d’un air incertain</em>. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’on nous dit, que toutes ces vieilles histoires viennent de Beedle. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent dans leur version originale.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore voulait me les faire lire ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont des contes très instructifs, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un craquement au bas de l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est sans doute Charlie qui va se faire repousser les cheveux en douce, maintenant que maman dort, <em>dit Ron, un peu nerveux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On devrait quand même aller se coucher, <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Il ne faudrait pas qu’on se lève trop tard demain matin.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as raison, <em>approuva Ron</em>. Un quadruple meurtre sanglant par la mère du marié jetterait un froid sur les noces. Je m’occupe d’éteindre.</p><p> </p><p>Et il actionna à nouveau son Déluminateur tandis qu’Hermione, Harry et moi quittions la chambre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le mariage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vendredi 1<sup>er</sup> Aout</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir pris une bonne dose de Polynectar, Harry était devenu à présent le sosie d’un jeune Moldu aux cheveux roux qui habitait le village voisin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Fred s’était chargé de lui voler quelques cheveux à l’aide d’un sortilège d’Attraction. Le plan consistait à présenter Harry comme le cousin Barny. La famille Weasley était tellement étendue qu’il passerait inaperçu.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, George, Fred et lui étaient chargés de diriger les invités chacun à sa place. Une foule de serveurs en robe blanche étaient arrivés une heure plus tôt, en même temps que des musiciens en veste dorée.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois prêtes, Maman et moi sortons en tenant chacune une petite fille dans nos bras.</p><p> </p><p>Arrivant au chapiteau, je me rends compte de la présence de Luna. Comme son père, Luna portait une robe jaune vif qu’elle avait accompagnée d’un grand tournesol fixé dans ses cheveux. Une fois habitué à l’éclat aveuglant de l’ensemble, l’effet général était plutôt agréable. Au moins, il n’y avait pas de radis accrochés à ses oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius, son père, était en grande conversation. Prenant congé du sorcier, il se tourna vers sa fille qui leva alors un doigt devant elle et dit :</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde, papa… un des gnomes m’a mordue !</p><p> </p><p>— C’est merveilleux ! La salive de gnome a des propriétés extraordinairement bénéfiques ! <em>assura Mr Lovegood en prenant le doigt tendu de Luna pour examiner les traces de dents ensanglantées</em>. Luna, ma chérie, si aujourd’hui tu sens un nouveau talent naître en toi – par exemple une irrépressible envie de chanter des airs d’opéra ou de déclamer des poèmes en langue aquatique –, surtout ne le réprime pas ! Tu as peut-être reçu un don de gernumblie !</p><p> </p><p>Ron, qui allait dans la direction opposée, laissa échapper un ricanement sonore en les croisant. George nous emmène, maman et moi, à nos places.</p><p> </p><p>Après s’être installées, je regarde Ron avec une vieille sorcière accrochée à son bras. Son nez en forme de bec, ses yeux bordés de rouge et son chapeau à plumes roses lui donnaient l’air d’un flamant grincheux.</p><p> </p><p>— … et tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, Ronald. Au début, je t’ai pris pour ta sœur Ginevra. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment Xenophilius Lovegood s’est-il accoutré ? On dirait une omelette. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? <em>aboya-t-elle à l’adresse de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui, tante Muriel, voici notre cousin Barny.</p><p> </p><p>— Un autre Weasley ? Ma parole, vous vous reproduisez comme des gnomes. Harry Potter n’est pas là ? J’espérais le rencontrer. Je croyais que c’était un de tes amis, Ronald, à moins que tu ne te sois vanté ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, il n’est pas là… Il n’a pas pu venir…</p><p> </p><p>— Mmmmh. Il a trouvé une excuse, hein ? Il n’est donc pas si niais qu’il en a l’air sur ses photos. Je viens d’expliquer à la mariée comment il convient de porter ma tiare, <em>cria-t-elle à Harry</em>. Elle a été fabriquée par des gobelins, figurez-vous, et ça fait des siècles qu’elle est dans ma famille. C’est une jolie fille mais il n’empêche qu’elle est… française. Voyons, voyons, trouve-moi un bon siège, Ronald, j’ai cent sept ans et il ne faut pas que je reste debout trop longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>— Ahh, tante Muriel… Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman nous a fait subir ce supplice en plus. Elle nous a rayer de son testament, Fred et moi, pour avoir fait éclater une Bombabouse sous sa chaise pendant le réveillon</p><p> </p><p>Maman et moi éclatons de rire, et il part. Ron passa devant Harry et ne se montra plus pendant un certain temps.</p><p> </p><p>Le chapiteau était maintenant presque plein. Je vois Hermione arriver, vêtue d’une robe fluide couleur lilas et portait des chaussures à talons hauts assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants. Et d’un coup, Viktor Krum apparait pour le plus grand mécontentement de Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Son apparition fit sensation, surtout parmi les Vélanes. Après tout, c’était un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ! Alors que les invités continuaient de tendre le cou pour mieux le voir, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George accoururent le long de l’allée centrale en notre direction.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est temps de s’asseoir, <em>dit Fred à Harry</em>. Si on reste dans le chemin, on va se faire écraser par la mariée.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione se mettent à côté de moi, au deuxième rang, derrière Fred et George. Hermione avait le teint d’un rose soutenu et les oreilles de Ron étaient toujours écarlates. Au bout d’un moment, il se pencha vers Harry et marmonna :</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as vu cette stupide petite barbe qu’il s’est fait pousser ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry répondit d’un grognement neutre.</p><p> </p><p>Une atmosphère d’attente fébrile se répandait dans la chaleur du chapiteau, le brouhaha des conversations interrompu de temps à autre par des éclats de rire surexcités. Mr et Mrs Weasley remontèrent l’allée centrale d’un pas tranquille, souriant et adressant des signes de la main à des membres de la famille. Mrs Weasley portait une robe toute neuve, couleur d’améthyste, et un chapeau assorti.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant plus tard, Bill et Charlie se levèrent, à l’avant du chapiteau, tous deux vêtus de robes de cérémonie, de grandes roses blanches à la boutonnière. Fred siffla comme s’il avait vu passer une jolie fille et des gloussements retentirent parmi les cousines Vélanes. Puis l’assistance devint silencieuse lorsqu’une musique s’éleva, provenant apparemment des ballons dorés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ooooh ! <em>s’exclama Hermione en pivotant sur sa chaise pour regarder l’entrée du chapiteau</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un immense soupir collectif monta de la foule des sorcières et des sorciers quand Monsieur Delacour et Fleur s’avancèrent dans l’allée centrale, Fleur d’un pas aérien, Monsieur Delacour d’une démarche bondissante, le visage rayonnant. Fleur portait une robe blanche très simple et semblait émettre autour d’elle un puissant halo de lumière argentée. Alors qu’habituellement, son éclat éclipsait tous les autres, aujourd’hui en revanche, il embellissait quiconque s’en approchait.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny et Gabrielle, toutes deux vêtues de robes dorées, paraissaient encore plus belles qu’à l’ordinaire et lorsque Fleur fut arrivée à sa hauteur, Bill semblait n’avoir jamais rencontré Fenrir Greyback sur son chemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Mesdames et messieurs, <em>dit une voix légèrement chantante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>C’était le même petit sorcier aux cheveux en épis qui avait présidé aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Il se tenait à présent devant Bill et Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes aujourd’hui réunis pour célébrer l’union de deux âmes fidèles…, <em>poursuivit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma tiare fait très joliment ressortir l’ensemble, r<em>emarqua la tante Muriel, dans un murmure très audible</em>. Mais je dois dire que la robe de Ginevra est beaucoup trop décolletée.</p><p> </p><p>— William Arthur, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle…</p><p> </p><p>Au premier rang, Mrs Weasley et Madame Delacour sanglotaient en silence dans de petits mouchoirs de dentelle. Des bruits de trompette, au fond du chapiteau, indiquèrent que Hagrid avait également sorti l’un de ses propres mouchoirs, de la taille d’une nappe. Un instant, mon regard se posa sur la bague qui était à présent à mon doigt, promesse qu’un jour, ce sera Harry et moi devant l’autel.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.</p><p> </p><p>Le sorcier aux cheveux en épis leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Bill et de Fleur et une pluie d’étoiles d’argent tomba sur eux, tournoyant autour de leurs silhouettes à présent enlacées. Fred et George entraînèrent les invités dans une salve d’applaudissements, en même temps que les ballons dorés éclataient au-dessus de nous. Des oiseaux de paradis et de minuscules cloches d’or en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter ou à flotter dans les airs, ajoutant leurs chants et leurs carillons au vacarme des acclamations.</p><p> </p><p>— Mesdames et messieurs ! <em>s’écria le sorcier aux cheveux en épis</em>. Si vous voulez bien vous lever !</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde s’exécuta, la tante Muriel ronchonnant à haute voix, et le sorcier agita sa baguette. Les chaises s’envolèrent avec grâce tandis que les parois de toile du chapiteau disparaissaient. Nous nous retrouvons sous un dais soutenu par des colonnes dorées, avec une vue magnifique sur le verger et la campagne environnante, illuminés de soleil. Puis un bassin d’or fondu se répandit au centre de la tente pour former une piste de danse à la surface scintillante.</p><p> </p><p>Les chaises suspendues en l’air se regroupèrent devant de petites tables aux nappes blanches qui retombèrent sur le sol avec la même grâce en se disposant d’elles-mêmes autour de la piste. Les musiciens vêtus de vestes dorées se dirigèrent alors vers un podium.</p><p> </p><p>— Belle réussite, <em>dit Ron d’un ton approbateur, pendant que des serveurs surgissaient de tous côtés, certains portant des plateaux d’argent chargés de jus de citrouille, de Bièraubeurre et de whisky Pur Feu, d’autres tenant en équilibre des piles vacillantes de tartelettes et de sandwiches</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Nous devrions aller les féliciter ! <em>proposa</em><em> Hermione, dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l’endroit où Bill et Fleur disparaissaient au centre d’une foule de gens qui leur adressaient des vœux de bonheur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On aura bien le temps plus tard, <em>répondit Ron avec un haussement d’épaules</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il prit quatre Bièraubeurres sur un plateau qui passait et en tendit une à Harry et une autre à moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, Hermione, attrape. On va se trouver une table, Mrs Fawley vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue… Pas là ! Le plus loin possible de Muriel…</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, c’est gentil Ron, mais je dois aller parler avec Remus, <em>dit maman</em>. Hermione, ça te dérangerait de prendre Natasha ?</p><p> </p><p>— Absolument pas, <em>dit-elle en prenant Natasha dans ses bras avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ron traversa la piste de danse vide en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Une fois arrivés de l’autre côté, la plupart des tables étaient prises. Celle où il y avait le moins de monde était occupée par Luna, assise seule.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut se mettre à côté de toi ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, <em>répondit-elle d’un ton joyeux</em>. Papa est allé donner notre cadeau à Bill et à Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est, une provision à vie de Ravegourdes ? <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione voulut lui lancer un coup de pied sous la table mais elle atteignit Harry à sa place. L’orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s’avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d’un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aime cette chanson, <em>dit Luna en se balançant au rythme d’un air de valse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d’un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est formidable, non ? <em>commenta Ron avec admiration</em>. Toujours aussi drôle.</p><p> </p><p>Mais son sourire s’effaça aussitôt : Viktor Krum venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise vide de Luna. Hermione se trémoussa d’un air ravi mais cette fois, Krum n’était pas venu lui adresser des compliments. Le visage renfrogné, il demanda :</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est cet homme en jaune ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est Xenophilius Lovegood, le père d’une de nos amies, <em>répondit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Son ton belliqueux laissait clairement entendre qu’ils n’étaient pas disposés à se moquer de Xenophilius, en dépit de cette provocation délibérée.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens danser, <em>lança-t-il à Hermione d’un ton brusque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Prise au dépourvu, mais finalement contente, elle se leva, donna Nat à Harry et ils disparurent tous deux au milieu de la foule grandissante des danseurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, ils sont ensemble, maintenant ? <em>dit Krum, son attention momentanément détournée.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Heu… d’une certaine manière<em>, répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Krum se tourne vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymerrrrria, c’est ça ?</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— En effet.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, qui es-tu ? <em>interrogea Krum</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Barny Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se serrèrent la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi, Barrrny… Tu connais bien cet homme, Lovegood ? <em>demanda Krum. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, je l’ai rencontré aujourd’hui pour la première fois. Pourquoi ? <em>demanda Harry en retour. </em></p><p> </p><p>Le regard noir au-dessus de son verre, Krum observait Xenophilius qui bavardait avec d’autres sorciers, de l’autre côté de la piste de danse.</p><p> </p><p>— Parrrce que, <em>dit Krum</em>, s’il n’était pas un invité de Fleurrr, je le prrrovoquerrrais en duel, ici même, à cause de ce signe ignoble qu’il porrrte autourrr du cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Un signe ? <em>s’étonna Harry en se tournant à son tour vers Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un étrange œil triangulaire mais étrangement familier brillait sur sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a de spécial ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Grrrindelwald. C’est le signe de Grrrindelwald.</p><p> </p><p>— Grindelwald… le mage noir que Dumbledore a vaincu ? <em>demanda Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Exactement.</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, je pose mon regard sur la bague des Gaunt et remarque que le même signe y est.  « En apprendre plus sur tes origines »</p><p> </p><p>Les muscles de la mâchoire de Krum remuèrent comme s’il était en train de mâcher, puis il poursuivit :</p><p> </p><p>— Grrrindelwald a tué beaucoup de gens, mon grrrand-pèrrre, parrr exemple. Bien sûrrr, il n’a jamais été puissant dans ce pays, on disait qu’il avait peurrr de Dumbledorrre – et il avait rrraison quand on voit comment il a fini. Mais ça – <em>il montra Xenophilius du doigt</em> –, ça, c’est son symbole, je l’ai tout de suite reconnu : Grrrindelwald l’a grrravé dans un murrr à Durrrmstrrrang quand il était élève là-bas. Des idiots l’ont rrrecopié dans leurrrs livrrres ou sur leurrrs vêtements, simplement pourrr choquer, se donner l’airrr imprrressionnant, jusqu’à ce que ceux d’entrrre nous qui avions perrrdu des membrrres de nos familles à cause de Grrindelwald leurrr donnent une leçon.</p><p> </p><p>Krum fit craquer ses jointures d’un geste menaçant et fusilla Xenophilius du regard. Il semblait tout à fait improbable, incroyable même, que le père de Luna soit un adepte des forces du Mal et d’ailleurs, personne d’autre, sous le chapiteau, ne paraissait avoir reconnu le symbole triangulaire en forme de rune.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu es… heu… absolument sûr que c’est bien celui de Grindelwald… ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne me trrrompe pas, <em>répliqua froidement Krum</em>. Je suis passé devant ce signe pendant des années, je le connais bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, <em>reprit Harry</em>, il est possible que Xenophilius ne sache pas vraiment ce que représente ce symbole. Les Lovegood sont un peu… particuliers. Il l’a peut-être trouvé quelque part et pense que c’est la coupe transversale d’une tête de Ronflak Cornu ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>— La coupe trrransverrrsale de quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sont les Ronflaks Cornus, mais apparemment, sa fille et lui essayent d’en attraper pendant leurs vacances… La voici, là-bas, <em>dit-il en montrant Luna qui dansait toujours toute seule, remuant les bras autour de sa tête comme si elle chassait des moucherons</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Pourrrquoi fait-elle ça ? <em>demanda Krum</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle essaye sans doute de se débarrasser d’un Joncheruine, <em>répondit Harry qui reconnaissait les symptômes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, Krum n’arrivait pas à savoir si Harry se moquait de lui ou pas. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe et tapota sa cuisse d’un air menaçant. Des étincelles jaillirent à son extrémité.</p><p> </p><p>— Gregorovitch ! <em>s’écria soudain Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Krum et moi sursautons.</p><p> </p><p>— Et alorrrs, pourrrquoi parrles-tu de lui ? <em>interrogea Krum d’un ton soupçonneux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un fabricant de baguettes !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, <em>dit Krum</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ta baguette vient de chez lui ! Voilà pourquoi je pensais… au Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>Krum paraissait de plus en plus méfiant.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment sais-tu que Grrregorrrovitch a fabrrriqué ma baguette ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… je l’ai lu quelque part, je crois, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Dans un… un magazine de fans, <em>ajouta-t-il, improvisant comme il pouvait</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Krum sembla se calmer.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne m’étais même pas rrrendu compte que j’avais parrrlé de ma baguette à mes fans, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et… heu… comment va Gregorovitch, ces temps-ci ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Krum eut l’air déconcerté.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a prrris sa rrretrrraite il y a quelques années. J’ai été un des derrrniers à acheter une baguette chez lui. Ce sont les meilleurrres – mais je sais que vous, les Brrritanniques, vous tenez beaucoup à Ollivanderrr.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne répondit pas. Il fit semblant de regarder les danseurs, comme Krum.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette fille est trrrès jolie, <em>remarqua Krum</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Krum montrait Ginny qui venait de rejoindre Luna.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est aussi de ta famille ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Krum vida sa coupe, se leva et s’éloigna à grands pas, pendant que Harry prenait un sandwich sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>— ça te dérange si je m’absente un instant ? <em>me demande t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je secoue la tête, essayant de cacher mon agacement.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, vas-y, j’aime bien la solitude… <em>dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je tends les bras pour récupérer Nat et mon petit-ami part. Je pousse un profond soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Super…</p><p> </p><p>À mesure que le soir tombait et que les papillons de nuit commençaient à s’engouffrer sous le dais, éclairé à présent par des lanternes flottantes, les réjouissances devenaient de plus en plus débridées. Fred et George avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans l’obscurité en compagnie de deux cousines de Fleur. Charlie, Hagrid et un petit sorcier trapu coiffé d’un canotier violet chantaient <span class="u">Odo le héros</span> dans un coin.</p><p> </p><p>Nat et Arya commençant à s’endormir dans mes bras, je les ramène à la maison et les change pour les mettre au lit. Puis, je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Dès le début de notre relation, j’ai su que Harry et moi allions avoir quelques ennuis pour pouvoir passer du temps ensembles, étant une Serdaigle et lui un Gryffondor, tous nos cours n’étaient pas en commun. Et les quelques-uns en communs, je les passais à côté de Drago depuis que j’avais pour mission de me rapprocher de lui. Mais nous parvenions à passer du temps ensembles. Puis je suis tombée enceinte et Voldemort est de retour, alors Harry cherche un moyen de le vaincre. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir son aide pour élever NOS enfants m’agace. Maman ne dit rien parce qu’elle aime ces petites filles, donc elle est heureuse de m’aider, mais je suis certaine qu’elle pense comme moi ; Harry devrait être plus présent.</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre pour un peu d’air frais, lorsque j’aperçois une longue forme argentée tomber à travers le dais, au-dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebolt :</p><p> </p><p>— Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !</p><p> </p><p>Ni une ni deux, je ferme la fenêtre, sort, verrouille la porte que je protège avec tous les sortilèges que je connais et dévale les escaliers.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque j’arrive, de nombreux invités commençaient tout juste à comprendre qu’il s’était passé quelque chose d’étrange. Des têtes étaient encore tournées vers le félin argenté lorsqu’il disparut. Le silence se répandit comme une onde glacée, prenant sa source à l’endroit où le Patronus avait atterri. Puis quelqu’un cria.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent dans la foule saisie de panique. Des invités couraient en tous sens. Beaucoup transplanaient. Les sortilèges de Protection disposés autour du Terrier avaient été brisés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! <em>s’écria Hermione</em>. Ron, où es-tu ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tourne vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Les jumelles ? <em>me demande t-il, paniqué. </em></p><p> </p><p>— En sécurité, <em>lui dis-je</em>. Vous devez partir !</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’on se frayait un chemin à travers la piste de danse, des silhouettes enveloppées de capes, le visage masqué apparaissent dans la cohue. Lupin et Tonks, leurs baguettes brandies s’exclament tous les deux :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Le cri fut repris en écho de tous côtés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! Ron ! <em>appela Hermione, sanglotant à moitié</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron apparut alors.</p><p> </p><p>— Nym… <em>commence t-elle. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, tu l’as pris ? <em>demandais-je, et mon amie confirme. </em>Partez !</p><p> </p><p>Ron attrapa le bras libre d’Hermione et ils transplanèrent. Je sors ma baguette et lance un <strong>Stupéfix</strong> au bon moment.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? <em>me demande Remus. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Parti avec Ron et Hermione. Ils vont pas tarder à s’en rendre compte, <em>lui répondis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La plupart des invités étaient partis, ce qui nous facilitait les choses pour combattre les Mangemorts.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne doivent pas t’avoir, <em>me dit maman en arrivant près de moi. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot…</p><p> </p><p>La douzaine de Mangemorts (dont des gens du Ministère) ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble. Ils ont trouvé la goule mais n’ont pas voulu trop s’en approcher. Ils n’ont pas réussi à rentrer dans la chambre des jumelles. Ensuite, ils ont interrogé pendant des heures ceux d’entre nous qui étaient restés. Ils essayaient d’obtenir des informations sur Harry, mais bien sûr, personne, en dehors des membres de l’Ordre, ne savait qu’il était là.</p><p> </p><p>J’entends Mr Weasley envoyer un patronus.</p><p> </p><p>Nous posons de nouveaux sortilèges de protection sur la maison et, après avoir soigner les blesser, allons tous nous coucher. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que beaucoup de personnes aient dormi cette nuit-là, car malgré les sortilèges, nous sommes surveillés.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille d’une courte sieste, je me rends compte que le livre magique de communication brille légèrement. Je l’attrape, l’ouvre et reconnais immédiatement l’écriture d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>« En sécurité à SG</p><p>Avons reçu le Patronus. »</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir de soulagement et, immédiatement, toute l’inquiétude que je ressentais pour eux diminue.</p><p> </p><p>Le jour même, nous apprenons que les Mangemorts ont entièrement brûlé la maison de Dedalus Diggle, qui n’était pas là, et ils ont fait usage du sortilège Doloris contre la famille Tonks. Ils essayaient de savoir où Harry étais parti après les avoir quittés. Les Tonks s’en sont bien remis.</p><p> </p><p>Les Mangemorts bénéficient à présent de toute la puissance du ministère. Ils ont le pouvoir d’utiliser des maléfices violents sans avoir peur d’être identifiés ou envoyés en prison. Ils ont réussi à forcer tous les sortilèges de Défense que nous avions jetés contre eux et, une fois entrés dans les maisons, ils ne cachaient pas les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque maman me montre le journal, épuisée – notre maison aussi avait été attaquée – je remarque avec colère que Harry est affiché en première page avec comme inscription :</p><p> </p><p>« RECHERCHÉ POUR INTERROGATOIRE</p><p>DANS L’ENQUÊTE SUR</p><p>LA MORT D’ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. »</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est le ministre désormais ? <em>demandais-je, agacée. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Pius Thicknesse, qui est soumis au sortilège de l’Imperium… <em>me dit maman, elle aussi agacée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et ouvre la Gazette. Je répète ces gestes tous les jours, craignant d’y trouver une mauvaise nouvelle.</p><p> </p><p>« Fichier des nés-Moldus. Le ministère de la Magie entreprend une enquête sur ceux qu’on appelle communément les « nés-Moldus », ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques.</p><p> </p><p>De récentes recherches menées par le Département des mystères a révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d’individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquence, quand il n’existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ceux qu’on appelle les nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force.</p><p> </p><p>Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretien devant la Commission d’enregistrement des nés-Moldus, récemment nommée.»</p><p>— Dites moi que c’est un cauchemar, je ne suis pas réveillée ! <em>m’exclamais-je en jetant la Gazette sur la table, dégoutée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il y a du nouveau pour Poudlard, aussi. L’annonce en a été faite hier.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont désormais obligés de s’y inscrire. Il s’agit d’un changement, puisque ce n’était pas obligatoire auparavant. Presque tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ont fait leurs études à Poudlard mais leurs parents avaient le droit d’assurer leur éducation eux-mêmes ou de les envoyer dans une école à l’étranger, s’ils le jugeaient bon. Ça m’est arrivée après mon renvoie de Poudlard par Ombrage.</p><p> </p><p>Avec la nouvelle loi, Voldemort pourra surveiller toute la population des sorciers dès leur enfance. C’est aussi un autre moyen de se débarrasser des nés-Moldus car, pour avoir le droit d’assister aux cours, les élèves devront recevoir un Statut du sang – signifiant que la preuve a été apportée au ministère qu’ils étaient bien issus d’une lignée de sorciers.</p><p> </p><p>Ooh, et Tonks est enceinte ! Ça explique certainement l’humeur de Remus en ce moment. Je le soupçonne d’avoir peur que l’enfant soit un loup-garou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Godric's Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je passe le mois d’aout avec peu de nouvelles de mes amis. Maman et moi sommes rentrés à la maison, alors la seule chose que nous savons des Weasley, c’est que Remus et Harry se sont disputés. Fleur et Bill sont partis habiter à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.</p><p> </p><p>Le 1<sup>er</sup> septembre, alors que Ginny était repartie à Poudlard, nous avons une très mauvaise nouvelle.</p><p> </p><p>« SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ COMME DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD</p><p> </p><p>Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a été promu aujourd’hui au rang de directeur. Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intervenus dans la réorganisation du personnel de l’antique établissement.</p><p>À la suite de la démission de l’ancien professeur d’étude des Moldus, ce poste sera désormais confié à Alecto Carrow, tandis qu’Amycus, le frère de cette dernière, sera chargé de la défense contre les forces du Mal.</p><p>« Je me réjouis que l’occasion me soit donnée de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie…» »</p><p> </p><p>Des Mangemorts comme professeur et Directeur. C’est terrible. Et il est évident que McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick n’ont pas démissionner pour protéger les élèves et surtout, pour ne pas mourir.</p><p> </p><p>Le nom de Hermione est apparu sur la liste des Né-Moldus à être interrogés. Il ne faut pas qu’ils se montrent au Ministère, pour une quelconque raison, tout comme Harry ne doit pas aller à Godric’s Hollow comme il le veut depuis si longtemps. Ah et la tête de mon fiancé est mise à prix dix mille Gallions.</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, dans la journée, nous apprenons que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au Ministère. Ils ont fait évader des Nés-Moldus destinés à l’interrogatoire.</p><p> </p><p>Les longs mois qui suivent sont sans nouvelles, ou peu. Harry m’a une fois écrit pour m’annoncer qu’ils avaient l’Horcruxe, le médaillon, et que c’était la raison de leur présence au Ministère. En retour, je lui disais que tout allait bien.</p><p> </p><p>En vérité, nous étions extrêmement surveillés. Tellement que, lorsqu’il m’arrivait de sortir (ou d’essayer) j’ai totalement changé de style vestimentaire pour être moins repérée. Par ces temps-ci, on soupçonne moins les gens qui s’habillent en noir, ironiquement.</p><p> </p><p>Le temps passe, et la seule chose qui m’occupe, c’est Nat et Arya. Puis un jour, nous apprenons par Bill que Ginny, Luna et Neville ont essayer de voler l’épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du Directeur, ce qui a provoqué le déplacement de ladite épée à Gringotts. Ils ont été punis mais ils vont bien.</p><p> </p><p>Un jour, un message de la main de Harry annonça simplement « Ron est parti ». Au début sur le choc, j’ai commencé à m’inquiéter pour lui, jusqu’à ce que j’en vienne à me demander la raison de son départ.</p><p> </p><p>Mais surtout, le 17 décembre, j’apprends que Harry et Hermione vont à Godric’s Hollow. Et après avoir convaincu ma mère, je me prépare pour les y rejoindre.</p><p> </p><p>Habillée de façon à passer inaperçue pour les sorciers et les moldus, mes affaires miniaturisées dans la poche de ma veste, je transplane à Godric’s Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 24 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Resserrant mon échappe pour me protéger de la neige, j’aperçois un Moldu d’âge mûr au crâne dégarni et une femme aux allures de souris. Harry et Hermione sous polynectar.</p><p> </p><p>Je me presse de les rejoindre et, en me reconnaissant, mon amie et mon fiancé échangent un regard surpris avant de pointer en même temps leurs baguettes vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Prouve que tu es bien celle que tu dis être, <em>m’ordonne t-elle.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je souris sous la prudence de mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>Nymeria : Je suis Nymeria Fawley, je suis née le 25 décembre 1979, j’ai deux filles jumelles avec Harry et je suis devenue animagus durant l’été entre ma troisième et quatrième année, l’été même où Harry Potter était chez moi. Oh et, je suis fourchelang et les premiers mots que j’ai dits étaient dans cette langue.</p><p> </p><p>Mes deux amis baissent leur baguettes, convaincus, et me sautent dessus.</p><p> </p><p>— Que fais-tu ici ? <em>me demande Harry, mi-inquiet mi-heureux. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais vous voir…</p><p> </p><p>Un peu plus loin, des réverbères aux lueurs dorées indiquaient le centre du village. Ornée tout autour de lumières colorées, elle comportait en son centre ce qui semblait être un monument aux morts, à moitié caché par un arbre de Noël penché sous la force du vent. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques, une poste, un pub et une petite église dont les vitraux brillaient comme des joyaux de l’autre côté de la place.</p><p> </p><p>Tout en marchant, je leurs donne des nouvelles à voix basse, Hermione approuvant ma nouvelle coloration blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Ici, la neige était tassée. Elle était devenue dure et glissante, là où des passants l’avaient foulée toute la journée. Des villageois se croisaient devant nous, leurs silhouettes brièvement éclairées par la lumière des réverbères. Nous entendons des éclats de rire et quelques échos d’un morceau de pop music lorsque la porte d’un pub s’ouvrit et se referma. Puis un chant de Noël s’éleva à l’intérieur de la petite église.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je crois que c’est la veille de Noël ! <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah bon ? <em>demanda Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes le mercredi 24 décembre, pas étonnant que vous soyez perdu, vous n’avez pas dû voir beaucoup de journaux… <em>leur dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>l’appela à voix basse Hermione les yeux fixés sur l’église</em>. C’est… c’est là qu’ils sont, non ? Ton père et ta mère ? Je vois le cimetière derrière.</p><p> </p><p>Je saisis la main de Harry et l’entraîne en direction du cimetière. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés au centre de la place, Hermione s’immobilisa soudain.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, regarde !</p><p> </p><p>Elle montrait du doigt le monument aux morts. Au moment où nous étions passés devant, il s’était transformé. Au lieu d’un obélisque couvert de noms, il y avait maintenant une statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants, et un bébé qu’elle portait dans les bras. De la neige s’était déposée sur leurs têtes, comme des casquettes blanches et duveteuses.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’approcha, contemplant le visage de ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez, <em>dit-il, après avoir regardé la sculpture tout son soûl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il reprit ma main et nous nous tournons à nouveau vers l’église. Le chant de Noël s’amplifia à mesure qu’on approchait de l’église.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une porte étroite à l’entrée du cimetière. Hermione la poussa aussi silencieusement que possible et nous nous faufilons par l’ouverture. De chaque côté du chemin glissant qui menait aux portes de l’église, l’épaisse couche de neige était restée vierge. Nous avançons sur cette surface immaculée, creusant de profondes ornières dans notre sillage tandis que nous contournions l’édifice, attentifs à demeurer dans l’ombre, sous les vitraux illuminés.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière l’église, des rangées de tombes enneigées se dressaient sur l’étendue bleu pâle du sol, parsemée d’éclats rouges, verts et or, là où les vitraux projetaient leurs reflets. La main serrée sur sa baguette, dans la poche de sa veste, Harry se dirigea vers la tombe la plus proche.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez, quelqu’un qui s’appelait Abbot, c’est peut-être un parent éloigné d’Hannah ?</p><p> </p><p>— Parle plus bas, <em>le supplia Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus profondément dans le cimetière, nos pas laissant derrière nous des traces sombres dans la neige. Nous nous penchions pour regarder les inscriptions des pierres tombales, scrutant de temps à autre l’obscurité pour s’assurer que nous étions seuls.</p><p> </p><p>— Là !</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, mais regarde !</p><p> </p><p>Elle montra une pierre sombre. Sur le granit gelé, constellé de lichen, le nom de KENDRA DUMBLEDORE était présent. Un peu au-dessous de ses dates de naissance et de mort, il était écrit « ET SA FILLE ARIANA ». Il y avait aussi une citation :</p><p> </p><p>Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi donc, Rita Skeeter avait raison sur certains points. Les Dumbledore avaient bel et bien vécu ici, et une partie de la famille y était morte.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûr qu’il n’a jamais parlé…, <em>commença Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, débarquant après 5 mois.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>coupa sèchement Harry</em>. Continuons à chercher, <em>ajouta-t-il, et il tourna les talons.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ici ! <em>s’écria à nouveau Hermione dans l’obscurité</em>. Oh, non, désolée, je croyais qu’il était écrit Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était en train de frotter une pierre moussue et délabrée qu’elle contemplait avec un petit froncement de sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, viens voir.</p><p> </p><p>Il revint vers elle en s’enfonçant dans la neige.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde ça !</p><p> </p><p>La tombe était très vieille, patinée par les intempéries et Hermione montra un symbole gravé au-dessous.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, c’est la marque du livre !</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, quel livre ? <em>demandais-je, reconnaissant le symbole. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Beedle le Barde, <em>me dit-elle.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ouais… C’est possible… <em>murmure Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione alluma sa baguette et la pointa sur la pierre tombale.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est écrit Ig… Ignotus, je crois…</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais continuer de chercher mes parents, d’accord ? <em>répliqua Harry, d’un ton un peu agacé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se remit en chemin, la laissant accroupie auprès de la vieille tombe.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, c’est le même symbole que ma bague… <em>lui dis-je.</em> « Découvrir tes origines ». Est-ce que je suis liée à ce Ignotus ?</p><p> </p><p>Mon amie pousse un profond soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’en sais rien, Nym… <em>me dit Hermione, épuisée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir et part à la recherche des parents de Harry. L’obscurité et le silence semblèrent soudain plus épais lorsque je me retrouve devant leur tombe.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, ils sont là… Ici… <em>dis-je, figée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Harry me rejoignent.</p><p> </p><p>La tombe était située à deux rangées de distance derrière celle de Kendra et d’Ariana. Elle était en marbre blanc, comme celle de Dumbledore, ce qui rendait l’inscription qu’elle portait facilement lisible : elle semblait briller dans le noir.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960,</p><p>MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981</p><p> </p><p>LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,</p><p>MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981</p><p> </p><p>LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C’EST LA MORT</p><p> </p><p>— Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c’est la mort… Ce ne serait pas une idée de Mangemort ? Pourquoi cette phrase est-elle écrite ici ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne veut pas dire vaincre la mort à la manière des Mangemorts, Harry, <em>répondit Hermione d’une voix douce</em>. Ça signifie… enfin, tu comprends… vivre au-delà de la mort. Vivre après la mort.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se mit à pleurer et je le serre dans mes bras, au début gênée de ne pas serrer vraiment mon fiancé mais un moldu inconnu.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leva alors sa baguette, décrivit un cercle dans les airs et nous voyons éclore devant nous une couronne de roses de Noël. Harry l’attrapa et la déposa sur la tombe de ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je le prends par la taille ; nous nous retournons en silence et s’éloignons à travers la neige, passant devant la mère et la sœur de Dumbledore, puis revenant vers l’église assombrie et la porte étroite, pour l’instant hors de vue.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Le secret de Bathilda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Arrêtez-vous, <em>fait soudain Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—  Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous venions d’atteindre la tombe de l’Abbot inconnu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a quelqu’un, ici. Quelqu’un nous observe. Je le sens. Là-bas, près des buissons, <em>nous dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous immobilisons, serrés l’un contre l’autre, le regard fixé sur les arbres noirs qui marquaient la limite du cimetière.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûre ? <em>demanda Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Quelque chose a bougé, j’en jurerais…</p><p> </p><p>Elle prit sa baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, ma vue est habituée à voir dans le noir et je crois moi-aussi avoir vu quelque chose bouger, <em>dis-je gravement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On a l’air de Moldus, <em>fit remarquer Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Des Moldus qui viennent de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents ! Harry, je suis persuadée qu’il y a quelqu’un là-bas !</p><p> </p><p>Le cimetière était censé être hanté. Il y eut alors un bruissement et un petit tourbillon de neige tomba du buisson que montrait Hermione. Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas remuer la neige.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un chat, <em>dit Harry un instant plus tard, ou un oiseau</em>. S’il s’agissait d’un Mangemort, il nous aurait déjà tués. Mais commençons par sortir d’ici, ensuite on pourra remettre la cape d’invisibilité.</p><p> </p><p>Nous quittons le cimetière en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil derrière nous. Une fois de retour sur le trottoir glissant, Harry nous recouvre de la cape d’invisibilité.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le pub, il y avait encore plus de monde qu’auparavant. À l’intérieur, des voix chantaient à nouveau le cantique qu’on avait entendu en s’approchant de l’église.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione murmura :</p><p> </p><p>— Allons par là.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle nous entraîna le long de la rue sombre qui menait hors du village. Il y avait au loin un point où finissaient les deux rangées de maisonnettes et où le chemin bifurquait à nouveau dans la campagne. Nous marchons aussi vite que possible, passant devant d’autres fenêtres qui étincelaient de lumières multicolores, des sapins de Noël dessinant nos silhouettes sombres à travers les rideaux.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment allons-nous retrouver la maison de Bathilda ? <em>demanda Hermione qui frissonnait un peu et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule</em>. Harry ? Qu’en penses-tu ? Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle le tira par le bras mais Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il regardait la masse obscure qui se dessinait tout au bout d’une rangée de maisons. Un instant plus tard, il accéléra le pas, entraînant Hermione dont les pieds glissaient un peu sur la glace.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry…</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez… Regardez ça…</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne… oh !</p><p> </p><p>Le charme de Fidelitas avait dû mourir avec James et Lily. La haie, laissée à l’état sauvage, avait poussé en tous sens au cours des seize années écoulées, depuis que Hagrid avait recueilli Harry parmi les décombres éparpillés dans l’herbe, si haute à présent qu’elle arrivait jusqu’à la taille.</p><p> </p><p>La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, entièrement recouverte de lierre et de neige, mais l’aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite. C’était là que le maléfice s’était retourné contre son auteur.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous tenions devant la porte, contemplant les ruines de ce qui avait dû être une petite maison semblable à celles qui l’entouraient.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande pourquoi personne ne l’a jamais reconstruite, <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être que c’est impossible ? <em>répondit Harry</em>. Comme pour les blessures dues à la magie noire, on ne peut pas réparer les dégâts.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense plutôt que c’est devenu un monument, désormais… <em>murmurais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Glissant une main sous la cape, il saisit la porte couverte de neige et d’une épaisse couche de rouille.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne vas pas entrer à l’intérieur ? Ça n’a pas l’air très sûr, il se pourrait que… <em>commença Hermione avant de s’interrompre.</em> Oh, Harry, regarde !</p><p> </p><p>Le contact de sa main sur la porte semblait avoir provoqué le phénomène. Un écriteau s’était élevé du sol, sous leurs yeux, à travers un enchevêtrement d’orties et de mauvaises herbes, telle une étrange fleur à la croissance instantanée. En lettres d’or gravées sur le bois, on pouvait lire :</p><p> </p><p>« EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981</p><p>LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE.</p><p>LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER</p><p>QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT.</p><p>CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE</p><p>DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT</p><p>À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER</p><p>ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE</p><p>QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE. »</p><p> </p><p>Tout autour de ces mots soigneusement tracés, des inscriptions avaient été ajoutées par d’autres sorcières et sorciers venus voir l’endroit où le Survivant avait échappé à la mort. Certains avaient simplement signé de leur nom en Encre Éternelle, d’autres avaient gravé leurs initiales dans le bois, d’autres encore avaient écrit des messages. Les plus récents, dont l’éclat tranchait sur les autres graffiti magiques accumulés depuis seize ans, exprimaient tous des pensées semblables.</p><p> </p><p>« BONNE CHANCE, HARRY, OÙ QUE TU SOIS. » « SI TU LIS CECI, HARRY, SACHE QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS DERRIÈRE TOI ! » « VIVE HARRY POTTER ! »</p><p> </p><p>— Nym avait raison… <em>murmura Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et c’est à cet instant que je comprends à quel point il est important que cet endroit reste tel quel. Il ne fallait pas rénover ce cottage, il fallait le laisser tel quel, signe de la première défaite de Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils n’auraient pas dû écrire sur la pancarte ! <em>s’indigna Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry la regarda avec un sourire rayonnant.</p><p> </p><p>— Au contraire, c’est une idée formidable. Je suis ravi qu’ils l’aient fait. Je…</p><p> </p><p>Il s’interrompit. Une silhouette emmitouflée jusqu’au cou s’avançait vers nous d’un pas vacillant, le long de l’allée, ses contours découpés par les lumières qui étincelaient au loin sur la place du village.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se déplaçait lentement, ayant peut-être peur de glisser sur le sol neigeux. Son dos voûté, sa corpulence, sa démarche traînante, tout donnait l’impression qu’elle était d’un âge extrêmement avancé. Silencieux, nous la regardons s’approcher. Elle s’arrêta enfin à quelques mètres et resta face à nous, au milieu du chemin au sol gelé.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que cette femme soit une Moldue. Elle se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur une maison qui aurait dû lui être totalement invisible si elle n’avait pas été une sorcière. Mais même en admettant qu’elle en fût une, c’était un étrange comportement que de sortir par une nuit si froide pour venir simplement contempler une vieille ruine. Selon toutes les règles de la magie classique, elle n’aurait pas dû nous voir, Hermione, Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva une main gantée et nous fit signe. Sous la cape, Hermione se serra contre moi, pressant son bras contre le miens.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment sait-elle ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry hocha la tête. La femme nous fit à nouveau signe, d’un geste plus vigoureux. Quelque chose, au fond de moi, me disait que ce n’était pas bon du tout.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, Harry parla, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione :</p><p> </p><p>— Êtes-vous Bathilda ?</p><p> </p><p>La silhouette emmitouflée acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et nous adressa un nouveau signe de la main.</p><p> </p><p>Sous la cape, nous échangeons un regard. Harry haussa les sourcils d’un air interrogateur et Hermione répondit d’un petit mouvement de tête nerveux.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avançons alors vers la femme qui pivota aussitôt sur ses talons et revint sur ses pas d’une démarche chancelante. Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons, puis bifurqua vers un portail. Nous la suivons le long d’une allée qui traversait un jardin presque aussi touffu que celui que nous venions de quitter.</p><p> </p><p>Elle remua maladroitement une clé dans la serrure de la porte qu’elle finit par ouvrir et recula d’un pas pour nous laisser entrer. Elle ne sentait pas très bon ou peut-être était-ce la maison : mon radar à très mauvaises situations sonnait fort.</p><p> </p><p>Elle referma la porte derrière nous, les jointures de ses mains bleuâtres et marbrées se détachant contre la peinture écaillée. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda bien en face. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par la cataracte et s’enfonçaient dans les plis de sa peau diaphane. Son visage tout entier était constellé de petits vaisseaux éclatés et de taches de vieillesse.</p><p> </p><p>L’odeur de grand âge, de poussière, de vêtements sales et d’aliments gâtés s’intensifia lorsqu’elle ôta son châle noir mangé aux mites, révélant une tête aux cheveux blancs et rares sous lesquels on voyait nettement la peau du crâne.</p><p> </p><p>— Bathilda ? <em>répéta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle acquiesça d’un nouveau signe de tête. Bathilda passa devant nous d’un pas traînant, repoussant Hermione comme si elle ne l’avait pas vue et disparut dans ce qui paraissait être un salon.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je ne sais pas si nous avons eu raison, <em>dit Hermione dans un souffle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’aime pas du tout ça… <em>murmurais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez vu comment elle est minuscule. Je crois que nous n’aurions pas de mal à la neutraliser si c’était nécessaire, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Écoutez, j’aurais dû vous le dire, elle n’a plus toute sa tête. Muriel a dit qu’elle était gaga.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez ! <em>appela Bathilda dans la pièce voisine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sursauta et s’agrippa au bras de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout va bien, <em>lui dit-il d’un ton rassurant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et il nous entraîna dans le salon.</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda faisait le tour de la pièce d’un pas vacillant pour allumer des chandelles, mais l’endroit restait sombre, sans parler de l’extrême saleté. Une épaisse poussière craquait sous nos pieds et mon odorat surdéveloppé – bien que je ne suis pas certaine d’en avoir spécialement besoin dans ce cas-là - détecta, derrière l’odeur d’humidité et de moisi, quelque chose de pire, comme de la viande pourrie.</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda semblait avoir oublié qu’elle-même était capable d’utiliser la magie car elle allumait maladroitement les chandelles à la main, sa manchette en dentelle qui pendait sous son poignet menaçant à tout moment de prendre feu.</p><p> </p><p>— Laissez-moi faire, <em>proposa Harry et il lui prit les allumettes des mains</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle resta là, debout, à le regarder allumer les bouts de chandelle collés dans des soucoupes, un peu partout autour de la pièce, en équilibre précaire sur des piles de livres et des dessertes encombrées de tasses craquelées, couvertes de moisissures.</p><p> </p><p>La dernière chandelle était posée sur une commode arrondie où se trouvait également toute une série de photos. Pendant que Bathilda fouillait maladroitement dans les bûches pour préparer un feu, Harry marmonna :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Tergeo</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>La poussière se dissipa et aussitôt nous voyons qu’une demi-douzaine de photos manquaient dans les cadres les plus grands et les plus ornementés.</p><p> </p><p>— Mrs… Miss… Tourdesac ? <em>dit-il d’une voix légèrement tremblante</em>. Qui est ce garçon ?</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda, debout au milieu de la pièce, regardait Hermione allumer le feu à sa place.</p><p> </p><p>— Miss Tourdesac ? <em>répéta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’avança vers elle, la photo à la main, tandis que les flammes s’animaient dans la cheminée. Bathilda leva la tête au son de sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est cette personne ? <em>demanda Harry en lui tendant la photo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle la regarda d’un air grave puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous savez qui c’est ? <em>insista-t-il, d’une voix plus</em> <em>lente</em> <em>et</em> <em>plus</em> <em>sonore</em> <em>qu’à</em> <em>l’ordinaire</em>. Cet homme ? Vous le connaissez ? Comment s’appelle-t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda avait le regard vague.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est cet homme ? <em>répéta Harry d’une voix forte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je m’approche de mon fiancé pour voir la photo, et je grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? <em>interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— La photo, Hermione, c’est le voleur, le voleur qui a dérobé quelque chose à Gregorovitch ! S’il vous plaît ! <em>reprit-il à l’adresse de Bathilda</em>. Qui est-ce ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle se contenta de l’observer en silence. Je prends le cadre doucement dans les mains de Harry pour mieux l’observer.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir avec vous, Mrs… Miss Tourdesac ? <em>demanda Hermione, qui haussa également la voix</em>. Aviez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?</p><p> </p><p>Sans le moindre signe indiquant qu’elle avait entendu Hermione, Bathilda s’approcha un peu plus de Harry. D’un petit mouvement sec de la tête, elle regarda vers le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez qu’on s’en aille ? <em>demanda-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle répéta son geste, pointant cette fois un doigt vers lui, puis vers elle-même et enfin vers le plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, très bien… Je crois qu’elle veut que je monte là-haut avec elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’iras pas seul, <em>dis-je, catégorique. </em></p><p> </p><p>— D’accord avec Nym, <em>dit Hermione</em>, allons-y.</p><p> </p><p>Mais lorsqu’on se dirigeait vers la porte, Bathilda hocha la tête avec une vigueur surprenante, pointant le doigt une fois de plus sur Harry, puis sur elle-même.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle veut que je vienne seul.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ? <em>s’étonna Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aime pas ça, <em>dis-je, angoissée, l’alarme sonnant encore plus fort en moi.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nos voix résonnèrent, claires et fortes, dans la pièce éclairée par la lueur des chandelles. La vieille dame, réagissant à ce bruit soudain, secoua un peu la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être Dumbledore lui a-t-il dit de ne confier l’épée qu’à moi, et à moi seul ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois vraiment qu’elle sait qui tu es ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Harry en regardant les yeux laiteux fixés sur lui.</em> Je crois que oui.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, alors, d’accord, mais fais vite, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous suis, <em>dit-il à Bathilda</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sembla comprendre car elle le contourna de son pas traînant et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry nous jeta un regard en nous adressant un sourire rassurant. Comme si c’était suffisant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne savais pas que tes premiers mots étaient en fourchelang, <em>me dit Hermione, rompant le silence.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai appris lors de ma troisième année. Dumbledore m’a dit que vers mes 2 ans un serpent était venu dans mon lit et que c’est là que j’ai parlé fourchelang. Ma mère était horrifiée, parce que ça symbolisait le fait que je sois descendante de Serpentard et, comme tu le sais très bien, les fourchelangs sont très mal vus.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde la photo silencieusement avant de me tourner vers Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce garçon, <em>murmurais-je, </em>je crois que c’est Gellert Grindelwald.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>demande t-elle, d’une petite voix aigüe. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je la lui montre et elle semble arriver à la même conclusion que moi à en voir son expression.</p><p> </p><p>— Le signe… sur ta bague, sur la tombe de Ignotus, et dans le livre de contes, c’est le signe de Grindelwald d’après Viktor, mais le père de Luna l’avait autour du cou.</p><p> </p><p>Elle me raconta alors toutes leurs découvertes, le médaillon de Serpentard que détenait Ombrage après l’avoir récupéré de Mondingus le voleur, l’œil de Maugrey qu’elle avait accroché à la porte de son bureau, la conversation qu’ils avaient entendus des gobelins accompagnés de Ted Tonks et Dean Thomas, de Phineas Nigellus qui leur parlait de Poudlard, de la rébellion qui s’y passait… Et désormais, ils cherchent l’épée, qu’ils pensent trouver ici.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d’un petit moment, nous entendons des bruits suspects.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>Pas de réponse. Hermione et moi échangeons un regard et, d’un commun accord, nous partons en courant vers l’étage, où nous sommes accueillis par un serpent, Le serpent. Nagini frappa et Hermione plongea de côté en poussant un hurlement. Le sortilège qu’elle avait lancé, détourné de sa trajectoire, s’écrasa contre la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés dont les vitres se fracassèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Un air glacé se répandit dans la pièce tandis que Harry se baissait pour éviter une nouvelle pluie de verre brisé.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Stop ! </span><em>essayais-je en fourchelang, pleine d’espoir. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nagini, emplissant toute la pièce, sa queue battant l’air avec violence, se tourna alors vers moi, surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Ooh, c’est toi la petit ssssorcière ! Mon maitre a hâte de te revoir…</span></p><p> </p><p>Il y eut soudain une forte détonation et un éclair de lumière rouge. Le serpent se dressa dans les airs, heurtant brutalement au passage le visage de Harry, ses puissants anneaux s’élevant l’un après l’autre jusqu’au plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Il vient ! Nymeria, Hermione, il vient ! <em>s’écria Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’il hurlait ainsi, le serpent s’abattit dans un sifflement sauvage. Tout ne fut plus que chaos : il arracha les étagères du mur et de la porcelaine pulvérisée vola en tous sens pendant que Harry bondissait par-dessus le lit et saisissait Hermione…</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets entre Nagini et eux, sachant pertinemment que le serpent ne m’attaquera pas. Voldemort me veut vivante.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Ne t’en prend pas à eux. Je sais que tu n’as pas le droit de m’attaquer. Il te l’a interdit</span>, <em>dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Confringo</strong> ! <em>s’exclame Hermione. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me baisse au bon moment. Son sortilège vola tout autour de la pièce, fracassa le miroir de l’armoire et ricocha vers nous en rebondissant du sol au plafond. Harry, tirant Hermione derrière lui, sauta du lit jusqu’à la coiffeuse détruite, attrapa ma main puis se jeta dans le vide par la fenêtre défoncée, le hurlement d’Hermione résonnant dans la nuit alors que je ferme les yeux, nos corps tournoyant dans les airs…</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeudi 25 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tout va bien, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>murmurais-je</em>. Tu te sens… bien ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>mentit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu mens.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je ne dis rien pour autant.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions dans la tente, Harry étendu sur la couchette inférieure, de l’un des lits superposés, sous une pile de couvertures. L’aube était proche à en juger par le silence et la lumière froide, mate, qu’on percevait à travers la toile du toit.</p><p> </p><p>— On a réussi à s’échapper ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>dit Hermione</em>. J’ai dû utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation pour te mettre au lit, je n’arrivais pas à te soulever… Tu as été… tu as été très…</p><p> </p><p>Des ombres violettes se dessinaient sous les yeux marron d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as été malade, <em>achevais-je</em>. Très malade.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a combien de temps que nous nous sommes enfuis ?</p><p> </p><p>— Des heures. C’est presque le matin.</p><p> </p><p>— Et j’ai été… quoi ? Inconscient ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pas exactement, <em>répondit Hermione, gênée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu criais, tu gémissais… des choses. Moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que Nat et Arya lorsqu’elles ont eu la gastro… <em>ajoutais-je dans une tentative vaine de détendre l’atmosphère.</em> Ah et, je n’arrivais pas à t’enlever l’Horcruxe.</p><p> </p><p>Je voulais évidemment changer de sujet.</p><p> </p><p>— Il était collé, collé à ta poitrine. Il a laissé une marque, <em>dit Hermione. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolée, j’ai été obligée de jeter un sortilège de Découpe pour le détacher. Nagini t’a mordu aussi mais j’ai nettoyé la plaie et j’y ai mis du dictame… <em>continuais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, d’ailleurs Nymeria tu as eu de la chance qu’il m’en reste assez pour vous deux. Il était évident qu’Il lui avait interdit de te tuer mais te blesser pour te laisser sans défense était autorisé visiblement, <em>intervient Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde ma cheville auparavant blésée alors que Harry remonte son T-shirt humide de sueur et regarda à l’endroit de son cœur un ovale écarlate, là où le médaillon l’avait brûlé. Il vit aussi les traces de crochets à moitié guéries sur son avant-bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Où as-tu mis l’Horcruxe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Dans mon sac. Je crois qu’il vaut mieux ne plus le porter pendant un certain temps, <em>fait Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il retomba sur ses oreillers.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n’aurions pas dû aller à Godric’s Hollow. Et Nymeria, tu n’aurais pas dû nous y retrouver. Il sait que tu es avec nous maintenant. C’est ma faute, tout est ma faute, je suis désolé, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n’est pas ta faute. Moi aussi, je voulais y aller.</p><p> </p><p>— Et j’ai pris la décision de vous y retrouver, on ne m’a pas forcée, <em>dis-je à mon tour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore avait pu laisser l’épée là-bas pour que tu viennes la chercher, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, eh bien… Nous nous sommes trompés…</p><p> </p><p>— Que s’est-il passé, Harry ? Que s’est-il passé quand elle t’a emmené en haut ? Est-ce que le serpent se cachait quelque part ? Il l’a tuée et t’a attaqué ensuite ? <em>demande mon amie. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit-il</em>. C’était elle le serpent… ou le serpent était elle… depuis le début.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu… Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry ferma les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était… était en elle. Vous-Savez-Qui l’avait placé là, à Godric’s Hollow, pour qu’il m’attende. Tu avais raison, Hermione. Il savait que je reviendrais.</p><p> </p><p>— Le serpent était en elle ?</p><p> </p><p>Il rouvrit les yeux alors que Hermione paraissait révoltée, dégoûtée.</p><p> </p><p>— Lupin nous a dit que nous aurions à affronter une forme de magie impossible à imaginer, <em>reprit Harry</em>. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant toi Hermione parce qu’elle s’exprimait en Fourchelang, uniquement en Fourchelang, je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais moi, bien sûr, je pouvais la comprendre. Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait reconnu Nymeria immédiatement, pas avant qu’elle parle Fourchelang elle aussi. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a envoyé un message à Tu-Sais-Qui, j’ai tout entendu dans ma tête, je l’ai senti surexcité, il lui a ordonné de m’attraper… et ensuite… Elle s’est transformée, elle s’est transformée en serpent et elle a attaqué.</p><p> </p><p>Il regarda les traces de morsure.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’était pas pour me tuer, simplement pour me garder là jusqu’à l’arrivée de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne voulait pas que Nym, il me voulait aussi, <em>continue Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Profondément écœuré, il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, non, il faut absolument que tu te reposes ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— C’est vous qui avez besoin de dormir. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez une mine épouvantable. Moi, je vais très bien. Je vais monter la garde. Où est ma baguette ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder.</p><p> </p><p>— Où est ma baguette, Hermione ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle se mordait la lèvre et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry…</p><p> </p><p>— Où est ma baguette ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna. La baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix était presque coupée en deux. Un fragile filament de plume maintenait les deux parties attachées. Le bois s’était complètement cassé en deux morceaux.</p><p> </p><p>Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains comme s’il s’était agi d’un être vivant qui aurait subi une terrible blessure. Il tendit la baguette à Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Répare-la, s’il te plaît.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je ne pense pas que, cassée comme ça… <em>fait Hermione</em></p><p> </p><p>— S’il te plaît, Hermione, essaie !</p><p> </p><p>— R… <strong>Reparo</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Le morceau pendant de la baguette se rattacha à l’autre partie. Harry la leva.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Lumos</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>La baguette produisit quelques faibles étincelles, puis s’éteignit. Harry la pointa sur Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Une petite secousse fit remuer la baguette magique d’Hermione mais elle resta dans sa main. Cette modeste tentative représentait un effort trop grand pour la baguette de Harry, qui se cassa à nouveau en deux. Il la contempla, effaré.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>murmura Hermione à voix si basse qu’on l’entendit à peine</em>. Je suis vraiment navrée. Je crois que c’est à cause de moi. Quand nous avons fui, le serpent nous attaquait et j’ai jeté un maléfice Explosif qui a rebondi dans tous les sens… Il a dû… il a dû atteindre…</p><p> </p><p>— C’était un accident, <em>dit machinalement Harry</em>. On… On trouvera un moyen de la réparer.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je crois que ce sera impossible, rép<em>ondit Hermione, des larmes coulant sur son visage</em>. Tu te souviens… tu te souviens de Ron ? Quand il a cassé sa baguette, le jour où la voiture s’est écrasée contre l’arbre ? Elle n’a plus jamais été comme avant, il a dû en prendre une nouvelle.</p><p> </p><p>Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la tend à Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Prends la mienne, <em>lui dis-je</em>. Elle a aussi une plume de phénix, tu te souviens ? Au Ministère, quand tu as dû aller à l’audience. Bon, c’est du laurier mais je pense qu’elle te laissera l’utiliser. Je me débrouillerais sans.</p><p> </p><p>Au début dubitatif, Harry finit par la prendre et sortir monter la garde, nous laissant comme deux idiotes à côté du lit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je me relève et m’allonge sur le lit que Harry vient de laisser pour me reposer quelques heures. Surtout si nous reprenons la route bientôt.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque je me lève, Harry est avec Hermione et celle-ci me montre ce qu’ils viennent de lire. De nombreuses pages étaient cornées et je prends la première, où était une photo représentant « Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le plus grand bien</p><p>Approchant maintenant de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Dumbledore quitta Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Bamabus Finkley d’aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la Jeunesse britannique auprès du Magenmagot, médaille d’or pour contribution fondamentale à la Conférence internationale d’alchimie du Caire.</p><p>Dumbledore avait ensuite l’intention d’entreprendre un tour du monde en compagnie d’Elphias Doge, surnommé Haleine de Chien, le comparse sot mais dévoué qu’il s’était choisi à l’école.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, se préparant à partir pour la Grèce le lendemain matin, lorsqu’un hibou apporta un message qui annonçait la mort de la mère de Dumbledore. Doge, dit Haleine de Chien, qui a refusé d’être interviewé pour ce livre, a livré au public sa propre version, très sentimentale, de ce qui s’est passé ensuite.</p><p>Il présente la mort de Kendra comme un coup tragique et la décision de Dumbledore d’abandonner son expédition comme un noble sacrifice.</p><p>Il est vrai que Dumbledore retourna aussitôt à Godric’s Hollow, prétendument pour « prendre soin » de ses jeunes frère et sœur. Mais quels « soins » leur prodigua-t-il véritablement ?</p><p> </p><p>« C’était un cinglé, cet Abelforth, déclare Enid Smeeh, dont la famille habitait à l’époque un peu en dehors de Godric’s Hollow. Il était déchaîné. Bien sûr, avec son père et sa mère qui n’étaient plus là, on aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui mais il n’arrêtait pas de me jeter des crottes de chèvre à la figure. Je ne crois pas qu’Albus s’occupait beaucoup de lui, d’ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors, que faisait Dumbledore s’il n’essayait pas de réconforter son jeune frère dissipé ? La réponse, semble-t-il, c’est qu’il veillait à maintenir sa sœur séquestrée. Car, bien que sa première geôlière fût morte, il n’y eut aucun changement dans la situation pitoyable d’Ariana Dumbledore. Son existence même continuait de n’être connue, en dehors de la famille, que de quelques personnes qui, comme Doge, alias Haleine de Chien, croyaient volontiers à l’histoire de la « santé fragile ».</p><p> </p><p>Une autre amie tout aussi satisfaite de cette version des faits était Bathilda Tourdesac, la célèbre historienne de la magie qui habite depuis de nombreuses années à Godric’s Hollow. Kendra, bien sûr, avait rabroué Bathilda lorsque celle-ci avait essayé de souhaiter la bienvenue à la famille. Quelques années plus tard, cependant, le célèbre auteur envoya à Poudlard un hibou destiné à Abus, car elle avait été favorablement impressionnée par son article sur la transformation inter-espèces, publié dans <span class="u">Le Mensuel de la métamorphose</span>. Ce premier contact l’amena à faire connaissance avec la famille Dumbledore dans son entier. Au moment de la mort de Kendra, Bathilda était la seule habitante de Godric’s Hollow à qui la mère de Dumbledore adressait la parole.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, la brillante intelligence que Bathilda a manifestée au cours de sa vie se trouve à présent quelque peu diminuée. « Le feu est allumé, mais le chaudron est vide », comme me l’a confié Ivor Dilhnsby ou, dans les termes plus terre à terre d’Enid Smeek : « Elle n’a pas plus de tête qu’une crotte d’écureuil. » Néanmoins, une longue expérience et une technique éprouvée du reportage m’ont permis d’extraire, telles des pépites, suffisamment de faits réels pour reconstituer toute cette scandaleuse histoire.</p><p>Comme tout le monde dans les milieux de la sorcellerie, Bathilda attribue la mort prématurée de Kendra à un « sortilège qui se serait retourné contre elle », une version qu’Albus et Abelforth répétèrent par la suite. Bathilda se fait également l’écho de l’affirmation de la famille selon laquelle Ariana aurait été « fragile » et « délicate ». Sur un point, cependant, Bathilda m’a récompensée des efforts que j’ai déployés pour me procurer du Veritaserum, car elle, et elle seule, connaît toute l’histoire du secret le mieux gardé de la vie d’Albus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Révélé aujourd’hui pour la première fois, il remet en cause tout ce que ses admirateurs croyaient à son sujet : sa haine supposée de la magie noire, son opposition à l’oppression des Moldus, et même son dévouement envers sa propre famille.</p><p>L’été même où Dumbledore rentrait à Godric’s Hollow, désormais orphelin et chef de famille, Bathilda Tourdesac acceptait d’héberger chez elle son petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald.</p><p>Le nom de Grindelwald est à juste titre célèbre : sur la liste des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps, il aurait mérité de figurer à la première place si, une génération plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui n’était venu le détrôner. Mais comme Grindelwald n’a jamais étendu sa terreur jusqu’à la Grande-Bretagne, les détails de son accession au pouvoir ne sont pas très connus dans notre pays.</p><p> </p><p>Élève de Durmstrang, où il était déjà réputé pour sa regrettable tolérance de la magie noire, Grindelwald se montra aussi précocement brillant que Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de mettre à profit ses talents pour obtenir prix et récompenses, Gellert Grindelwald se consacra à d’autres ambitions.</p><p>Lorsqu’il eut atteint l’âge de seize ans, les autorités de Durmstrang elles-mêmes estimèrent qu’elles ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux sur ses expériences douteuses et il fut renvoyé de l’école.</p><p>Jusqu’à maintenant, tout ce que l’on savait de ce que Grindelwald avait fait par la suite, c’était qu’il avait voyagé à l’étranger pendant quelques mois. On peut aujourd’hui révéler que Grindelwald avait décidé de se rendre chez sa grand-tante à Godric’s Hollow et que, une fois là-bas, si choquant que cela puisse paraître à certains, il noua une amitié étroite avec Abus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>« Il me semblait un charmant garçon, bredouille Bathilda, quoi qu’il ait fait par la suite. Bien entendu, je l’ai présenté à ce pauvre Albus qui n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis de son âge. Les deux garçons ont tout de suite sympathisé. »</p><p> </p><p>On ne saurait en douter. Bathilda me montre en effet une lettre qu’elle a gardée, envoyée par Albus Dumbledore à Gellert Grindelwald en plein milieu de la nuit.</p><p>« Oui, après qu’ils eurent passé toute la journée à discuter – vous pensez, deux jeunes gens si brillants, ils s’entendaient comme chaudrons en foire –, j’entendais parfois un hibou tapoter à la fenêtre de la chambre de Gellert pour lui apporter une lettre d’Albus. Il venait d’avoir une idée et voulait en faire part immédiatement à Gellert. »</p><p>Et quelles idées ! Si choquantes qu’elles puissent paraître aux fans d’Albus Dumbledore, voici les pensées qu’avait leur héros à dix-sept ans, telles qu’il les exposait à son meilleur ami de fraîche date (une reproduction de la lettre originale se trouve en page 463) :</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Gellert,</p><p>Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s’exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS – voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l’égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste.</p><p>Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m’en plains pas, car si tu n’avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.)</p><p>Albus »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelles que soient la stupéfaction, la consternation qu’elle puisse provoquer chez ses nombreux admirateurs, cette lettre n’en apporte pas moins la preuve qu’Albus Dumbledore a autrefois rêvé de mettre à bas le Code du secret magique et d’établir la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus.</p><p>Quel coup pour ceux qui ont toujours présenté Dumbledore comme le plus grand défenseur des nés-Moldus ! Combien creux nous semblent à présent tous ces discours sur les droits des Moldus, à la lumière de ce document accablant ! Combien méprisable nous apparaît Albus Dumbledore, occupé à manigancer son accession au pouvoir alors qu’il aurait dû pleurer la mort de sa mère et prendre soin de sa petite sœur !</p><p>Ceux qui sont décidés à maintenir Dumbledore sur son piédestal branlant glapiront sans aucun doute que, après tout, il n’a jamais mis ses projets à exécution, qu’il a dû changer de conviction, qu’il est revenu à la raison. Mais la vérité semble encore plus scandaleuse.</p><p>Leur nouvelle et grande amitié avait commencé depuis à peine deux mois lorsque Dumbledore et Grindelwald se séparèrent. Ils ne devaient plus se revoir jusqu’au jour où ils se retrouvèrent pour leur duel légendaire (pour plus de détails, voir chapitre vingt-deux). Quelle a été la cause de cette rupture brutale ? Dumbledore était-il revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? Avait-il dit à Grindelwald qu’il ne voulait plus avoir aucune part dans ses projets ? Hélas, non.</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que c’est la mort de la petite Ariana qui a tout déclenché, déclare Bathilda. Ce fut un horrible choc. Gellert se trouvait dans leur maison quand c’est arrivé, et il est revenu chez moi dans tous ses états, il m’a dit qu’il voulait partir dès le lendemain. Il était affreusement éprouvé, vous savez. Alors, je lui ai arrangé un départ par Portoloin et je ne l’ai plus jamais revu. Albus a été bouleversé par la mort d’Ariana. C’était tellement affreux pour les deux frères. Ils avaient perdu toute, leur famille, il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Pas étonnant qu’ils aient eu les nerfs à vif. Abelforth rejetait la responsabilité sur Albus, comprenez-vous, comme c’est souvent le cas en d’aussi terribles circonstances. Mais Abelforth disait toujours des choses un peu folles, le pauvre garçon. Enfin, quand même, casser le nez d’Albus pendant l’enterrement, ce n’était pas très convenable. Kendra aurait été anéantie si elle avait vu ses deux fils se battre comme ça, sur le corps de sa fille. Dommage que Gellert n’ait pas pu rester pour l’enterrement… Au moins, cela aurait été un réconfort pour Albus…»</p><p> </p><p>L’horrible bagarre à côté du cercueil, connue seulement des rares personnes qui assistaient aux funérailles d’Ariana Dumbledore, soulève plusieurs questions. Pourquoi exactement Abelforth Dumbledore tenait-il Albus pour responsable de la mort de sa sœur ? Était-ce, comme le prétend Batty, un simple débordement de chagrin ? Ou bien sa fureur pouvait-elle avoir une autre raison plus concrète ? Grindelwald, renvoyé de Durmstrang pour avoir failli provoquer la mort de camarades de classe qu’il avait attaqués, a fui le pays quelques heures après la mort de la jeune fille et Albus (par peur ou par honte ?) ne l’a jamais revu, jusqu’au jour où il y fut contraint à la demande instante du monde de la sorcellerie.</p><p>Ni Dumbledore ni Grindelwald ne semblent avoir jamais évoqué par la suite cette brève amitié de jeunesse. Il ne fait cependant aucun doute que Dumbledore a attendu cinq années de troubles, de morts, de disparitions, avant de se décider enfin à attaquer Gellert Grindelwald. Était-ce un reste d’affection pour l’homme lui-même, ou la crainte de voir révéler leur ancienne amitié, qui a fait hésiter Dumbledore ? Est-ce à contrecœur que Dumbledore a résolu de capturer l’homme qu’il avait été autrefois si enchanté de rencontrer !</p><p>Et comment la mystérieuse Ariana est-elle morte ? A-t-elle été la victime accidentelle d’un quelconque rituel de magie noire ? A-t-elle surpris quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas dû voir, à un moment où les deux hommes étaient occupés à s’entraîner pour tenter d’atteindre la gloire et la domination ? Est-il possible qu’Ariana ait été la première personne à mourir « pour le plus grand bien » ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le chapitre s’arrêtait là.</p><p> </p><p>Que Rita ait écrit ce livre baisse la crédibilité, et le fait qu’elle ait utilisé du Véritaserum sur la vraie Bathilda pour qu’elle lui parle de Dumbledore est affreux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que le pire passage est celui de la lettre, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Je sais que pour Bathilda, il ne s’agissait que de conversations entre deux amis, mais « Pour le plus grand bien » est devenu le slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification de toutes les atrocités qu’il a commises par la suite. Et… d’après ce qui est écrit là, il semble que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui ait donné l’idée. On dit que « Pour le plus grand bien » était même gravé à l’entrée de Nurmengard.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, Nurmengard ? <em>demanda Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— La prison que Grindelwald a fait construire pour enfermer ses opposants, <em>dis-je en m’asseyant à côté de lui</em>. Il y a fini lui-même, quand Dumbledore l’a capturé.</p><p> </p><p>— En tout cas, c’est… c’est terrible de penser que les idées de Dumbledore ont pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir, <em>reprend Hermione</em>. Mais d’un autre côté, même Rita ne peut prétendre qu’ils se soient connus plus de quelques mois, au cours d’un été où ils étaient tous les deux vraiment jeunes, et…</p><p> </p><p>— Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, <em>l’interrompit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait du mal à parler d’une voix calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pensais bien que tu dirais : « Ils étaient jeunes. » Mais ils avaient le même âge que nous aujourd’hui. Et nous, nous sommes là à risquer nos vies pour combattre les forces du Mal alors que lui passait ses journées avec son meilleur ami à comploter leur prise de pouvoir sur les Moldus.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne parviendrait pas à contrôler sa fureur plus longtemps. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, s’efforçant de se défouler physiquement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’essaye pas de défendre ce que Dumbledore a écrit, <em>assura Hermione</em>. Toutes ces idioties sur le « droit de gouverner », c’est la même chose que « La magie est puissance ». Mais, Harry, il faut comprendre que sa mère venait de mourir, il était coincé tout seul chez lui…</p><p> </p><p>— Tout seul ? Il n’était pas tout seul. Il était avec son frère et sa sœur, sa Cracmolle de sœur qu’il gardait enfermée… <em>fait Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je n’y crois pas, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi non plus, <em>dis-je à mon tour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se leva à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ignore ce qui n’allait pas chez elle, mais je ne crois pas que c’était une Cracmolle. Le Dumbledore que nous connaissions n’aurait jamais, jamais permis…</p><p> </p><p>— Le Dumbledore que nous pensions connaître n’aurait jamais voulu vaincre les Moldus par la force ! <em>hurla Harry, sa voix résonnant au sommet désert de la colline</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Des merles s’envolèrent, lançant des cris et tournoyant dans le ciel d’un gris nacré.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a changé, Harry, il a changé ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em> C’est aussi simple que cela ! Peut-être qu’il croyait à ces choses-là quand il avait dix-sept ans mais il a consacré tout le reste de sa vie à combattre les forces du Mal ! Dumbledore a été celui qui a arrêté Grindelwald, celui qui a toujours voté pour la protection des Moldus et pour les droits des sorciers nés-moldus, celui qui s’est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui depuis le début et qui est mort en essayant de le terrasser !</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je suis désolée, mais je crois que la véritable raison de ta colère contre Dumbledore, c’est qu’il ne t’a jamais rien raconté de tout cela lui-même, <em>fait Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être ! <em>s’écria Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il leva les bras et les croisa au-dessus de sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voyez bien ce qu’il m’a demandé ! Risque ta vie, Harry ! Encore ! Et encore ! Et n’attends pas de moi que je te donne toutes les explications, contente-toi d’avoir en moi une confiance aveugle, sois persuadé que je sais ce que je fais, aie confiance en moi, même si moi je n’ai pas confiance en toi ! Jamais la vérité tout entière ! Jamais !</p><p> </p><p>La tension brisa sa voix et nous restons debout face à face, à se regarder dans le vaste espace vide et blanc.</p><p> </p><p>— Il t’aimait beaucoup, <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Je sais qu’il t’aimait beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laissa retomber ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ignore qui il aimait, Hermione, mais sûrement pas moi. Le gâchis dans lequel il m’a abandonné, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l’amour. Il a partagé ses véritables pensées avec Gellert Grindelwald infiniment plus qu’il ne l’a jamais fait avec moi.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ramassa ma baguette qu’il avait laissée tomber dans la neige et revint s’asseoir à l’entrée de la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci pour le thé. Je vais finir mon tour de garde. Retournez vous mettre au chaud.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hésita mais comprit qu’il lui donnait congé. Elle reprit le livre et revint dans la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry… si tu ne veux plus le faire… si tu ne veux plus risquer ta vie pour une mission à travers le monde, rentre chez ma mère, <em>dis-je</em>. Reste avec Arya et Natasha. Je m’en occuperais, et si c’est ainsi que je dois mourir, alors c’est ainsi que je mourrai. En te protégeant.</p><p> </p><p>Je repense à la prophétie. J’ai 18 ans aujourd’hui, et d’après la sphère bleue je n’atteindrais pas mes 19 ans.</p><p> </p><p>Harry voit où je veux en venir et secoue vivement la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, hors de question Nymeria. Toi, rentre avec les filles. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi ! Ta prophétie ne doit pas obligatoirement se réaliser…</p><p> </p><p>Je secoue la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Je donnerai volontairement ma vie si c’était pour sauver la tienne, celle d’Hermione, de Arya, Natasha, de ma mère et de tout le reste du monde, <em>dis-je, sincère. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et d’un coup, j’ai l’impression de comprendre l’état dans laquelle était Lily Potter lorsqu’elle a offert sa vie pour celle de son fils, aujourd’hui mon fiancé. Mais si cette prophétie se réalise, nous ne nous marierons jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La biche argentée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vendredi 26 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes prêts, la tente repliée et Harry porte l’Horcruxe autour du cou. Nous transplanons sous la cape d’invisibilité jusqu’à un endroit à la surface de terre gelée, couverte de feuilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sommes-nous ? <em>demanda-t-il, contemplant une nouvelle étendue d’arbres tandis qu’Hermione ouvrait le sac en perles et commençait à en sortir les piquets de la tente</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est la forêt de Dean, <em>répondit-elle</em>. Je suis venue y camper, un jour, avec mes parents.</p><p> </p><p>Ici aussi, les feuillages étaient enveloppés de neige et il faisait un froid glacial mais au moins, nous étions protégés du vent. Nous passons la plus grande partie de la journée sous la tente, serrés les un contre les autre pour se tenir chaud, devant les flammes d’un bleu éclatant qu’Hermione savait si bien faire apparaître et que l’on pouvait conserver et transporter dans un bocal.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l’après-midi, de nouveaux flocons tombèrent sur nous, et même notre clairière abritée fut bientôt recouverte d’une poudre de neige fraîche.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque le soir tomba à nouveau, Harry refusa l’offre d’Hermione de monter la garde et lui conseilla d’aller se coucher. Il refusa même que je m’en occupe.</p><p> </p><p>Le froid mordant nous obligeait à enfiler nos vêtements chauds les uns sur les autres et, une fois terminé, j’avais l’impression d’avoir repris tous les kilos de ma grossesse que j’ai perdu !</p><p> </p><p>Le fait de ne plus avoir ma baguette h24 sur moi me donne un sentiment de vulnérabilité constant. C’est désagréable mais, je sais qu’en cas de besoin, je parviendrais à me défendre, même sans.</p><p> </p><p>Je faisais un rêve agréable lorsque je suis réveillée par Harry, à côté de… Ron, trempé de la tête aux pieds, tenant l’épée de Gryffondor. En le voyant, je me redresse, heureuse de revoir mon ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey ! Je t’enlacerais bien mais tu es trempé et il fait déjà assez froid, <em>dis-je avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ron et Harry rient, avant que ce dernier ne réveille Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna, puis se redressa brusquement, dégageant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Harry ? Ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tout va très bien. Mieux que bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Nous avons de la visite.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui…</p><p> </p><p>Elle vit Ron qui se tenait devant elle, l’épée à la main, ses vêtements ruisselant sur le tapis usé. Je me lève et Harry et moi s’éloignons.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sortit de son lit et s’avança comme une somnambule en direction de Ron, le regard fixé sur son visage blafard. Elle s’arrêta juste devant lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Ron lui adressa un pâle sourire plein d’espoir et leva à demi les bras.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Hermione se précipita soudain sur lui et martela à coups de poing chaque centimètre carré de son corps, partout où elle pouvait l’atteindre.</p><p> </p><p>— Aïe… Ouille… Arrête ! Qu’est-ce que… Hermione… Ouille !</p><p> </p><p>— Ronald… Weasley… Espèce de… parfait… crétin !</p><p> </p><p>Elle ponctua chaque mot d’un nouveau coup. Ron battit en retraite, se protégeant le visage, alors qu’Hermione continuait d’avancer sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu… reviens… ici… en douce… après… des semaines… et… des semaines… Oh, où est ma baguette ?</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego</strong> ! <em>s’exclama Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Le bouclier invisible se dressa entre Ron et Hermione et sa force la projeta à terre. Recrachant des cheveux qui étaient entrés dans sa bouche, elle se releva d’un bond.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, <em>dit Harry</em>. Calme-t…</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne me calmerai pas ! <em>hurla-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais encore je ne l’avais vue perdre à ce point son sang-froid, même pas après le Bal de Noël. Elle semblait en proie à une crise de démence. Et c’est là que je suis heureuse d’avoir pensé à prendre la baguette d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, rends-moi ma baguette ! Rends-la-moi !</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, s’il te plaît…</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, Harry Potter !<em> s’écria-t-elle d’une voix suraiguë</em>. Ne t’en avise surtout pas ! Nymeria, rends-la-moi immédiatement ! Et TOI !</p><p> </p><p>Elle pointa sur Ron un doigt accusateur : c’était comme une malédiction et je ne suis pas étonné de voir Ron reculer de plusieurs pas.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai couru après toi ! Je t’ai appelé ! Je t’ai supplié de revenir !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, <em>dit Ron</em>. Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis…</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, tu es désolé !</p><p> </p><p>Elle éclata de rire, d’un rire aigu, incontrôlable. Ron se tourna vers Harry en quête de secours, mais celui-ci lui répondit par une grimace impuissante.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu reviens après des semaines… des semaines… et tu penses qu’il te suffira de dire « désolé » pour que tout s’arrange ?</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise d’autre ? <em>s’écria Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je ne sais pas ! <em>vociféra Hermione avec une ironie redoutable</em>. Creuse-toi la cervelle, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux ou trois secondes…</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, <em>intervint Harry</em>, il vient de me sauver la…</p><p> </p><p>— Je m’en fiche ! <em>hurla-t-elle</em>. Je me fiche de ce qu’il a fait ! Des semaines et des semaines, on aurait pu tout aussi bien mourir…</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que vous n’étiez pas morts ! <em>beugla Ron, en dominant pour la première fois la voix d’Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’approcha aussi près que le lui permettait le bouclier dressé entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne parle que de Harry dans La Gazette et à la radio, ils vous cherchent partout et j’ai été surpris de voir que Nymeria aussi était recherchée. Avec toutes les rumeurs et les histoires de fous qui circulent, je l’aurais su tout de suite si vous étiez morts, vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour toi ? <em>demanda Hermione. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sa voix était devenue si aiguë que, bientôt, seules les chauves-souris pourraient encore l’entendre, mais elle avait atteint un tel degré d’indignation qu’elle fut momentanément incapable de parler et Ron saisit l’occasion :</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai voulu revenir dès l’instant où j’ai transplané, mais je suis tombé en plein sur un gang de Rafleurs, Hermione, et je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part !</p><p> </p><p>— Un gang de quoi ? <em>demanda Harry, tandis qu’Hermione se jetait dans un fauteuil, bras et jambes si étroitement croisés qu’on se demandait si elle ne mettrait pas plusieurs années à les déplier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Des Rafleurs, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Il y en a partout. Ce sont des gangs qui essayent de gagner de l’or en arrêtant les nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Le ministère offre une récompense pour chaque capture. J’étais tout seul et on voit bien que je suis en âge d’aller à l’école, ils se sont donc excités en pensant que j’étais peut-être un né-Moldu en fuite. Il a fallu que je trouve très vite quelque chose à leur répondre pour éviter qu’ils me traînent au ministère.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu leur as dit ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Que j’étais Stan Rocade. C’est la première personne à laquelle j’ai pensé.</p><p> </p><p>— Et ils t’ont cru ? <em>dit Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ils n’étaient pas très malins. L’un d’eux était à moitié troll, d’après l’odeur…</p><p> </p><p>Ron jeta un coup d’œil à Hermione, espérant que cette petite note d’humour aurait un effet apaisant mais son visage resta de marbre, ses bras et ses jambes toujours serrés comme dans un nœud.</p><p> </p><p>— En tout cas, ils se sont disputés pour savoir si oui ou non, j’étais Stan. Ma ruse était assez pitoyable, je dois le reconnaître, mais j’étais seul contre cinq et ils m’avaient pris ma baguette. Puis, deux d’entre eux se sont mis à se battre et j’ai profité de la distraction des autres pour donner un coup dans le ventre de celui qui me tenait. J’ai pu lui arracher sa baguette, j’ai jeté un sortilège de Désarmement au type qui m’avait pris la mienne et j’ai aussitôt transplané. Mais ce n’était pas très réussi et je me suis encore désartibulé.</p><p> </p><p>Ron leva sa main droite pour montrer deux doigts sans ongles. Hermione haussa les sourcils d’un air glacial.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis arrivé à quelques kilomètres de l’endroit où nous avions campé… mais vous étiez déjà partis.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelle histoire palpitante, <em>lança Hermione du ton dédaigneux qu’elle adoptait quand elle voulait blesser quelqu’un</em>. Tu as dû être tout simplement terrifié. Nous, pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes allés à Godric’s Hollow et, voyons, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, déjà, Harry ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui nous attendait, il a failli nous tuer tous les trois, ensuite, Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même est arrivé et nous avons réussi à lui échapper à une seconde près.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s’exclama Ron, en nous regardant bouche bée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu imagines, Nymeria, perdre deux ongles ! Voilà qui relativise tout ce que nous avons subi, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, <em>dit Harry à voix basse</em>, Ron vient de me sauver la vie.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sembla ne pas l’avoir entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais savoir, <em>reprit-elle, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire situé à trente centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Ron</em>. Comment t’y es-tu pris exactement pour nous retrouver ce soir ? C’est important. Quand nous le saurons, nous pourrons faire ce qu’il faut pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables.</p><p> </p><p>Ron lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit de la poche de son jean un petit objet en argent.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai utilisé ceci.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dut tourner les yeux vers lui pour voir ce qu’il leur montrait.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Déluminateur ? <em>s’étonna-t-elle, si surprise qu’elle en oublia de paraître glaciale et féroce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne se contente pas d’allumer et d’éteindre les lumières, <em>poursuivit Ron</em>. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, ni pourquoi c’est arrivé à ce moment-là et pas à un autre, puisque de toute façon, depuis que j’étais parti, j’avais envie de revenir. En tout cas, j’étais en train d’écouter la radio, le matin de Noël, de très bonne heure et tout d’un coup, j’ai entendu… ta voix.</p><p> </p><p>Il regardait Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu m’as entendue à la radio ? <em>demanda-t-elle, incrédule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je t’ai entendue dans ma poche. Ta voix venait de là.</p><p> </p><p>Il montra à nouveau le Déluminateur.</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu’est-ce que je disais, exactement ? <em>interrogea Hermione d’un ton qui hésitait entre le scepticisme et la curiosité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon nom. Ron. Et tu as ajouté quelque chose… à propos d’une baguette…</p><p> </p><p>Le visage d’Hermione se colora d’un rouge flamboyant. C’était la première fois que j’avais entendu le nom de Ron à haute voix par l’un d’eux depuis le jour où j’étais arrivée. Hermione l’avait cité lorsque nous avions parlé de réparer la baguette de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, je l’ai sorti de ma poche, <em>continua Ron en contemplant le Déluminateur</em>. Il était comme d’habitude mais j’étais sûr de t’avoir entendue. Je l’ai actionné et la lumière s’est éteinte dans ma chambre mais une autre s’est allumée juste devant la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>Ron leva son autre main et pointa le doigt devant lui, le regard concentré sur quelque chose que ni Harry ni Hermione ni moi ne pouvions voir.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était une boule lumineuse, bleuâtre, qui semblait vibrer, comme la lumière autour d’un Portoloin, vous voyez ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondons-nous machinalement Harry, Hermione et moi d’une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai tout de suite su que c’était ce que je cherchais, <em>reprit Ron</em>. J’ai ramassé mes affaires, j’ai tout emballé dans mon sac à dos et je suis descendu dans le jardin. La boule de lumière flottait en l’air. Elle m’attendait et, quand je suis sorti, elle s’est éloignée par petits bonds. Je l’ai suivie derrière la cabane à outils et là, elle… elle est entrée en moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ? <em>dit Harry, persuadé de n’avoir pas bien entendu</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle a flotté vers moi, <em>expliqua Ron en décrivant le mouvement de la boule d’un geste de l’index</em>, droit sur ma poitrine et ensuite… elle est entrée en moi. Elle était ici.</p><p> </p><p>Il montra un point proche de son cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Je la sentais, elle était chaude. Et une fois qu’elle était en moi, j’ai su ce que je devais faire, j’ai su qu’elle m’emmènerait là où je voulais aller. Alors, j’ai transplané et je suis arrivé au flanc d’une colline. Il y avait de la neige partout…</p><p> </p><p>— C’était là que nous étions, <em>dit Harry</em>. Nous y avons passé deux nuits et la deuxième nuit, j’ai eu sans cesse l’impression d’entendre quelqu’un bouger et appeler dans l’obscurité !</p><p> </p><p>— C’était moi, mais vos sortilèges de Protection ont bien fonctionné, je n’arrivais pas à vous voir ni à vous entendre. Pourtant, j’étais sûr que vous n’étiez pas loin. J’ai fini par m’allonger dans mon sac de couchage et j’ai attendu que vous apparaissiez. Je pensais que vous seriez bien obligés de vous montrer quand vous démonteriez la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— En fait, non, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Par précaution, on a transplané sous la cape d’invisibilité. Et on est partis de très bonne heure parce que, comme te l’a expliqué Harry, nous avions entendu quelqu’un bouger dans les environs, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— En tout cas, je suis resté toute la journée sur cette colline, <em>reprit Ron</em>. J’espérais toujours vous voir apparaître. Mais la nuit est tombée et j’ai compris que j’avais dû vous rater. J’ai actionné à nouveau le Déluminateur, la lumière bleue a jailli, elle est entrée en moi, j’ai transplané et je suis arrivé ici, dans cette forêt. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à vous retrouver et je suis resté là en espérant que l’un de vous finirait par mettre le nez dehors… C’est ce que Harry a fait. Bien sûr, j’ai d’abord aperçu la biche.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as aperçu quoi ? <em>l’interrompit brusquement Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ils nous expliquèrent ce qui s’était passé et à mesure qu’ils racontaient l’histoire de la biche argentée et de l’épée dans la mare, Hermione les regardait alternativement, les sourcils froncés, l’esprit si concentré qu’elle en oublia de serrer bras et jambes contre elle.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était sûrement un Patronus ! <em>s’exclama-t-elle</em>. Vous n’avez pas vu qui l’avait créé ? Il n’y avait personne ? Et le Patronus t’a amené jusqu’à l’épée ! J’ai du mal à y croire ! Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron raconta comment il avait vu Harry sauter dans l’eau et avait attendu qu’il remonte à la surface. S’apercevant qu’il se passait quelque chose d’anormal, il avait plongé pour le sauver avant de retourner prendre l’épée. Parvenu au moment de l’ouverture du médaillon, il hésita, et ce fut Harry qui poursuivit son récit :</p><p> </p><p>— Quand il a été ouvert, Ron l’a transpercé à coups d’épée.</p><p> </p><p>— Et… il a été détruit ? Simplement comme ça ? <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, il… il a crié, <em>dit Harry en jetant un vague coup d’œil à</em> <em>Ron</em>. Tiens.</p><p> </p><p>Il lança le médaillon sur les genoux d’Hermione qui le prit avec des gestes précautionneux et examina les ovales de verre fracassés.</p><p> </p><p>Estimant qu’il pouvait à présent le faire sans danger, Harry annula le charme du Bouclier en agitant ma baguette et se tourna vers Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as pas dit que tu avais échappé aux Rafleurs en emportant une de leurs baguettes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>répondit Ron qui n’avait cessé de regarder Hermione pendant qu’elle étudiait le médaillon</em>. Ah, oui, oui.</p><p> </p><p>Il détacha une boucle de son sac à dos et sortit d’une poche latérale une petite baguette de bois sombre.</p><p> </p><p>— La voilà. Je me suis dit que c’était toujours utile d’en avoir une en réserve.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu avais raison, <em>assura Harry en tendant la main</em>. La mienne est cassée.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu plaisantes <em>? s’exclama Ron, mais au même moment, Hermione se leva et il parut à nouveau inquiet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle rangea l’Horcruxe terrassé dans le sac en perles puis remonta dans la couchette supérieure d’une paire de lits superposés et s’allongea sans ajouter un mot. Ron donna à Harry la nouvelle baguette, et mon fiancé me rend la mienne.</p><p> </p><p>— Finalement, ça ne s’est pas trop mal passé, tu ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu te souviens quand elle m’a jeté des oiseaux à la tête ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’est pas totalement exclu que je recommence, <em>répliqua la voix étouffée d’Hermione, sous ses couvertures</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et Ron esquissa un sourire tandis qu’il sortait de son sac à dos son pyjama violet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Xenophilius Lovegood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Samedi 27 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La colère d’Hermione ne s’était pas apaisée au cours de la nuit et, le lendemain matin, elle se contentait de communiquer par des regards hostiles et des silences appuyés. Ron réagit en se forçant à afficher devant elle un air sombre, censé exprimer un remords profond et durable. Lorsqu’on se trouvaient tous les quatre ensemble, Harry et moi avions l’impression d’assister à un enterrement en petit comité où nous aurions été les deux seuls à ne pas porter le deuil.</p><p> </p><p>Mais au cours des rares moments qu’il passait seul avec Harry ou moi (pour aller chercher de l’eau ou fouiller les sous-bois en quête de champignons), Ron manifestait une joie sans vergogne.</p><p> </p><p>Pour que Harry puisse passer du temps avec Ron, je distrais Hermione. Nous parlons de tout et de rien et j’ai même pris la relève sur la cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lisait un livre et je regardais la bague lorsque Ron pousse un cri qui fait tomber Harry dans les buissons. Hermione les regarda d’un air mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, <em>dit Ron, en aidant Harry à s’arracher des ronces</em>, mais son nom a été frappé d’un maléfice, c’est comme ça qu’ils retrouvent les opposants ! Prononcer son nom brise les sortilèges de Protection, ça produit une sorte de perturbation magique… C’est ce qui leur a permis de nous retrouver à Tottenham Court Road !</p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu’on avait dit son nom ?</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement ! Il faut leur reconnaître que c’était bien pensé. Seuls ceux qui le combattent sérieusement, comme Dumbledore, osaient l’appeler par son nom. Maintenant qu’ils ont mis un Tabou, quiconque prononce ce nom est aussitôt repéré… un moyen rapide et efficace de découvrir les membres de l’Ordre ! Ils ont failli avoir Kingsley…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu plaisantes ? <em>demandais-je, intervenant.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Pas du tout, Bill m’a raconté qu’il a été cerné par une bande de Mangemorts, mais il a réussi à les repousser et à s’échapper. Il est en fuite, maintenant, comme nous.</p><p> </p><p>De l’extrémité de sa baguette, Ron se gratta le menton d’un air pensif.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne crois pas que c’est Kingsley qui aurait pu nous envoyer cette biche ?</p><p> </p><p>— Son Patronus est un lynx, on l’a vu au mariage, tu te souviens ? <em>fait Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui…</p><p> </p><p>Ils poursuivirent leur chemin le long des buissons, s’éloignant de la tente et d’Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>À la tombée de la nuit, nous retournons tous quatre sous la tente et Harry prit le premier tour de garde.</p><p> </p><p>Assis à l’entrée, il essaya de faire léviter de petites pierres avec la baguette de prunellier, mais ses facultés magiques semblaient toujours plus maladroites, moins puissantes qu’à l’ordinaire. Hermione lisait, couchée dans son lit tandis que Ron, après lui avoir lancé à plusieurs reprises des regards inquiets, prenait dans son sac à dos une petite radio en bois qu’il essaya de régler sur une station.</p><p> </p><p>Assise devant la table, je le regarde faire, lâchant mon carnet du regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Il y a une émission, <em>dit-il à voix basse</em>, qui donne de vraies nouvelles. Toutes les autres soutiennent Tu-Sais-Qui et sont alignées sur la position du ministère, mais celle-ci… Attendez un peu d’écouter ça, c’est formidable. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas la diffuser chaque soir, ils doivent changer sans cesse d’endroit, au cas où il y aurait une descente de police. Et il faut un mot de passe pour arriver à la capter… L’ennui, c’est que j’ai raté la dernière…</p><p> </p><p>Il tapota légèrement le dessus de la radio avec sa baguette et marmonna des mots au hasard. Il jetait souvent vers Hermione des regards en biais, craignant manifestement une nouvelle crise de colère, mais elle se montra si indifférente à sa présence qu’il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Pendant environ dix minutes, Ron tapota et marmonna, Hermione tourna les pages de son livre, Harry continua de s’entraîner à jeter des sorts avec la baguette de prunellier et je continuais de noter des mots au hasard dans mon carnet.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, Hermione descendit de son lit et Ron cessa aussitôt de tapoter.</p><p> </p><p>— Si ça t’agace, j’arrête ! <em>dit-il, inquiet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ne daigna pas répondre et s’approcha de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut qu’on parle, <em>lui annonça-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde le livre qu’elle tenait toujours à la main. C’était <span class="u">Vie et mensonges d’Albus Dumbledore</span>.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi ? <em>demanda Harry avec appréhension</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p>Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Xenophilius Lovegood. Le père de Luna. Je veux aller lui parler !</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… pourquoi ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle respira profondément, comme pour concentrer ses forces et répondit :</p><p> </p><p>— À cause de la marque, la marque dans <span class="u">Beedle le Barde</span>. Regardez ça !</p><p> </p><p>Elle mit le livre ouvert sous nos yeux réticents et nous voyons la reproduction de la lettre originale que Dumbledore avait écrite à Grindelwald, de cette écriture fine et penchée.</p><p> </p><p>— La signature, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Regardez la signature !</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde et voit que Dumbledore avait remplacé le A d’Albus par une minuscule version de la même marque triangulaire tracée dans Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… Qu’est-ce que vous… ? <em>dit Ron d’une voix hésitante mais Hermione le fit taire d’un regard et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle n’arrête pas d’apparaître, <em>reprit-elle</em>. Je sais que d’après Viktor, c’était la marque de Grindelwald, mais je suis sûre que c’est aussi celle qu’on a vue au cimetière de Godric’s Hollow et celle sur la bague de Nym. Or, les dates inscrites sur la pierre tombale étaient bien antérieures à l’arrivée de Grindelwald et au Gaunt ! Et la voilà à nouveau ! On ne peut plus demander à Dumbledore ou à Grindelwald ce qu’elle signifie – je ne sais même pas si Grindelwald est toujours vivant – mais on peut le demander à Mr Lovegood. Il portait ce symbole au mariage, et je suis certaine que c’est important, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d’un long moment, il lui répondit enfin :</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, nous n’avons pas besoin d’un nouveau Godric’s Hollow. Nous avions décidé d’aller là-bas après en avoir parlé tous les deux et…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais cette marque revient sans cesse, Harry ! <em>s’exclame Hermione. </em>Si Dumbledore m’a légué <span class="u">Les Contes de Beedle le Barde</span>, qui te dit que ce n’est pas pour qu’on découvre la signification de ce symbole ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et ça recommence ! Nous essayons de nous convaincre que Dumbledore nous a laissé des signes, des indices secrets…</p><p> </p><p>— Le Déluminateur s’est révélé très utile, <em>intervint Ron</em>. Je crois qu’Hermione a raison. Nous devrions aller voir Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui lança un regard noir.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d’accord, <em>déclarais-je</em>. Allons voir Lovegood. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma famille, et donc celle de Vous-Savez-Qui, est liée à cette marque.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce ne sera pas comme à Godric’s Hollow, <em>ajouta Ron</em>. Lovegood est de ton côté, Harry. Le Chicaneur a toujours été pour toi, il continue de dire à tout le monde qu’il faut t’aider.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis certaine que c’est important ! <em>répéta Hermione d’un ton grave</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais si c’était le cas, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore m’en aurait parlé avant de mourir ?</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être que… peut-être que c’est quelque chose qu’il faut découvrir par soi-même, <em>suggéra Hermione</em>. Nymeria doit « découvrir ses origines ».</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>approuva Ron, flagorneur</em>, ce serait logique.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas du tout, <em>répliqua-t-elle sèchement</em>, ça n’aurait rien de logique, mais je pense quand même que nous devrions parler à Mr Lovegood. Un symbole qui lie Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Nymeria et Godric’s Hollow ? Harry, je suis sûre que nous devrions tenter d’en savoir plus !</p><p> </p><p>— Je propose qu’on vote, <em>dit</em> <em>Ron</em>. Ceux qui sont d’accord pour aller voir Lovegood…</p><p> </p><p>Sa main se dressa avant celle d’Hermione. Celle-ci leva la sienne à son tour, les lèvres frémissantes, l’air soupçonneux. Je lève à mon tour ma main.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, Harry, tu es en minorité, <em>dit Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>admit Harry, moitié amusé, moitié irrité</em>. Mais quand on aura vu Lovegood, on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver d’autres Horcruxes, d’accord ? Et d’ailleurs, où habitent les Lovegood ? Vous le savez, vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, ce n’est pas loin de chez moi, <em>dit Ron</em>. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais quand ils parlent d’eux, mes parents montrent toujours les collines. Ce ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver.</p><p> </p><p>Je leurs souris et part me coucher en même temps qu’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dimanche 28 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Au flanc de la colline balayée par le vent sur laquelle nous transplanons le lendemain matin, nous avions une excellente vue du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. De notre position élevée, le village avait l’air d’une collection de maisons de poupées illuminées par les rayons obliques du soleil qui perçaient entre les nuages.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons là une ou deux minutes à regarder en direction du Terrier, la main sur le front pour se protéger les yeux, mais nous ne distinguons que les arbres et les hautes haies du verger qui masquaient à la vue des Moldus la petite maison biscornue.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est bizarre d’être si près et de ne pas pouvoir y aller, <em>remarqua</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins, il n’y a pas longtemps que tu les as vus. Tu y étais pour Noël, <em>lança</em> <em>froidement</em> <em>Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, je n’étais pas au Terrier ! <em>répliqua Ron, avec un rire incrédule</em>. Tu crois que j’allais retourner là-bas et leur dire que je vous avais laissés tomber ? Fred et George ne m’auraient pas raté. Et Ginny ? Elle aurait sûrement été très compréhensive…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, où étais-tu ? <em>s’étonna</em> <em>Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans la nouvelle maison de Bill et de Fleur. La Chaumière aux Coquillages. Bill a toujours été loyal avec moi. Il… Il ne s’est pas montré très admiratif quand il a entendu ce que j’avais fait, mais il n’a pas insisté. Il savait que je le regrettais profondément. Personne d’autre dans la famille n’a su que j’étais là-bas. Bill a dit à maman que Fleur et lui ne viendraient pas pour Noël parce qu’ils voulaient le passer seuls en amoureux. C’étaient leurs premières vacances depuis leur mariage. Je crois que Fleur ne tenait pas vraiment à y aller. Vous savez à quel point elle déteste Celestina Moldubec.</p><p> </p><p>Ron tourna le dos au Terrier.</p><p> </p><p>— Essayons là-haut, <em>dit-il en nous menant sur l’autre versant de la colline</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous marchons quelques heures, Harry caché sous la cape d’invisibilité, sur l’insistance d’Hermione. J’avais hésité à me transformer en Animagus mais comme c’est encore je pense l’une des rares informations que Voldemort ne sait pas sur moi, je préfère éviter.</p><p> </p><p>Les collines basses qui s’étendaient autour de nous semblaient inhabitées, en dehors d’un petit cottage, apparemment désert.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que c’est leur maison et qu’ils sont partis pour Noël ? <em>dit Hermione en regardant à travers la fenêtre, ornée de géraniums, d’une petite cuisine propre et nette</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron ricana.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais, j’ai bien l’impression que si on regardait à travers la fenêtre des Lovegood, on saurait tout de suite qui habite là. Essayons plutôt les collines voisines.</p><p> </p><p>Nous transplanons quelques kilomètres plus loin vers le nord.</p><p> </p><p>— Ha, ha ! <em>s’écria Ron, le vent fouettant nos cheveux et nos vêtements</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il montrait du doigt le sommet de la colline sur laquelle nous avions atterri. Une maison des plus étranges se dressait verticalement contre le ciel, une sorte de grand cylindre noir avec une lune fantomatique suspendue derrière elle, dans la lumière de l’après-midi.</p><p> </p><p>— La voilà, la maison de Luna, qui d’autre pourrait vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Il ne manque plus que le roi et la reine.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n’a rien d’un palais, <em>répliqua Hermione en regardant la bâtisse les sourcils froncés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je pensais à la tour noire d’un jeu d’échecs.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, qui avait les plus longues jambes, atteignit le premier le sommet de la colline. Lorsque nous le rejoignons, haletants, pliés en deux par des points de côté, il avait un large sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est bien là, <em>dit Ron</em>. Regardez.</p><p> </p><p>Trois écriteaux peints à la main étaient cloués sur un portail délabré. Le premier indiquait :</p><p> </p><p>LE CHICANEUR</p><p>Directeur : X. Lovegood</p><p> </p><p>Le second :</p><p> </p><p>ALLEZ CUEILLIR VOTRE GUI AILLEURS.</p><p> </p><p>Le troisième :</p><p> </p><p>NE PAS APPROCHER</p><p>DES PRUNES DIRIGEABLES.</p><p> </p><p>Le portail grinça lorsque nous l’ouvrons. Le chemin tortueux qui menait à la porte d’entrée était envahi de plantes étranges et diverses, notamment de buissons couverts de fruits orange, en forme de radis, semblables à ceux que Luna portait parfois en guise de boucles d’oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>Deux pommiers sauvages, âgés, courbés par le vent, dépouillés de leurs feuilles, mais aux branches toujours chargées de fruits rouges, gros comme des baies, et de couronnes de gui touffues parsemées de boules blanches, se dressaient telles des sentinelles de chaque côté de la porte d’entrée.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit hibou avec une tête de faucon légèrement aplatie nous regardait, perché sur l’une des branches.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ferais bien d’enlever la cape d’invisibilité, Harry, <em>dit Hermione</em>. C’est toi que Mr Lovegood veut aider, pas nous.</p><p> </p><p>Il suivit son conseil et lui donna la cape qu’elle rangea dans le sac en perles. Elle frappa alors trois fois sur l’épaisse porte noire, incrustée de clous en fer et dotée d’un heurtoir en forme d’aigle.</p><p> </p><p>Dix secondes plus tard, tout au plus, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée. Xenophilius Lovegood se tenait devant nous, pieds nus et vêtu d’une chemise de nuit tachée. Ses longs cheveux blancs, semblables à de la barbe à papa, étaient sales et broussailleux. Par comparaison, il s’était montré d’une rare élégance au mariage de Fleur et de Bill.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? <em>s’écria-t-il, d’une voix haut perchée, grincheuse.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il regarda d’abord Hermione, puis Ron, moi et enfin Harry. Lorsqu’il le reconnut, sa bouche s’ouvrit en un O parfaitement dessiné et passablement comique.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, Mr Lovegood, <em>dit Harry en lui tendant la main</em>. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius ne serra pas la main de Harry, mais l’un de ses yeux – celui qui n’était pas tourné vers son nez – se fixa sur la cicatrice de son front.</p><p> </p><p>— Pouvons-nous entrer ? <em>demanda Harry</em>. Nous voudrions vous poser une question.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, <em>murmura Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans le jardin.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est assez surprenant… Ma parole… Je… Je pense que je devrais…</p><p> </p><p>— Ce ne sera pas long, <em>promit Harry, légèrement déçu par</em> <em>cet accueil peu chaleureux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Bon, d’accord, entrez vite. Vite.</p><p> </p><p>À peine avions-nous franchi le seuil que Xenophilius claqua la porte derrière nous. nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine la plus étrange que j’ai jamais vue. La pièce était parfaitement circulaire et donnait l’impression qu’on se trouvait à l’intérieur d’un gigantesque poivrier. Tout avait une forme arrondie pour s’adapter aux murs : la cuisinière, l’évier, les placards, l’ensemble décoré de fleurs, d’insectes et d’oiseaux peints avec des couleurs primaires et criardes. L’effet produit dans un espace aussi fermé avait quelque chose d’un peu écrasant.</p><p> </p><p>Au milieu, un escalier de fer forgé en colimaçon menait dans les étages supérieurs. Nous entendions au-dessus de nos têtes des claquements et des cliquetis.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous feriez mieux de monter, <em>dit Xenophilius, toujours très mal à l’aise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il nous entraîna derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>La pièce du dessus semblait un mélange de living-room et d’atelier. Elle était de ce fait plus encombrée encore que la cuisine. Sur chaque surface s’élevaient des piles et des piles de livres et de papiers. De délicates miniatures suspendues au plafond représentaient des créatures dotées d’ailes qui battaient, ou de mâchoires qui mordaient dans le vide.</p><p> </p><p>Luna n’était pas là : la chose qui produisait un tel vacarme était un objet en bois doté d’une quantité de rouages qui tournaient par magie. On aurait dit un croisement bizarre entre un établi et un meuble à étagères mais au bout d’un moment, je remarque que la machine débitait des exemplaires du Chicaneur, et en conclut qu’il s’agissait d’une vieille presse à imprimer.</p><p> </p><p>— Excusez-moi, <em>dit Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’approcha à grands pas de la machine, attrapa une nappe crasseuse, sur laquelle était entassée une énorme masse de livres et de papiers qui dégringola par terre, et la jeta sur la presse, étouffant plus ou moins claquements et cliquetis. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant qu’il ait pu lui répondre, Hermione, l’air effarée, laissa échapper un petit cri.</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Lovegood… Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle montrait du doigt une énorme corne grise de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de longueur, en forme de spirale, assez semblable à celle d’une licorne. Elle était accrochée au mur et pointait vers le centre de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est une corne de Ronflak Cornu, <em>répondit Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n’est pas ça ! <em>protesta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, <em>marmonna Harry, gêné</em>, le moment n’est pas venu de…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais Harry, c’est une corne d’Éruptif ! Un produit commercialisable de catégorie B qu’il est très dangereux de garder dans une maison !</p><p> </p><p>— Comment sais-tu qu’il s’agit d’une corne d’Éruptif ? <em>interrogea Ron en s’éloignant de</em> <em>l’objet aussi vite qu’il le put, compte tenu du fouillis qui encombrait la pièce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut en lire une description dans <span class="u">Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques</span> ! Mr Lovegood, il faut vous en débarrasser tout de suite, ne savez-vous pas qu’elle pourrait exploser au moindre contact ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le Ronflak Cornu, <em>répliqua Xenophilius, le visage buté, en détachant bien ses mots</em>, est une créature timide dotée de grands pouvoirs magiques et sa corne…</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Lovegood, je reconnais les sillons caractéristiques autour de sa base, je vous répète que c’est une corne d’Éruptif et qu’elle est extraordinairement dangereuse… Je ne sais pas où vous vous l’êtes procurée…</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai achetée il y a quinze jours à un charmant jeune sorcier qui sait à quel point je m’intéresse à cette exquise créature qu’est le Ronflak, <em>déclara Xenophilius d’un ton autoritaire</em>. C’était une surprise que je destinais à ma chère Luna pour son cadeau de Noël. Et maintenant, <em>ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Harry</em>, pouvez-vous m’expliquer la raison exacte de votre visite, Mr Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons besoin d’aide, <em>répondit Harry, avant qu’Hermione ait pu à nouveau intervenir.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <em>dit Xenophilius</em>. De l’aide. Mmmh.</p><p> </p><p>Son œil normal se posa à nouveau sur la cicatrice de Harry. Il semblait à la fois terrifié et fasciné.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui. L’ennui, c’est que… aider Harry Potter… est assez dangereux…</p><p> </p><p>— N’êtes-vous pas de ceux qui ne cessent de répéter que leur premier devoir est d’aider Harry ? <em>demanda Ron</em>. Dans votre magazine ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui en direction de la presse à imprimer qui continuait de claquer et cliqueter sous la nappe.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… Oui, j’ai en effet exprimé ce point de vue. Néanmoins…</p><p> </p><p>— C’est valable pour les autres, mais pas pour vous ? <em>coupa Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius ne répondit pas. Il déglutissait avec peine, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Où est Luna ? <em>interrogeais-je</em>. On va bien voir ce qu’elle en pense.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius avala sa salive. On aurait dit qu’il s’armait de courage. Enfin, d’une voix tremblante, difficile à percevoir dans le vacarme que continuait de produire la presse, il répondit :</p><p> </p><p>— Luna est descendue à la rivière pour aller pêcher des Boullus d’eau douce. Elle… elle sera contente de vous voir. Je vais aller la chercher et ensuite… oui, c’est ça. J’essaierai de vous aider.</p><p> </p><p>Il disparut dans l’escalier en colimaçon et nous entendons la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir puis se refermer.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons regards.</p><p> </p><p>— Vieux croûton dégonflé, <em>lança Ron</em>. Luna est dix fois plus courageuse que lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Il s’inquiète sans doute de ce qui leur arriverait si les Mangemorts découvraient que je suis venu ici, <em>fit remarquer Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il semblait terrifier, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d’accord avec Ron, <em>dit Hermione</em>. C’est un horrible vieil hypocrite, il conseille à tout le monde de t’aider mais lui-même essaye de se défiler. Et pour l’amour du ciel, ne t’approche pas de cette corne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’avança vers la fenêtre, à l’autre bout de la pièce, pendant que je regarde autour de moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il désigne une chose étrange posée sur le buffet arrondi et encombré : un buste de pierre représentant une sorcière, belle mais austère, qui portait une coiffe des plus insolites. Deux objets semblables à des cornets acoustiques dorés dépassaient sur les côtés. Une minuscule paire d’ailes bleues et brillantes était fixée à une lanière de cuir attachée sur sa tête et un radis orange ornait une autre lanière autour de son front.</p><p> </p><p>— Ravissant, <em>commenta Ron</em>. Je m’étonne qu’il ne soit pas venu avec ça au mariage.</p><p> </p><p>Nous entendons la porte d’entrée se fermer et un instant plus tard, Xenophilius était remonté dans la pièce par l’escalier en colimaçon, ses jambes minces protégées à présent par des bottes montantes. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées des tasses de thé dépareillées et une théière fumante.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vous avez découvert mon invention préférée, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il mit le plateau dans les mains d’Hermione et rejoignit Harry au côté de la statue.</p><p> </p><p>— Modelée, avec un certain à-propos, sur la tête de la très belle Rowena Serdaigle. Tout homme s’enrichit quand abonde l’esprit !</p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement avant de me tourner vers mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est la devise de ma maison, Serdaigle, <em>leur dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mr Lovegood montra les objets en forme de cornets acoustiques.</p><p> </p><p>— Il s’agit de siphons à Joncheruines – pour débarrasser le penseur de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire dans son environnement immédiat. Ce que vous voyez là, <em>poursuivit-il en pointant l’index sur les ailes minuscules</em>, ce sont des ailes de Billywig destinées à élever l’esprit. Et enfin – <em>il désigna le radis orange</em> –, une Prune Dirigeable, pour étendre sa capacité à accepter l’extraordinaire.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius revint vers le plateau à thé qu’Hermione avait réussi à poser en équilibre précaire sur l’une des dessertes surchargées.</p><p> </p><p>— Puis-je vous offrir une infusion de Ravegourde ? <em>proposa Xenophilius</em>. Nous la préparons nous-mêmes.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant qu’il versait dans les tasses un liquide d’une couleur violet foncé, semblable à du jus de betterave, il ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Luna est partie là-bas, de l’autre côté de Bottom Bridge, elle est ravie que vous soyez venus. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, elle a péché suffisamment de Boullus pour nous faire une bonne soupe. Asseyez-vous et prenez du sucre.</p><p> </p><p>Il ôta d’un fauteuil une pile vacillante de papiers et s’installa en croisant ses jambes bottées.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, <em>dit-il</em>, en quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mr Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, voilà, <em>répondit Harry, jetant un coup d’œil à Hermione</em> <em>qui l’encouragea d’un</em> <em>hochement de tête</em>. Il s’agit du symbole que vous portiez autour du cou, le jour du mariage de Fleur et de Bill. Nous nous demandions ce qu’il signifiait.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius haussa les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez parler du signe des Reliques de la Mort ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Le Conte des trois frères</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Les Reliques de la Mort ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est cela, <em>reprit Xenophilius</em>. Vous n’en avez jamais entendu parler ? Ça ne me surprend guère. Les sorciers qui y croient sont très, très rares. Prenez par exemple ce jeune imbécile qui se trouvait au mariage de votre frère – <em>il adressa un signe de tête à Ron</em>. Il m’a attaqué parce que je portais ostensiblement le symbole d’un sorcier bien connu pour ses pratiques de magie noire ! Quelle ignorance… Il n’y a aucune magie noire dans les reliques – en tout cas, pas dans ce sens primaire. On utilise simplement ce symbole pour se révéler auprès de ceux qui y croient, dans l’espoir qu’ils puissent aider à la quête.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit fondre plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son infusion de Ravegourde et en but un peu.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolé, <em>dit Harry</em>, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Par politesse, il but une gorgée du contenu de sa tasse et faillit s’étouffer : j’essaie et, le breuvage était répugnant, on avait l’impression d’avaler sous une forme liquide des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue parfumées à la crotte de nez.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, voyez-vous, ceux qui croient sont à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort, <em>expliqua Xenophilius en faisant claquer ses lèvres</em>, <em>apparemment ravi de son infusion de Ravegourde</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c’est quoi, les Reliques de la Mort ? <em>interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius posa sa tasse vide.</p><p> </p><p>— J’imagine que vous connaissez tous <span class="u">Le Conte des trois frères</span> ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry répondit non, mais Ron, Hermione et moi disons tous les trois oui. Xenophilius hocha la tête d’un air grave.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, Mr Potter, tout commence par <span class="u">Le Conte des trois frères</span>… Je dois en avoir un exemplaire quelque part…</p><p> </p><p>Il jeta un vague coup d’œil aux piles de livres et de parchemins qui l’entouraient mais Hermione annonça aussitôt :</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai le livre, Mr Lovegood. Je l’ai avec moi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sortit de son sac en perles <span class="u">Les Contes de Beedle le Barde</span>.</p><p> </p><p>— L’original ? <em>s’enquit Xenophilius d’un ton brusque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione acquiesça d’un signe de tête et il ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous le lire à haute voix ? C’est le meilleur moyen pour que nous comprenions tous de quoi il s’agit.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… d’accord, <em>dit Hermione, un peu inquiète</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ouvrit le livre, toussota et commença la lecture.</p><p> </p><p>— « Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d’une route tortueuse et solitaire… »</p><p> </p><p>— Quand elle le racontait, maman disait que ça se passait à minuit,<em> fit remarquer Ron qui avait allongé les jambes, ses bras derrière la tête, pour écouter</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, je pense simplement que c’est un peu plus effrayant si ça se passe à minuit ! <em>insista Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Justement, ça tombe bien, il n’y a pas assez de choses effrayantes dans notre vie, <em>coupa</em> <em>Harry sans avoir pu s’en empêcher</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius ne semblait pas leur prêter grande attention. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Vas-y, Hermione, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— « Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l’art de la magie. Aussi, d’un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu’une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C’était la Mort et elle leur parla… » </p><p> </p><p>— Excuse-moi ? <em>l’interrompit Harry</em>. La Mort leur parla ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il s’agit d’un conte de fées, Harry ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, désolé. Continue.</p><p> </p><p>— « C’était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d’avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d’habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d’eux avait droit à une récompense pour s’être montré si habile à lui échapper.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu’il livrerait, une baguette digne d’un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s’approcha d’un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l’une des branches et en fit don à l’aîné.</p><p>Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d’humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu’elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.</p><p>Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu’il désirait. C’était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu’elle puisse le suivre. À contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d’Invisibilité. »</p><p> </p><p>— La Mort a une cape d’invisibilité ? <em>l’interrompit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pour s’approcher des gens sans être vue, <em>expliqua</em> <em>Ron</em>. Parfois, elle en a assez de se précipiter sur ses victimes en agitant les bras et en poussant des cris… Désolé, Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— « Puis elle s’écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu’ils firent, s’émerveillant de l’aventure qu’ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d’un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination.</p><p>L’aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d’une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s’ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l’aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu’il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il.</p><p>Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s’approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s’empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné.</p><p>Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu’il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu’elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux.</p><p>Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu’elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n’appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement.</p><p>Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères.</p><p>Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d’Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu’il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »</p><p> </p><p>Hermione referma le livre. Xenophilius mit un certain temps à s’apercevoir qu’elle avait fini de lire. Il détourna alors son regard de la fenêtre et dit :</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà, c’est ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ? <em>demanda Hermione, perplexe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort, <em>répondit Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il prit une plume à côté de lui, sur une table surchargée, et tira d’entre deux livres un morceau de parchemin déchiré.</p><p> </p><p>— La Baguette de Sureau, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il dessina un trait vertical.</p><p> </p><p>— La Pierre de Résurrection.</p><p> </p><p>Il traça un cercle autour du trait.</p><p> </p><p>— La Cape d’Invisibilité, <em>acheva-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il enferma le cercle et le trait vertical dans un triangle, reconstituant ainsi le symbole qui intriguait tant Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Voici rassemblées les Reliques de la Mort.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde ma bague. Le même signe est présent.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais on ne parle à aucun moment de Reliques de la Mort dans l’histoire, <em>fit remarquer Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, <em>répliqua Xenophilius, avec un petit air supérieur parfaitement exaspérant</em>. Il s’agit d’un conte pour enfants qu’on raconte pour amuser plutôt que pour instruire. Mais ceux d’entre nous qui comprennent ces questions-là savent que cette ancienne histoire fait référence à ces trois objets, ou reliques, qui, si on les réunit, feront de leur possesseur le maître de la Mort.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Xenophilius regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà descendu sur l’horizon.</p><p> </p><p>— Luna devrait avoir suffisamment de Boullus, à l’heure qu’il est, <em>murmura-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand vous dites « le maître de la Mort »…, <em>commença</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Maître, vainqueur, conquérant, choisissez le terme qui vous convient, <em>coupa Xenophilius avec un geste désinvolte de la main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas… vous voulez dire que vous y croyez…, <em>reprit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle parlait lentement et essayait d’effacer de sa voix toute trace de scepticisme.</p><p> </p><p>— …que vous croyez à l’existence réelle de ces objets – de ces reliques ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius haussa à nouveau les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, <em>poursuivit Hermione</em>, Mr Lovegood, comment pouvez-vous croire…</p><p> </p><p>— Luna m’a tout raconté à votre sujet, jeune fille, <em>trancha Xenophilius</em>. Vous ne manquez pas, je pense, d’une certaine intelligence mais vous êtes terriblement limitée. Étriquée. Étroite d’esprit.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu devrais peut-être essayer le chapeau, Hermione, <em>suggéra Ron en montrant d’un signe de tête la coiffe ridicule de la sculpture</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix tremblait sous l’effort qu’il devait faire pour ne pas éclater de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Lovegood, <em>insista Hermione</em>, nous savons tous qu’il existe des choses telles que les capes d’invisibilité. Elles sont rares mais réelles. En revanche…</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, mais la troisième relique est une véritable cape d’invisibilité, Miss Granger. Je veux dire par là qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une cape de voyage imprégnée d’un sortilège de Désillusion, ou porteuse d’un maléfice d’Aveuglement, ou encore tissée en poils de Demiguise… Ce genre de cape peut en effet dissimuler quelqu’un au début mais ses vertus s’estompent avec le temps et elle finit par devenir opaque. Je vous parle d’une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible et dont les effets durent éternellement, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, quels que soient les sorts qu’on lui jette. Combien de capes de cette nature avez-vous déjà vues, Miss Granger ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, plus décontenancée que jamais. Je regarde Harry, celui-ci et Ron se regardèrent et je remarque que nous pensons tous la même chose. Le hasard voulait qu’il y eût en cet instant dans la pièce une cape répondant exactement à la description donnée par Xenophilius.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, <em>reprit celui-ci, comme s’il venait de nous écraser par des arguments raisonnes</em>. Aucun d’entre vous n’a jamais vu une chose pareille. Celui qui la posséderait serait immensément riche, ne croyez-vous pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le ciel se nuançait à présent d’une teinte rose à peine perceptible.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>dit Hermione, déconcertée</em>. Admettons que la cape existe… Mais la pierre, Mr Lovegood ? Ce que vous appelez la Pierre de Résurrection ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et alors ?</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, comment pourrait-elle exister ?</p><p> </p><p>— Prouvez-moi plutôt qu’elle n’existe pas, <em>rétorqua Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione parut scandalisée.</p><p> </p><p>— Enfin, voyons… je suis désolée, mais c’est complètement ridicule ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse prouver qu’elle n’existe pas ? Vous voudriez peut-être que… que je ramasse toutes les pierres du monde et que je les soumette à des tests ? Si on va par là, on peut affirmer que toute chose existe s’il suffit pour y croire que personne n’ait jamais réussi à démontrer qu’elle n’existait pas !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, on peut, <em>assura Xenophilius</em>. Je suis content de voir que votre esprit commence à s’ouvrir.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, la Baguette de Sureau, <em>dit précipitamment Harry avant qu’Hermione ait pu répondre</em>, vous pensez qu’elle existe aussi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, dans son cas, il y a un nombre infini de preuves, <em>répliqua Xenophilius</em>. La Baguette de Sureau est celle des trois reliques dont il est le plus facile de retrouver la trace, étant donné la manière dont elle passe de main en main.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est-à-dire ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est-à-dire que celui qui veut posséder la baguette doit s’en emparer en la prenant à son précédent propriétaire, pour en être véritablement le maître, <em>expliqua</em> <em>Xenophilius</em>. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la façon dont la baguette est revenue à Egbert le Magnifique après qu’il eut massacré Emeric le Mauvais ? Ou comment Godelot est mort dans sa propre cave après que Hereward, son fils, la lui eut arrachée ? Vous avez aussi entendu parler de l’épouvantable Loxias qui a tué Barnabas Deverill et lui a pris à son tour la baguette ? La piste sanglante de la Baguette de Sureau a éclaboussé les pages de l’histoire de la sorcellerie.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione observait Xenophilius les sourcils froncés, mais ne chercha pas à le contredire.</p><p> </p><p>— Et à votre avis, où se trouve la Baguette de Sureau, maintenant ? <em>interrogea Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Hélas ! Qui peut le savoir ? <em>se lamenta Xenophilius en regardant par la fenêtre</em>. Qui sait où elle se cache ? La piste s’arrête avec Arcus et Livius. Qui peut dire lequel d’entre eux a vaincu Loxias, et lequel a pris la baguette ? Et qui sait par quelles mains ils ont été eux-mêmes vaincus ? L’histoire, hélas ! ne nous le révèle pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence. Enfin, Hermione demanda avec raideur :</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Lovegood, la famille Peverell a-t-elle quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Reliques de la Mort ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius parut interloqué.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mais, vous m’avez induit en erreur, jeune fille ! <em>s’exclama Xenophilius qui s’était à présent redressé dans son fauteuil et contemplait Hermione avec des</em> <em>yeux ronds</em>. Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien de la quête des reliques ! Nombre de ceux qui se sont lancés dans cette quête sont convaincus que les Peverell ont tout – absolument tout – à voir avec les reliques !</p><p> </p><p>— Qui sont les Peverell ? <em>interrogea</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était le nom qui figurait sur la tombe où il y avait la marque, à Godric’s Hollow, <em>répondit Hermione sans quitter Xenophilius des yeux</em>. Ignotus Peverell.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement ! <em>dit Xenophilius, l’index levé d’un air pédant.</em> Le signe des Reliques de la Mort sur la tombe d’Ignotus est une preuve concluante !</p><p> </p><p>— Une preuve de quoi ? <em>s’étonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, la preuve que les trois frères de l’histoire étaient en fait les frères Peverell, Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus ! Que c’étaient eux les premiers possesseurs des reliques !</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir jeté un nouveau regard par la fenêtre, il se leva, reprit le plateau et se dirigea vers l’escalier en colimaçon.</p><p> </p><p>— Voulez-vous rester dîner ? <em>lança-t-il en redescendant les marches</em>. Tout le monde nous demande toujours notre recette de soupe aux Boullus d’eau douce.</p><p> </p><p>— Sans doute pour la communiquer au service des poisons de Ste Mangouste, <em>chuchota</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Avant de parler, Harry attendit d’entendre Xenophilius s’affairer dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’en penses-tu ? <em>demanda-t-il à</em> <em>Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Harry, <em>répondit</em>-<em>elle</em> <em>d’un</em> <em>ton</em> <em>las</em>. Ce sont de pures et simples idioties. Le signe ne veut sûrement pas dire ça. C’est sa façon bizarre de l’interpréter. Quelle perte de temps !</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, j’y crois, <em>dis-je, déterminée. </em></p><p> </p><p>— J’imagine qu’il a inventé lui-même les Ronflaks Cornus, <em>dit</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’y crois pas non plus ? <em>interrogea</em> <em>Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, cette histoire est simplement un de ces trucs qu’on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire des leçons de morale. « Ne cherchez pas les ennuis, ne vous battez pas, ne vous mêlez pas de choses auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas toucher ! Gardez un profil bas, occupez-vous de vos affaires et tout ira bien. » Si on y réfléchit, <em>ajouta</em> <em>Ron</em>, c’est peut-être à cause de cette histoire que les baguettes de sureau ont la réputation de porter malheur.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi tu parles ?</p><p> </p><p>— De l’une de ces superstitions, tu sais bien ? Le genre Sorcière qui en mai naquit aura un Moldu pour mari, Maléfice du crépuscule à minuit sera nul, Baguette de sureau, toujours un fléau. Vous les avez sûrement entendus. Ma mère en connaît plein.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry et moi avons été élevés par des Moldus, <em>lui rappela Hermione</em>, on nous a appris d’autres superstitions.</p><p> </p><p>Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis qu’une odeur plutôt acre montait de la cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que tu as raison, <em>lui dit-elle</em>. C’est juste un conte moral, on voit tout de suite quel est le meilleur cadeau, celui qu’on devrait choisir…</p><p> </p><p>Nous parlons tous les quatre en même temps. Hermione dit :</p><p> </p><p>— La cape.</p><p> </p><p>— La baguette.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Harry et moi :</p><p> </p><p>— La pierre.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous regardons, moitié surpris, moitié amusés.</p><p> </p><p>— On est censé choisir la cape, <em>expliqua Ron à Hermione</em>. Mais on n’aurait pas besoin d’être invisible si on avait la baguette. Voyons, Hermione, une baguette qui rend invincible !</p><p> </p><p>— On a déjà une cape d’invisibilité, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et elle nous a beaucoup aidés, au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué ! <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>. Alors que la baguette ne nous aurait attiré que des ennuis…</p><p> </p><p>— Seulement si on l’avait crié sur les toits, <em>objecta Ron</em>. Si on avait été suffisamment crétins pour se promener partout en la brandissant au-dessus de notre tête et en chantant « J’ai une baguette qui me rend invincible, venez donc vous y frotter si vous vous croyez suffisamment fort. » Mais du moment qu’on ferme son clapet…</p><p> </p><p>— La question est de savoir si tu serais capable de fermer ton clapet, <em>répliqua Hermione d’un air sceptique</em>. La seule chose vraie qu’il nous ait dite, c’est que les histoires de baguettes plus puissantes que les autres existent depuis des siècles.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah bon ? <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sembla exaspérée : son expression était pour eux si familière, si attendrissante, que Harry, Ron et moi échangeons un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, elles apparaissent sous différents noms selon les époques et appartiennent généralement à des mages noirs qui se vantent de les posséder. Le professeur Binns a mentionné certaines d’entre elles, mais… tout ça n’a aucun sens. Il y a toujours eu des sorciers pour se vanter d’avoir une baguette plus grande et meilleure que les autres.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment peux-tu être sûre, <em>reprit Harry</em>, que ces baguettes – le Bâton de la Mort et la Baguette de la Destinée – ne sont pas finalement une seule et même baguette qui revient sous différents noms au cours des siècles ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et s’il s’agissait vraiment de la Baguette de Sureau fabriquée par la Mort ? <em>suggéra Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d’accord, <em>dis-je</em>, <em>toujours aussi sérieuse.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’écoutais leur discussion en silence mais au fond de moi, j’étais déjà convaincue de l’existence des Reliques.</p><p> </p><p>Harry éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous choisi la pierre ? <em>nous demanda Ro</em>n.</p><p> </p><p>— Si on pouvait faire revenir les morts, on aurait revu Sirius… Fol Œil… Dumbledore… mes parents…</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione n’eurent pas le moindre sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais si on en croit Beedle le Barde, ils n’auraient pas eu envie de revenir, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, Nymeria ? <em>me demande Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je reste un instant silencieuse, fixant le mur, puis je regarde mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Parler à mon père, <em>finis-je par dire</em>. Le remercier d’avoir essayer de me sauver de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je voudrais juste lui dire merci.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence retombe. Je soupir tristement et regarde à travers la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>— J’imagine qu’il n’y a pas eu beaucoup d’autres histoires sur une pierre capable de ressusciter les morts ? <em>dit-il à Hermione, rompant le silence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, en effet, <em>répondit-elle avec tristesse</em>. À part Mr Lovegood, et Nymeria visiblement, je ne vois pas qui d’autre pourrait croire à une chose pareille. Beedle s’est sans doute inspiré de la pierre philosophale mais, au lieu d’une pierre qui rend immortel, il en a imaginé une qui fait revenir les morts.</p><p> </p><p>L’odeur qui montait de la cuisine devenait de plus en plus forte. On aurait cru que quelqu’un faisait brûler du linge de corps.</p><p> </p><p>— Et la cape, alors ? <em>demanda lentement Ron</em>. Tu ne crois pas qu’il a raison ? Je me suis tellement habitué à la cape de Harry et à ses effets extraordinaires que je n’ai pas pris le temps de me poser la question. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une autre cape semblable. Elle est infaillible. Jamais personne ne nous a repérés quand nous la portions.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, nous devenons invisibles lorsque nous sommes dessous, Ron !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tout ce qu’il a raconté sur les autres capes – qu’on ne trouve pas pour trois Noises la douzaine, entre parenthèses –, tu sais bien que c’est vrai ! Je n’y avais pas pensé avant, mais j’ai entendu des tas de choses sur les capes qui perdent leurs propriétés avec le temps ou qui ont des trous parce qu’un sortilège les a déchirées. Celle de Harry, en revanche, appartenait déjà à son père, elle n’est donc pas vraiment neuve et, pourtant, elle est restée… parfaite !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, d’accord, Ron, mais la pierre…</p><p> </p><p>Pendant qu’ils discutaient en chuchotant, Harry déambula dans la pièce et je continuais à regarder par la fenêtre. Pourquoi Xenophilius la regardait tant ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous voyons Harry gravir les marches.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais visiter la maison quand il n’est pas là !</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry était déjà monté d’un étage. Nous le suivons.</p><p> </p><p>Luna avait décoré le plafond de sa chambre de six portraits magnifiques, ceux de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et moi. Ils n’étaient pas animés comme les tableaux de Poudlard mais il y avait quand même en eux une certaine magie. On avait l’impression qu’ils respiraient.</p><p> </p><p>De fines chaînes d’or s’entrelaçaient entre les portraits, en les reliant les uns aux autres, mais après les avoir observées pendant un certain temps, je remarque que les chaînes étaient en fait constituées du même mot mille fois répété, tracé à l’encre dorée « amis… amis… amis…»</p><p> </p><p>C’est alors que je me rends compte que Luna est le genre de personne à ne pas avoir beaucoup d’amis et que nous avoir voulait tout dire pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>À côté du lit, une grande photo représentait Luna, plus jeune, en compagnie d’une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Toutes deux s’étreignaient. Je n’avais jamais vu Luna aussi soignée que sur cette image. Le cadre de la photo était poussiéreux.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose paraissait bizarre. Le tapis bleu pâle était lui aussi recouvert d’une épaisse couche de poussière. Il n’y avait aucun vêtement dans l’armoire dont les portes étaient entrouvertes et le lit semblait froid, peu accueillant, comme si personne n’y avait dormi depuis des semaines. Une unique toile d’araignée s’étendait d’un bord à l’autre de la fenêtre la plus proche, sur un fond de ciel rouge sang.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est… wow, <em>dis-je, sans mot. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui. Mais c’est étrange… On va le faire parler, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? <em>demanda Hermione alors que Harry et moi redescendons l’escalier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant que nous ayons eu le temps de répondre, Xenophilius remonta de la cuisine, portant à présent un plateau chargé de bols.</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Lovegood, où est Luna ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Où est Luna ? <em>répétais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius s’immobilisa sur la dernière marche.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… je vous l’ai déjà dit. Elle est descendue à Bottom Bridge pour pêcher des Boullus.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors pourquoi n’y a-t-il que quatre bols sur ce plateau ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius essaya de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. On n’entendait que le battement continu de la presse à imprimer et le léger tintement que produisait à présent le plateau, entre les mains tremblantes de Xenophilius.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que Luna est absente depuis plusieurs semaines, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>. Ses vêtements ont disparu et elle n’a pas dormi dans son lit. Où est-elle ? Et pourquoi regardez-vous tout le temps par la fenêtre ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius lâcha le plateau. Les bols tombèrent, rebondirent, se fracassèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi tirons nos baguettes. Xenophilius se figea, la main prête à plonger dans sa poche. Au même moment, une forte détonation s’éleva de la presse à imprimer et une impressionnante quantité de Chicaneur jaillit de sous la nappe en se répandant sur le sol. Puis la machine devint enfin silencieuse.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se pencha et ramassa l’un des magazines, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Mr Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, regarde ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’avança vers elle aussi vite qu’il le put à travers le désordre de la pièce. Je ramasse un papier moi aussi. La couverture du Chicaneur montrait une photo de Harry, barrée de la mention « Indésirable n°1 », avec en légende le montant de la récompense promise pour sa capture.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Chicaneur a révisé sa position ? <em>demanda froidement Harry en réfléchissant très vite</em>. C’est donc ça que vous avez fait lorsque vous êtes descendu dans le jardin, Mr Lovegood ? Vous avez envoyé un hibou au ministère ?</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius se passa la langue sur les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ont pris ma Luna, <em>murmura-t-il</em>. À cause de ce que j’écrivais dans mon journal. Ils ont pris ma Luna et je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils lui ont fait. Mais peut-être qu’ils me la rendront si je… si je…</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous livrez Harry ? <em>acheva Hermione à sa place</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas question, <em>dit sèchement Ron</em>. Écartez-vous, on s’en va.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius, le teint blême, paraissait avoir cent ans, ses lèvres étirées en un effroyable rictus.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils vont arriver d’un moment à l’autre. Je dois sauver Luna. Je ne veux pas perdre Luna. Vous allez rester.</p><p> </p><p>Il écarta les bras devant l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne nous obligez pas à vous faire mal, <em>dit Harry</em>. Écartez-vous, Mr Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p>— HARRY ! <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Des silhouettes volant sur des balais passèrent devant les fenêtres. Lorsque nous tournons la tête pour les regarder, Xenophilius tira sa baguette. Harry se jeta sur le côté, nous poussant Ron, Hermione et moi hors d’atteinte du sortilège de Stupéfixion que Xenophilius venait de jeter. L’éclair traversa la pièce et frappa de plein fouet la corne d’Éruptif.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une gigantesque explosion. La déflagration sembla pulvériser la pièce. Des morceaux de bois, de papier, de plâtre volèrent en tous sens. Je me prends le buste de Rowena Serdaigle dans la tête alors qu’un autre bibelot percute ma jambe.  </p><p> </p><p>Je sens quelqu’un me secouer et j’ouvre les yeux faiblement. Bougeant la tête, je remarque que celle-ci saigne. Ma main est pleine de sang.</p><p> </p><p>À cause de la poussière, on ne voyait plus rien et parvenait à peine à respirer. La moitié du plafond s’était écroulée et l’extrémité du lit de Luna pendait dans le vide. Hermione nous fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’avais bien dit qu’il était inutile de se presser, Travers, <em>grommela une voix rauque</em>. Je t’avais dit que ce cinglé délirait, comme d’habitude.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un <em>bang !</em> et Xenophilius lança un cri de douleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Non… Non… Là-haut… Potter !</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’ai déjà averti, Lovegood, que si tu nous faisais revenir, il nous faudrait des informations solides. Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière ? Quand tu as voulu nous échanger ta fille contre le stupide chapeau de ta statue ? Et la semaine d’avant – <em>nouveau bang ! et nouveau cri</em> –, quand tu croyais qu’on allait te la rendre si tu nous apportais la preuve de l’existence – <em>bang </em>! – des Ronflaks – <em>bang !</em> – Cornus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, je vous en supplie ! <em>sanglota Xenophilius</em>. C’est vraiment Potter ! Vraiment !</p><p> </p><p>— Et maintenant, on s’aperçoit que tu nous as appelés pour essayer de nous faire sauter ! <em>rugit le Mangemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une rafale de bang ! ponctuée des cris de douleur de Xenophilius.</p><p> </p><p>— La maison ne va pas tarder à s’effondrer, Selwyn, <em>dit avec froideur une deuxième voix qui résonna dans l’escalier à demi démoli</em>. L’escalier est complètement bloqué. Si on essaye de le dégager, tout risque de s’écrouler.</p><p> </p><p>— Sale petit menteur, <em>s’écria le dénommé Selwyn</em>. Tu n’as jamais vu Potter de ta vie, hein ? Tu croyais pouvoir nous attirer ici pour nous tuer ? Et tu penses que c’est en t’y prenant comme ça que tu vas récupérer ta fille ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous jure… je vous jure… Potter est là-haut !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Hominum revelio</strong>, <em>dit la voix au pied de l’escalier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione étouffe une exclamation alors que le sort nous détecte.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a quelqu’un, là-haut, c’est vrai, Selwyn, <em>dit le deuxième homme d’un ton sec</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est Potter, je vous répète que c’est Potter ! <em>sanglota Xenophilius</em>. S’il vous plaît… S’il vous plaît… Rendez-moi Luna, laissez-moi ma Luna…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu pourras avoir ta fille chérie, Lovegood, si tu montes là-haut et que tu me ramènes Harry Potter, <em>promit Selwyn</em>. Mais si c’est une ruse, si c’est un piège, si tu as un complice qui nous attend pour nous tomber dessus, on verra alors si on peut te garder un petit morceau de ta fille pour que tu aies quelque chose à enterrer.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius poussa un gémissement de terreur, de désespoir. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des raclements : il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les débris qui obstruaient l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez, <em>chuchota Harry</em>, il faut que nous sortions d’ici.</p><p> </p><p>Profitant du vacarme que faisait Xenophilius, il entreprit de se dégager. Ron était enseveli sous une masse de décombres. J’essaie de me lever mais reste difficilement debout, ma tête me tournant dans tous les sens.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Hermione enjambèrent les gravats le plus silencieusement possible pour arriver jusqu’à lui et essayèrent de soulever une lourde commode qui coinçait ses jambes. Hermione parvint à le libérer à l’aide d’un sortilège de Lévitation alors que des coups sonores et des raclements de plus en plus proches annonçaient l’arrivée de Xenophilius.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La presse disloquée qui bloquait le haut de l’escalier commença à trembler. Xenophilius n’était plus qu’à deux ou trois mètres de nous. Hermione était toujours blanche de poussière.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as confiance en moi, Harry ? <em>lui demanda-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry acquiesça d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— OK, <em>murmura Hermione</em>, donne-moi la cape d’invisibilité. Ron, tu vas la mettre.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi ? Mais Harry…</p><p> </p><p>— S’il te plaît, Ron ! Harry, tiens-moi bien la main, Ron, accroche-toi à mon épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux pas vous alarmer mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir debout longtemps, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Transforme toi en aigle, Ron te porteras sous la cape, <em>me dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’obéis après avoir donner à Ron mon écharpe pour qu’il puisse se protéger de mes serfs. Puis, nous disparaissons sous la cape.</p><p> </p><p>La presse qui interdisait l’accès à l’escalier s’était mise à trépider : Xenophilius essayait de la déplacer en utilisant à son tour un sortilège de Lévitation.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenez-vous bien, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>. Tenez-vous bien… Attention… <strong>Oubliettes</strong> ! <em>s’écria aussitôt Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de Xenophilius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, la dirigeant vers le sol, juste au-dessous de nous, elle ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Deprimo</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Le sortilège fit exploser le plancher du salon en creusant un grand trou. Nous tombons comme des rocs. Un cri s’éleva au-dessous et deux hommes courent pour essayer d’échapper au déluge de gravats et de meubles brisés qui s’abattaient autour d’eux, à travers le plafond défoncé.</p><p> </p><p>Et Hermione nous fait transplaner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Les Reliques de la Mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous avions atterri au coin d’un champ, à la lueur du crépuscule. Hermione courait déjà en décrivant un cercle autour de nous, sa baguette brandie.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego totalum</strong>… <strong>Salveo maleficia</strong>…</p><p> </p><p>— Cette vieille crapule, ce traître ! <em>haleta Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il émergea de la cape d’invisibilité et la jeta à Harry, puis me posa. Je me retransforme en humaine et fait l’étoile de mer.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, tu es un génie, un génie absolu, je n’arrive pas à croire que nous nous en soyons sortis !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Cave inimicum</strong>… N’avais-je pas dit qu’il s’agissait d’une corne d’Éruptif ? Ne l’ai-je pas averti ? Maintenant, sa maison a explosé !</p><p> </p><p>— Bien fait pour lui, <em>répliqua Ron en examinant son jean déchiré et les écorchures qu’il avait aux jambes</em>. À ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’ils vont lui faire ?</p><p> </p><p>— J’espère qu’ils ne le tueront pas ! <em>gémit Hermione</em>. C’est pour ça que je voulais que les Mangemorts aperçoivent Harry avant que nous ne disparaissions, pour qu’ils sachent que Xenophilius ne mentait pas !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi me cacher sous la cape ? <em>s’étonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, tu es censé être cloué au lit par une éclabouille ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em> Ils ont kidnappé Luna parce que son père soutenait Harry ! Qu’arriverait-il à ta famille s’ils savaient que tu es avec lui ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tes parents Hermione ? <em>demanda Ron. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ils sont en Australie, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Ils devraient être en sécurité. Ils ne sont au courant de rien.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es un génie, <em>répéta Ron</em>, <em>impressionné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, Hermione, <em>approuva Harry avec ferveur</em>. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle eut un sourire rayonnant mais redevint grave. Je pousse un bâillement à m’en décrocher la mâchoire et ferme les yeux, ne tenant plus.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, mais je vais faire un somme, je ne me sens pas très bien… <em>marmonnais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et l’instant d’après, c’est le trou noir. J’entends mon nom mais plus rien. Lorsque je me réveille plus tard, j’entends des bruits de conversations et je sens immédiatement que je suis allongée dans un lit.</p><p> </p><p>— Elvis Marvolo Gaunt ! <em>s’exclame Harry.</em> Le grand-père de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Dans la Pensine ! Avec Dumbledore ! Marvolo Gaunt a dit qu’il descendait des Peverell ! La bague, la bague transformée en Horcruxe, celle que Dumbledore a transmis à Nymeria, Marvolo Gaunt a dit que les armoiries des Peverell étaient gravées dessus ! Je l’ai vu la brandir devant le type du ministère, il a même failli la lui coller dans le nez.</p><p> </p><p>— Les armoiries des Peverell ? <em>répéta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est le même signe que les Reliques. Nymeria regardait souvent sa bague ces temps-ci, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Marvolo Gaunt était un vieil idiot ignorant qui vivait comme un porc. Tout ce qui l’intéressait, c’étaient ses ancêtres. Si cette bague était passée de génération en génération pendant des siècles, peut-être ne savait-il même pas ce qu’elle était vraiment. Il n’y avait pas un seul livre dans cette maison et, croyez-moi, il n’était pas du genre à lire des contes de fées à ses enfants. Il devait être ravi de penser que les traits gravés sur la pierre représentaient des armoiries parce que, pour lui, avoir un sang pur donnait quasiment un statut royal, <em>continue Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je continue de faire comme si je dormais toujours.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui… Tout cela est très intéressant, <em>reprit Hermione avec précaution</em>, mais Harry, si tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses…</p><p> </p><p>— Et alors, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? <em>répliqua Harry, renonçant à toute prudence</em>. C’était une pierre, non ? Si c’était la Pierre de Résurrection ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nom de nom ! Mais est-ce qu’elle pourrait encore marcher après avoir été fendue par Dumbledore ?</p><p> </p><p>— Celle de Nymeria ne semble pas être la vraie, elle a l’air trop neuve… <em>dit Harry, pensif. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Marcher ? Marcher ? Ron, elle n’a jamais marché ! Il n’existe pas de Pierre de Résurrection !</p><p> </p><p>J’ouvre un œil. Hermione s’était levée d’un bond, l’air exaspérée, furieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu essayes de faire tout concorder avec l’histoire des reliques…</p><p> </p><p>— De faire tout concorder ? <em>répéta-t-il</em>. Hermione, ça concorde tout seul ! Je sais maintenant que le signe des Reliques de la Mort était gravé sur cette pierre ! Et Gaunt a dit qu’il était un descendant des Peverell !</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi tu refuses tant que ça d’y croire ?! <em>demandais-je, légèrement énervée et surtout agacée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ils ne s’attendaient visiblement pas à ce que je sois réveillée. Tant bien que mal, je m’installe en position assise et les regarde, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p>— À ton avis, où se trouve-t-elle, à présent ? <em>demanda Ron à Harry</em>. Qu’est-ce qu’en a fait Dumbledore après l’avoir brisée ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry était silencieux, pensif.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry avait sorti sa cape d’invisibilité et la faisait glisser entre ses doigts.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore avait ma cape, le soir où mes parents sont morts !</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix tremblait.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma mère a dit à Sirius que Dumbledore avait emprunté la cape ! C’était pour ça ! Il voulait l’examiner parce qu’il pensait qu’il s’agissait de la troisième relique ! Ignotus Peverell est enterré à Godric’s Hollow…</p><p> </p><p>Harry faisait machinalement les cent pas sous la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est mon ancêtre ! Je descends du troisième frère ! Tout se tient !</p><p> </p><p>— Et je descendrais donc de celui qui avait la Pierre ? <em>demandais-je, pensive. </em></p><p> </p><p>Décidément, l’inceste y va dans ma famille. Les Gaunt se mariaient entre eux pour garder la lignée descendante de Serpentard, et moi je sors avec Harry qui est donc un neveu très-très-très-très éloigné. Après, quand on part du principe que toutes les familles de Sang-Pures sont consanguines, ça attenue les choses. J’ai même un lien avec les Weasley, visiblement.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>répéta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, les doigts tremblants, il était occupé à ouvrir la bourse accrochée à son cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Lis-la, <em>dit-il en lui mettant la lettre de sa mère dans les mains</em>. Lis-la ! C’était Dumbledore qui avait la cape, Hermione ! Pour quelle autre raison l’aurait-il voulue ? Il n’en avait pas besoin, il était capable de produire un sortilège de Désillusion si puissant qu’il parvenait à se rendre invisible sans cape !</p><p> </p><p>Un objet brillant roula sous une chaise : en sortant la lettre, il avait fait tomber le Vif d’or. Il se baissa pour le ramasser. Stupéfait, émerveillé, il s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— ELLE EST LÀ-DEDANS ! Transmettre la bague avec la vraie pierre serait trop dangereux… Elle est dans le Vif d’or !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu… tu crois ? <em>demandais-je, stupéfaite. </em></p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, l’humeur de Harry change.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est cela qu’il veut.</p><p> </p><p>Son changement de ton inquiéta encore plus Ron et Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous-Savez-Qui veut la Baguette de Sureau.</p><p> </p><p>Indifférent à leur visage tendu, incrédule, il leur tourna le dos. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Quelque chose me disait que c’était la vérité. Tout se tenait. Voldemort ne cherchait pas une nouvelle baguette. Il en cherchait une ancienne, très ancienne, en vérité.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se dirigea vers l’entrée de la tente et scruta la nuit, plongé dans ses réflexions… je lance un regard inquiet à mes amis mais, en essayant de me lever, je perds vite l’équilibre. C’est Ron qui me rattrape.</p><p> </p><p>— Doucement, Nymeria. Tu as eu une commotion cérébrale, il faut prendre le temps que la potion agisse, <em>me dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron m’aide à me rallonger et je le remercie. Puis, il rejoint Hermione qui lit la fameuse lettre qu’ils m’ont d’ailleurs fait passer.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout est clair, <em>dit Harry</em>, <em>essayant de les attirer à la lumière de ses propres certitudes</em>, <em>de son propre ébahissement</em>. Ça explique tout. Les Reliques de la Mort sont bel et bien réelles. J’en possède une… peut-être même deux.</p><p> </p><p>Il montra le Vif d’or.</p><p> </p><p>— …et Vous-Savez-Qui court après la troisième, mais il ne s’en rend pas compte… Il pense simplement qu’il s’agit d’une baguette particulièrement puissante…</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>coupa Hermione, en s’approchant pour lui rendre la lettre de Lily</em>. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que tu te trompes, que tu te trompes entièrement.</p><p> </p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu’elle peut être agaçante !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne vois donc pas ? Tout s’enchaîne…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répliqua-t-elle</em>. Pas du tout, Harry, tu te laisses simplement emporter. S’il te plaît, <em>poursuivit-elle, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à parler</em>, s’il te plaît, réponds à cette simple question. Si les Reliques de la Mort existaient vraiment, et que Dumbledore l’ait su, qu’il ait su que la personne qui les posséderait toutes les trois serait le maître de la Mort… Harry, pourquoi ne te l’aurait-il pas révélé ?</p><p> </p><p>Sa réponse était prête.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as été la première à le dire, Hermione ! Il faut le découvrir par soi-même ! C’est une quête !</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai simplement dit ça pour essayer de te convaincre d’aller chez les Lovegood ! <em>s’écria Hermione, exaspérée</em>. Je n’y croyais pas vraiment !</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne lui prêta pas attention.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était une habitude, chez Dumbledore, de m’amener à faire des découvertes par moi-même. Il mettait ma propre force à l’épreuve, il me laissait prendre des risques. C’est exactement le genre de choses auxquelles il m’a habitué.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, il ne s’agit pas d’un jeu, ni d’un exercice ! Nous sommes dans la réalité et Dumbledore t’a donné des instructions très claires : trouver et détruire les Horcruxes ! Ce symbole ne signifie rien, oublie les Reliques de la Mort, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous écarter de notre chemin…</p><p> </p><p>Harry l’écoutait à peine. Il ne cessait de retourner le Vif d’or entre ses mains.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione en appela à Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne crois pas à ça, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry leva les yeux. Ron hésita.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Il y a des éléments qui paraissent concorder, <em>répondit Ron avec maladresse</em>. Mais quand on regarde l’ensemble… – <em>il prit une profonde inspiration </em>– je pense que nous sommes censés nous débarrasser des Horcruxes, Harry. C’est la mission que Dumbledore nous a confiée. Peut-être… peut-être que nous devrions oublier cette histoire de reliques.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.</p><p> </p><p>D’un pas décidé, elle passa devant Harry et s’assit à l’entrée de la tente, mettant avec une détermination féroce un point final à la discussion.</p><p> </p><p>Mais une fois que Harry était venu se coucher à côté de moi, je sors de mon silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé bien moi, je te crois, <em>déclarais-je</em>. Et ce n’est pas seulement parce que je sors avec toi. Il y a des points évidents mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne s’en rendent pas compte parce qu’ils ne sont pas directement concernés. Si Dumbledore m’a dit que cette bague – <em>je montre ladite bague </em>– m’aiderait à comprendre mes origines, qu’elle soit fausse ou pas, il avait raison. Elle est la preuve que la famille Gaunt est liée aux Reliques, ils ont hérité de la Pierre. Ton père possédait la Cape, et je suis certaine que c’est une tradition familiale parce que Dumbledore, lorsqu’il te l’a offert, avait parlé d’héritage. Il ne reste plus qu’à trouver qui serait lié à la Baguette. Une autre famille descendante du troisième frère.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>me répond t-il en échange, heureux d’avoir quelqu’un qui le croit. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et je ne tarde pas à m’endormir.</p><p> </p><p>Au matin, nous démontons la tente et repartons sous une épouvantable averse. La pluie nous poursuivit sur la côte, où nous établissons notre campement ce soir-là, et persista pendant toute la semaine, dans les paysages détrempés mornes et déprimants.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions assis un soir après le diner et Hermione reproche à Harry son manque d’intérêt pour la découverte des Horcruxes, et mon petit ami lui reproche leur ‘’obsession’’ dans ladite recherche Horcruxes.</p><p> </p><p>— Notre obsession ? <em>dit Hermione d’une voix basse, féroce</em>. Ce n’est pas nous qui sommes obsédés, Harry ! Nous, on essaye de faire ce que Dumbledore voulait qu’on fasse !</p><p> </p><p>Mais il resta imperméable à cette critique voilée.</p><p> </p><p>— « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c’est la mort…», <em>cita Harry d’un ton calme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais que c’était Tu-Sais-Qui qu’on était censés combattre ? <em>répliqua Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry renonça à discuter davantage.</p><p> </p><p>Même le mystère de la biche argentée, dont les deux autres tenaient absolument à débattre, semblait moins important désormais aux yeux de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>De mon côté, il était évident que je trouve les Reliques d’une importance capitale, surtout si Voldemort cherche la Baguette de Sureau.</p><p> </p><p>À mesure que passaient les semaines, Ron prenait apparemment les choses en main. Peut-être parce qu’il était décidé à se rattraper après les avoir abandonnés, peut-être aussi parce que la langueur dans laquelle Harry s’enfonçait stimulait les qualités de chef qui sommeillaient en lui, Ron était maintenant celui qui encourageait et exhortait les autres à agir.</p><p> </p><p>— Il reste trois Horcruxes, <em>ne cessait-il de répéter</em>. Il nous faut un plan d’action, réfléchissons un peu ! Quels sont les endroits où nous ne sommes pas encore allés ? Revoyons la liste.</p><p> </p><p>L’orphelinat… Le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard, la maison des Jedusor, Barjow et Beurk, l’Albanie, tous les lieux où nous savions que Tom Jedusor avait vécu, travaillé, séjourné ou tué, Ron et Hermione les passèrent en revue, Harry se joignant à eux seulement pour qu’Hermione cesse de le harceler. Ron insistait pour se rendre dans des endroits de plus en plus improbables simplement pour rester toujours en mouvement. « On ne sait jamais » était devenu son refrain constant.</p><p> </p><p>— Flagley-le-Haut est un village de sorciers, peut-être qu’il y a vécu. Allons y jeter un coup d’œil, <em>fit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ces fréquentes incursions dans les territoires de la sorcellerie nous amenèrent parfois à portée de vue de Rafleurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Certains ont la réputation d’être aussi redoutables que les Mangemorts, <em>dit Ron</em>. Ceux à qui j’ai eu affaire étaient plutôt minables mais d’après Bill, il y en a de très dangereux. Ils ont expliqué à Potterveille…</p><p> </p><p>— À quoi ? <em>s’étonna</em> <em>Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Potterveille, je ne vous avais pas dit que ça s’appelait comme ça ? L’émission que j’essayais de capter à la radio, la seule qui révèle la vérité sur ce qui se passe ! Toutes les autres suivent la ligne de Tu-Sais-Qui, toutes sauf Potterveille. Je voudrais vraiment que vous l’entendiez, mais il est très difficile de la recevoir…</p><p> </p><p>Ron passait des soirées à tapoter la radio avec sa baguette magique, sur des rythmes divers, faisant tourner le cadran des longueurs d’onde. De temps à autre, nous entendions des bribes de conseils sur la façon de traiter la Dragoncelle et nous avons même droit un jour à quelques mesures d’<span class="u">Un chaudron plein de passion</span>. En même temps qu’il agitait sa baguette, Ron essayait de trouver le mot de passe, marmonnant une suite de mots choisis au hasard.</p><p> </p><p>— Normalement, les mots de passe ont quelque chose à voir avec l’Ordre, <em>expliqua-t-il</em>. Bill est très doué pour les deviner. Je finirai bien par en trouver un…</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce ne fut pas avant le mois de mars que la chance sourit enfin à Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça y est, je l’ai, je l’ai ! Le mot de passe, c’était Albus ! Viens vite, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Harry se hâta de retourner dans la tente où nous étions agenouillés par terre, à côté de la petite radio. Hermione, qui avait astiqué l’épée de Gryffondor simplement pour s’occuper, regardait bouche bée le minuscule haut-parleur d’où s’élevait une voix familière.</p><p> </p><p>— …nos excuses pour avoir été momentanément absents des ondes en raison des visites que nous ont rendues quelques charmants Mangemorts.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c’est Lee Jordan ! <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je le sais bien ! <em>dit Ron avec un sourire rayonnant</em>. Super, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— … avons maintenant trouvé un endroit sûr, <em>expliquait Lee</em>, et j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs réguliers se sont joints à moi, ce soir. Bonsoir, les amis !</p><p> </p><p>— Salut.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonsoir, Rivière.</p><p> </p><p>— Rivière, c’est Lee, <em>précisa Ron</em>. Ils ont tous un surnom, mais généralement, on sait…</p><p> </p><p>— Chut ! <em>l’interrompit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Cependant, avant d’écouter Royal et Romulus, <em>poursuivit Lee</em>, nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que Sorcellerie-Info et La Gazette du sorcier n’ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. C’est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons des regards horrifiés.</p><p> </p><p>— Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk a également été tué. On pense que le né-Moldu Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous deux voyager avec Tonks, Cresswell et Gornuk, ont pu s’échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu’un sait où il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles. Dans le même temps, à Gaddley, cinq Moldus de la même famille ont été trouvés morts à leur domicile. Les autorités moldues attribuent ces décès à une fuite de gaz mais des membres de l’Ordre du Phénix nous font savoir qu’ils ont en fait succombé à un sortilège de Mort – une preuve de plus, s’il était nécessaire, que le massacre de Moldus est devenu une sorte de loisir sportif sous le nouveau régime. Enfin, nous avons le regret d’annoncer à nos auditeurs que les restes de Bathilda Tourdesac ont été découverts à Godric’s Hollow. Les premières constatations laissent penser que sa mort remonte à plusieurs mois. L’Ordre du Phénix nous informe que son corps portait des marques caractéristiques de blessures infligées par la magie noire. Je voudrais maintenant demander à tous nos auditeurs de se joindre à nous pour observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Ted Tonks, de Dirk Cresswell, de Bathilda Tourdesac, de Gornuk et des Moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom mais dont nous regrettons profondément le meurtre par des Mangemorts.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence tomba et nous nous taisons. C’était la première fois depuis que j’ai rejoins mes amis que je me sens pleinement reliée au monde extérieur.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>reprit la voix de Lee</em>. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraînées pour le monde des Moldus.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Rivière, <em>dit une voix grave, mesurée, rassurante, qu’on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Kingsley ! <em>s’exclama Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On sait, <em>coupa Hermione en le faisant taire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les Moldus ne connaissent toujours pas l’origine de leurs malheurs mais ils continuent de subir de lourdes pertes, <em>déclara Kingsley</em>. Nous entendons toujours, cependant, des histoires exemplaires sur des sorcières et des sorciers qui risquent leur propre vie pour protéger des amis ou des voisins moldus, souvent à l’insu de ces derniers. Je voudrais lancer un appel à nos auditeurs pour qu’ils les imitent, par exemple en jetant un sortilège de Protection sur toutes les maisons de Moldus situées dans leur rue. De nombreuses vies pourraient être sauvées en prenant quelques mesures aussi simples.</p><p> </p><p>— Et que répondriez-vous, Royal, à ceux de nos auditeurs qui nous disent qu’en cette époque périlleuse, on devrait penser aux sorciers d’abord ? <em>demanda Lee</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je leur répondrais qu’il n’y a qu’un pas entre « les sorciers d’abord » et « les Sang-Pur d’abord ». Ensuite, on passe directement aux Mangemorts, <em>répondit Kingsley</em>. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, n’est-ce pas ? Chaque vie humaine a la même valeur et vaut la peine d’être sauvée.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà qui est bien dit et je voterai pour vous comme ministre de la Magie si nous sortons un jour de ce gâchis, <em>assura Lee</em>. Maintenant, je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique très populaire « Les Copains de Potter ».</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Rivière, <em>répondit une autre voix familière</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron voulut parler, mais Hermione l’interrompit en murmurant :</p><p> </p><p>— On sait que c’est Lupin !</p><p> </p><p>— Romulus, continuez-vous d’affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter est toujours vivant ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’affirme, <em>dit Lupin d’un ton ferme</em>. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts, car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s’opposent au nouveau régime. Le Survivant reste le symbole de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l’innocence, le besoin de résister.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Harry, étudiant sa réaction.</p><p> </p><p>— Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Harry si vous étiez sûr qu’il nous écoute, Romulus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout cœur avec lui, <em>répondit Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il hésita légèrement puis ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre son instinct, qui est excellent et qui lui indique presque toujours la bonne voie.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Presque toujours la bonne voie, <em>répéta-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Au fait, je ne vous l’avais pas annoncé ? <em>lança Ron, surpris de son propre oubli</em>. Bill m’a raconté que Lupin est retourné vivre avec Tonks ! Et apparemment, elle a un tour de taille de plus en plus imposant.</p><p> </p><p>— … à présent nos dernières nouvelles sur les amis de Harry Potter qui ont eu à souffrir de leur loyauté, <em>disait Lee</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, comme le savent déjà nos plus fidèles auditeurs, plusieurs partisans déclarés de Harry Potter ont été emprisonnés, notamment Xenophilius Lovegood, ancien directeur du magazine Le Chicaneur…, <em>répondit Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins, il est toujours vivant, <em>marmonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons également entendu dire au cours de ces dernières heures que Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse bien connu de Poudlard, a échappé de peu à une arrestation sur le territoire même de l’école où, selon la rumeur, il aurait organisé dans sa maison une fête sur le thème Soutien à Harry Potter. Hagrid n’a cependant pas été capturé et serait, croit-on, en fuite.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand on veut échapper aux Mangemorts, j’imagine que ça doit aider d’avoir un demi-frère de cinq mètres de hauteur ? <em>fit remarquer Lee</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— En effet, ça donne un certain avantage, <em>admit Lupin d’un ton grave</em>. Puis-je simplement ajouter que bien que nous approuvions tous, ici, à Potterveille, l’état d’esprit de Hagrid, nous conseillons malgré tout aux partisans les plus fervents de Harry Potter de ne pas imiter son exemple. Dans le climat actuel, donner une fête pour un soutien à Harry Potter n’est peut-être pas la chose la plus sage.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez raison, Romulus, <em>reprit Lee</em>, nous vous suggérons donc de manifester votre ferveur envers l’homme à la cicatrice en forme d’éclair en écoutant plutôt Potterveille ! Et maintenant, passons aux nouvelles concernant l’autre sorcier aussi insaisissable que Harry Potter. Nous avons coutume de l’appeler le Chef Mangemort et voici, pour nous donner son point de vue sur les rumeurs les plus démentes qui circulent au sujet de ce personnage, un nouvel invité que je suis heureux de vous présenter : Rongeur.</p><p> </p><p>— Rongeur ? <em>répéta une autre voix familière.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous écrions tous ensemble :</p><p> </p><p>— Fred !</p><p> </p><p>— Ce ne serait pas George, plutôt ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que c’est Fred, <em>confirma Ron en se penchant vers la radio d’où s’élevait la voix de l’un des jumeaux.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je refuse d’être Rongeur, il n’en est pas question, je vous ai dit que je voulais être appelé Rapière !</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien. Alors, Rapière, pouvez-vous nous donner votre sentiment sur les diverses histoires qu’on entend circuler à propos du Chef Mangemort ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Rivière, je le peux, <em>répondit Fred</em>. Comme tous nos auditeurs le savent sûrement, à moins qu’ils ne soient cachés dans une mare au fond de leur jardin ou dans un endroit semblable, la stratégie de Vous-Savez-Qui, consistant à rester dans l’ombre, crée un agréable petit climat de panique. Si tous les témoins qui affirment l’avoir vu quelque part disaient vrai, nous aurions au moins dix-neuf Vous-Savez-Qui en train de se promener un peu partout.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce qui est bien pratique pour lui, bien sûr, <em>fit remarquer Kingsley</em>. En laissant planer le mystère, il répand une plus grande terreur que s’il se montrait au grand jour.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout à fait d’accord, <em>approuva Fred</em>. Alors, essayons de retrouver un peu notre calme. La situation est suffisamment détestable pour qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire d’ajouter de nouvelles inventions. Par exemple, l’idée que Vous-Savez-Qui serait désormais capable de tuer quelqu’un d’un simple coup d’œil. Rappelons aux auditeurs que ce sont les Basilics qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Voici un test très simple : vérifiez si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambes. Si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s’il s’agit vraiment de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez l’occasion de faire dans votre vie.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi éclatons de rire. L’humour de Fred était vraiment libérateur.</p><p> </p><p>— Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles on le verrait souvent à l’étranger ? <em>demanda Lee</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui ne souhaiterait pas partir un peu en vacances après avoir accompli un si dur travail ? <em>répliqua Fred</em>. Mais ce qu’il faut surtout, c’est ne pas se laisser bercer par une fausse sensation de sécurité sous prétexte qu’il aurait quitté le pays. Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampooing, alors ce n’est pas parce qu’il est loin qu’il faut vous croire à l’abri, si vous avez l’intention de prendre des risques. Je n’aurais jamais pensé dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d’abord !</p><p> </p><p>— Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles de grande sagesse, Rapière, <em>conclut Lee</em>. Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d’une nouvelle émission de Potterveille. Nous ne savons pas quand il nous sera possible d’émettre à nouveau mais vous pouvez être sûrs que nous reviendrons. Continuez à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Fol Œil. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Bonne nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d’onde s’éteignit.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions toujours un sourire radieux. Entendre des voix familières, amicales, constituait un extraordinaire stimulant.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas mal, hein ? <em>dit Ron d’un ton joyeux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Formidable, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est tellement courageux de leur part, <em>soupira Hermione avec admiration</em>. S’ils étaient découverts…</p><p> </p><p>— Ils n’arrêtent pas de bouger, <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>. Comme nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as entendu ce que disait Fred ? <em>demanda Harry, d’un ton fébrile</em>. Il est à l’étranger ! Il continue à chercher la baguette, je le savais !</p><p> </p><p>— Harry…</p><p> </p><p>— Enfin, quoi, Hermione, pourquoi refuses-tu de l’admettre ? Vol…</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève d’un coup.</p><p> </p><p>— HARRY, NON ! <em>hurlais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— … demort cherche la Baguette de Sureau !</p><p> </p><p>— Le nom est tabou ! <em>beugla Ron qui se leva d’un bond, alors qu’un crac ! sonore retentissait à l’extérieur de la tente</em>. Je te l’avais dit, Harry, je te l’avais dit, on ne peut plus le prononcer… Il faut renouveler les sortilèges de Protection autour de nous… vite… c’est comme ça qu’ils trouvent…</p><p> </p><p>Mais Ron s’interrompit. Le Scrutoscope posé sur la table s’était allumé et avait commencé à tourner. Nous entendions des voix s’approcher : des voix grossières, surexcitées. Ron sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche et l’actionna : les lampes s’éteignirent.</p><p> </p><p>— Sortez, les mains en l’air ! <em>lança dans l’obscurité une voix rauque</em>. Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans ! Il y a une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos maléfices !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Le manoir des Malefoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je sors ma baguette rapidement et jette un sort à Harry pour le rendre méconnaissable. L’instant d’après, nous sommes trainés dehors.</p><p> </p><p>— Lâ… chez… la ! <em>s’écria Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se prit un coup de poing et grogna de douleur, alors qu’Hermione poussa un hurlement.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille !</p><p> </p><p>— Ton petit ami va connaître bien pire que ça si son nom est sur ma liste, <em>lança l’horrible voix rauque et familière</em>. Délicieuse jeune fille… Quel régal… J’aime beaucoup la douceur de la peau…</p><p> </p><p>Je savais qui parlait ainsi : Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, autorisé à revêtir une robe de Mangemort après avoir mis sa sauvagerie au service de ses maîtres.</p><p> </p><p>— Fouillez la tente ! <em>dit une autre voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron sont jeté à plat ventre par terre. Les Mangemorts renversaient les fauteuils en fouillant l’intérieur de la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons qui on a attrapé, <em>dit la voix jubilante de Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fut retourné sur le dos et le rayon de lumière d’une baguette éclaira son visage. En le voyant, Greyback éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Il me faudra une bonne Bièraubeurre pour faire passer celui-là. Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé, l’horrible ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai dit : qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? <em>répéta Greyback et Harry reçut dans le plexus un coup violent qui le plia en deux</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Piqué, <em>marmonna Harry</em>. Me suis fait piquer.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, c’est ce qu’on dirait, <em>lança une deuxième voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment tu t’appelles ? <em>gronda Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dudley, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et ton prénom ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Vernon. Vernon Dudley.</p><p> </p><p>— Vérifie la liste, Scabior, <em>ordonna Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un pas de côté pour regarder Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, le rouquin ? Tu es qui ?</p><p> </p><p>— Stan Rocade, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu parles ! <em>s’exclama le dénommé Scabior</em>. On connaît très bien Stan Rocade, il nous a souvent donné un coup de main.</p><p> </p><p>Il se prend un nouveau coup alors que je cherche vite une identité à donner.</p><p> </p><p>— Suis Bardy, <em>dit Ron</em>, <em>la bouche pleine de sang</em>. Bardy Weadley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je ne vais pas avoir le choix…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Un Weasley ? <em>grogna Greyback</em>. Tu es donc d’une famille de traîtres à leur sang, même si tu n’es pas un Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant, passons à ta jolie petite amie…</p><p> </p><p>La délectation qu’on sentait dans sa voix donnait la chair de poule.</p><p> </p><p>— Du calme, Greyback, <em>lança Scabior, dominant les ricanements des autres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je ne vais pas la mordre tout de suite. On va voir si elle est plus rapide à se souvenir de son nom que Barny. Qui es-tu, fillette ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pénélope Deauclaire, <em>répondit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix était terrifiée mais convaincante.</p><p> </p><p>— Quel est ton Statut du sang ?</p><p> </p><p>— Sang-mêlé, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Facile à vérifier, <em>déclara Scabior</em>, mais toute cette bande a encore l’âge d’être à Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>— On est bardis de l’égole, <em>expliqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Partis de l’école… Vraiment, le rouquin ? <em>s’exclama Scabior</em>. Et vous avez décidé d’aller camper ? Et puis, simplement pour rigoler un peu, vous avez prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bas bour rigoler, <em>rectifia Ron</em>. Bas vait egzbrès.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas fait exprès ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut de nouveaux ricanements.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais qui avait l’habitude de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Weasley ? <em>gronda Greyback</em>. Les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ça te dit quelque chose ?</p><p> </p><p>— Don.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, ce sont des gens qui ne montrent pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres le respect qui lui est dû, c’est pour ça que ce nom a été frappé du Tabou. Plusieurs membres de l’Ordre ont été retrouvés de cette manière.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est moi qui aie prononcé ce nom, <em>dis-je d’un coup. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il se tourna vers moi, comme s’il m’avait oublié, et je vois alors je regard terrifié de mes amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Et qui es-tu, toi, pour oser prononcer son nom ? <em>demande-t-il en se mettant en face de moi. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je prends une profonde respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Sa cousine, <em>avouais-je, ce qui fit se tendre non seulement mes amis mais les Mangemort également. </em>Nymeria Fawley, sang-pur. Vous avez déjà dû entendre mon nom.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback fait signe à Scabior de vérifier.</p><p> </p><p>— La petite Fawley. Je te pensais moins stupide, <em>dit-il, caressant ma joue.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je retiens une grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Attachez-les avec les deux autres prisonniers !</p><p> </p><p>Et nous nous retrouvons ligotés. Mon cœur bat si vite que je l’entends dans mes oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelqu’un a encore une baguette ? <em>murmure Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondirent Ron et Hermione qui étaient attachés à ses côtés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non plus, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout est ma faute. C’est moi qui ai prononcé le nom, je suis désolé… Nym, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? <em>me demande Harry, paniqué. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? Nymeria ?</p><p> </p><p>C’était une nouvelle voix qui venait d’un autre prisonnier ligoté à la gauche d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Dean ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est toi ! Si jamais ils découvrent qui ils ont capturé… Ce sont des Rafleurs, ils cherchent des jeunes qui font l’école buissonnière pour les échanger contre un peu d’or…</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne récolte pour une seule soirée, <em>dit Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous entendons d’autres bruits d’objets renversés à l’intérieur de la tente.</p><p> </p><p>— Un Sang-de-Bourbe, un gobelin en fuite et quatre élèves échappés de l’école. Tu as vérifié leurs noms sur la liste, Scabior ? <em>rugit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais. Il n’y a aucun Vernon Dudley.</p><p> </p><p>— Intéressant, <em>commenta Greyback</em>. Très intéressant.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’accroupit à côté de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu n’es pas recherché, Vernon ? Ou bien tu figures sur la liste sous un autre nom ? Tu étais dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?</p><p> </p><p>— Serpentard, <em>répondit machinalement Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Marrant, ils croient tous que c’est ça qu’on veut entendre, <em>lança dans l’ombre la voix railleuse de Scabior</em>. Sauf qu’il n’y en a pas un seul qui sait où est la salle commune.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Elle se trouve dans les cachots, <em>dit Harry d’une voix assurée</em>. On y entre en traversant le mur. Elle est pleine de crânes et de choses comme ça et elle est sous le lac, si bien que la lumière y est toujours verte.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un bref silence.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu’on a vraiment attrapé un petit Serpentard, <em>s’étonna Scabior</em>. C’est une bonne chose pour toi, Vernon, parce qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de Sang-de-Bourbe, à Serpentard. Qui est ton père ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il travaille au ministère, <em>mentit Harry</em>. Au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, <em>précisa-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais quoi, Greyback ? <em>dit Scabior</em>. Je crois bien qu’il y a un Dudley, là-bas.</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens ma surprise. L’un d’entre nous a pris du Felix Felicis ou quoi ?!</p><p> </p><p>— Je vois, je vois…, <em>marmonna Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une infime nuance d’inquiétude dans sa voix grossière. Greyback se demandait s’il n’avait pas attaqué et ligoté le fils d’un officiel du ministère.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu dis la vérité, l’horrible, tu n’as rien à craindre d’un petit voyage au ministère. Je pense que ton père nous récompensera pour t’avoir retrouvé.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, <em>répondit Harry, la bouche sèche</em>, si vous nous laissiez simplement…</p><p> </p><p>— Hé ! <em>s’écria une voix à l’intérieur de la tente</em>. Regarde ça, Greyback !</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient trouvé l’épée de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>— Maaaagnifique ! s’<em>exclama Greyback d’un ton appréciateur en la prenant des mains de son compagnon. </em>Vraiment magnifique. On dirait un travail de gobelin. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est à mon père, <em>mentit Harry</em>. On l’a empruntée pour couper du bois.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il ne faut pas pousser la chance au maximum…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— ’Tends un peu, Greyback ! Tu as vu ça dans La Gazette ? ’Ermione Grangère, <em>lisait Scabior</em>, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyage avec ’Arry Pottère.</p><p> </p><p>Je me tends. Greyback s’accroupit, cette fois, devant Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais quoi, fillette ? Cette photo te ressemble beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas du tout ! Ce n’est pas moi !</p><p> </p><p>Le couinement terrifié d’Hermione avait valeur d’aveu.</p><p> </p><p>— … qui voyage avec Harry Potter, <em>répéta Greyback à mi-voix</em>. Voilà qui change tout, n’est-ce pas ? <em>murmura Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne dit un mot. Greyback se leva alors et fit deux pas en direction de Harry, s’accroupissant à nouveau pour observer ses traits difformes.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, sur ton front, Vernon ? <em>demanda-t-il d’une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il appuyait un doigt crasseux sur la cicatrice tendue au maximum.</p><p> </p><p>— N’y touchez pas ! <em>hurla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais que tu portais des lunettes, Potter ? <em>dit Greyback dans un souffle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai justement trouvé des lunettes ! <em>glapit l’un des Rafleurs qui rôdait dans l’obscurité</em>. Il y en avait une paire dans la tente, Greyback, attends…</p><p> </p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, les lunettes de Harry lui avaient été collées sur le nez. Les Rafleurs se rapprochaient de lui, à présent, le fixant des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est lui ! <em>s’exclama Greyback de sa voix rauque</em>. On a attrapé Potter !</p><p> </p><p>Ils reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, abasourdis par ce qu’ils avaient fait.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aurai dû comprendre en voyant sa copine…</p><p> </p><p>— On les emmène au ministère ?</p><p> </p><p>— Au diable, le ministère, <em>grogna Greyback</em>. Ils s’attribueront tout le mérite et nous, on nous oubliera. Moi, je dis qu’il faut l’amener directement à Vous-Savez-Qui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vas le faire venir ? Ici ? <em>s’écria Scabior, impressionné, terrifié même</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>gronda Greyback</em>. Je n’ai pas… On dit qu’il se sert de la maison des Malefoy comme base. On va emmener le garçon là-bas.</p><p> </p><p>Je me tends alors. On va chez les Malefoy. Je vais revoir Drago, et pas dans une position de supériorité.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es absolument sûr que c’est lui ? Parce que sinon, Greyback, on est morts.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui commande, ici ? <em>rugit le loup-garou, pour faire oublier le moment où s’était révélée son insuffisance</em>. Je vous dis que c’est Potter, et lui plus sa baguette, ça vaut deux cent mille Gallions payés rubis sur l’ongle ! Voir plus, avec sa copine ! Vous savez qu’il veut vraiment la petite Fawley ! Mais s’il y en a parmi vous qui ont peur de m’accompagner, je garderai tout pour moi et avec un peu de chance, j’aurai même la fille en prime !</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, <em>dit Scabior</em>. D’accord, on est avec toi ! Et les autres, Greyback, qu’est-ce qu’on en fait ?</p><p> </p><p>— On n’a qu’à emmener tout le monde. On a deux Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait encore dix Gallions. Donne-moi aussi l’épée. Si ce sont des rubis, il y a une autre petite fortune là-dedans.</p><p> </p><p>Ils relevèrent les prisonniers de force. La respiration d’Hermione était précipitée, terrifiée.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenez-les bien, surtout. Moi, je m’occupe de Potter et Fawley ! <em>lança Greyback en saisissant une poignée de cheveux de Harry et mon bras</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens ses longs ongles jaunes serrer mon bras.</p><p> </p><p>— À trois ! Un… deux… trois…</p><p> </p><p>Ils transplanèrent, entraînant les prisonniers avec eux.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Manoir Malefoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous atterrissons sur une route de campagne en titubant les uns contre les autres. Un portail de fer forgé se trouvait au début d’une longue allée.</p><p> </p><p>L’un des Rafleurs s’avança vers le portail et secoua les deux battants.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment on fait pour entrer ? C’est fermé à clé, Greyback, je n’arrive pas à… Nom de nom !</p><p> </p><p>Pris de peur, il lâcha le portail. Le fer forgé se déformait, se tordait, les motifs abstraits de ses volutes et de ses torsades se métamorphosant en un visage effrayant qui parla d’une voix métallique, vibrante :</p><p> </p><p>— Annoncez l’objet de votre visite !</p><p> </p><p>— On amène Potter et Fawley ! <em>rugit Greyback d’une voix triomphante</em>. On a capturé Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>Les battants du portail pivotèrent, ouvrant le passage.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez ! <em>dit Greyback à ses hommes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes poussés en avant, le long de l’allée, entre deux hautes haies qui étouffaient nos pas. Harry trébucha. Greyback le releva de force.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? <em>demanda la voix glacée d’une femme.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes venus voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! <em>répondit Greyback de sa voix râpeuse.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Qui êtes-vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Vous me connaissez !</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une certaine amertume dans le ton du loup-garou.</p><p> </p><p>— Fenrir Greyback ! Nous avons capturé Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>Greyback nous empoigna et nous fit tourner de force pour nous placer face à la lumière, obligeant les autres prisonniers à accompagner le mouvement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais qu’il a la tête enflée, madame, mais c’est lui ! <em>intervint Scabior</em>. Si vous y regardez de plus près, vous verrez sa cicatrice. Et là, cette fille, vous la voyez ? C’est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyageait avec lui. Il n’y a pas de doute, c’est bien lui, et on a sa baguette, aussi ! Tenez, madame…</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malefoy scrutait mon visage puis celui bouffi de Harry. Scabior lui mit la baguette de prunellier sous le nez. Elle haussa les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Emmenez-les à l’intérieur, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Poussés à coups de pied, nous montons de larges marches de pierre qui menaient dans un hall où une série de portraits s’alignaient sur les murs.</p><p> </p><p>— Suivez-moi, <em>ordonna Narcissa</em>, <em>en nous conduisant de l’autre côté du hall</em>. Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c’est vraiment Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley, il les reconnaîtra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alors Drago est vraiment là…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La lumière du salon était éblouissante après l’obscurité du parc. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond et d’autres portraits ornaient les murs d’une couleur violet foncé. Lorsque les Rafleurs poussèrent les prisonniers à l’intérieur, deux silhouettes assises devant une cheminée de marbre sculpté se levèrent de leurs fauteuils.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?</p><p> </p><p>La voix traînante, horriblement familière, de Lucius Malefoy nous retentit aux oreilles. La peur montait en moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter et Fawley, <em>dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée</em>. Drago, viens là.</p><p> </p><p>Je pose mon regard sur Drago. Ça faisait du bien de le revoir, mais j’aurai tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas dans cette situation actuelle.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback força à nouveau les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière du lustre nous éclaire directement, Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, mon garçon ? <em>dit le loup-garou de sa voix âpre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions face au miroir qui surmontait la cheminée, dans un cadre doré aux moulures contournées. Je regarde Harry. Son visage était devenu énorme, rose et luisant, chacun de ses traits déformés par mon maléfice. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu’aux épaules et une ombre entourait sa mâchoire.</p><p> </p><p>Drago s’approche de nous et, dans ses yeux, je vois l’instant même où il se rend compte que c’est bel et bien nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, Drago ? <em>demanda Lucius Malefoy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il semblait avide de savoir.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est eux ? C’est Harry Potter et sa copine ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne… je n’en suis pas sûr, <em>dit Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tenait à bonne distance de Greyback et paraissait avoir peur de poser les yeux sur Harry. Je retiens ma surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi !</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malefoy parlait avec une telle fébrilité.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, si nous livrons Potter et Fawley au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, j’espère que nous n’allons pas oublier qui l’a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy ? <em>l’interrompit Greyback d’un ton menaçant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Profitant de leur dispute, j’essaie de faire comprendre à Drago qu’il doit confirmer mon identité. Je ne veux pas qu’il ait des ennuis.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! <em>s’exclama Lucius, agacé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’avança lui-même vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Que lui avez-vous fait ? <em>demanda Lucius à Greyback</em>. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas nous.</p><p> </p><p>— À mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant, <em>dit Lucius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le front de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a quelque chose, là, <em>murmura-t-il</em>. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?</p><p> </p><p>Drago, à présent, était juste à côté de son père. Ils étaient extraordinairement semblables mais, alors que son père était manifestement surexcité, Drago paraissait très réticent, effrayé, même.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, <em>dit-il, et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l’observait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, <em>lança-t-elle à son mari de sa voix claire et glacée</em>. Absolument certains qu’il s’agit bien de Potter avant d’appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c’est la sienne, <em>ajouta-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier</em>, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d’Ollivander… Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu te souviens de ce qu’il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et elle, Drago ? C’est bien Fawley ? Tu m’avais dit qu’elle avait déménagée dans les appartements de Préfets, tu la voyais tous les jours !</p><p> </p><p>Je fais un minuscule mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre à Drago de me dénoncer. Mais son regard me fait comprendre que ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut.</p><p> </p><p>— Fawley a les cheveux noirs, <em>dit Drago</em>. Et des cicatrices sur le bras.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malefoy remonta alors mes deux manches avant d’afficher un sourire satisfait en voyant les marques sur mon bras droit.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien joué fils, <em>dit-il en posant la main sur l’épaule de Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? <em>grogna Greyback</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry faillit tomber lorsque les Rafleurs forcèrent les prisonniers à pivoter à nouveau pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire, cette fois, Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, <em>dit brusquement Narcissa</em>. Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J’ai vu sa photo dans La Gazette ! Regarde, Drago, n’est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… peut-être… oui.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley ! <em>s’écria Lucius en contournant les prisonniers pour voir Ron en face</em>. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le, c’est bien le fils d’Arthur Weasley ? Comment s’appelle-t-il, déjà ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répéta Drago, le dos tourné aux prisonniers</em>. C’est possible.</p><p> </p><p>La porte du salon s’ouvrit derrière moi. Une femme parla et, au son de sa voix, je me tends.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Cissy ?</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange tourna lentement autour des prisonniers et s’arrêta à la droite de Harry, dévisageant Hermione sous ses lourdes paupières.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma parole, <em>dit-elle à mi-voix</em>, c’est la Sang-de-Bourbe ? C’est Granger ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, oui, c’est Granger ! <em>s’exclama Lucius</em>. Il y a aussi Fawley. Et à côté d’elle, on pense que c’est Potter ! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés !</p><p> </p><p>— Potter ? <em>s’écria Bellatrix d’une voix perçante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle recula d’un pas pour mieux examiner Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé !</p><p> </p><p>Elle remonta sa manche gauche, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras. Elle s’apprêtait à la toucher, à faire venir auprès d’elle son maître bienaimé…</p><p> </p><p>— J’étais sur le point de l’appeler ! <em>s’exclama Lucius</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Bellatrix, l’empêchant de toucher la Marque.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais m’en occuper moi-même, Bella, Potter a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité…</p><p> </p><p>— Ton autorité ! <em>répliqua-t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras</em>. Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n’est pas toi qui l’as capturé…</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy, <em>intervint Greyback</em>, mais c’est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et c’est nous qui allons réclamer l’or…</p><p> </p><p>— L’or ! <em>s’esclaffa Bellatrix qui s’efforçait toujours de libérer son poignet, sa main libre tâtonnant dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette</em>. Prends donc ton or, immonde charognard, qu’ai-je à faire d’un peu d’or ? Je ne cherche que l’honneur de sa… de…</p><p> </p><p>Elle cessa de se débattre, son regard sombre fixé sur quelque chose qu’on ne pouvait voir. Ravi de la voir capituler, Lucius lui lâcha la main et remonta brutalement sa propre manche…</p><p> </p><p>— ARRÊTE ! <em>hurla Bellatrix</em>. N’y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant !</p><p> </p><p>Lucius se figea, l’index suspendu au-dessus de sa propre Marque. Bellatrix sortit de mon champ de vision.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Une épée, <em>grogna un Rafleur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Donnez-la-moi.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas à vous, m’dame, c’est à moi, c’est moi qui l’ai trouvée.</p><p> </p><p>Une détonation retentit, accompagnée d’un éclair de lumière rouge. Le Rafleur venait d’être stupéfixé. Ses camarades poussèrent un rugissement de fureur. Scabior tira sa baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— À quoi vous jouez, ma petite dame ?</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> ! <em>hurla-t-elle</em>. <strong>Stupéfix</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Ils n’étaient pas de taille à lui résister, même à quatre contre une. Les Rafleurs étaient tombés, tous sauf Greyback, forcé à se mettre à genoux, les bras tendus. Du coin de l’œil, je vois Bellatrix s’avancer d’un pas menaçant sur le loup-garou. Le visage cireux, elle tenait fermement dans sa main l’épée de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>— Où as-tu pris cette épée ? <em>murmura-t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant sa baguette sans qu’il puisse opposer de résistance</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment osez-vous ? <em>gronda-t-il, sa bouche restant la seule partie de son corps encore mobile</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa position agenouillée l’obligeait à lever les yeux vers elle. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues.</p><p> </p><p>— Relâchez-moi, ma petite dame !</p><p> </p><p>— Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? <em>répéta-t-elle en la brandissant sous son nez</em>. Rogue l’avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts !</p><p> </p><p>— Elle était dans leur tente, <em>répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse</em>. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !</p><p> </p><p>Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le loup-garou se releva d’un bond mais il semblait trop méfiant pour s’approcher d’elle. Il alla se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, ses ongles crasseux et recourbés s’enfonçant dans le dossier.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, <em>lança Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscients de Greyback</em>. Si tu n’as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce…, <em>protesta Narcissa, furieuse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Bellatrix l’interrompit :</p><p> </p><p>— Tais-toi ! <em>s’écria-t-elle</em>. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l’imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !</p><p> </p><p>Haletant légèrement, elle resta debout à contempler l’épée, examinant sa poignée. Puis elle se tourna vers les prisonniers silencieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Si c’est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal, m<em>armonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres</em>. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s’en débarrasser lui-même… Et la petite Fawley non plus ne doit rien avoir… Mais s’il découvre… Il faut… Il faut que je sache…</p><p> </p><p>Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d’agir !</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n’as pas d’ordres adonner dans ma…</p><p> </p><p>— Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n’avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons ! <em>hurla Bellatrix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était effrayante, comme folle. Un mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûla le tapis en y laissant un trou. Narcissa hésita un instant, puis s’adressa au loup-garou :</p><p> </p><p>— Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends, <em>coupa sèchement Bellatrix</em>. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback émit un grognement de plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>s’écria Ron</em>. Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonna dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— Si elle meurt pendant l’interrogatoire, c’est de toi que je m’occuperai tout de suite après, <em>dit-elle</em>. Sur ma liste, les traîtres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais ne leur fais rien d’autre… pas encore.</p><p> </p><p>Elle jeta sa baguette à Greyback et sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard d’argent. Elle détacha Hermione des autres prisonniers puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu’au centre de la pièce pendant que Greyback nous obligeait à franchir d’un pas traînant une deuxième porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir obscur. Sa baguette tendue devant lui projetait une force invisible et irrésistible.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois qu’elle me laissera un morceau de la fille quand elle en aura fini avec elle ? <em>susurra Greyback</em>. J’en mangerais bien une ou deux bouchées, pas toi, le rouquin ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron tremblait. Nous sommes poussés dans un escalier raide et étroit. Toujours attachés dos à dos, nous risquions à tout moment de glisser sur les marches et de se rompre le cou. En bas se trouvait une lourde porte.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback la déverrouilla d’un geste de sa baguette puis nous propulsa dans un espace humide à l’odeur de moisi et nous y abandonna dans une totale obscurité. Le bruit de la porte qu’il claqua sur nous résonnait encore lorsqu’un cri terrible et prolongé retentit juste au-dessus de notre tête.</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE ! <em>hurla Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à se tortiller, à se débattre pour essayer de se dégager des cordes qui les ligotaient et Harry vacilla.</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE !</p><p> </p><p>— Silence ! <em>dit Harry</em>. Tais-toi, Ron, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de…</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons besoin d’un plan, arrête de hurler… Nous devons nous libérer de ces cordes… <em>dis-je précipitamment. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? <em>murmura alors une voix dans le noir</em>. Ron ? Nymeria ? C’est vous ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron cessa de crier. Nous entendons bouger tout près de nous et une ombre s’approchait.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? Ron ? Nymeria ?</p><p> </p><p>— Luna ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c’est moi ! Oh, je ne voulais surtout pas qu’ils vous attrapent !</p><p> </p><p>— Luna, tu peux nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces cordes ? <em>demanda Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh, oui, ça devrait être possible… Il y a un vieux clou dont on se sert quand on a besoin de casser quelque chose… Attends un peu…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hurla à nouveau au-dessus de nous et Bellatrix cria à son tour mais ses paroles restèrent inaudibles car Ron avait recommencé à beugler :</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Ollivander ? Mr Ollivander, avez-vous le clou ? Si vous pouviez vous déplacer juste un peu… Je crois qu’il était à côté de la cruche d’eau…</p><p> </p><p>Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne bougez pas, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle enfonça le clou dans les fibres épaisses de la corde pour défaire les nœuds. En haut, la voix de Bellatrix retentit une nouvelle fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous l’avons trouvée… nous l’avons trouvée… S’IL VOUS PLAÎT ! <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se débattit avec plus de force que jamais et le clou rouillé glissa sur le poignet de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, s’il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille ! <em>chuchota Luna</em>. Je n’arrive pas à voir ce que je fais…</p><p> </p><p>— Ma poche ! <em>dit Ron</em>. Dans ma poche, il y a un Déluminateur et il est plein de lumière !</p><p> </p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un déclic et les sphères lumineuses que le Déluminateur avait aspirées à l’intérieur des lampes allumées sous la tente jaillirent dans la cave. Comme il leur était impossible de rejoindre leur source, elles restèrent suspendues à la manière de petits soleils qui inondèrent la pièce de leur clarté.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors Luna, ses yeux grands ouverts dans son visage blanc, et la silhouette immobile d’Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, recroquevillé par terre, dans un coin. Il y avait aussi les autres prisonniers : Dean et Gripsec, le gobelin, qui paraissait à peine conscient et ne tenait plus debout que par les cordes qui l’attachaient aux humains.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, c’est beaucoup plus facile comme ça, merci, Ron, <em>dit Luna qui s’attaqua à nouveau à nos liens</em>. Bonjour, Dean !</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Bellatrix nous parvint encore une fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais. Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité !</p><p> </p><p>Nouveau cri terrible…</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous avez pris d’autre ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !</p><p> </p><p>— Et voilà.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens les cordes tomber et immédiatement je serre Luna dans mes bras pour la remercier, avant de masser les poignets. Ron courait tout autour de la cave, les yeux levés vers le plafond bas, à la recherche d’une trappe. Dean, le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté, murmura merci à l’adresse de Luna et resta là, debout, frissonnant.</p><p> </p><p>Gripsec, lui, s’effondra sur le sol de la cave, l’air hagard, désorienté, son visage basané couvert de traces de coups.</p><p> </p><p>Ron essayait à présent de transplaner sans baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’y a pas moyen de sortir, Ron, <em>l’avertit Luna qui observait ses vains efforts</em>. On ne peut pas s’évader de cette cave. Moi aussi, j’ai essayé, au début. Et Mr Ollivander, qui est là depuis très longtemps, a tout tenté.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione avait recommencé à hurler. Le son de ses cris devenait de plus en plus insupportable et je me sentais perdre mon calme.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se mit aussi à courir tout autour de la cave, tâtant les murs.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’avez-vous pris d’autre ? Quoi d’autre ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! <strong>ENDOLORIS</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>L’écho des hurlements d’Hermione résonna d’un bout à l’autre du rez-de-chaussée. Ron, sanglotant à moitié, martelait les murs de ses poings. En désespoir de cause, Harry saisit la bourse de Hagrid qu’il portait toujours autour du cou et fouilla à l’intérieur : il en retira le Vif d’or qu’il agita, espérant que quelque chose, il ignorait quoi, se produirait – mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Il brandit les deux morceaux brisés de la baguette à plume de phénix mais ils restèrent sans vie. Le fragment de miroir tomba alors sur le sol…</p><p> </p><p>— Aidez-nous ! <em>hurla-t-il, fou de désespoir</em>. Nous sommes dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy, aidez-nous !</p><p> </p><p>Harry tourna le fragment de miroir dans un sens puis dans l’autre. Là-haut, Hermione poussait des cris de plus en plus déchirants et Ron continuait de beugler :</p><p> </p><p>— HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !</p><p> </p><p>— Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? <em>s’exclama Bellatrix</em>. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?</p><p> </p><p>— On l’a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! <em>sanglota Hermione</em>. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte… Ce n’est pas la vraie épée ! C’est une copie, une simple copie !</p><p> </p><p>— Une copie ? <em>hurla Bellatrix d’un ton perçant</em>. Comme c’est vraisemblable !</p><p> </p><p>— Il est facile de le savoir ! <em>intervint la voix de Lucius Malefoy</em>. Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l’épée est vraie ou pas !</p><p> </p><p>Harry se rua vers l’endroit où Gripsec s’était effondré. Quelqu’un descendait précipitamment les marches. Un instant plus tard, la voix tremblante de Drago s’éleva derrière la porte :</p><p> </p><p>— Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !</p><p> </p><p>Nous obéissons. Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, Ron actionna le Déluminateur et les lumières disparurent aussitôt dans sa poche, replongeant la cave dans l’obscurité. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et Drago s’avança, pâle et décidé, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Il attrapa le petit gobelin par le bras et sortit à reculons, entraînant Gripsec. À l’instant même où la porte claqua, un crac ! sonore retentit dans la cave.</p><p> </p><p>Ron actionna à nouveau le Déluminateur et trois boules de lumière jaillies de sa poche reprirent leur place dans les airs, révélant Dobby, l’elfe de maison, qui venait de transplaner parmi nous.</p><p> </p><p>— DOB…</p><p> </p><p>Pour l’empêcher de crier, Harry donna un coup sur le bras de Ron qui sembla terrifié par sa propre erreur. Nous entendons des bruits de pas au-dessus de leur tête : Drago amenait Gripsec devant Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby, écarquillant ses énormes yeux en forme de balles de tennis, tremblait des pieds jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il était de retour dans la maison de ses anciens maîtres et manifestement, il était pétrifié.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter, <em>couina-t-il d’une toute petite voix chevrotante</em>, Dobby est venu à votre secours.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment as-tu…</p><p> </p><p>Un cri épouvantable noya ses paroles : Hermione était à nouveau soumise à la torture.</p><p> </p><p>— Peux-tu transplaner hors de cette cave ? <em>demanda-t-il à Dobby qui acquiesça d’un signe de tête en faisant battre ses oreilles</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et peux-tu prendre des humains avec toi ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>L’elfe hocha à nouveau la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, Dobby, je veux que tu emmènes Luna, Dean et Mr Ollivander… que tu les emmènes…</p><p> </p><p>— Chez Bill et Fleur, <em>acheva Ron</em>. À la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à côté de Tinworth !</p><p> </p><p>Pour la troisième fois, l’elfe approuva d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Ensuite, tu reviendras, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>. Tu peux faire ça, Dobby ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, Harry Potter, <em>murmura le petit elfe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se précipita vers Mr Ollivander qui paraissait à peine conscient, prit les mains du fabricant de baguettes dans l’une des siennes puis tendit son autre main à Luna et à Dean. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougèrent.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, nous voulons t’aider, <em>chuchota Luna</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici, <em>ajouta Dean</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Partez tous les deux ! Nous vous retrouverons chez Bill et Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione s’était remise à crier.</p><p> </p><p>— Partez ! <em>supplia-t-il en s’adressant à Luna et à Dean</em>. Partez ! Nous vous rejoindrons après. Partez, c’est tout !</p><p> </p><p>Ils saisirent alors la main tendue de l’elfe. Un nouveau crac ! retentit et Dobby, Luna, Dean et Ollivander disparurent.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’était ? <em>s’écria Lucius Malefoy au-dessus de nous</em>. Vous avez entendu ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bruit dans la cave ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron et moi échangeons un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago… Non, appelle Wormtail ! Envoie-le vérifier ce qui se passe !</p><p> </p><p>Des pas traversèrent la pièce du dessus puis ce fut le silence. Les personnes présentes dans le salon devaient tendre l’oreille, en quête de nouveaux bruits en provenance de la cave.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut essayer de lui sauter dessus, <em>murmura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous n’avions pas le choix. Dès que quelqu’un entrerait dans la pièce et constaterait l’absence de trois prisonniers, nous serons perdus.</p><p> </p><p>— Laisse les lumières allumées, <em>ajouta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous entendons des pas dans l’escalier, Harry et Ron se plaquèrent contre le mur, de chaque côté de la porte.</p><p> </p><p>— Reculez, <em>lança la voix de Wormtail</em>. Écartez-vous, j’entre.</p><p> </p><p>La porte s’ouvrit brutalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Wormtail eut devant les yeux une cave vide illuminée par les trois soleils miniatures qui flottaient dans les airs. Puis Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur lui. Ron lui saisit le bras, du côté où il tenait sa baguette, et le tordit violemment pendant que Harry lui plaquait une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son de sa voix. Ils luttèrent ainsi en silence : la baguette de Wormtail émettait des étincelles et sa main d’argent se referma sur le cou de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Que se passe-t-il, Wormtail ? <em>lança Lucius Malefoy, au-dessus</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rien ! <em>répondit Ron, dans une imitation acceptable de la voix sifflante de Pettigrow</em>. Tout va bien !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux me tuer ? <em>haleta-t-il en essayant de se dégager des doigts métalliques</em>. Alors que je t’ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Wormtail !</p><p> </p><p>Les doigts d’argent relâchèrent leur étreinte. Abasourdi, Harry se libéra, gardant sa main plaquée sur la bouche de Wormtail. Les petits yeux de rat s’écarquillaient dans une expression de surprise apeurée : il semblait aussi stupéfié que Harry par ce que sa main venait de faire, par ce minuscule élan de commisération qu’elle avait trahi. Il se débattit alors avec plus de vigueur, comme pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse.</p><p> </p><p>— On va prendre ça, <em>murmura Ron en arrachant la baguette que tenait Wormtail dans son autre main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les pupilles de Pettigrow, désarmé, impuissant, se dilatèrent de terreur. Son regard s’était détourné du visage de Harry pour se poser sur autre chose : ses doigts d’argent qui avançaient inexorablement vers sa propre gorge.</p><p> </p><p>— Non…</p><p> </p><p>Harry essaya de retenir la main de métal, mais il était impossible de l’arrêter. L’outil d’argent que Voldemort avait donné à son serviteur le plus lâche s’était retourné contre lui, à présent qu’il était désarmé, inutile. Pettigrow payait le prix de son hésitation, de son instant de pitié. Il allait être étranglé sous nos yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Non !</p><p> </p><p>Ron avait également relâché Wormtail et joignait ses efforts à ceux de Harry pour essayer d’arracher de sa gorge les doigts implacables, mais c’était inutile. Pettigrow avait déjà le teint bleuâtre.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Lashlabask</strong> ! <em>dit Ron en pointant la baguette sur la main d’argent, mais rien ne se produisit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pettigrow tomba à genoux. Au même moment, Hermione poussa un cri atroce au-dessus de notre tête.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux de Wormtail se révulsèrent. Le visage violacé, il eut un dernier spasme et devint inerte. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard puis, abandonnant le corps de Wormtail sur le sol de la cave, nous montons l’escalier quatre à quatre et se retrouvons dans le couloir obscur qui menait au salon.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avançons précautionneusement jusqu’à la porte, restée entrouverte, et voyons nettement Bellatrix, les yeux baissés sur Gripsec qui tenait l’épée de Gryffondor entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Hermione, étendue aux pieds de Bellatrix, remuait à peine.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? <em>dit Bellatrix à Gripsec</em>. Cette épée est la vraie ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Gripsec</em>. C’est un faux.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes sûr ? <em>insista Bellatrix, le souffle court</em>. Vraiment sûr ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>affirma le gobelin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Bellatrix, ses traits se détendirent.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D’un petit mouvement de baguette négligent, elle fit apparaître une nouvelle et profonde entaille sur le visage du gobelin qui s’effondra devant elle en poussant un cri. Elle l’écarta d’un coup de pied.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant, <em>annonça-t-elle d’une voix aux accents triomphants</em>, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres !</p><p> </p><p>Elle remonta sa manche et toucha la Marque de son index.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense, <em>dit Bellatrix</em>, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux.</p><p> </p><p>— NOOOOOOOOOOON !</p><p> </p><p>Ron avait fait irruption dans le salon. Bellatrix se retourna, stupéfaite. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui…</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong> ! <em>rugit-il, en brandissant celle de Wormtail</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La baguette de Bellatrix lui sauta des mains et fut rattrapée au vol par Harry qui s’était précipité derrière Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et Greyback firent volte-face. Harry s’écria « <strong>Stupéfix</strong> ! » et Lucius Malefoy s’effondra devant l’âtre de la cheminée. Des jets de lumière jaillirent des baguettes de Drago, Narcissa et Greyback. Harry plongea par terre, roulant derrière un canapé pour les éviter.</p><p> </p><p>Priant pour que mon bouclier se soit déployé, je me jette entre Harry et les sorts.</p><p> </p><p>— ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT !</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix soutenait Hermione, apparemment évanouie, et lui appuyait sur la gorge la lame de son petit poignard d’argent.</p><p> </p><p>— Lâchez vos baguettes, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde !</p><p> </p><p>Ron s’était figé, les doigts serrés sur la baguette de Wormtail. Harry se releva, tenant toujours celle de Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai dit : lâchez-les ! <em>hurla-t-elle d’une voix perçante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la gorge d’Hermione et je vois du sang perler.</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord ! <em>cria-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il laissa tomber la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds et Ron fit de même avec celle de Wormtail. J’arrête le Protego et imite mes amis en levant les mains à hauteur d’épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais</em>. Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche ! Maintenant, Cissy, <em>dit Bellatrix d’une voix douce, tandis que Drago se hâtait de rapporter les baguettes</em>, je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petits héros, pendant que Greyback s’occupe de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la fille, Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment où elle prononçait le dernier mot, quelque chose grinça au-dessus d’eux. Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal. Dans un craquement et un cliquetis menaçant, il commença à se détacher du plafond. Bellatrix se trouvait juste au-dessous. Elle lâcha Hermione et se jeta de côté en poussant un cri.</p><p> </p><p>Le lustre s’écrasa alors par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, tombant sur Hermione et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l’épée de Gryffondor serrée entre ses mains. Des éclats de cristal étincelants volèrent en tous sens.</p><p> </p><p>Je remets le bouclier, me protégeant et essayant de protéger également mes amis et Drago se plia en deux, couvrant de ses mains son visage ensanglanté.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que Ron se précipitait pour sortir Hermione de sous les débris, Harry saisit l’occasion. Il sauta par-dessus un fauteuil, arracha les trois baguettes magiques que tenait encore Drago, les pointa toutes ensemble sur Greyback et s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Sous la force du triple sortilège, le loup-garou fut projeté en l’air, catapulté jusqu’au plafond, puis retomba sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa entraîna Drago à l’abri et Bellatrix se releva d’un bond, ses cheveux voletant autour de sa tête, son poignard d’argent brandi. Mais Narcissa avait dirigé sa baguette vers la porte.</p><p> </p><p>— Dobby ! <em>hurla-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix elle-même s’immobilisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi ! C’est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre ! <em>s’exclama Narcissa</em>.</p><p> </p><p>L’elfe minuscule s’avança dans la pièce en trottinant, un doigt tremblant tendu vers son ancienne maîtresse.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Harry Potter ! <em>couina-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tue-le, Cissy ! <em>s’écria Bellatrix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il y eut un nouveau <em>crac !</em> sonore et la baguette de Narcissa vola à son tour dans les airs, atterrissant à l’autre bout du salon.</p><p> </p><p>— Espèce de sale petit singe ! <em>brailla Bellatrix</em>. Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?</p><p> </p><p>— Dobby n’a pas de maître ! <em>répliqua l’elfe d’une voix aiguë</em>. Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis !</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, attrape… et FILE ! <em>cria-t-il en lui jetant l’une des baguettes</em>. Nymeria, vient !</p><p> </p><p>Je l’aide à dégager Gripsec du lustre écrasé. Hissant sur son épaule le gobelin qui gémissait, toujours accroché à l’épée, Harry saisit la main de Dobby mais, alors que j’allais les rejoindre pour transplaner, je vois Bellatrix jeter une dague dans notre direction.</p><p> </p><p>— PARTEZ ! <em>hurlais-je à mes amis. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et Dobby transplane. Je me précipite pour intercepter la dague mais elle avait déjà disparue. Tout comme mes amis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prisonnière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mon chapitre préféré !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un simple regard autour de moi suffit à me faire comprendre que je suis dans la merde. Et profondément.</p><p> </p><p>Drago, Lucius et Narcissa étaient dans le coin le plus proche de moi, et Bellatrix, furieuse, était dans l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— « je n’en suis pas sûr », hein ?! <em>s’exclame Greyback, enragé, en regardant Drago, qui était toujours figé. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>D’un coup, il sorti un couteau et le lança en direction de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— NON ! <em>m’exclamais-je en me précipitant vers lui, priant pour arriver à temps. </em></p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, je sens une douleur atroce parcourir mon corps alors que je m’effondre devant Drago, la vision rendue floue par les larmes de douleur. D’une main tremblante, je constate que le couteau m’est parvenu en pleine poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens des bras sur moi et, alors que je pleure à cause de la douleur, j’entends distinctement la voix de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Non… non, Nymeria, pourquoi ? <em>demande Drago, paniqué, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des cris, Bellatrix était folle de rage. Je sens alors deux autres mains se poser sur moi. Levant les yeux, je constate que je suis dans les bras de Drago, et qu’il me serre la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman, fait quelque chose, je t’en supplie…</p><p> </p><p>Et là, d’un coup, un <em>clac !</em> retenti.</p><p> </p><p>— M-Maitre ! <em>s’exclame Bellatrix, la voix tremblante. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Dr-Drago, <em>l’appelais-je, ne supportant plus la douleur. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Que s’est-il passé ?! <em>s’exclame Voldemort alors, semblant se rendre compte de ma présence. </em>Qui a osé la blesser alors que j’avais donné l’ordre de me la ramener saine et sauve ?! <em>demande t-il, en colère. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, regarde-moi, d’accord ? Regarde-moi, <em>m’ordonne Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>J’entends Voldemort crier un « <strong>Endoloris</strong> ! » pleins de rage et les hurlements de Greyback envahir la pièce, puis plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque j’ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis contre un et je sens que la douleur, bien que diminuée, est toujours présente. Dans le noir, je touche mon haut à l’endroit où se trouvait auparavant la lame et, bien que le tissu soit toujours plein de sang, il y avait désormais un grand pansement au-dessus de ma blessure moins profonde qu’auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Je pousse un petit couinement de douleur. Puis, je regarde tant bien que mal autour de moi, et constate que je suis à nouveau dans la cave. Mais pas seule. Qui Dobby avait-il oublié ? Harry et les autres étaient-ils en sécurité ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria ? <em>m’appelle Drago, et je suis surprise d’entendre sa voix.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Drago ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais enfermer ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? <em>parvenais-je à demander. </em></p><p> </p><p>Le blond apparait dans mon champ de vision et je grimace en voyant son œil bleu. Il s’installe à côté de moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu… Greyback, furieux, a essayé de me tuer. Tu t’es interposée et à ce moment-là, Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé. En te voyant comma ça, il était très, très en colère et il a torturé Greyback en ordonnant à ma mère de te maintenir en vie.</p><p> </p><p>Je serre sa main, attendant qu’il poursuive son discours.</p><p> </p><p>— Ensuite, il a interrogé Bellatrix sur la raison de son appel et lorsqu’il a su que je n’avais pas identifié Potter avec certitude, il a ordonné que je sois enfermé à la cave. J’ai essayé de me débattre et me voilà avec cet œil au beurre noir…</p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement et, dans une tentative d’humour, je dis :</p><p> </p><p>— J’aime bien, ça te donne un petit côté rebelle !</p><p> </p><p>Nous rions légèrement, jusqu’à ce que ma douleur s’aggrave, ce qui inquiète Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu… tu n’aurais pas dû me sauver, <em>me dit-il gravement.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je donnerais volontiers ma vie pour que tu ais la tienne sauve, <em>dis-je, sincère. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux, <em>soupire t-il</em>. Moi, ce que je voulais, c’est que tu sois en sécurité avec les jumelles.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme si c’était aussi simple…</p><p> </p><p>Je pose ma tête contre l’épaule de mon ami et ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— On s’en sortira. Je suis confiante, <em>murmurais-je avant de m’endormir.</em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lendemain</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Deux hommes au visage masqués s’approchent de Natasha et Arya, chacune dans son lit, et tendent leur baguette devant eux. Les deux petites filles tombent sur le matelas, sans vie. Je pousse un hurlement mélangeant rage et tristesse tout en m’écroulant au sol à côté de ma mère, elle-même morte.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je relève la tête, je ne suis plus dans la chambre des jumelles mais dans une grande salle sombre remplie de cris. Harry reçoit le <strong>Doloris</strong>, Hermione est torturée par Bellatrix, Ron se fait étrangler par Pettigrow et sa main en argent, et Greyback mord à sang Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Encore un changement de décors ; cette fois, je suis en face d’un homme aux cheveux noir me ressemblant.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, tu dois te réveiller. Sors de cette illusion ! <em>me dit l’homme. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Qui êtes-vous ? <em>demandais-je, surprise. </em></p><p> </p><p>L’homme s’approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis ton père, Nymeria, <em>me dit l’homme presque tendrement</em>. Maintenant écoute moi, tu dois te libérer des effets de cette potion ! Cet enfoiré de Rogue te l’a administrée pour lui laisser le temps de prendre ton pouvoir. Tu dois te libérer !</p><p> </p><p>Choquée, je regarde le visage de l’homme. Non, pas de l’homme, de mon père !</p><p> </p><p>— Papa ? <em>dis-je d’une petite voix, n’en revenant pas. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mon père prend mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder, les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’aime. J’ai donné ma vie pour toi et je ne le regrette pas. Maintenant, tu dois te réveiller et te battre pour ta vie. Tu comprends, ma chérie ? <em>me demande papa.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce doucement à travers mes larmes.</p><p> </p><p>— O-oui. Oui, j’ai compris papa. Je t’aime tellement, moi aussi…</p><p> </p><p>Je profite une dernière fois de son étreinte et me reconcentre sur la vie réelle. Je dois sortir d’ici avec Drago. Retrouver Harry. Battre Voldemort. Retrouver les jumelles.</p><p> </p><p>Me concentrant sur ces pensées, je sens à nouveau ma blessure à la poitrine, puis une immense fatigue et mon père disparait.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis cette fois dans une salle dans le Manoir Malefoy, ligotée à une chaise. Lorsque je me redresse, le dos douloureux, j’ai à peine la force de me laisser tomber contre le dos de la chaise. Mes mains tremblent et la dernière fois que j’étais dans cet état était dans la Chambre des Secrets, lorsque l’Horcruxe dans le journal prenait la magie pour revenir plus fort.</p><p> </p><p>— Te revoilà, cousine, <em>dit Voldemort, visiblement très content de son effet. </em>Tu as apprécié la potion ? Rogue s’est fait un plaisir de la préparer. C’était si… amusant, de les voir souffrir tous autant qu’ils sont. Plus précisément les deux Sang-Mêlé que tu as osé créer avec Potter !</p><p> </p><p>Je sens la colère monter en moi mais, au lieu de crier, je ri méchamment.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui ? N’oublierais-tu pas par hasard que tu es toi-même un Sang-Mêlé, cousin ? <em>demandais-je, insistant bien sur le mot « cousin ». </em></p><p> </p><p>Cette remarque ne lui plait absolument pas et, d’un coup, c’est comme si mes batteries étaient à plat. Je comprends alors qu’il me prend encore plus de pouvoirs que précédemment.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux savoir ce qu’elle disait, cette prophétie sur toi et moi ? <em>demandais-je d’un coup, un sourire aux lèvres. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors qu’il est intéressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle sait… mot pour mot, « Celle qui détient d’incommensurable pouvoirs ne verra pas le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut prendre le risque de voir ses plans réduits à néant », <em>récitais-je. </em>J’ai eu 18 ans en décembre dernier. Je savais que ce moment allait arriver tôt ou tard. Et je suis prête à mourir depuis que j’ai entendu la prophétie en revenant du Département des Mystères, en 1995. Mais tu sais ce que je retiens dans tout ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Pas de réponse.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, ce n’est pas amusant si tu n’essaies pas. Mais je vais dire la réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Agrippant les bras de la chaise et réunissant mes dernières forces, je me penche dans sa direction.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce que je retiens, c’est que tu as peur de moi, <em>dis-je sur le ton de la confidence</em>. Tu me crains. Et c’est pour ça que tu vas me tuer.</p><p> </p><p>5 minutes plus tard, j’étais à nouveau jetée dans la cave sombre. Mais elle était vide. Aucune trace de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Je me traine jusqu’au côté du mur où j’étais précédemment avec Drago et m’endors.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je me réveille, avec une désagréable impression de ne faire que ça, j’entends des hurlements de douleur.</p><p> </p><p>Ceux de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Je me bouche les oreilles de toutes mes forces, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues. Je ne supporte plus d’entendre ses hurlements. Je ne veux plus être ici encore une seule minute.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure qui peux être. Mon ventre est vide, j’ai faim, je suis épuisée, j’ai mal partout, et je me sens faible. C’est la pire des sensations au monde.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d’un long moment, Drago est remit dans la cave et je le rejoins à tâtons. Il a plusieurs blessures, et il saigne beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Je me mords la lèvre et enlève ma veste et ma chemise. Je prends cette dernière, déchire les manches et en utilise une comme bandage sur son bras et l’autre autour de sa tête. Avec le reste de ma chemise, j’essuie le sang qui a coulé. Puis, je m’allonge à côté de lui et attends qu’il ouvre les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’est que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu’on nous lance deux plateaux, que Drago se réveille en sursaut.</p><p> </p><p>— Doucement… doucement… <em>dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Avec une grimace de douleur, il se rallonge sur le dos.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, comment tu te sens ? <em>demandais-je, inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai connu mieux… et toi ? <em>me demande-t-il. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Hé bien, si je te disais que je vais bien, ce serais un mensonge.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons un minuscule sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était quoi, ce bruit ? <em>me demande t-il. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me redresse et prends les plateaux qui ont été jetés.</p><p> </p><p>— Notre repas, <em>dis-je avec une grimace. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui montre l’espèce de bouilli avec du pain plus dure que jamais et un fond d’eau pour deux.</p><p> </p><p>— Mange. Je n’ai pas faim, <em>lui dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— C’est ça, à d’autres ! Mange, toi. Tu en as le plus besoin. C’est à toi qu’il à pris de la magie, pas à moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais bien, <em>mentis-je. </em>Mange, toi.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, attendant que l’un d’entre nous craque.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, ok. J’ai une idée, <em>finis-je par dire</em>. On fait moitié-moitié.</p><p> </p><p>Et nous nous retrouvons à manger chacun une partie, essayant d’imaginer quelque chose avec meilleur gout.</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons tous deux une petite sieste, ne sachant pas quelle heure il est. Mais en général, lorsque je suis plongée dans le noir, je m’endors rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je me réveille de nouveau, j’ai un peu plus de forces et surtout, je ne sais pas du tout comment, mais ma blessure à la poitrine causée par le couteau n’est presque plus ouverte.</p><p> </p><p>Ne m’attardant pas sur ce fait dans l’immédiat, je cherche le blond du regard lorsque de la lumière approche et la porte s’ouvre… sur Lucius Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>— Fawley ? Drago ? <em>appelle t-il à voix basse. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Mr Malefoy ? <em>dis-je, à moitié aveuglée par la lumière. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il éloigne la baguette et mes yeux s’habituent petit à petit. Je vois aussi Drago, endormi à côté de moi. Je le réveille.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>demande Drago, encore endormi. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Drago, vous devez partir d’ici. Il y a une réunion qui commence dans 10 minutes, vous avez quelques minutes pour partir lorsqu’elle aura commencé, <em>dit-il d’une voix pressée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il s’approche de nous et me tends trois baguettes. Je reconnais la mienne et celle d’Hermione dans le lot. J’essaie de les prendre mais il les tient toujours.</p><p> </p><p>— Fawley. Mon fils a confiance en vous. Promettez-moi de le garder en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Mon cœur bat rapidement. Nous avons une chance de nous enfuir.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous le promets, Mr Malefoy, <em>dis-je, sincère.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Mon fils est tout pour moi. Et si j’ai bien compris, tu as des enfants toi aussi. Tu sais ce que c’est.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai les larmes aux yeux en repensant à Natasha et Arya.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je sais ce que ça fait. Je donnerai ma vie pour protéger mes filles, tout comme je n’ai pas hésité à me mettre en travers de ce couteau pour sauver celle de votre fils.</p><p> </p><p>Convaincu, il finit par lâcher les baguettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Essayez de faire vite.</p><p> </p><p>Et il se retourne avant de partir, ne verrouillant pas derrière lui. Je donne la baguette inconnue à Drago, qui me dit que c’est celle de sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Je dois rêver. Ou alors c’est un piège, <em>dis-je, n’y croyant pas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non. Mon père nous donne une chance de nous enfuir. Et nous allons la prendre., <em>dit Drago, déterminé</em>  </p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons un regard ; nous sommes tous deux dans un état catastrophique mais armés. Et ça fait toute la différence.</p><p> </p><p>Nous lancions régulièrement des <strong>Tempus</strong> pour savoir l’heure qu’il est et, à 21h03, nous jugeons qu’il est temps d’y aller.</p><p> </p><p>Main dans la main, nous sortons en marchant le plus discrètement possible. Le Manoir est plongé dans le noir et Drago est obligé d’utiliser un <strong>Lumos </strong>pour ne pas foncer dans les murs ou meubles.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne sais même pas si les sorts posés par les Mangemorts nous laisserons sortir. Pour notre vie, espérons que ce soit le cas.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis mon ami jusqu’à la porte d’entrée de la maison et, une fois franchie, nous poussons un soupir de soulagement.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce n’est pas encore terminé.</p><p> </p><p>Nous devons sortir de cet endroit avant de pouvoir nous réjouir.</p><p> </p><p>— Par là, <em>me dit-il en désignant le jardin. </em>Il y a une remise que nous pouvons essayer d’escalader pour passer pardessus le mur. On peut faire apparaitre une échelle ou un truc du genre.</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord. Je te suis.</p><p> </p><p>Et, aidés par nos baguettes toujours allumées, nous nous dirigeons vers l’endroit en question. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes nous y sommes toujours pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Bordel, ce jardin est trop grand…</p><p> </p><p>— Quelques années auparavant je m’en ventais… maintenant, j’aurai aimé qu’il soit plus petit !</p><p> </p><p>Nous continuons notre route lorsque, d’un coup, nous voyons de la lumière derrière nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils se sont échappés ! Trouvez-les ! <em>cri un Mangemort. </em></p><p> </p><p>A l’entente de ces mots, nous nous lâchons la main et nous nous mettons à courir. Mais notre épuisement nous ralenti et, après une chute, j’ai une horrible douleur à la jambe qui me donne les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, relève-toi, <em>dit Drago d’une petite voix suppliante en se retournant pour m’aider à ma relever.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai mal à la jambe, <em>dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je ne peux plus poser la jambe gauche sans avoir affreusement mal. Nous entendons les pas se rapprocher et Drago m’aide tant bien que mal à courir. Les pas se rapprochent de nous et je tourne la tête, visant le Mangemort le plus près.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>La force du sort l’envoie valser plusieurs mètres en arrière, nous laissant le temps à Drago et moi de mettre de la distance avec nos poursuivants.</p><p> </p><p>— On n’a jamais de balai quand on en a besoin, <em>se plaint-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous arrêtons pour regarder devant nous ; soit nous essayons de perdre les Mangemort dans le labyrinthe devant nous, soit nous nous cachons derrière la remise et nous nous faisons prendre.</p><p> </p><p>Le choix est vite pris.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous précipitons tant bien que mal vers le labyrinthe et prenons à droite, faisant une marque à gauche pour faire croire que c’est la route que nous avons prise.</p><p> </p><p>Nous les entendons se séparer et, au bout de quelques mètres, je m’arrête. La douleur de ma jambe est trop insupportable.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, continue sans moi, <em>dis-je, suppliante, au sol. </em>Sauve-toi !</p><p> </p><p>Le blond s’agenouille à côté de moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Nymeria, je ne partirais pas sans toi, d’accord ?! Jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Je détaille du regard mon ami ; il est aussi épuisé que moi, blessé, il a toujours ma chemise en guise de bandage. Il me tient d’une main et serre une baguette dans l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis tellement reconnaissante envers lui. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci…</p><p> </p><p>Je coince ma baguette dans ma bouche le temps de remonter mon pantalon mais je m’arrête en sentant une bosse distinctive d’un os cassé.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne bouge pas… <strong>Ferula</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Une attelle apparait à ma jambe et je grimace un peu de douleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Si seulement nous avions un elfe de maison pour nous faire disparaitre… <em>soupire t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je me fige alors : Dobby !</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi pensons surement la même chose car nous échangeons un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Dobby ? <em>l’appelais-je, en vain.</em> Dobby ?</p><p> </p><p>Rien. Je me rappelle alors… de Bellatrix, lançant son poignard en argent vers Dobby, Ron, Hermione et Harry, transplanant.</p><p> </p><p>— Non… c’est pas possible…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu connais pas un autre elfe ?!</p><p> </p><p>Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus, et je panique.</p><p> </p><p>— Si, un ! Mais je sais pas s’il acceptera… Kreattur !</p><p> </p><p>L’elfe apparait. Je constate qu’il a l’air plus propre que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Drago et moi poussons un soupir de soulagement.</p><p> </p><p>— Kreattur, merci Merlin ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Miss Fawley veut demander quelque chose à Kreattur ? <em>demande l’elfe après s’être incliné. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Kreattur, s’il te plait, tu dois nous emmener Drago et moi à la Chaumière aux Coquillages près de Tinworth, c’est une question de vie ou de mort !</p><p> </p><p>L’elfe accepte, et pose une main sur moi et une sur Drago au même moment où un Mangemort nous trouve.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils sont ici ! <em>dit-il en envoyant des étincelles avec sa baguette.</em></p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, Kreattur nous fait transplaner. Nous apparaissons dans un charmant endroit près de la mer puis, plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chaumière aux Coquillages</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ils vont ? <em>demande une voix d’homme. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Fleur a dit que Nymeria se remettait de ses blessures. Malefoy aussi. Nous avons dû lui donner une potion pour l’endormir après qu’il se soit réveillé en hurlant cette nuit, <em>dit une voix de femme. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ou est Harry ? <em>demande la première voix. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Il s’est endormi près de Nymeria. Il ne l’a pas lâchée depuis qu’elle est arrivée. Je crois que la perte de Dobby et la capture de Nymeria lui a vraiment donné un coup. Il a refusé d’aller dormir dans une autre chambre depuis que nous l’avons installée.</p><p> </p><p>C’est donc ça… le poids que je sens sur mon bras. Et si Dobby n’a pas répondu à notre appel, c’est parce que Bellatrix l’a touché…</p><p> </p><p>J’ouvre difficilement les yeux ; je suis allongée dans une chambre. Les rideaux sont tirés et, lorsque je tourne la tête, je vois Harry endormi, une main sur mon bras.</p><p> </p><p>Je lève mon autre bras, affreusement lourd, et caresse les cheveux indomptables de mon petit ami. Celui-ci bouge la tête, se réveillant, et finit par se redresser en se rendant compte que je suis réveillée.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria ?! <em>s’exclame Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui fais un petit sourire et mon fiancé me serre dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai eu tellement peur… J’ai… j’ai vu, ce qu’il te faisait. Comment tu te sens ? <em>me demande t-il, inquiet comme jamais. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Vivante… grâce aux Malefoy. Comment va Drago ? <em>demandais-je, inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je tire mes draps pour me lever mais impossible, ma tête tourne comme jamais et ma jambe gauche est toujours entourée d’une attelle.</p><p> </p><p>— Il se repose, d’après Bill il a juste besoin de repos…</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir de soulagement et me rallonge, aidée par Harry. Harry et Drago n’ont jamais été amis, mais depuis la lettre laissée par le blond l’année dernière, son opinion avait changé et, maintenant qu’il a essayé de le sauver et qu’il m’a sauvé la vie, je pense qu’ils sont plus proches d’alliés que d’ennemis.</p><p> </p><p>Je lui explique alors ce qu’il s’est passé, puis, surprit, il me met au courant de ce qu’il lui est arrivé, à lui, depuis son arrivée ici.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir enterré Dobby, il a interrogé Gripsec qui a accepté de les faire entrer dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix car, d’après lui, il y a un Horcruxe dedans. Mais en échange, le gobelin veut l’épée de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>Et, le pire de tout : Voldemort a la Baguette de Sureau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La Chaumière aux Coquillages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours plus tard, j’avais repris toutes mes forces et je pouvais sortir du lit. La première chose que j’ai faite, c’est me rendre sur la tombe de Dobby. Le tertre rougeâtre recouvrait la tombe de Dobby et une pierre portant l’inscription « CI-GÎT DOBBY, ELFE LIBRE » était pardessus.</p><p> </p><p>Le cottage de Bill et de Fleur se dressait seul sur une falaise qui dominait la mer, ses murs incrustés de coquillages et blanchis à la chaux. C’était un endroit magnifique et solitaire. L’endroit parfait pour enterrer l’elfe. </p><p> </p><p>En retournant au cottage, j’aperçois Drago en pleine discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Une discussion courtoise. Le jour où Drago pouvait à nouveau marcher, mes trois amis l’ont serré dans leurs bras en le remerciant de m’avoir sauvé.</p><p> </p><p>Bill avait proposé d’emmener Drago chez Muriel, qui accueillais toute la famille Weasley et les réfugiés, mais le blond a refusé. Il veut nous aider dans notre quête, bien qu’il ne la comprenne pas. Il refusait de rester cacher à ne rien faire. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour tout.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, tous les cinq, nous rejoignons la chambre de Gripsec pour mettre en place le casse.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai vu la chambre forte des Lestrange qu’une seule fois, <em>nous précisa Gripsec</em>, le jour où on m’a demandé d’y placer la fausse épée. C’est l’une des plus anciennes. Les très vieilles familles de sorciers entreposent leurs trésors au dernier sous-sol, là où les chambres fortes sont les plus grandes et les mieux protégées…</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous enfermions pendant des heures entières dans la pièce à peine plus grande qu’un placard.</p><p> </p><p>Lentement, les jours s’étirèrent en semaines. Il fallait résoudre une succession de problèmes dont le moindre n’était pas la diminution considérable de nos réserves de Polynectar.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’en reste plus qu’une seule dose, <em>dit Hermione en penchant à la lumière de la lampe le flacon qui contenait l’épaisse potion couleur de boue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sera suffisant, <em>assura Harry qui examinait le plan des passages souterrains les plus profonds de Gringotts que Gripsec nous avait dessiné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres habitants de la Chaumière aux Coquillages pouvaient difficilement ignorer que quelque chose se préparait, car nous m’apparaissions plus qu’aux heures des repas.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne posait de questions.</p><p> </p><p>Nous le temps passait et plus nous nous rendions compte que le gobelin n’était pas très appréciable. Gripsec se montrait étonnamment sanguinaire, s’esclaffait à l’idée que des créatures de moindre importance puissent souffrir et semblait ravi lorsqu’on envisageait l’éventuelle nécessité de malmener d’autres sorciers pour accéder à la chambre forte des Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>Le gobelin ne prenait ses repas avec nous qu’à contrecœur. Même après que ses jambes furent guéries, il avait exigé qu’on lui apporte à manger dans sa chambre, comme on le faisait pour Ollivander qui, lui, était encore très faible. Jusqu’au jour où Bill (à la suite d’un accès de colère de Fleur) était monté lui annoncer que cet arrangement ne pouvait plus durer. À partir de ce moment-là, Gripsec s’était joint à notre table, trop petite pour tant de convives, mais refusait de manger les mêmes plats que nous, insistant pour qu’on lui serve des morceaux de viande crue, des racines et divers champignons.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé de risquer ta vie pour nous aider, <em>dis-je à Drago un soir d’avril. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Bien sur que si, <em>me répond Drago d’un ton obstiné</em>. Dumbledore me faisait confiance, il a fait de moi un membre de l’ordre, et je n’ai jamais réellement pu jouer ce rôle jusqu’à maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>La porte de derrière s’ouvrit au même moment. Luna et Dean entrèrent, les cheveux humides de pluie, les bras chargés de bois rejeté par la mer.</p><p> </p><p>— … et des oreilles minuscules, <em>disait Luna</em>, un peu comme celles d’un hippopotame, d’après papa, sauf qu’elles sont violettes et couvertes de fourrure. Si tu veux les appeler, il faut leur fredonner un air. Ils préfèrent les valses, pas de musique, trop rapide…</p><p> </p><p>L’air gêné, Dean haussa les épaules en passant devant nous et suivit Luna dans le living-room-salle-à-manger où Ron et Hermione étaient en train de mettre la table. Harry prit deux cruches de jus de citrouille et leur emboîta le pas.</p><p> </p><p>— … et si jamais tu viens chez nous, je te montrerai la corne. Papa m’en a parlé dans une lettre, mais je ne l’ai encore jamais vue parce que les Mangemorts m’ont enlevée dans le Poudlard Express et je n’ai pas pu rentrer chez moi pour Noël, <em>racontait Luna pendant qu’elle aidait Dean à remettre du bois dans le feu de la cheminée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Luna, on te l’a déjà répété, <em>lui lança Hermione</em>. Cette corne a explosé. C’était celle d’un Éruptif, pas d’un Ronflak Cornu…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, c’était une corne de Ronflak, <em>affirma Luna d’un air serein</em>. C’est mon père qui me l’a dit. Elle a sans doute dû se reformer, maintenant, elles se réparent toutes seules, tu sais.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hocha la tête d’un air consterné et continua à disposer les fourchettes sur la table. Drago, lui, se mit à rire. Mais pas un rire méchant, un vrai rire. Les excentricités de Luna l’amusaient beaucoup. Je le voyais souvent discuter avec elle.</p><p> </p><p>Bill apparut dans l’escalier, aidant Mr Ollivander à descendre les marches. Le fabricant de baguettes paraissait toujours terriblement affaibli et se cramponnait au bras de Bill qui le soutenait, une grande valise dans l’autre main.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez me manquer, Mr Ollivander, <em>dit Luna en s’approchant du vieil homme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous aussi, chère amie, vous me manquerez, <em>répondit Ollivander</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui tapota l’épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous m’avez apporté un indicible réconfort dans cette horrible cave.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, goudebaille, Mr Ollivander, <em>dit Fleur en l’embrassant sur les deux joues</em>. Et je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez me rendre le service d’apporter un paquet à la tante Muriel ? Je ne lui ai jamais rendu sa tiare.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sera un honneur pour moi, <em>assura Ollivander en s’inclinant légèrement</em>. C’est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre généreuse hospitalité.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur sortit un coffret de velours usé qu’elle ouvrit pour en montrer le contenu au fabricant de baguettes. La tiare reposait à l’intérieur, scintillante, étincelante à la lumière des deux lampes basses suspendues au plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Pierres de lune et diamants, <em>dit Gripsec qui était entré furtivement dans la pièce sans que personne le remarque</em>. Fabriquée par des gobelins, je pense.</p><p> </p><p>— Et payée par des sorciers, <em>ajouta Bill d’une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le gobelin lui jeta un regard à la fois sournois et provocateur.</p><p> </p><p>Un vent fort soufflait en rafales contre les vitres du cottage lorsque Bill et Ollivander s’éloignèrent dans la nuit. Nous autre, nous nous serrons autour de la table, coude à coude, et commencèrent à manger en ayant à peine la place de remuer les bras. À côté de nous, le feu ronflait et craquait dans la cheminée.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Elle lançait de fréquents regards vers la fenêtre, mais Bill revint avant que nous ayons terminé nos entrées, ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le vent.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout va bien, <em>annonça-t-il à Fleur</em>, Ollivander est installé, maman et papa vous disent bonjour. Ginny vous envoie toute son affection. Fred et George rendent Muriel folle de rage. Ils continuent de faire marcher leur service de vente par hibou dans la chambre du fond. Elle a quand même été contente de retrouver sa tiare. Elle croyait que nous l’avions volée, m’a-t-elle dit.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, ça, elle est vraiment charming, ta tante, <em>répliqua Fleur avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva sa baguette et les assiettes sales décollèrent de la table pour s’empiler toutes seules dans les airs. Fleur les attrapa au vol et les emporta dans la cuisine d’un pas énergique.</p><p> </p><p>— Papa aussi a fabriqué une tiare, <em>intervint Luna</em>. En fait, c’est plutôt une couronne.</p><p> </p><p>Je me rappelle alors la coiffe ridicule vue chez Xenophilius. Ou plutôt, ma tête s’en rappelle, puisque le buste où elle était posée m’a assommée.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a essayé de reconstituer le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Il pense avoir identifié la plupart de ses éléments. Ajouter des ailes de Billywig l’a beaucoup amélioré…</p><p> </p><p>Quelqu’un cogna à la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Fleur sortit en courant de la cuisine, l’air apeurée. Bill se leva d’un bond, sa baguette pointée sur la porte. Harry, Ron et Hermione l’imitèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Silencieux, Gripsec se glissa sous la table pour se mettre hors de vue.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est là ? <em>demanda Bill</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est moi, Remus John Lupin ! <em>lança une voix qui dominait le hurlement du vent.</em> Je suis un loup-garou, marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et c’est toi, le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qui m’as donné l’adresse en me demandant de venir en cas d’urgence !</p><p> </p><p>— Lupin, <em>murmura Bill</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit brutalement.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin trébucha sur le seuil. Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, il avait le visage blafard. Il se redressa, regarda dans la pièce pour voir qui était là, puis s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un garçon ! Nous l’avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione poussa un cri perçant.</p><p> </p><p>— Que… Tonks ? Tonks a eu son bébé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! <em>hurla Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagement s’élevèrent tout autour de la table. Hermione et Fleur lancèrent d’une petite voix aiguë « Félicitations ! » et Ron ajouta : « Nom d’une gargouille, un bébé ! » comme s’il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une chose pareille.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui… Oui… un garçon, <em>répéta Lupin qui semblait ébloui par son propre bonheur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il contourna la table à grands pas et serra Harry dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux bien être le parrain ? <em>lui demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— M… Moi ? balbutia Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde mon fiancé avec un grand sourire. Harry, père et parrain !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, toi, bien sûr ! Et Nymeria, évidemment, tu seras la marraine si tu acceptes ! Dora est tout à fait d’accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux.</p><p> </p><p>C’est mon tour d’être sous le choc.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… oui… ça, alors…</p><p> </p><p>— B-bien sûr que j’accepte ! <em>dis-je à mon tour. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et Remus me serre dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>Bill se hâta d’aller chercher du vin et Fleur essaya de convaincre Lupin de boire un verre avec nous. Que Drago soit présent n’avait même pas déranger Remus, et j’en conclus donc que Bill leur a tout expliquer.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j’y retourne, <em>répondit-il en leur adressant à tous un sourire rayonnant</em>. Merci, merci, Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Bill eut bientôt rempli toutes les coupes. Nous nous levons et portons un toast.</p><p> </p><p>— À Teddy Remus Lupin, <em>dit Lupin</em>. Un futur grand sorcier !</p><p> </p><p>— À qui ressemble-t-il ? <em>demanda Fleur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— À Dora, je crois ; mais elle, elle pense plutôt qu’il me ressemble. Il n’a pas beaucoup de cheveux. Ils semblaient bruns quand il est né mais je vous jure qu’ils sont devenus roux une heure plus tard. Ils seront sans doute blonds quand je reviendrai. Andromeda dit que les cheveux de Tonks ont commencé à changer de couleur le jour même de sa naissance.</p><p> </p><p>Il vida sa coupe.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, d’accord, encore un, <em>ajouta-t-il, radieux, tandis que Bill la remplissait à nouveau</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le vent secouait le petit cottage et le feu aux flammes bondissantes craquait dans la cheminée. Bientôt, Bill ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin. La nouvelle apportée par Lupin nous avait rendus fous de joie, nous avait arrachés provisoirement à notre état de siège : l’annonce d’une vie nouvelle avait quelque chose d’exaltant. Même Drago s’était joint aux réjouissances.</p><p> </p><p>Seul Gripsec paraissait indifférent à la soudaine atmosphère de fête et au bout d’un moment, il retourna furtivement dans la chambre qu’il n’était plus obligé de partager, à présent. Bill suivit des yeux le gobelin qui montait l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— Non… Non… Cette fois, il faut vraiment que j’y aille, <em>dit enfin Lupin en refusant une nouvelle coupe de vin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se leva et s’enveloppa dans sa cape de voyage.</p><p> </p><p>— Au revoir, au revoir, j’essaierai de vous apporter des photos dans quelques jours… Ils seront tous ravis de savoir que je vous ai vus… Surtout toi, Nymeria, ta mère était en panique lorsqu’elle a appris ton enlèvement mais lorsque nous avons appris la nouvelle, je l’ai entendue te porter un toast, Drago, tous les soirs !</p><p> </p><p>Le blond était gêné.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est normal… <em>dit Drago d’un petite voix, mal à l’aise.</em></p><p> </p><p>Remus attacha sa cape et fit ses adieux, embrassant les femmes, serrant chaleureusement la main des hommes puis, le sourire toujours aussi rayonnant, il replongea dans la nuit agitée par la tempête.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vas être parrain, Harry ! Et toi marraine, Nymeria ! <em>s’exclama Bill</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans la cuisine en aidant à débarrasser la table.</p><p> </p><p>— Un véritable honneur ! Félicitations !</p><p> </p><p>— Merci ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry posa les coupes vides qu’il avait emportées et Bill referma la porte sur eux, étouffant les bruits de nos voix. Même après le départ de Lupin, nous continuions de célébrer l’événement avec volubilité.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d’un petit moment, Bill et Harry nous rejoignent et nous continuons de festoyer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le plan était prêt, les préparatifs achevés. Dans la plus petite des trois chambres, un long cheveu noir et épais (arraché du pull qu’Hermione avait porté au manoir des Malefoy) était enroulé dans une petite fiole de verre posée sur la cheminée.</p><p> </p><p>— Et en plus, tu te serviras de sa véritable baguette, <em>dit Harry en montrant d’un signe de tête la baguette de noyer</em>. Tu seras donc d’autant plus convaincante.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione prit la baguette en ayant l’air de craindre qu’elle la pique ou la morde.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai horreur de cette chose, <em>dit-elle à voix basse</em>. Je la déteste vraiment. Elle ne me va pas du tout, elle ne marche pas bien avec moi… C’est comme un morceau d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle t’aidera sans doute à mieux entrer dans la peau du personnage, <em>dit Ron</em>. Pense à ce que cette baguette a fait !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais justement ! <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>. C’est la baguette qui a torturé les parents de Neville et Dieu sait combien d’autres personnes. C’est celle qui a tué Sirius !</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Hermione puis, je fais un pas en avant et pose une main sur son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais m’en charger. Hermione, je sais que tu redoutes de prendre son apparence et, sans vouloir te vexer, j’ai un côté Serpentard que tu n’as pas, <em>terminais-je avec un petit sourire amusé. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mon amie me lança un regard mélangeant soulagement et amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Dehors, des sorts se faisaient entendre. Mr Ollivander avait envoyé ce matin une nouvelle baguette à Luna. En ce moment même, elle était sortie sur la pelouse, à l’arrière de la maison, pour en tester les capacités, sous le soleil de cette fin d’après-midi. Dean, qui s’était fait voler la sienne par les Rafleurs, la regardait d’un air plutôt mélancolique.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jeta un coup d’œil à la baguette d’aubépine qui avait appartenu à Drago. Ce dernier avait rapidement de compris que la baguette ne lui appartenait plus depuis que Harry la lui avait arrachée des mains, l’objet refusant de lui obéir depuis. Alors il se contentait de celle de sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Gripsec entra. Harry saisit instinctivement la poignée de l’épée pour la rapprocher de lui mais le gobelin l’avait remarqué. Pour essayer de faire oublier ce moment un peu gênant, il dit :</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons mis au point les détails de dernière minute, Gripsec. Nous avons prévenu Bill et Fleur que nous partions demain et nous leur avons demandé de ne pas se lever pour nous dire au revoir.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient été fermes sur ce point car Hermione devait initialement se transformer en Bellatrix avant notre départ et moins Bill et Fleur savaient ou soupçonnaient de choses sur notre projet, mieux cela valait. Nous leur avions également précisé que nous ne reviendrons pas.</p><p> </p><p>Comme nous avions perdu la tente de Perkins la nuit de notre capture par les Rafleurs, Bill nous en avait prêté une autre. Elle était à présent rangée dans le sac en perles qu’Hermione avait réussi à soustraire aux Rafleurs en le cachant tout simplement dans sa chaussette.</p><p> </p><p>Prendre l’apparence de Bellatrix me répugnait, mais au fond de moi je savais qu’il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soupçonnait Gripsec d’être à l’affût d’une possible trahison. Hermione désapprouvait avec tant de vigueur la ruse que nous avions projetée que Harry avait dû renoncer à lui demander des idées pour la mettre en œuvre. Ron, quant à lui, lors des rares moments où Gripsec les laissait libres, se contentait de répondre :</p><p> </p><p>— On n’aura qu’à improviser, mon vieux.</p><p> </p><p>Et Drago, lui, disait avec amusement :</p><p> </p><p>— Décidément, je n’imaginais pas ce petit côté Serpentard chez toi, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s’appelaient chacun par leurs prénoms depuis notre arrivée et, pourtant, aucun d’entre nous n’y était habitué.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 1<sup>er</sup> Mai</em>
</p><p> </p><p>À six heures du matin, Gripsec et moi sortons silencieusement dans le jardin. Après une nuit horrible, nous sommes sur le départ. Et je suis devenue Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>L’aube était fraîche mais il n’y avait plus beaucoup de vent, maintenant que le mois de mai était arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>De petites pousses vertes avaient percé la terre rouge qui marquait la tombe de Dobby. Dans un an, le tertre serait couvert de fleurs. La pierre blanche sur laquelle était gravé le nom de l’elfe avait déjà l’air patinée.</p><p> </p><p>Je portais une vieille robe que Hermione avait prise du square Grimmaurd.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’ai, heureusement, qu’un seul point de ressemblance avec elle. Mes cheveux, à nouveaux noirs, tombaient en cascade dans mon dos. Je regrettais soudain mes vrais cheveux, eux aussi d’ordinaire longs et noirs, devenus désormais blonds et courts.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle avait un goût répugnant, pire que la Ravegourde ! <em>m’exclamais-je avec ma vraie voix. </em>Bon, Hermione, à toi de jouer.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria a raison. Ron, viens là que je m’occupe de toi…</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, mais souviens-toi, je ne veux pas une barbe trop longue…</p><p> </p><p>— On ne te demande pas d’avoir l’air séduisant… <em>intervient Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas ça, simplement, on se prend toujours dedans ! Mais j’aimerais bien un nez un peu plus court, essaye de faire comme la dernière fois.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione soupira et se mit au travail, marmonnant des formules tandis qu’elle transformait divers aspects de l’apparence de Ron, comme elle l’avait fait avec Drago. Ils devaient prendre une identité inventée de toutes pièces et ils comptaient sur l’aura malfaisante de Bellatrix pour les protéger. Harry, Hermione et Gripsec, eux, se cacheraient sous la cape d’invisibilité.</p><p> </p><p>— Et voilà, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>Il nous était possible de deviner Ron sous son déguisement mais seulement parce que nous le connaissons si bien. Ses cheveux étaient à présent longs et ondulés, il avait une épaisse barbe brune assortie d’une moustache, ses taches de rousseur avaient disparu, son nez était court et large, ses sourcils broussailleux. Une apparence similaire à celle de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas vraiment mon genre, mais ça ira, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Bon, on y va ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous jetons un regard à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, sombre et silencieuse sous les étoiles pâlissantes, puis allons tous ensemble vers le mur qui marquait la limite du jardin et au-delà duquel nous pourrions transplaner, le sortilège de Fidelitas cessant d’être actif.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois avoir franchi le portail, Gripsec parla :</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense que je devrais monter, maintenant, Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se baissa et il grimpa sur son dos, ses mains jointes sur sa gorge. Hermione sortit la cape d’invisibilité du sac en perles et la déploya sur eux trois.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait, <em>dis-je en me penchant jusqu’au sol pour vérifier que les pieds de Harry et Hermione ne dépassaient pas</em>. On ne voit rien du tout. Allons-y.</p><p> </p><p>Je pense au Chaudron Baveur et transplane. Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, nous sommes a Charing Cross Road. Des Moldus passaient d’un air affairé, avec les airs de chien battu des petits matins, sans se douter de l’existence de la minuscule auberge.</p><p> </p><p>Le bar du Chaudron Baveur était presque désert. Tom, le patron édenté aux épaules voûtées, essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir. Deux sorciers qui parlaient à voix basse dans le coin opposé me jetèrent un coup d’œil et reculèrent dans l’ombre.</p><p> </p><p>— Madame Lestrange, <em>murmura Tom</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A mon passage, il inclina la tête avec servilité. Dans mon rôle de Bellatrix, j’affiche une expression hautaine et dégoutée, avant de continuer mon chemin dans la petite cour de l’auberge.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être avons-nous finalement des chances d’y parvenir, <em>dit Gripsec.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il faut traiter les gens comme des détritus, j’ai compris. Ce n’est pas difficile à deviner… <em>marmonnais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je prends la baguette de Bellatrix et tapote une brique dans le mur d’apparence banale devant lequel nous nous étions arrêtés. Aussitôt, les autres briques se mirent à tournoyer et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une ouverture qui s’agrandit pour former une arcade donnant sur l’étroite rue pavée qu’on appelait le Chemin de Traverse.</p><p> </p><p>L’endroit était calme, l’heure n’était pas tout à fait venue d’ouvrir les magasins et on ne voyait guère de passants. La rue tortueuse au sol recouvert de petits pavés avait beaucoup changé.</p><p> </p><p>De plus en plus de magasins étaient condamnés par des planches, bien que de nouveaux établissements consacrés à la magie noire aient été installés depuis notre dernière visite.</p><p> </p><p>Des affiches de Harry étaient placardées à la devanture de nombreuses boutiques, toujours accompagné de la légende : « Indésirable n°1 ». Des gens en haillons étaient assis, serrés les uns contre les autres devant des portes de maison.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous avançons le long de la rue, les mendiants m’aperçurent et semblèrent disparaître devant moi, tirant leur capuchon sur leur visage, fuyant aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient.</p><p> </p><p>J’essayais de rester calme jusqu’à ce que l’homme au bandage ensanglanté vienne d’un pas chancelant me barrer le chemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Mes enfants ! <em>mugit-il en pointant le doigt sur moi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait un accent de détresse dans sa voix éraillée, haut perchée.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sont mes enfants ? Qu’a-t-il fait d’eux ? Vous le savez, vous le savez !</p><p> </p><p>— Ils n’ont eu que ce qu’ils méritaient, vermine, <em>dis-je, essayant d’être convaincante dans mon rôle. </em></p><p> </p><p>L’homme se jeta sur moi, essayant de me prendre à la gorge. Un éclair rouge jaillit aussitôt, accompagné d’un <em>bang !</em>, et il fut projeté à terre, inconscient. Ron resta figé, sa baguette toujours tendue devant lui, une expression d’horreur perceptible derrière sa barbe. Des visages apparurent aux fenêtres, de chaque côté de la rue, tandis qu’un petit groupe de passants d’allure prospère resserraient les pans de leurs robes et s’éloignaient en trottinant, pressés de quitter les lieux.</p><p> </p><p>Notre entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse pouvait difficilement être plus voyante. Mais avant d’avoir pu bouger ou se consulter, nous entendons un cri derrière nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, madame Lestrange !</p><p> </p><p>Un grand sorcier mince avec une couronne de cheveux gris en broussaille et un long nez pointu s’avançait vers nous à grands pas.</p><p> </p><p>Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>— Travers, <em>saluais-je. </em>Comment allez-vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais simplement vous saluer. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir dehors, Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? <em>demandais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, parce que… – <em>Travers toussota</em> – j’ai entendu dire que les résidents du manoir des Malefoy n’avaient plus le droit de sortir depuis la… heu… les évasions.</p><p> </p><p>Je garde mon sang-froid.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pardonne à ceux qui l’ont fidèlement servi dans le passé, <em>répliquais-je dans une magnifique imitation du ton le plus hautain de Bellatrix</em>. Vous n’avez peut-être pas auprès de lui autant de crédit que moi, Travers.</p><p> </p><p>Bien que le Mangemort eût l’air insulté, il sembla également moins soupçonneux. Il jeta un regard à l’homme que Ron venait de stupéfixer.</p><p> </p><p>— Que vous avait-il fait ?</p><p> </p><p>— Peu importe, il ne recommencera pas, <em>assurais-je d’une voix glaciale</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Certains de ces sans-baguette sont parfois très pénibles, <em>commenta Travers</em>. Tant qu’ils se contentent de mendier, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient mais figurez-vous que, la semaine dernière, il y en a une qui m’a demandé de plaider sa cause auprès du ministère. « Je suis une sorcière, je suis une sorcière, <em>dit-il en imitant une petite voix couinante</em>, laissez-moi une chance de vous le prouver. » Comme si j’allais lui prêter ma baguette. Mais, au fait, <em>ajouta Travers avec curiosité</em>, de quelle baguette vous servez-vous en ce moment, Bellatrix ? J’ai entendu raconter que la vôtre…</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai toujours avec moi, <em>coupais-je de mon ton glacé en levant la baguette de Bellatrix</em>. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces rumeurs dont vous parlez, Travers, mais vous semblez bien mal informé.</p><p> </p><p>Travers parut quelque peu interloqué et préféra se tourner vers Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui sont vos amis ? Je ne les reconnais pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils s’appellent Dragomir et Adlan Despard, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions décidé que la meilleure couverture pour Ron et Drago consisterait à apparaître comme des étrangers aux noms imaginaires.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils parlent très mal l’anglais mais ce sont des sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont venus de Transylvanie pour voir notre nouveau régime.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Dragomir et Adlan.</p><p> </p><p>— Très enchanté, <em>répondit Ron en tendant la main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Travers lui présenta deux doigts et serra négligemment la main de Ron comme s’il avait peur de se salir. Drago se contente d’un mouvement de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui vous amène si tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous et vos amis… heu… sympathisants ? <em>demanda Travers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je dois aller chez Gringotts, <em>répondis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi, hélas, <em>dit Travers</em>. L’or, cet or exécrable ! On ne peut pas vivre sans lui, mais j’avoue que je déplore la nécessité d’avoir à fréquenter nos amis aux longs doigts. Voulez-vous que nous y allions ensemble ? <em>proposa Travers en faisant un geste pour m’inviter à l’accompagner</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’eus d’autre choix que de marcher à côté de lui, le long de la rue tortueuse et pavée, en direction de la banque Gringotts qui dressait sa façade d’une blancheur de neige au-dessus des petites boutiques alentour.</p><p> </p><p>Nous arrivons au pied de l’escalier en marbre qui menait au grand portail de bronze. Ainsi que Gripsec nous en avait avertis, les gobelins en livrée habituellement postés de chaque côté de l’entrée avaient été remplacés par deux sorciers qui tenaient à la main une canne d’or longue et fine.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, les Sondes de Sincérité, <em>soupira Travers d’un ton théâtral</em>. Très rudimentaires… mais efficaces !</p><p> </p><p>Il monta les marches, saluant d’un petit signe de tête, à gauche et à droite, les deux sorciers qui brandirent leurs cannes d’or et les lui passèrent sur le corps, de la tête aux pieds. Les sondes détectaient les sortilèges de Camouflage et les objets magiques dissimulés.</p><p> </p><p>Travers, qui regardait au-delà des portes de bronze le hall de la banque, ne remarqua pas le tressaillement des deux gardes au moment où les sortilèges les frappèrent. Je continue alors mon chemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Un instant, madame, <em>dit l’un des gardes en levant sa sonde</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais vous venez de le faire ! <em>protestais-je</em> <em>du ton arrogant, impérieux, de Bellatrix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Travers se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Le garde ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il regarda la fine sonde d’or puis leva les yeux vers son collègue qui lui dit d’une voix légèrement éteinte :</p><p> </p><p>— Mais oui, tu viens de les fouiller, Marius.</p><p> </p><p>Je m’avance d’un pas vif, Ron et Drago de chaque côté, Harry, Hermione et Gripsec, invisibles, trottant derrière nous.</p><p> </p><p>Nous franchissons le seuil. Deux gobelins se tenaient devant les portes intérieures, en argent celles-ci, sur lesquelles était gravé le poème promettant un terrible châtiment aux éventuels voleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous avions pénétré dans le vaste hall de marbre de la banque.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière le long comptoir, des gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets servaient les premiers clients de la journée. Drago, Ron, Travers et moi se dirigions vers un vieux gobelin qui examinait une grosse pièce d’or à l’aide d’une loupe.</p><p> </p><p>Je laisse passer Travers devant moi en prétextant que je voulais expliquer aux nouveaux sympathisants certains détails architecturaux du grand hall.</p><p> </p><p>Le gobelin jeta de côté la pièce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts et murmura, sans s’adresser à personne en particulier :</p><p> </p><p>— Farfadet.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il salua Travers qui lui donna une minuscule clé d’or. Le gobelin en vérifia l’authenticité et la lui rendit. Je m’avance à mon tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Madame Lestrange ! <em>s’exclama le gobelin, visiblement surpris</em>. Ça, alors ! Que… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je voudrais descendre dans ma chambre forte, <em>répondis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le vieux gobelin eut comme un mouvement de recul. Non seulement Travers restait là, en retrait, à me regarder, mais d’autres gobelins avaient levé le nez de leur travail pour m’observer.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez… un document d’identité ? <em>demanda le gobelin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— D’identité ? On ne m’avait encore jamais demandé de document d’identité ! <em>répliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Votre baguette fera l’affaire, madame, <em>assura le gobelin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante et je compris soudain avec horreur que les gobelins de Gringotts étaient au courant du vol de la baguette de Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Le gobelin prit la baguette magique de Bellatrix, l’examina attentivement, puis déclara :</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vous avez fait fabriquer une nouvelle baguette, madame Lestrange !</p><p> </p><p>Ne comprends pas, je me dépêche tout de même de me prendre au jeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Que voulez-vous, je n’ai pas eu le choix…</p><p> </p><p>— Une nouvelle baguette ? <em>s’étonna Travers qui s’approcha à nouveau du comptoir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout autour, les gobelins continuaient d’observer la scène.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment est-ce possible ? À quel fabricant vous êtes-vous adressée ? Ah, oui, je vois, <em>dit alors Travers en regardant la baguette de Bellatrix</em>. Oui, très élégante. Et elle marche bien ? J’ai toujours pensé que les baguettes nécessitaient un certain temps de rodage, vous ne croyez pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Bien qu’abasourdie, je m’adapte sans commentaire à ce bizarre retournement de situation. Derrière le comptoir, le vieux gobelin frappa dans ses mains et un gobelin plus jeune s’approcha.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais avoir besoin des Tintamars, <em>dit-il au jeune gobelin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci fila aussitôt puis revint un instant plus tard avec un sac de cuir apparemment rempli d’objets en métal – à en juger par les tintements qu’on entendait – et le donna à son supérieur.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait, parfait ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame Lestrange, <em>reprit le vieux gobelin</em>, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre forte.</p><p> </p><p>Il sauta du tabouret, disparut derrière le comptoir, et réapparut après en avoir fait le tour, s’avançant vers nous d’un pas joyeux, le contenu de son sac continuant de tinter. Travers, à présent, se tenait immobile, la bouche grande ouverte.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard perplexe que Ron posait sur lui attira l’attention sur cet étrange phénomène.</p><p> </p><p>— Bogrod… attends !</p><p> </p><p>Un autre gobelin sortit précipitamment de derrière le comptoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons des instructions, <em>annonça-t-il en s’inclinant devant moi</em>. Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais nous avons reçu des ordres particuliers concernant la chambre forte des Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>Il murmura quelques mots d’un ton pressant à l’oreille de Bogrod mais le gobelin l’écarta d’un geste.</p><p> </p><p>— Je connais les instructions. Madame Lestrange veut descendre dans sa chambre forte… très vieille famille… vieux clients… par ici, s’il vous plaît…</p><p> </p><p>Accompagné du tintement de son sac, il se hâta vers l’une des portes du hall. Travers nous suit lorsque nous franchissons la porte et pénétrons dans un couloir de pierre brute, éclairé par des torches enflammées et je commence à me dire que ce n’est pas bon du tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va mal, ils ont des soupçons, <em>dit Harry après que la porte eut claqué derrière nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il ôta sa cape d’invisibilité et Gripsec sauta de ses épaules. Ni Travers, ni Bogrod ne manifestèrent la moindre surprise en voyant brusquement apparaître Harry Potter devant eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils sont sous Imperium, <em>ajouta Harry en réponse à nos interrogations au sujet de Travers et de Bogrod qui restaient là, le visage dépourvu d’expression</em>. Je crois que je n’y suis pas allé assez fort, je ne sais pas…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? <em>demanda Ron</em>. On essaye de sortir maintenant, pendant qu’on peut encore ?</p><p> </p><p>— Si on le peut vraiment, <em>dit Hermione en jetant un coup d’œil vers la porte du hall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes arrivés jusqu’ici, on continue, <em>décida Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien ! <em>approuva Gripsec</em>. Dans ce cas, nous avons besoin de Bogrod pour conduire le wagonnet. Je n’ai plus l’autorité nécessaire. Mais il n’y aura pas assez de place pour emmener le sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>Harry dirigea sa baguette sur Travers.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Impero</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Le sorcier se tourna et avança d’un pas vif le long du passage.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu lui fais faire ? <em>demandais-je de mon ton normal. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je l’envoie se cacher, <em>répondit Harry, sa baguette pointée à présent sur Bogrod</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci siffla pour appeler un wagonnet qui surgit de l’obscurité en roulant vers nous sur ses rails. Lorsque nous grimpons à bord, Bogrod et Gripsec à l’avant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi serrés à l’arrière, j’aurais juré entendre des cris derrière nous, dans le grand hall.</p><p> </p><p>Avec une violente secousse, le wagonnet se mit en route et prit de la vitesse. Nous passons en trombe devant Travers qui se tortillait pour essayer de se cacher dans une anfractuosité du mur, puis le wagonnet se mit à tourner et virer dans le labyrinthe des tunnels, entraîné par la pente des rails.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le vacarme des roues métalliques, je ne pouvais plus rien entendre. Mes cheveux voletaient derrière moi, tandis que nous zigzaguions entre les stalactites, toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la terre.</p><p> </p><p>Au détour d’un virage en épingle à cheveux que nous avions pris à toute allure, nous voyons, à quelques mètres devant nous, une chute d’eau qui s’abattait sur les rails. Gripsec hurla : « Non ! » mais il n’y avait pas de freins et nous fonçons à travers la cascade. Je me protège le visage comme je peux.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, dans une terrible embardée, nous sommes tous éjectés du wagonnet qui s’était renversé. Au même moment, Hermione cria quelque chose d’une voix perçante et je me sens tomber sur le sol en vol plané, comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu’une plume, atterrissant en douceur sur le sol rocheux.</p><p> </p><p>— Sor… Sortilège de Coussinage, <em>balbutia Hermione que Ron aidait à se relever</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me relève et aperçois avec horreur que je n’avais plus l’apparence de Bellatrix mais, qu’en plus, mes cheveux blonds ne le sont plus. Ils sont de nouveau noirs !</p><p> </p><p>Ron avait de nouveau des cheveux roux et sa barbe avait disparu. Drago avait retrouvé ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et avait lui aussi perdu la barbe.</p><p> </p><p>— La Cascade des Voleurs ! <em>s’exclama Gripsec</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se remit péniblement sur pied et jeta un coup d’œil vers le déluge qui tombait sur les rails.</p><p> </p><p>— La cascade efface tous les enchantements, tous les camouflages magiques ! Ils savent que des imposteurs ont pénétré dans Gringotts, ils ont déclenché des défenses contre nous !</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tourna alors vers Bogrod qui hochait la tête d’un air ahuri : la Cascade des Voleurs semblait avoir levé le sortilège de l’Imperium.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons besoin de lui, <em>dit Gripsec</em>. Nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans la chambre forte sans un gobelin de Gringotts. Nous avons aussi besoin des Tintamars !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Impero</strong> ! <em>répéta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix résonna dans le tunnel de pierre. Bogrod se soumit à sa volonté, son expression perplexe se transformant en une indifférence polie lorsque Ron se précipita pour lui prendre le sac de cuir qui contenait les outils métalliques.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je crois que quelqu’un vient ! <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle pointa sa baguette sur la cascade et s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Nous voyons le charme du Bouclier jaillir dans le tunnel et interrompre le flot de la chute d’eau ensorcelée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien joué, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, et si nous avancions ? <em>dit Drago, agacé. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Drago a raison. Montrez-nous le chemin, Gripsec ! <em>ordonna Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et nous nous mettons en route. D’un sortilège avec ma baguette, je me sèche, ne supportant plus d’être trempée.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment allons-nous sortir d’ici ? <em>demanda Ron, alors qu’on hâtait de suivre le gobelin dans le passage obscur, Bogrod haletant derrière nous comme un vieux chien</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On s’en inquiétera en temps utile, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Gripsec, c’est encore loin ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pas très loin, Harry Potter, pas très loin…</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir tourné l’angle d’un mur, nous voyons la chose qui nous arrêta net.</p><p> </p><p>Devant nous, un dragon gigantesque était attaché au sol, interdisant l’accès aux quatre ou cinq chambres fortes les plus profondes de la banque. Au cours de sa longue incarcération sous terre, les écailles de la bête étaient devenues pâles et friables par endroits. Ses yeux étaient d’un rose laiteux. Ses deux pattes de derrière portaient de lourds anneaux munis de chaînes qui les reliaient à d’énormes pitons profondément enfoncés dans la pierre. Ses grandes ailes hérissées de piquants, repliées contre son corps, auraient rempli toute la caverne s’il les avait déployées et lorsqu’il tourna vers nous son horrible tête, il poussa un rugissement à faire trembler la roche, ouvrit la gueule et cracha un jet de feu, nous obligeant à rebrousser chemin à toutes jambes.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est partiellement aveugle, <em>haleta Gripsec</em>, mais ça ne le rend que plus féroce. Nous avons cependant un moyen de le contrôler. Il sait ce qui l’attend quand résonnent les Tintamars. Donnez-les-moi.</p><p> </p><p>Ron tendit le sac à Gripsec et le gobelin en sortit plusieurs petits instruments de métal qui, lorsqu’il les remua, produisirent un vacarme retentissant, tels des marteaux frappant des enclumes miniatures.</p><p> </p><p>Gripsec en distribua un à chacun et Bogrod prit docilement le sien.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous savez quoi faire, <em>dit Gripsec</em>. Il s’attend à ressentir une douleur quand il entend ce bruit. Il va reculer et Bogrod devra appuyer la paume de sa main contre la porte de la chambre forte.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est horrible, <em>commentais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous tournons à nouveau l’angle du mur en secouant les Tintamars. Le bruit résonna sur les parois rocheuses, considérablement amplifié. Le dragon laissa échapper un nouveau rugissement rauque puis battit en retraite.</p><p> </p><p>Je le trembler et remarque en travers de son museau les cicatrices des coups cruels qui lui avaient été infligés. On lui avait appris à craindre les épées brûlantes chaque fois qu’il entendait le son des Tintamars.</p><p> </p><p>— Obligez-le à appuyer sa main contre la porte ! <em>lança Gripsec à Harry d’un ton pressant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tourna à nouveau sa baguette vers Bogrod. Le vieux gobelin obéit, plaquant sa paume contre le panneau de bois, et la porte de la chambre forte fondit littéralement pour révéler une sorte de grotte remplie du sol au plafond de pièces et de coupes d’or, d’armures en argent, de peaux d’étranges créatures – certaines dotées de piquants, d’autres d’ailes devenues flasques –, de potions conservées dans des flacons ouvragés et d’une tête de mort encore coiffée d’une couronne.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut chercher vite ! <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et que devons-nous chercher exactement ? <em>demande le blond. </em></p><p> </p><p>— La Coupe de Poufsouffle ! <em>répond Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous précipitons à l’intérieur, et je remarque que Drago semble étrange.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? <em>lui demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai entendu Bellatrix parler d’une coupe qui avait été mise dans son coffre…</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi échangeons un regard. Puis, bruit sourd retentit derrière nous : la porte était réapparue, nous enfermant dans la chambre forte où nous sommes plongés dans une totale obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas grave, Bogrod pourra nous libérer ! <em>assura Gripsec en entendant Ron pousser un cri de surprise</em>. Vous pouvez allumer vos baguettes, n’est-ce pas ? Dépêchez-vous, nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Lumos</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde autour de moi et voit la fausse épée de Gryffondor posée sur une haute étagère, parmi un enchevêtrement de chaînes.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, est-ce que ce ne serait pas… Aargh !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur et je vois une petite coupe à boire ornementée lui échapper des mains. Mais lorsqu’elle tomba, elle se fendit et se transforma en une pluie d’autres coupes. Une seconde plus tard, dans un grand fracas métallique, le sol fut jonché de coupes identiques qui roulaient en tous sens, l’objet d’origine devenant impossible à reconnaître.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle m’a brûlée ! <em>gémit Hermione qui suçait ses doigts couverts de cloques</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ont ajouté des maléfices de Gemino et de Flagrance ! <em>s’exclama Gripsec</em>. Tout ce que vous touchez va vous brûler et se multiplier, mais les copies n’ont aucune valeur, et si vous continuez à prendre ces trésors entre vos mains, vous finirez par mourir écrasés sous le poids de l’or qui n’aura cessé de se reproduire.</p><p> </p><p>— OK. Ne touchez à rien ! <em>lança Harry, affolé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais au même moment, Ron poussa involontairement du pied l’une des coupes tombées par terre et une vingtaine d’autres jaillirent aussitôt dans une explosion, Ron sautillant sur place, une partie de sa chaussure brûlée par le contact avec le métal incandescent.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens-toi tranquille, ne bouge pas ! <em>dit Hermione qui lui avait saisi le bras</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi restons immobiles, les bras le long du corps pour éviter de toucher quoique ce soit.</p><p> </p><p>— Contentez-vous de regarder ! <em>recommanda Harry</em>. Souvenez-vous, c’est une petite coupe en or, avec un blaireau gravé dessus, et deux anses. Sinon, essayez de repérer quelque part le symbole de Serdaigle, un aigle…</p><p> </p><p>Nous pointons nos baguettes dans tous les coins et recoins, tournant sur nous-mêmes avec la plus grande prudence. Harry fit tomber une cascade de faux Gallions qui rejoignirent les coupes. À présent, nous avions à peine la place de mettre nos pieds et l’or luisant flamboyait de chaleur, transformant la chambre forte en fournaise.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est là-haut, là-haut ! <em>s’exclame Drago0</em></p><p> </p><p>Il désigna des rangées d’étagères qui montaient jusqu’au plafond et sur lesquelles s’alignaient des boucliers et des casques fabriqués par des gobelins. Il leva de plus en plus haut le rayon lumineux et soudain, nous apercevons un objet. Une petite coupe d’or étincelait sous l’effet des cinq rayons conjugués : c’était la coupe qui avait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, puis était passée entre les mains de Hepzibah Smith, à qui Tom Jedusor l’avait volée.</p><p> </p><p>— Et comment on va s’y prendre pour monter là-haut sans toucher à rien ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Accio coupe</strong> ! <em>s’écria Hermione, qui avait oublié, dans sa tentative désespérée, ce que Gripsec lui avait dit au cours de leurs préparatifs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Inutile, inutile, <em>gronda le gobelin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? <em>répliqua Harry en le regardant d’un œil mauvais</em>. Si vous voulez l’épée, Gripsec, il faudra nous aider à… Attendez ! Est-ce que je peux toucher les objets avec l’épée ? Hermione, donne-la-moi !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glissa la main dans sa robe et en sortit le sac en perles dans lequel elle fouilla quelques instants avant d’en retirer l’épée resplendissante. Harry saisit sa poignée incrustée de rubis et posa la pointe de la lame contre une aiguière d’argent qui ne se multiplia pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Si j’arrivais à passer la lame à travers une anse… Mais comment faire pour monter là-haut ?</p><p> </p><p>L’étagère sur laquelle se trouvait la coupe était hors de leur portée, même pour Ron qui était le plus grand de tous. Des ondes de chaleur s’élevaient du trésor ensorcelé et je sentais la sueur couler sur mon visage et le long de mon dos.</p><p> </p><p>Le dragon rugit devant la chambre forte et des bruits métalliques se rapprochèrent. Nous étions bel et bien pris au piège. On ne pouvait s’échapper que par la porte et une horde de gobelins semblait s’avancer vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione étaient terrorisés, mais Drago, Harry et moi gardions notre calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, j’ai une idée ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Levicorpus</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Hissé dans les airs par la cheville, je dirige prudemment Harry vers la coupe. Dans un dernier espoir, j’essaie de tous nous protéger d’un de mes boucliers, espérant que ça fonctionne car depuis ce que Voldemort m’avait fait subir, je n’ai pas essayé de pousser à bout ma magie. Mais, une chose est sûre, je ne me sens pas différente d’avant. Peut-être avait-il échoué ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry passa l’épée à travers une anse de la coupe de Poufsouffle, l’accrochant à la lame.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Liberacorpus</strong> ! <em>s’écria Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un grand vacarme, Gripsec et lui tombèrent sur la masse croissante d’objets précieux et l’épée sauta des mains de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Attrapez-la ! <em>vociféra-t-il, combattant la douleur infligée par le métal brûlant, alors que Gripsec grimpait à nouveau sur ses épaules pour éviter l’amas grandissant des objets chauffés au rouge</em>. Où est l’épée ? La coupe y est accrochée !</p><p>
  
</p><p>De l’autre côté de la porte, les bruits métalliques devenaient assourdissants… Il était trop tard…</p><p> </p><p>— Là ! <em>crions-nous, Drago et moi. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ce fut Gripsec qui la vit le premier et ce fut lui qui plongea aussitôt. Je comprends à cet instant que le gobelin n’avait jamais eu confiance en nous. Fermement accroché d’une main à une poignée de cheveux de Harry pour ne pas tomber dans la marée d’or embrasé, Gripsec saisit l’épée et la leva le plus haut possible, en la maintenant hors de portée.</p><p> </p><p>La minuscule coupe d’or embrochée sur la lame par son anse fut projetée en l’air. Le gobelin toujours à califourchon sur ses épaules, Harry se précipita et l’attrapa au vol. Il ne la lâcha pas, même lorsque d’innombrables coupes de Poufsouffle jaillirent de son poing, retombant en pluie sur sa tête. Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit et il glissa, dans une chute incontrôlable, sur l’avalanche d’or et d’argent enflammés qui nous emporta, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi, à l’extérieur de la chambre forte.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fourra la coupe dans sa poche et tendit la main pour récupérer l’épée. Mais Gripsec avait disparu. Dès qu’il l’avait pu, il s’était laissé tomber des épaules de Harry et avait couru se mettre à l’abri parmi les gobelins qui les entouraient de toutes parts. L’épée à la main, il criait :</p><p> </p><p>— Des voleurs ! Des voleurs ! À l’aide ! Des voleurs !</p><p> </p><p>Il se fondit dans la foule qui avançait. Les gobelins, armés chacun d’un poignard, l’accueillirent parmi eux sans lui poser de questions.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà pourquoi la seule personne en qui il faut avoir pleinement confiance, c’est soi-même, <em>commenta Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se remet debout et se rua en avant.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> ! <em>beugla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, c’est parti… <em>dis-je pour me motiver. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous joignons tous les quatre à lui : des jets de lumière rouges jaillirent des baguettes et plusieurs gobelins furent jetés à terre mais les autres continuèrent d’avancer et des sorciers courent vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>Le dragon attaché poussa un rugissement et des flammes volèrent au-dessus des gobelins. Les sorciers prirent la fuite, courbés en deux, rebroussant chemin le long du couloir.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pointa sa baguette sur les lourds anneaux qui enchaînaient la bête au sol, il s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Lashlahask</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Les anneaux s’ouvrirent aussitôt avec des <em>bang !</em> sonores.</p><p> </p><p>— Par ici ! <em>hurla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lançant toujours des sortilèges de Stupéfixion sur les gobelins qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher, il se précipita vers le dragon aveugle.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry… Harry… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Le maléfice Cuisant a dû lui griller les neurones… <em>marmonna Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Dépêchez-vous, montez, venez…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quand il y a pas d’autre choix… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me précipite vers le dragon qui ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il était libre. Je lui grimpe sur son dos. Les écailles de la créature étaient dures comme de l’acier : elle ne sembla même pas sentir ma présence. Je tends le bras : Hermione se hissa à son tour. Ron monta derrière elle, puis Drago, et un instant plus tard, le dragon comprit enfin que ses chaînes ne le retenaient plus.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un nouveau rugissement, il se cabra. Je m’approche à Harry et aux écailles aux bords pointus, tandis que les ailes de la créature s’écartaient, renversant comme des quilles les gobelins hurlant de terreur. Le dragon s’éleva alors dans les airs.</p><p> </p><p>A plat ventre sur son dos, nous frôlons le plafond lorsqu’il plongea vers l’entrée du passage pendant que les gobelins lancés à sa poursuite lui jetaient des poignards qui rebondissaient sur ses flancs.</p><p> </p><p>— On n’arrivera jamais à sortir d’ici, il est trop grand ! <em>hurla</em><em> Hermione, mais le dragon ouvrit largement sa gueule et cracha à nouveau des flammes, calcinant le tunnel dont le sol et les parois craquèrent puis s’éboulèrent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Par sa seule force physique, la bête se fraya un chemin à coups de griffes. Je ferme les yeux, la tête dans les bras pour me protéger.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Defodio</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Elle aidait le dragon à élargir le passage, découpant le plafond pendant qu’il s’efforçait de remonter vers une atmosphère moins confinée, loin des gobelins qui ne cessaient de hurler. Nous l’imitons tous, creusant les parois avec de nouveaux sortilèges de Terrassement. Nous passons à côté du lac souterrain et l’énorme bête grondante parut sentir devant elle l’espace et la liberté.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière nous, la queue hérissée de la créature donnait des coups violents de tous les côtés, répandant dans son sillage de gros morceaux de roche et de gigantesques stalactites brisées. Le vacarme des gobelins semblait de plus en plus étouffé alors que, devant, le feu qui jaillissait de la gueule béante dégageait la voie…</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, par la force combinée de nos sortilèges et de la puissance brutale du dragon, nous surgissons du couloir et se retrouvons dans le hall de marbre. Gobelins et sorciers poussèrent des hurlements et coururent se mettre à l’abri. Le dragon avait à présent la place de déployer ses ailes.</p><p> </p><p>Sa tête cornue tournée vers l’air frais qu’il sentait au-dehors, il décolla, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi toujours cramponnés à son dos, puis força les portes de métal, ne laissant derrière lui que des panneaux tordus qui pendaient de leurs gonds. Il sortit en vacillant sur le Chemin de Traverse et s’élança alors vers le ciel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. La dernière cachette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il n’existait aucun moyen de diriger le dragon. Mais, je dois avouer que ce n’est pas une sensation désagréable, une fois habitués !</p><p> </p><p>Londres s’étalait au-dessous de nous telle une carte routière gris et vert.</p><p> </p><p>Ron ne cessait de jurer de toute la force de ses poumons et Hermione semblait sangloter. Harry se cramponnait de toutes ses forces et Drago, lui, était silencieux.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois certaine que le dragon n’allait pas nous précipiter dans le vide, je me redresse prudemment. Harry regardait constamment autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, je me rappelle alors qu’il y a choses plus… importantes.</p><p> </p><p>Combien de temps se passerait-il avant que Voldemort apprenne que nous avons pénétré dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ? À quel moment les gobelins préviendraient-ils Bellatrix ? Quand allaient-ils identifier l’objet qu’on avait emporté ? Et lorsqu’ils découvriraient qu’il s’agissait de la coupe d’or ? Voldemort saurait enfin que nous étions partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes…</p><p> </p><p>Le dragon semblait avide de respirer un air plus frais, plus froid. Il s’éleva régulièrement jusqu’à traverser des volutes de nuages glacés. Nous continuons de voler au-dessus de la campagne, morcelée en taches vertes et marron, au-dessus de routes et de rivières qui serpentaient dans le paysage comme des morceaux de rubans mats ou brillants.</p><p> </p><p>— À ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’il cherche ? c<em>ria Ron, tandis qu’on s’éloignait de plus en plus vers le nord.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Aucune idée, <em>répondit Harry, obligé de crier lui aussi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il faisait froid mais, comme lorsque j’étais sous ma forme d’Animagus, je ne le sens pas plus que ça.</p><p> </p><p>Le soleil descendit plus bas dans le ciel qui se teintait à présent d’une couleur indigo. Le dragon continuait de voler, villes et villages se succédant au-dessous d’eux, son ombre immense glissant à la surface de la terre à la manière d’un gros nuage noir.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce mon imagination, <em>cria Ron après une très longue plage de silence</em>, ou est-ce qu’on perd de l’altitude ?</p><p> </p><p>De plus en plus bas, le dragon descendait, dans une vaste spirale, visant apparemment l’un des plus petits lacs.</p><p> </p><p>— Dès qu’on sera suffisamment près, on saute ! <em>cria Harry par-dessus son épaule</em>. Droit dans l’eau avant qu’il s’aperçoive qu’on est là !</p><p> </p><p>Les autres approuvèrent, Hermione d’une voix un peu éteinte. On voyait à présent le large ventre jaunâtre du dragon se refléter dans l’eau ridée du lac.</p><p> </p><p>— MAINTENANT !</p><p> </p><p>Je me laisse glisser mais, au lieu de faire un plongeon dans l’eau, je profite de mes capacités pour me transformer en aigle et voler en cercle au-dessus d’eux, pour ne pas les perdre.</p><p> </p><p>Manifestement, le dragon n’avait rien remarqué : il était déjà à une quinzaine de mètres, volant bas au-dessus du lac, et se désaltérait en trempant dans l’eau son museau balafré.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que Ron et Hermione émergeaient à leur tour des profondeurs, suffoquant et crachotant, le dragon poursuivit sa course, à grands battements d’ailes, et se posa enfin sur un rivage lointain.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous dirigeons vers la rive opposée et je suis, évidemment, la première arrivée. Je me retransforme en moi-même en m’étirant.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, c’était amusant finalement ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Trempés, pantelants, épuisés, ils finirent par regagner la terre ferme et s’effondrèrent dans l’herbe humide.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai que c’est surement amusant quand on peut se transformer en immense rapace avec des ailes ! <em>dit Drago en se séchant d’un coup de baguette.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione, toussant et frissonnant, resta étendue par terre, à bout de forces.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se releva péniblement, sortit sa baguette et jeta autour de nous les habituels sortilèges de Protection, aidé par Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, ils nous rejoignent.</p><p> </p><p>— Au fait, Nym, merci pour le sortilège de protection. Sans toi nous serions tous recouverts d’affreuses brûlures rougeâtres ! <em>s’exclame Ron. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas de quoi. J’étais pas certaine que ça fonctionne mais visiblement, il s’est raté en essayant de voler mes pouvoirs. On dirait que ma magie s’est elle-même protégée… Bref.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sortit cinq bouteilles de jus de citrouille qu’elle avait emportées de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ainsi que des robes propres et sèches pour chacun d’entre nous. Nous nous changeons buvons le jus de citrouille à grands traits.</p><p> </p><p>— L’aspect positif, <em>dit enfin Ron qui s’était assis par terre</em>, c’est qu’on a réussi à trouver l’Horcruxe. L’aspect négatif…</p><p> </p><p>— …c’est qu’on n’a plus d’épée, <em>acheva Harry, les dents serrées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Horcruxe ? <em>demande Drago, ne comprenant pas. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons un regard et, finalement, nous décidons de tout expliquer à Drago qui était stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Plus d’épée, <em>répéta Ron une fois le récit terminé</em>. Cet ignoble petit traître…</p><p> </p><p>Harry sortit l’Horcruxe de la poche de son blouson mouillé qu’il venait d’enlever et le posa sur l’herbe, devant nous. La coupe, étincelant au soleil, attirait notre regard tandis qu’on vidait notre bouteille de jus de citrouille.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins, on ne peut pas la porter sur nous, cette fois, on aurait l’air un peu bizarre avec ça accroché autour du cou, <em>fit remarquer Ron en s’essuyant la bouche d’un revers de main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione observa la rive opposée du lac, où le dragon était toujours en train de boire.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui va lui arriver ? <em>demanda-t-elle.</em> Vous croyez qu’il va s’en sortir ?</p><p> </p><p>— On croirait entendre Hagrid, <em>répliqua Ron</em>. C’est un dragon, Hermione, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Tu devrais plutôt t’inquiéter pour nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment t’annoncer la nouvelle, <em>répondit Ron</em>, mais il se peut qu’ils aient remarqué qu’on était entrés chez Gringotts par effraction.</p><p> </p><p>Nous éclatons tous de rire, un rire difficile à contrôler une fois qu’il avait commencé.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? <em>dit enfin Hermione qui s’efforçait, à travers ses hoquets, de retrouver son sérieux</em>. Il va savoir, maintenant, non ? Vous-Savez-Qui va savoir qu’on est au courant de ses Horcruxes !</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être qu’ils auront trop peur pour le lui dire ? <em>suggéra Ron avec espoir</em>. Ils voudront étouffer l’affaire…</p><p> </p><p>— Si seulement, <em>soupirais-je. </em>A mon avis, il est déjà au courant…</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde le ciel, paisible. Le calme avant la tempête.</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, nous nous rendons compte qu’il se passe quelque chose avec Harry. Celui-ci finit par se redresser péniblement.</p><p> </p><p>— Il sait. Il sait et il va vérifier les cachettes des autres Horcruxes. Le dernier – <em>il s’était mis debout à présent</em> – se trouve à Poudlard. Je le savais. Je le savais.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron le regardait bouche bée. Hermione se releva sur un genou, l’air préoccupée.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? <em>demandais-je d’une voix douce.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’étais là au moment où il a appris ce qui s’est passé pour la coupe… Je… j’étais dans sa tête, il est… Il est très en colère, il a peur aussi, il n’arrive pas à comprendre comment nous avons pu découvrir l’existence des Horcruxes et maintenant, il veut être certain que les autres sont bien en sûreté. Il va commencer par la bague. Il pense que le mieux protégé est celui de Poudlard, parce que Rogue est là-bas et parce qu’il serait trop difficile d’y entrer sans être repéré. Je crois que c’est le dernier qu’il ira vérifier, mais il se peut quand même qu’il y soit dans quelques heures…</p><p> </p><p>— As-tu vu où se trouve l’Horcruxe de Poudlard ? <em>demanda Ron en se relevant à son tour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, il songeait surtout à avertir Rogue, il ne pensait pas à la cachette…</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, attendez ! <em>s’écria Hermione alors que Ron avait déjà ramassé la coupe d’or et que Harry sortait à nouveau la cape d’invisibilité</em>. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, nous n’avons aucun plan, il faut d’abord…</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons partir tout de suite, <em>l’interrompit Harry d’un ton ferme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d’accord avec lui, <em>intervient Drago</em>. S’il se rappelle le Testament de Dumbledore, il saura que c’est Nymeria qui a la bague des Gaunt, ce qui réduira le temps que nous avons pour nous rendre à Poudlard. Heureusement qu’elle n’était pas à ton doigt, <em>me dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai enlevée dès qu’on s’est fait capturés, <em>expliquais-je. </em>On doit partir maintenant.  Il sera capable du pire quand il s’apercevra que la bague et le médaillon ont disparu.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement, <em>fit Harry</em>. Qu’est-ce qu’on fera s’il décide que la cachette de Poudlard n’est pas assez sûre et qu’il déplace l’Horcruxe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment va-t-on s’y prendre pour entrer ? <em>demande Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— On s’arrêtera d’abord à Pré-au-Lard, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Nous essayerons de trouver un moyen quand nous aurons vu le système de protection de l’école. Viens sous la cape, Hermione, je veux que nous restions ensemble, cette fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais on ne tiendra pas tous les cinq… <em>commence Hermione.</em></p><p> </p><p>— La nuit sera tombée, personne ne verra nos pieds, <em>l’interrompt Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le battement produit par des ailes immenses résonna de l’autre côté de l’eau noire : le dragon avait bu tout son soûl et s’élevait à présent dans les airs. Nous interrompons nos préparatifs pour regarder monter de plus en plus haut sa silhouette devenue noire dans le ciel assombri, jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse derrière une montagne.</p><p> </p><p>Nous rejoignons Harry nous la capte d’invisibilité. Nous étions vraiment serrés.</p><p> </p><p>Harry déploya la cape en la faisant pendre le plus bas possible puis, d’un même mouvement, nous pivotons sur place et s’enfonçons dans l’obscurité oppressante.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Le miroir manquant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard : les façades sombres des magasins, le contour des montagnes au-delà du village, la courbe de la route qui menait à Poudlard, un peu plus loin devant, la lumière que déversaient les fenêtres des Trois Balais, tout était si familier !</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, un hurlement déchira l’atmosphère, un cri que je sens vibrer dans chaque nerf de mon corps. Une alarme que notre arrivée avait déclenchée.</p><p> </p><p>La porte des Trois Balais s’ouvrit violemment et une douzaine de Mangemorts encapuchonnés se précipitèrent dans la rue, leurs baguettes brandies.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saisit le poignet de Ron à l’instant où celui-ci levait sa propre baguette. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu’on puisse les stupéfixer. Le simple fait d’essayer trahirait notre position.</p><p> </p><p>Un Mangemort agita sa baguette et le hurlement s’interrompit, son écho continuant de résonner dans les montagnes lointaines.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Accio cape</strong> ! <em>rugit l’un des Mangemorts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry serra les pans de la cape d’invisibilité mais elle n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement : le sortilège d’Attraction n’avait pas eu d’effet sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’es pas sous ton emballage, Potter ? <em>s’écria le Mangemort qui avait essayé de jeter le sortilège</em>.</p><p> </p><p>S’adressant à ses compagnons, il ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Dispersez-vous et cherchez-le, il est ici.</p><p> </p><p>Six Mangemorts coururent alors vers nous. Nous battons en retraite aussi vite que possible dans une petite rue adjacente et les Mangemorts nous manquèrent de quelques centimètres.</p><p> </p><p>Nous attendons dans l’obscurité, écoutant les bruits de pas qui couraient en tous sens, les rayons lumineux projetés par les baguettes magiques des Mangemorts flottant le long de la grand-rue.</p><p> </p><p>— Partons ! <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Transplanons tout de suite !</p><p> </p><p>— Excellente idée,<em> approuva</em> <em>Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant que Harry ait pu répondre, un Mangemort cria :</p><p> </p><p>— On sait que tu es ici, Potter, et tu ne pourras pas t’échapper ! On te trouvera !</p><p> </p><p>— Ils s’étaient préparés, <em>murmura Harry</em>. Ils ont mis ce sortilège en place pour être prévenus de notre arrivée. J’imagine qu’ils ont également fait ce qu’il fallait pour nous empêcher de repartir, pour nous prendre au piège…</p><p> </p><p>— Et les Détraqueurs ? <em>lança un autre Mangemort</em>. Lâchons-les, ils le retrouveront vite !</p><p> </p><p>— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que Potter meure d’une autre main que la sienne…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais les Détraqueurs ne le tueront pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la vie de Potter, pas son âme. Il sera plus facile à tuer s’il a d’abord été embrassé !</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut des murmures d’approbation. Pour repousser les Détraqueurs, nous allions devoir produire des Patronus, ce qui les trahirait aussitôt.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut qu’on essaye de transplaner, Harry ! <em>chuchota Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, je sens un froid anormal s’insinuer dans la rue. Toutes les lumières furent aspirées, jusqu’à celles des étoiles, qui s’évanouirent. Dans une totale obscurité, nous essayons de transplaner, en vain.</p><p> </p><p>Les sortilèges des Mangemorts se révélaient efficaces. Nous reculons et suivons le mur à tâtons en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Soudain, au coin de la rue, les Détraqueurs apparurent, glissant en silence. Au nombre de dix, ou plus, ils restaient visibles car leurs silhouettes, avec leurs capes noires et leurs mains putréfiées couvertes de croûtes, étaient encore plus sombres que l’obscurité environnante.</p><p> </p><p>Percevaient-ils de la peur à proximité ? Certainement. Ils semblaient avancer plus vite, j’entends leur lente respiration sifflante, semblable à un râle, un goût de désespoir se répandait dans l’air, ils se rapprochaient…</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Spero Patronum</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Le cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et chargea : les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent et quelque part, un cri de triomphe retentit.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est lui, là-bas, là-bas, j’ai vu son Patronus, c’était un cerf !</p><p> </p><p>Les Détraqueurs avaient fui, les étoiles réapparurent et les bruits de pas des Mangemorts se firent de plus en plus proches. Mais avant que Harry n’ait pu décider de ce qu’il allait faire, le mécanisme d’une serrure grinça, une porte s’ouvrit du côté gauche de la rue étroite et une voix rude lança :</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, vite, ici !</p><p> </p><p>Il obéit sans hésiter : nous nous précipitons à travers l’ouverture.</p><p> </p><p>— Montez là-haut, gardez la cape sur vous, taisez-vous ! <em>marmonna un homme de haute taille qui passa devant nous pour sortir dans la rue et claqua la porte derrière lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A la lueur vacillante d’une unique chandelle, je reconnais le bar crasseux, au sol recouvert de sciure, de La Tête de Sanglier.</p><p> </p><p>Nous courrons derrière le comptoir puis franchissons une autre porte qui donnait sur un escalier de bois délabré dont nous montons les marches aussi vite que possible, à cinq nous une cape.</p><p> </p><p>Nous arrivons dans un salon au tapis usé. Au-dessus d’une petite cheminée était accrochée une grande peinture à l’huile représentant une fillette blonde qui contemplait la pièce avec une sorte de douceur absente.</p><p> </p><p>Des cris s’élevèrent de la rue. Toujours recouverts de la cape d’invisibilité, nous avançons silencieusement et regardons par la fenêtre aux vitres sales. Leur sauveur, le barman de La Tête de Sanglier, était la seule personne qui ne portait pas de capuchon.</p><p> </p><p>— Et alors ? <em>hurlait-il au visage de l’une des silhouettes masquées</em>. Et alors ? Si vous envoyez des Détraqueurs dans ma rue, moi, je leur envoie un Patronus ! Je ne veux pas les avoir à côté de chez moi, je vous l’ai déjà dit, je n’en veux pas !</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’était pas ton Patronus ! <em>répliqua un Mangemort</em>. C’était un cerf, celui de Potter !</p><p> </p><p>— Un cerf ! <em>rugit le barman</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit une baguette magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Un cerf ! Espèce d’idiot… <strong>Spero Patronum</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Une forme immense et cornue surgit de la baguette : tête baissée, elle chargea en direction de la grand-rue et disparut.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai vu…, <em>dit le Mangemort, avec moins de certitude, cependant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as entendu le bruit, le couvre-feu a été violé, <em>intervint l’un de ses compagnons</em>. Quelqu’un était dans la rue, contrairement au règlement…</p><p> </p><p>—  Si je veux faire sortir mon chat, personne ne m’en empêchera et au diable votre couvre-feu !</p><p> </p><p>— C’est toi qui as déclenché le charme du Cridurut ?</p><p> </p><p>—  Si je réponds oui, qu’est-ce qui se passera ? Vous allez m’expédier à Azkaban ? Me tuer pour avoir osé mettre le nez dehors devant ma propre porte ? Allez-y, si ça vous amuse ! Mais j’espère pour vous que vous n’avez pas appuyé sur votre petite Marque des Ténèbres pour l’amener ici. Il ne serait pas très content que vous l’appeliez simplement pour me voir moi et mon vieux chat, vous ne croyez pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, <em>répliqua l’un des Mangemorts</em>, c’est plutôt toi qui devrais te faire du souci pour avoir violé le couvre-feu !</p><p> </p><p>— Et comment vous vous y prendrez, tous autant que vous êtes, pour continuer votre petit trafic de potions et de poisons quand mon pub sera fermé ? Comment vous ferez pour arrondir vos fins de mois ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu nous menaces ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncés, c’est pour ça que vous venez ici, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et moi, je te dis que j’ai vu un Patronus en forme de cerf ! <em>s’écria le premier Mangemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un cerf ? <em>gronda le barman</em>. C’est un bouc, idiot !</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, on a fait une erreur, <em>admit le deuxième Mangemort</em>. Mais si tu violes à nouveau le couvre-feu, on ne sera plus aussi indulgents !</p><p> </p><p>D’un pas énergique, les Mangemorts retournèrent dans la grand-rue. Hermione exprima son soulagement en poussant un petit gémissement. Elle se dégagea de la cape et s’assit sur une chaise aux pieds branlants. Harry ferma soigneusement les rideaux, puis ôta la cape d’invisibilité qui nous recouvrait encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Le vieux vient de nous sauver, <em>soupire Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous entendons le barman verrouiller à nouveau la porte du rez-de-chaussée et monter l’escalier. L’attention de Harry fut alors attirée par un objet posé sur le manteau de la cheminée : un petit miroir rectangulaire appuyé contre le mur, juste sous le portrait de la fillette.</p><p> </p><p>Le barman entra dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— Bande d’imbéciles, <em>dit-il d’un ton rude en nous regardant tour à tour</em>. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ?</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>répondit Harry</em>, nous ne pourrons jamais vous être assez reconnaissants. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie.</p><p> </p><p>Le barman grogna. Harry s’approcha de lui. Je fixe le barman du regard, essayant de distinguer ses traits à travers sa barbe et ses cheveux, longs, filandreux, d’un gris de fil de fer. Derrière ses lunettes aux verres sales, ses yeux étaient d’un bleu perçant, brillant.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est votre œil qui était dans le miroir.</p><p> </p><p>Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Harry et le barman se regardèrent.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous nous avez envoyé Dobby.</p><p> </p><p>Le barman acquiesça d’un signe de tête et chercha Dobby des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pensais qu’il serait avec vous. Où l’avez-vous laissé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il est mort, <em>dit Harry</em>. Bellatrix Lestrange l’a tué.</p><p> </p><p>Je baisse les yeux, cachant ma tristesse. Le visage du barman resta impassible. Au bout d’un moment, il murmura :</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis navré de l’apprendre. J’aimais bien cet elfe.</p><p> </p><p>Il se détourna, allumant les lampes d’un coup de baguette magique, sans regarder aucun d’entre nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes Abelforth, <em>dit Harry à l’homme qui lui tournait le dos</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ne cherchant ni à confirmer ni à démentir, il se pencha pour allumer le feu.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ceci ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’avança vers le miroir de Sirius, identique à celui qu’il avait brisé près de deux ans auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai acheté à Ding il y a environ un an, <em>répondit Abelforth</em>. Albus m’a expliqué ce que c’était. J’ai essayé de garder un œil sur vous.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sursauta.</p><p> </p><p>— La biche argentée ! <em>s’exclama-t-il, surexcité</em>. C’était vous ?</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi parles-tu ? <em>s’étonna Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelqu’un nous a envoyé un Patronus !</p><p> </p><p>— Avec un cerveau comme le tien, tu pourrais devenir Mangemort, fiston. N’ai-je pas montré il y a un instant que mon Patronus était un bouc ?</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi échangeons un regard amusé.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c’est vrai…, <em>admit Ron</em>. En tout cas, j’ai faim ! <em>ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive, alors que son estomac grondait bruyamment</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai de quoi manger, <em>répondit Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande miche de pain, du fromage et une cruche d’étain remplie d’hydromel, qu’il posa sur une petite table devant le feu. Nous mangeons et buvons avec avidité et pendant un moment, on n’entendit plus que le craquement des bûches, le tintement des coupes et les bruits de mastication.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien, alors, <em>reprit Abelforth lorsque nous eurent mangé à satiété</em>, <em>et que Harry et Ron se furent affalés dans des fauteuils d’un air somnolent</em>. Il faut réfléchir au meilleur moyen de sortir d’ici. On ne peut rien tenter la nuit : dès que le charme du Cridurut se sera déclenché, ils vous tomberont dessus comme des Botrucs sur des œufs de Doxy. Je ne pense pas que j’arriverai une deuxième fois à faire passer un cerf pour un bouc. Attendez l’aube, quand le couvre-feu sera levé, vous pourrez alors remettre votre cape d’invisibilité et partir à pied. Sortez tout de suite de Pré-au-Lard, allez dans les montagnes et là, vous pourrez transplaner. Vous verrez peut-être Hagrid. Il se cache dans une grotte, là-haut, avec Graup, depuis qu’ils ont essayé de l’arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne s’en va pas, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Il faut que nous entrions à Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon, <em>dit Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons y aller, <em>insista Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— La seule chose que vous ayez à faire, <em>poursuivit Abelforth en se penchant en avant</em>, c’est partir d’ici le plus loin possible.</p><p> </p><p>Je me laisse à mon tour tomber sur un fauteuil, attendant qu’ils terminent de se disputer.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut absolument que nous allions au château. Dumbledore… je veux dire, votre frère… voulait que nous…</p><p> </p><p>La lueur des flammes rendit les verres sales des lunettes d’Abelforth momentanément opaques, d’un blanc brillant, uni.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon frère Albus voulait toujours beaucoup de choses, <em>l’interrompit Abelforth</em>, et les gens qui l’entouraient avaient la mauvaise habitude de prendre des coups chaque fois qu’il exécutait ses plans grandioses. Ne t’approche pas de cette école, Potter, et quitte le pays si tu le peux. Oublie mon frère et ses savantes machinations. Il est parti là où tout cela ne peut plus lui faire de mal et tu ne lui dois rien.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne comprenez pas, <em>répéta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vraiment ? <em>murmura Abelforth</em>. Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre mon propre frère ? Tu penses que tu connaissais Albus mieux que moi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, <em>répondit Harry</em>. C’est… Il m’a confié un travail.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyez-vous ça ? Un travail agréable, j’espère ? Facile ? Le genre de choses qu’un jeune sorcier non diplômé peut accomplir sans trop se casser la tête ?</p><p> </p><p>Ron eut un petit rire sinistre. Hermione paraissait tendue.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… non, ce n’est pas facile du tout, <em>dit Harry</em>. Mais il faut que je…</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut ? Pourquoi « Il faut » ? Il est mort, n’est-ce pas ? <em>répliqua Abelforth avec brusquerie</em>. Laisse tomber, mon garçon, sinon, tu vas bientôt le suivre ! Sauve ta propre vie !</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Et pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Vous aussi, vous combattez, vous êtes membre de l’Ordre du Phénix…</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’étais, <em>répondit Abelforth</em>. L’Ordre du Phénix est fini. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c’est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité, ici, Potter, il a trop envie de te retrouver. Pars à l’étranger, cache-toi, sauve ta peau. Et emmène ces quatre-là avec toi, ça vaudra mieux.</p><p> </p><p>D’un geste du pouce, il nous montra Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils seront en danger toute leur vie, maintenant que chacun sait qu’ils ont été à tes côtés. Si tu as de la chance, tes gosses pourront te rejoindre…</p><p> </p><p>En entendant parler de Natasha et Arya, je me redresse d’un coup, toute trace de fatigue disparue. Je suis passée en mode « mère ».</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas partir, <em>affirma Harry</em>. J’ai un travail…</p><p> </p><p>— Confie-le à quelqu’un d’autre !</p><p> </p><p>— Impossible. C’est à moi de le faire. Dumbledore m’a bien expliqué…</p><p> </p><p>— Voyez-vous ça… Et est-ce qu’il t’a vraiment tout dit, est-ce qu’il a été sincère avec toi ? Je connaissais mon frère, Potter. Il a acquis le goût du secret sur les genoux de ma mère. Le secret et le mensonge, c’est là-dedans que nous avons été élevés et Albus… était très doué pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux du vieil homme se tournèrent vers le portrait de la fillette, au-dessus de la cheminée. C’était le seul tableau accroché dans la pièce. Il n’y avait par ailleurs aucune photo d’Albus Dumbledore, ni de qui que ce soit d’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Dumbledore ? <em>demanda Hermione d’une voix plutôt timide</em>. Est-ce votre sœur ? Ariana ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit</em> <em>simplement Abelforth</em>. On dirait que vous avez lu Rita Skeeter, ma petite demoiselle ?</p><p> </p><p>Même à la lueur rosâtre du feu, on voyait nettement qu’Hermione avait rougi.</p><p> </p><p>— Elphias Doge nous en a parlé, <em>intervint Harry, essayant d’épargner Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce vieil imbécile, <em>marmonna Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il but une autre gorgée d’hydromel.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a toujours pensé que mon frère répandait le soleil par tous ses orifices, il en était convaincu. Comme beaucoup d’autres, d’ailleurs, y compris vous cinq, si j’en crois les apparences.</p><p> </p><p>Harry resta silencieux. Drago semblait mal à l’aise.</p><p> </p><p>— Le professeur Dumbledore aimait beaucoup Harry, <em>dit Hermione à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyez-vous ça ? <em>s’exclama Abelforth</em>. Il est curieux de voir combien de gens que mon frère aimait beaucoup se sont retrouvés dans une situation bien pire que s’il les avait laissés tranquilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Que voulez-vous dire ? <em>demanda Hermione, le souffle coupé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne cherchez pas à savoir, <em>répliqua Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais ce que vous affirmez est très grave ! <em>insista Hermione</em>. Vous voulez… Vous voulez parler de votre sœur ?</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth lui lança un regard mauvais. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme s’il mâchait les mots qu’il s’efforçait de retenir. Enfin, il explosa :</p><p> </p><p>— Lorsque ma sœur avait six ans, elle a été attaquée, agressée, par trois Moldus. Ils l’avaient vue pratiquer la magie en l’épiant à travers la haie du jardin. C’était une enfant, elle n’arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, aucun sorcier ne le peut, à cet âge. J’imagine que ce qu’ils avaient vu les avait effrayés. Ils se sont introduits dans le jardin à travers la haie et comme elle était incapable de leur montrer le « truc » qui permettait d’en faire autant, ils se sont un peu emportés en voulant empêcher le petit monstre de recommencer.</p><p> </p><p>À la lueur des flammes, les yeux d’Hermione paraissaient immenses. Ron semblait pris de nausée. J’étais choquée, immobile.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth se leva, aussi grand qu’Albus, soudain terrible dans sa colère et l’intensité de sa douleur.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce qu’ils lui ont infligé l’a détruite. Elle n’a plus jamais été la même. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie mais elle ne parvenait pas à s’en débarrasser. Alors, la magie, enfermée à l’intérieur, l’a rendue folle, elle explosait hors d’elle quand elle n’arrivait pas à la contrôler, et parfois elle se montrait étrange, dangereuse même. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce, craintive, inoffensive. Mon père s’en est pris aux voyous qui avaient fait cela, <em>poursuivit Abelforth</em>, il les a attaqués. C’est pour cette raison qu’on l’a enfermé à Azkaban. Il n’a jamais dit pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, parce que si le ministère avait su ce qu’était devenue Ariana, elle aurait été bouclée pour de bon à Ste Mangouste. Ils l’auraient considérée comme une menace grave pour le Code international du secret magique, instable comme elle l’était, avec toute cette magie qui jaillissait d’elle quand elle ne pouvait plus la retenir. Nous avons dû la garder dans le silence et l’isolement. Nous avons déménagé, nous avons prétendu qu’elle était malade et ma mère s’en est occupée, elle a essayé de la calmer, de la rendre heureuse. J’étais son préféré, <em>ajouta-t-il</em>, <em>et quand il prononça ces mots, on aurait dit qu’un petit garçon crasseux venait d’apparaître derrière les rides et la barbe en broussaille d’Abelforth</em>. Ce n’était pas Albus qu’Ariana aimait le mieux. Lui, quand il était à la maison, il restait toujours là-haut dans sa chambre, à lire des livres et à compter ses récompenses, à entretenir sa correspondance avec « les personnalités magiques les plus remarquables de son temps ».</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth ricana.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne voulait pas qu’on l’embête avec sa sœur. C’était moi qu’elle préférait. J’arrivais à la faire manger lorsqu’elle refusait d’avaler quoi que ce soit avec ma mère, je parvenais à la calmer quand elle était prise d’un de ses accès de rage, et quand elle se tenait tranquille, elle m’aidait à nourrir les chèvres. Puis, quand elle a eu quatorze ans… Je n’étais pas à la maison, vous comprenez, <em>continua Abelforth</em>. Si j’avais été là, j’aurais pu la calmer. Elle a eu une de ses crises de fureur et ma mère n’était plus si jeune, alors… il y a eu un accident. Ariana n’a pas pu se contrôler. Et ma mère a été tuée.</p><p> </p><p>Je ferme les yeux pour cacher mes larmes qui risquaient de couler.</p><p> </p><p>— Et donc, Albus a dû renoncer à son voyage autour du monde avec le petit Doge. Tous les deux sont venus à la maison pour assister aux funérailles de ma mère, puis Doge est parti tout seul et Albus a pris la place de chef de famille. Ha ! Ha !</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth cracha dans les flammes.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aurais été d’accord pour m’occuper d’elle, je le lui ai dit, je me fichais bien de l’école, je serais volontiers resté à la maison pour m’en charger. Mais il m’a répondu que je devais finir mes études et que ce serait lui qui remplacerait ma mère. C’était une dégringolade pour Mr Fort-en-Thème, on ne reçoit pas de prix ou de récompenses pour avoir pris soin d’une sœur à moitié folle en l’empêchant de faire sauter la maison tous les deux jours. Mais il s’en est bien sorti pendant quelques semaines… jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Une expression ouvertement menaçante apparut sur le visage d’Abelforth.</p><p> </p><p>— Grindelwald. Enfin, mon frère avait un égal à qui parler, quelqu’un d’aussi brillant, d’aussi talentueux que lui. S’occuper d’Ariana devint alors très secondaire, pendant qu’ils mijotaient leurs plans pour établir un ordre nouveau chez les sorciers, et chercher les reliques ou faire je ne sais quoi encore qui les intéressait tant. De grands projets qui devaient bénéficier à toute la communauté magique, et si on négligeait de prendre soin d’une fillette, quelle importance, puisque Albus travaillait pour le plus grand bien ? Mais au bout de quelques semaines, j’en ai eu assez, vraiment assez. Le moment était presque venu pour moi de retourner à Poudlard, alors je leur ai dit, à tous les deux, face à face, comme je vous parle en ce moment…, je lui ai dit « Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber, maintenant. Je ne sais pas où tu as l’intention d’aller, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, elle n’est pas en état, tu ne peux pas l’emmener avec toi pendant que tu passeras ton temps à prononcer de beaux discours en essayant de rassembler des partisans. » Ça ne lui a pas plu, <em>poursuivit Abelforth, et ses yeux furent brièvement occultés par le reflet des flammes sur les verres de ses lunettes qui brillèrent à nouveau d’un éclat blanc, aveugle</em>. Grindelwald n’a pas du tout aimé. Il s’est mis en colère. Il m’a dit que j’étais un petit imbécile qui essayait de leur faire obstacle à lui et à mon frère si brillant… Ne comprenais-je donc pas que ma pauvre sœur n’aurait plus besoin de rester cachée lorsqu’ils auraient changé le monde, permis aux sorciers de sortir de la clandestinité et appris aux Moldus à demeurer à leur place ? Il y a eu une dispute… J’ai sorti ma baguette, il a sorti la sienne et le sortilège Doloris m’a été jeté par le meilleur ami de mon propre frère… Albus essayait de l’arrêter et nous nous sommes affrontés tous les trois. Les éclairs de lumière, les détonations ont provoqué une crise, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter…</p><p> </p><p>Le visage d’Abelforth pâlissait à vue d’œil, comme s’il avait subi une blessure mortelle.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois qu’elle a voulu aider mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle faisait et j’ignore qui de nous trois était responsable, ce pouvait être n’importe lequel d’entre nous… En tout cas, elle était morte.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Les joues d’Hermione étaient humides de larmes et Ron était presque aussi blafard qu’Abelforth. Le visage de Drago était tourné vers la fenêtre mais je suis certaine d’avoir vu une trace humide sur sa joue. Les miennes, d’ailleurs, sont humides également.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis… Je suis navrée, <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Partie, <em>murmura Abelforth d’une voix rauque</em>. Partie pour toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’essuya le nez d’un revers de manche et s’éclaircit la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>— Évidemment, Grindelwald a tout de suite filé. Il avait déjà un dossier, dans son propre pays, et il ne voulait pas qu’on ajoute la mort d’Ariana à la liste de ses méfaits. Quant à Albus, n’était-il pas libre, désormais ? Libre du fardeau que représentait sa sœur, libre de devenir le plus grand sorcier de…</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’a jamais été libre, <em>l’interrompit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous demande pardon ? <em>dit Abelforth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Jamais, <em>répéta Harry</em>. Le soir où votre frère est mort, il a bu une potion qui lui a fait perdre la tête. Il s’est mis à crier, à supplier quelqu’un qui n’était pas là. « Il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, par pitié… C’est à moi qu’il faut faire du mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Nous regardons fixement Harry. Il n’avait jamais raconté les détails de ce qui s’était passé sur l’île, au milieu du lac : les événements qui s’étaient produits après que Dumbledore et lui furent revenus à Poudlard avaient complètement éclipsé le reste.</p><p> </p><p>— Il se croyait de retour là-bas, avec vous et Grindelwald, je le sais, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>. Il croyait voir Grindelwald en train de vous faire du mal, à vous et à Ariana… Pour lui, c’était une torture, si vous l’aviez vu à ce moment-là, vous ne diriez pas qu’il était libre.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth avait l’air perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains noueuses aux veines saillantes. Après un long silence, il répondit :</p><p> </p><p>— Comment peux-tu être sûr, Potter, que mon frère n’était pas plus intéressé par « le plus grand bien » que par toi ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n’es pas une quantité négligeable qu’on peut laisser tuer, comme ma petite sœur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’y crois pas. Dumbledore aimait Harry, <em>assura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas conseillé de se cacher, dans ce cas ? <em>rétorqua Abelforth</em>. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit « Prends soin de toi et ta famille, voici comment survivre ? »</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que, <em>répliqua Harry avant qu’Hermione ait pu répondre</em>, parfois il faut penser à autre chose qu’à sa propre sécurité ! Parfois, il faut penser au plus grand bien ! Nous sommes en guerre !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as dix-sept ans, mon garçon !</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis majeur et je vais continuer à me battre même si vous, vous avez abandonné !</p><p> </p><p>— Qui te dit que j’ai abandonné ?</p><p> </p><p>— « L’Ordre du Phénix est fini, <em>répéta Harry</em>. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c’est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. »</p><p> </p><p>— Même si ça ne me plaît pas, c’est la vérité !</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Votre frère savait comment venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui et il m’a transmis ce savoir. Je continuerai jusqu’à ce que je réussisse… ou que je meure. Ne croyez pas que j’ignore comment les choses pourraient finir. Je le sais depuis des années.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth se contenta d’afficher une mine renfrognée.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons entrer à Poudlard, <em>répéta Harry</em>. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour nous, nous attendrons l’aube, nous vous laisserons tranquille et nous essayerons nous-mêmes de trouver un moyen. Mais si vous pouvez nous aider… ce serait le moment de nous le faire savoir.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth resta figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Harry de ses yeux si extraordinairement semblables à ceux de son frère. Enfin, il s’éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s’approcha du portrait d’Ariana.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sourit, tourna les talons et s’en alla, non pas à la manière habituelle des portraits, en sortant du cadre, mais en suivant ce qui semblait être un long tunnel peint derrière elle. Nous regardons sa mince silhouette s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse, engloutie par l’obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu… Qu’est-ce que… ? <em>commença Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’y a plus qu’un seul moyen d’entrer, maintenant, <em>l’interrompit Abelforth</em>. Il faut que vous le sachiez : d’après mes sources, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés à chaque extrémité, des Détraqueurs sont postés tout autour des murs d’enceinte, des patrouilles font régulièrement des rondes dans le château. Jamais l’endroit n’a été aussi bien gardé. Comment espérez-vous tenter quoi que ce soit quand vous serez à l’intérieur, avec Rogue comme directeur et les Carrow comme adjoints… mais ça, c’est votre affaire, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à mourir.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que… ? <em>balbutia Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le tableau d’Ariana</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un minuscule point blanc était réapparu tout au bout du couloir peint. Ariana revenait vers eux, sa silhouette grandissant à mesure qu’elle approchait. Mais à présent, quelqu’un d’autre l’accompagnait, quelqu’un de plus grand qu’elle, qui marchait en boitant, l’air surexcité.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne lui avais jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs. Des entailles barraient son visage et ses vêtements étaient troués, déchirés.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux silhouettes continuèrent de grandir jusqu’à remplir le tableau de la tête et des épaules. Puis le cadre pivota sur le mur à la manière d’une petite porte qui révéla l’entrée d’un tunnel, un vrai cette fois. Grimpant à travers l’ouverture, les cheveux trop longs, le visage tailladé, sa robe lacérée, Neville Londubat en personne poussa un rugissement de joie, sauta du manteau de la cheminée et s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que tu viendrais ! Je le savais, Harry !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Le diadème perdu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Neville… Qu’est-ce que… Comment… ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais Neville venait de nous apercevoir et avec des cris d’allégresse, il se précipita également sur nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras. Même Drago, qui resta figé.</p><p> </p><p>Neville avait un œil enflé, violacé, des marques profondes sur le visage et son apparence dépenaillée laissait deviner qu’il vivait à la dure. Son visage meurtri rayonnait cependant de bonheur lorsqu’il relâcha Hermione et s’exclama à nouveau :</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que vous viendriez ! Je n’ai pas arrêté de répéter à Seamus que c’était une simple question de temps !</p><p> </p><p>— Neville, qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? <em>demandais-je, inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Ah, ça ?</p><p> </p><p>D’un hochement de tête, il minimisa la gravité de ses blessures.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est rien. Seamus est dans un état bien pire, vous verrez. On y va ? Oh, <em>ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Abelforth</em>, Ab, il y a peut-être deux autres personnes qui vont arriver.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth : Deux autres ? <em>répéta Abelforth d’un ton sinistre</em>. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par deux autres, Londubat ? Il y a un couvre-feu et tout le village est soumis au charme du Cridurut !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, c’est pour ça qu’ils vont transplaner directement dans le bar, <em>répondit Neville</em>. Envoyez-les simplement dans le passage dès qu’ils arriveront, d’accord ? Merci beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Neville tendit la main à Hermione et l’aida à monter sur le manteau de la cheminée pour accéder au tunnel. Ron puis Neville la suivirent. Drago monte et m’aide à en faire de même. Harry s’adressa à Abelforth :</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, deux fois.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth : Veille bien sur eux, <em>lança Abelforth d’une voix bourrue</em>. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas les sauver une troisième fois.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimpa à son tour sur la cheminée et franchit l’ouverture derrière le portrait d’Ariana. De l’autre côté, des marches de pierre polie permettaient de descendre dans le passage qui semblait exister depuis des années. Des lampes de cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs et le sol de terre battue était usé, lisse. Lorsque nous avançons, nos ombres ondulèrent sur le mur, dans un mouvement semblable à celui d’un éventail.</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis quand est-il là, ce tunnel ? <em>demanda Ron tandis qu’on se mettaient en chemin</em>. Il n’est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, hein, Harry ? Je croyais qu’il n’y avait que sept passages qui permettaient de sortir de l’école ou d’y entrer ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ils les ont tous condamnés avant le début de l’année, <em>dit Neville</em>. On ne peut plus les utiliser, maintenant, avec tous les maléfices qui en protègent l’entrée et les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs qui attendent à la sortie.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à marcher à reculons devant nous, rayonnant, se délectant de les voir.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais peu importe… Alors, c’est vrai, vous avez réussi à cambrioler Gringotts ? Et vous vous êtes enfuis sur un dragon ? Tout le monde en parle, Terry Boot s’est fait taper dessus par Carrow pour l’avoir crié dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c’est vrai, <em>confirma Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Neville eut un rire ravi.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait du dragon ?</p><p> </p><p>— On l’a relâché dans la nature, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Hermione avait très envie de le garder avec elle…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione : N’exagère pas, Ron…</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu’est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant tout ce temps-là, Harry ? Les gens disent que vous étiez simplement en fuite, mais je ne le crois pas. Je me doute que vous aviez quelque chose à faire…</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, <em>admit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Neville: On n’y croyait pas vraiment lorsqu’on a appris que Malefoy vous avait rejoint, <em>ajoute Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il m’a sauvé la vie, <em>dis-je à Neville.</em> Il est de notre côté depuis longtemps, personne n’était au courant, c’est tout. Mais parle-nous plutôt de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui s’y passe.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je vois. Bonne rédemption. Et Poudlard… c’est devenu… En fait, ce n’est plus le Poudlard que vous avez connu, <em>dit Neville, son sourire s’effaçant</em>. Vous connaissez les Carrow ?</p><p> </p><p>— Les deux Mangemorts qui donnent des cours ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne se contentent pas de donner des cours. On leur a confié toute la discipline. Et crois-moi, ils aiment les punitions, les Carrow.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme Ombrage ? <em>demanda Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, elle paraît bien pâle à côté d’eux. Les autres profs ont pour consigne de nous envoyer chez les Carrow en cas de mauvaise conduite. Mais ils ne le font pas, s’ils peuvent l’éviter. On voit bien qu’ils les détestent autant que nous. Amycus, le frère, nous enseigne ce qu’on appelait la défense contre les forces du Mal, sauf que maintenant, ils ont rebaptisé ça l’art de la magie noire. On est censés s’entraîner à jeter le sortilège Doloris en prenant comme cobayes les élèves qui sont en retenue…</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Nos voix résonnèrent à l’unisson dans tout le tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>dit Neville</em>. C’est ce qui m’a valu ceci – <em>il montra une entaille particulièrement profonde sur sa joue </em>–, j’avais refusé de le faire. Mais il y a des gens qui s’y habituent très bien. Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, aiment beaucoup ça. J’imagine que c’est la première fois qu’ils sont les meilleurs en quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Drago grimace.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Alecto, la sœur d’Amycus, est chargée de l’étude des Moldus, une matière obligatoire pour tout le monde. On est tous obligés de l’entendre expliquer que les Moldus sont des animaux, sales et stupides, qu’ils ont forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité en les persécutant et que l’ordre naturel est en passe d’être rétabli. J’ai eu ça – <em>il montra une autre plaie sur son visage </em>– pour lui avoir demandé quel pourcentage de sang moldu ils avaient dans les veines, son frère et elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, Neville, <em>dit Ron</em>, quand on veut faire de l’ironie, il faut choisir le bon endroit et le bon moment.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne l’as jamais entendue. Toi non plus, tu ne l’aurais pas supporté. D’ailleurs, ça aide quand des élèves leur tiennent tête, ça donne de l’espoir à tout le monde. Je l’avais déjà remarqué à l’époque où c’était toi qui le faisais, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— On dirait que tu leur as servi à aiguiser des couteaux, <em>remarqua Ron avec une légère grimace lorsque nous passons sous une lampe qui mit davantage en relief les blessures de Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas grave. Ils ne veulent pas trop verser de sang pur, et même s’ils nous torturent un peu quand on est insolents, ils ne nous tuent pas. Les seules personnes en danger sont celles dont les amis ou la famille s’opposent au régime. On les prend en otage. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood a exprimé ses opinions un peu trop ouvertement dans Le Chicaneur, alors ils ont enlevé Luna dans le train quand elle a voulu rentrer chez elle pour Noël.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle va bien, Neville, on l’a vue… <em>dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, elle s’est arrangée pour me prévenir.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit de sa poche une pièce d’or et je reconnais l’un des faux Gallions que les membres de l’armée de Dumbledore utilisaient pour s’envoyer des messages.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ont été très utiles, <em>dit Neville en adressant à Hermione un sourire radieux</em>. Les Carrow n’ont jamais découvert comment on communiquait, ça les rendait fous. La nuit, on avait l’habitude de sortir en douce du dortoir pour aller écrire sur les murs : « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue », ou des trucs dans ce genre-là. Rogue avait horreur de ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous aviez l’habitude, <em>dit Harry qui avait remarqué l’usage de l’imparfait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est devenu plus difficile avec le temps, <em>expliqua Neville</em>. Nous avons perdu Luna à Noël et Ginny n’est jamais revenue après Pâques. Or, nous étions un peu les leaders, tous les trois. Les Carrow semblaient savoir que j’avais une grande part de responsabilité et ils me l’ont fait payer assez durement. Puis Michael Corner a été surpris en train de libérer un élève de première année qu’ils avaient enchaîné. Ils l’ont terriblement torturé, ce qui a fait peur aux autres.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu m’étonnes, <em>marmonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le tunnel commençait à remonter.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne pouvais pas demander aux gens de subir la même chose que Michael, on a donc laissé tomber ce genre d’exploits. Mais on continuait quand même de se battre, en menant des actions souterraines, jusqu’à il y a quinze jours, environ. À ce moment-là, ils ont dû estimer qu’il n’y avait plus qu’un seul moyen de m’arrêter et ils s’en sont pris à ma grand-mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s’exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d’une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>dit Neville, qui haletait un peu à cause de la pente raide que suivait le passage</em>. On comprend leur raisonnement. Ils avaient obtenu de très bons résultats en kidnappant des élèves pour obliger leur famille à rentrer dans le rang, il fallait s’attendre à ce qu’ils appliquent la même méthode dans l’autre sens. Seulement voilà – <em>il se tourna pour nous faire face et je suis étonnée de le voir sourire </em>–, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s’exposaient avec ma grand-mère. Une petite vieille qui vivait seule, ils ont sans doute pensé qu’il était inutile d’envoyer quelqu’un de très qualifié. Le résultat, <em>s’esclaffa Neville</em>, c’est que Dawlish est toujours à Ste Mangouste et que ma grand-mère est en fuite. Elle m’a envoyé une lettre – <em>il tapota la poche de poitrine de sa robe</em> – pour me dire qu’elle était fière de moi, que j’étais le digne fils de mes parents et que je devais continuer comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Cool, ta grand-mère, <em>dit Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>approuva Neville d’un air joyeux</em>. La seule chose, c’est que quand ils se sont aperçus qu’ils n’avaient pas de prise sur moi, ils ont décidé que Poudlard pouvait très bien se passer de ma présence. Je ne sais pas s’ils avaient l’intention de me tuer ou de m’envoyer à Azkaban, en tout cas, je savais qu’il était temps de disparaître.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, <em>dit Ron, qui paraissait ne plus rien comprendre</em>, est-ce que… est-ce qu’on n’est pas en train de retourner tout droit à Poudlard ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que si, <em>dit Neville</em>. Tu vas voir, on arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Nous tournons un angle de mur et un peu plus loin devant, nous voyons le bout du tunnel. Une autre volée de marches menait à une porte identique à celle qui était cachée derrière le portrait d’Ariana. Neville la poussa et passa par l’ouverture.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l’avais bien dit, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte, il y eut des cris, des hurlements… des « HARRY ! » « C’est Potter, c’est POTTER ! » « Ron ! » « C’est Malefoy avec eux ?! » « Hermione ! » ou encore des « Nymeria est là aussi ! »</p><p> </p><p>Dans une vision confuse, je vois des tapisseries colorées, des lampes allumées et des visages qui se pressaient en grand nombre autour de nous. Nous nous retrouvons engloutis au milieu d’une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui nous étreignaient de toutes parts, nous tapaient dans le dos, nous ébouriffaient les cheveux, nous serraient la main, comme si nous venions de gagner une finale de Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>— OK, OK, du calme ! <em>s’exclama Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La foule recula. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout la pièce. Elle était immense et ressemblait un peu à l’intérieur d’une cabane dans les arbres particulièrement somptueuse ou encore à une gigantesque cabine de navire.</p><p> </p><p>Des hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond et à un balcon qui courait tout autour des murs aux lambris sombres, dépourvus de fenêtres et recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Je vois le lion doré de Gryffondor brodé sur un fond écarlate, le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune et l’aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur du bleu. Seul le vert et argent de Serpentard était absent. Des bibliothèques débordaient de livres, quelques balais étaient appuyés contre les murs et dans un coin, il y avait une grande radio en bois.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sommes-nous ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr ! <em>répondit Neville</em>. Elle s’est surpassée, tu ne trouves pas ? Les Carrow me poursuivaient et je savais que c’était ma seule chance de me cacher : j’ai réussi à franchir la porte et voilà ce que j’ai trouvé ! Elle n’était pas vraiment comme ça quand je suis arrivé, elle était beaucoup plus petite, il n’y avait qu’un seul hamac et uniquement la tapisserie de Gryffondor. Mais elle s’est agrandie à mesure qu’augmentaient les membres de l’A.D.</p><p> </p><p>— Et les Carrow ne peuvent pas y entrer ? <em>demanda Harry en se retournant vers la porte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>dit Seamus, dont le visage était meurtri, tuméfié</em>. C’est une très bonne cachette. Tant que l’un de nous reste à l’intérieur, ils ne peuvent nous atteindre, la porte ne s’ouvre pas. Tout repose sur Neville. Il maîtrise vraiment cette salle. Quand on a besoin de quelque chose, il faut le demander très précisément – par exemple « Je ne veux pas que des partisans des Carrow puissent pénétrer ici » – et la salle le fera pour toi ! On doit seulement être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard ! Neville est l’homme de la situation !</p><p> </p><p>— En fait, c’est très simple, <em>dit modestement Neville</em>. J’étais là depuis un jour et demi et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, alors, j’ai souhaité avoir quelque chose à manger et c’est à ce moment-là que le passage vers La Tête de Sanglier s’est ouvert. Je l’ai suivi et j’ai rencontré Abelforth. Il nous a donné des provisions parce que c’est la seule chose que la salle ne puisse pas fournir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.</p><p> </p><p>— La nourriture est l’une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, <em>expliqua Ron, à la surprise générale</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous nous sommes donc cachés ici pendant près de deux semaines, <em>reprit Seamus</em>, et la salle ajoute d’autres hamacs chaque fois que nous en avons besoin. Elle a même fabriqué une assez belle salle de bains quand les filles ont commencé à venir…</p><p> </p><p>— …et ont pensé qu’elles aimeraient peut-être pouvoir se laver, <em>ajouta Lavande Brown</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux sœurs Patil, les jumelles, étaient là, ainsi que Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner.</p><p> </p><p>— Racontez-nous un peu ce que vous avez fait, <em>dit Ernie</em>, il y a eu tellement de rumeurs… On a essayé d’avoir des nouvelles de vous à Potterveille – <em>il montra le poste de radio</em>. Vous n’avez quand même pas cambriolé Gringotts ?</p><p> </p><p>— Si, justement ! <em>s’exclama Neville</em>. Et l’histoire du dragon est vraie aussi !</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques applaudissements et des cris de joie. Ron salua.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous cherchiez ? <em>demanda avidement Seamus</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Avant qu’on ait pu répondre, Harry tourna précipitamment le dos aux visages curieux et ravis qui le regardaient. Je le soutiens lorsqu’il devient chancelant, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, Harry ? <em>lui demandait Neville</em>. Tu veux t’asseoir ? J’imagine que tu dois être fatigué…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>coupa Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard qu’il me lance me fait comprendre que Voldemort sait, ça y est. Le temps filait vite : si Voldemort décidait de se rendre à Poudlard immédiatement après, nous risquions de laisser passer notre chance.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut y aller, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Harry ? <em>demanda Seamus</em>. Quel est le plan ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le plan ? <em>répéta Harry</em>. Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont… Ron, Hermione, Drago, Nymeria et moi devons nous charger et ensuite, on s’en ira d’ici.</p><p> </p><p>Plus personne ne riait, ni ne poussait de cris de joie. Neville paraissait déconcerté.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s’en ira d’ici » ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour rester, <em>répondit Harry en massant sa cicatrice</em>. Nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je ne peux pas vous en parler.</p><p> </p><p>Des grommellements parcoururent la salle comme une vague. Les sourcils de Neville se froncèrent.</p><p> </p><p>— Et pourquoi ? C’est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien… oui…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, on va vous aider.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres membres de l’armée de Dumbledore hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation, certains avec enthousiasme, d’autres d’un air solennel. Deux d’entre eux se levèrent de leurs chaises pour manifester leur volonté de passer tout de suite à l’action.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne comprenez pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il semblait que Harry avait souvent répété cette phrase au cours des dernières heures.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Nous devons nous en occuper… seuls.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ? <em>interrogea Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que… Dumbledore nous a confié un travail, <em>expliqua-t-il avec précaution</em>, et nous ne sommes pas censés révéler… Je veux dire qu’il voulait qu’on s’en charge nous-mêmes, rien que nous cinq.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes son armée, <em>objecta Neville</em>. L’armée de Dumbledore. Nous l’avons formée tous ensemble, nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté…</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux, <em>répliqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n’auriez pas confiance en nous. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les Carrow les pourchassaient. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers Dumbledore… envers toi, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Écoute, <em>commença Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais c’était sans importance, car la porte du tunnel venait de s’ouvrir derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>— On a eu ton message, Neville ! Salut, tous les cinq, on pensait bien que vous seriez là !</p><p> </p><p>C’étaient Luna et Dean. Seamus poussa un rugissement de bonheur et se précipita pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, tout le monde ! <em>lança joyeusement Luna</em>. Ça fait du bien de revenir !</p><p> </p><p>— Luna ! <em>s’exclama Harry, décontenancé</em>, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu…</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’ai appelée, <em>répondit Neville en montrant le faux Gallion</em>. Je leur avais promis, à elle et à Ginny, de les avertir si tu te montrais. Nous pensions tous que si tu revenais ici, ça signifierait la révolution. La fin de Rogue et des Carrow.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est ce que ça signifie, bien sûr, <em>dit Luna d’un ton réjoui</em>. N’est-ce pas, Harry ? Nous allons les chasser de Poudlard ?</p><p> </p><p>— Écoute, <em>reprit Harry</em>, qui sentait la panique monter en lui. Je suis désolé, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que nous sommes revenus… Nous avons un travail à accomplir et ensuite…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner dans cette galère ? <em>s’indigna Michael Corner</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>répliqua Ron</em>. Ce que nous allons faire finira par bénéficier à tout le monde, il s’agit d’essayer de nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, laissez-nous vous aider ! <em>s’exclama Neville avec colère</em>. Nous voulons participer !</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un nouveau bruit derrière nous. Ginny enjambait l’ouverture du mur, suivie de près par Fred, George et Lee Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>— Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, <em>dit Fred en levant la main pour répondre aux cris qui le saluaient</em>. Il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Derrière Lee Jordan était apparue Cho Chang.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai eu le message, <em>dit-elle, en montrant à son tour son faux Gallion</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle alla s’asseoir à côté de Michael Corner. Je sens mon corps être parcouru de frisson. L’Armée de Dumbledore n’a jamais arrêtée d’être solidaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, quel est le plan, Harry ? <em>demanda George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’y en a pas, <em>répondit Harry, toujours désorienté par l’irruption de tout ce monde</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On va improviser au fur et à mesure ? C’est ce que je préfère, <em>dit Fred</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut arrêter ça ! <em>s’écria Harry à l’adresse de Neville</em>. Pourquoi les as-tu rappelés ? C’est de la folie…</p><p> </p><p>— On se bat, non ? <em>lança Dean en sortant son faux Gallion</em>. Le message disait que Harry était de retour et qu’on allait en découdre ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as pas de baguette… ? <em>s’étonna Seamus</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se tourna soudain vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ils peuvent nous être utiles.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis d’accord ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Baissant la voix de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l’entendre en dehors d’Hermione, Drago et moi, il ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne savons pas où est caché l’Horcruxe. Il faut que nous le trouvions très vite. Il n’est pas nécessaire de leur dire de quoi il s’agit.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione murmura :</p><p> </p><p>Hermione : Je crois que Ron a raison. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons, nous avons besoin d’eux.</p><p> </p><p>Drago poursuivit :</p><p> </p><p>— Gran- je veux dire, Hermione a raison, <em>ajoute Drago.</em> Tu n’es pas obligé de faire tout toi-même.</p><p> </p><p>Harry réfléchit très vite.</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, <em>nous dit-il</em>. OK ! <em>s’écria-t-il pour se faire entendre de toute la salle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence tomba : Fred et George, qui venaient de raconter quelques bonnes blagues à ceux qui les entouraient, se turent soudain et tout le monde parut attentif, surexcité.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons trouver un objet, <em>expliqua Harry</em>, un objet… qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu’il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu’un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu’un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d’un aigle, par exemple ?</p><p> </p><p>Luna lui répondit, assise sur le bras du fauteuil de Ginny :</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a le diadème perdu. Je t’en avais parlé, tu te souviens, Harry ? Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ? Papa essaye de le reproduire.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui mais justement, Luna, <em>fit observer Michael Corner en levant les yeux au ciel</em>, le diadème perdu est perdu. C’est précisément ça, l’ennui.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand a-t-il été perdu ? <em>interrogea Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a des siècles, dit-on. Le professeur Flitwick a raconté que le diadème a disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Des gens l’ont cherché mais personne n’en a jamais retrouvé la trace, <em>expliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les Serdaigle hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, mais c’est quoi, un diadème, exactement ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Une sorte de couronne, <em>répondit Terry Boot</em>. Celui de Serdaigle était censé avoir des propriétés magiques, il rendait plus sage la personne qui le portait.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, et les siphons à Joncheruines de papa…</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry interrompit Luna :</p><p> </p><p>— Personne parmi vous n’a jamais vu quelque chose qui puisse lui ressembler ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois. Un objet perdu depuis si longtemps, apparemment sans laisser de traces, ne semblait pas le candidat idéal pour servir d’Horcruxe…</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu veux savoir à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler, je peux t’emmener là-haut dans notre salle commune et te le montrer. La statue de Serdaigle le représente, <em>dis-je à mon petit-ami</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est en route, <em>dit-il à mi-voix à Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi</em>. Écoutez, je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose comme piste, mais je vais quand même jeter un coup d’œil à cette statue, pour voir au moins le diadème. Attendez-moi ici et… gardez l’autre… en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Luna, vient avec nous, <em>lui dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Luna se lève.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment on sort d’ici ? <em>demanda Harry à Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Par là.</p><p> </p><p>Il nous conduisit Harry, Luna et moi dans un coin de la salle où un petit placard ouvrait sur un escalier raide.</p><p> </p><p>— Il mène à un endroit différent chaque jour, ce qui fait qu’ils n’ont jamais réussi à le découvrir, <em>dit-il</em>. Le seul ennui, c’est qu’on ne peut pas savoir exactement où on va se retrouver quand on sort. Sois prudent, Harry, il y a toujours des patrouilles dans les couloirs, la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas de problèmes, <em>assura Harry</em>. À tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous dépêchons de monter l’escalier qui était long, éclairé par des torches, et tournait brusquement quand on ne s’y attendait pas. Enfin, nous arrivons devant ce qui apparaissait comme un mur solide.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez là-dessous, <em>dit Harry en sortant la cape d’invisibilité qu’il déploya sur nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il exerça une légère poussée sur le mur. Il s’effaça sous ses doigts et nous pouvons alors sortir.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous trouvons dans un couloir sombre. Harry fouilla dans la bourse qu’il portait au cou et y prit la carte du Maraudeur. Il l’examina attentivement, le nez collé sur le parchemin, et repéra enfin les trois petits points qui nous représentaient, Luna, Harry et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes au cinquième étage, <em>murmura-t-il en observant Rusard qui s’éloignait de nous dans un couloir voisin</em>. Venez par ici.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous mettons en chemin à pas feutrés. Chaque fois qu’il faisait assez clair, nous consultions la carte du Maraudeur. À deux reprises, nous nous arrêtons pour laisser filer un fantôme sans attirer l’attention sur nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Par ici, Harry, <em>chuchota Luna en le tirant par la manche vers un escalier en spirale</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous grimpons les marches qui tournaient en cercles si étroits qu’on en avait le vertige.</p><p>Enfin, nous atteignons la porte sans poignée, ni serrure, un simple panneau de bois patiné par le temps auquel était fixé un heurtoir en forme d’aigle.</p><p> </p><p>Luna tendit une main pâle, étrange, qui paraissait flotter dans l’air, sans être rattachée à un bras ou à un corps. Elle frappa une seule fois mais, dans le silence, ce simple son résonna un coup de canon.</p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt, le bec de l’aigle s’ouvrit, une voix douce, mélodieuse s’en éleva pour demander :</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hmmm… Qu’en penses-tu, Harry ? <em>dit Luna, l’air songeuse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Il ne suffit pas d’avoir un mot de passe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, il faut répondre à une question, <em>expliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et si on se trompe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, on doit attendre que quelqu’un d’autre vienne avec la bonne réponse. Comme ça, on a appris quelque chose, tu comprends ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais… L’ennui, c’est qu’on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d’attendre l’arrivée de quelqu’un d’autre, Luna.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, <em>déclara-t-elle d’un ton grave</em>. Dans ce cas, je pense que la réponse, c’est que le cercle n’a pas de commencement.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien raisonné, <em>approuva la voix de l’aigle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et la porte s’ouvrit, et je vois un endroit à la fois si familier et étranger. La salle commune déserte de Serdaigle était un vaste espace circulaire beaucoup plus aéré que toutes les autres pièces de Poudlard. D’élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. Dans la journée, nous avions une vue spectaculaire sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d’étoiles peintes dont on retrouvait le reflet dans la moquette bleu nuit. Il y avait des tables, des fauteuils, des bibliothèques et dans une niche, face à la porte, une haute statue de marbre blanc. Rowena Serdaigle.</p><p> </p><p>La statue se trouvait à côté d’une porte qui menait dans les dortoirs de l’étage supérieur. Harry s’avança droit vers la femme de marbre. Elle était belle mais légèrement intimidante. Un petit diadème délicatement ouvragé avait été reproduit dans la pierre, au sommet de sa tête. Il n’était pas sans rappeler la tiare que Fleur avait portée à son mariage. Des mots écrits en lettres minuscules étaient gravés dessus. Harry sortit de sous la cape d’invisibilité et grimpa sur le piédestal de la statue pour les lire.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout homme s’enrichit quand abonde l’esprit…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais quand on perd l’esprit, on finit sans le sou, <em>lança derrière une voix caquetante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fit volte-face, glissa du piédestal et atterrit sur le sol. Luna et moi se retournons également. La silhouette aux épaules tombantes d’Alecto Carrow se tenait devant nous.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leva sa baguette, mais au même moment, elle appuya un index boudiné sur la tête de mort et le serpent tatoués sur son avant-bras.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Le renvoi de Severus Rogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Luna ! <em>l’appelais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Elle comprit et nous pointons toutes les deux notre baguette sur le Mangemort.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Un <em>bang !</em> sonore retenti et la sorcière tomba en avant et s’écrasa si violemment sur le sol que les vitres des bibliothèques tintèrent.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’avais encore jamais stupéfixé personne, sauf dans les cours de l’A.D., <em>dit Luna d’un ton vaguement intéressé</em>. Ça fait beaucoup plus de bruit que je ne le pensais.</p><p> </p><p>En effet, le plafond s’était mis à trembler. Des pas précipités, de plus en plus sonores, retentissaient derrière la porte des dortoirs. Le sortilège de Luna avait réveillé les Serdaigle qui dormaient au-dessus.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, Luna, où êtes-vous ? Il faut que je retourne sous la cape !</p><p> </p><p>Nous faisons un signe et Harry se hâta de nous rejoindre. Luna laissa retomber la cape sur nous au moment où la porte s’ouvrait, livrant passage à un flot de Serdaigle, en tenue de nuit, qui se déversa dans la salle commune. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de toutes parts lorsqu’ils virent Alecto évanouie par terre.</p><p> </p><p>Avançant lentement, leurs pieds traînant sur le sol, ils se rapprochèrent d’elle comme d’une bête sauvage qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et les attaquer. Un élève de première année, plus courageux que les autres, se rua alors sur elle et lui enfonça son gros orteil dans les fesses.</p><p> </p><p>— On dirait qu’elle est morte ! <em>s’écria-t-il d’un air réjoui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, regardez, <em>chuchota Luna, ravie, en voyant les Serdaigle se presser autour d’Alecto</em>. Ils sont contents !</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais… Très bien…</p><p> </p><p>Harry ferma les yeux. Un coup sec fut frappé à la porte de la salle commune et les Serdaigle se figèrent. De l’autre côté, la voix douce, mélodieuse, s’éleva du heurtoir :</p><p> </p><p>— Où vont les objets disparus ? <em>demanda-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J’en sais rien, moi ! Tais-toi ! <em>gronda une voix grossière d’Amycus, le frère d’Alecto</em>. Alecto ? Alecto ? Tu es là ? Tu l’as eu ? Ouvre la porte !</p><p> </p><p>Les Serdaigle, terrifiés, chuchotaient entre eux. Puis, tout à coup, il y eut une série de <em>bang !</em> sonores, comme si quelqu’un tirait des coups de feu dans la porte.</p><p> </p><p>— ALECTO ! Si jamais il vient et que nous ne puissions pas lui livrer Potter… Tu veux qu’il nous arrive la même chose qu’aux Malefoy ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! <em>mugit Amycus en secouant de toutes ses forces la porte qui refusait toujours de s’ouvrir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les Serdaigle reculaient et les plus effrayés d’entre eux remontèrent précipitamment l’escalier pour rejoindre leurs lits. Puis, une deuxième voix, encore plus familière, résonna de l’autre côté du panneau de bois :</p><p> </p><p>— Puis-je savoir à quoi vous vous occupez, professeur Carrow ?</p><p> </p><p>— J’essaye… de pousser… cette fichue… porte ! <em>s’écria Amycus</em>. Allez me chercher Flitwick ! Il faut qu’il me l’ouvre tout de suite !</p><p> </p><p>— Votre sœur n’est-elle pas à l’intérieur ? <em>demanda le professeur McGonagall</em>. Le professeur Flitwick ne l’a-t-il pas laissée entrer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à votre demande expresse ? Peut-être pourrait-elle vous ouvrir ? Ainsi, vous n’aurez pas besoin de réveiller tout le château.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle ne répond pas, espèce de vieille mégère ! Ouvrez-moi, vous ! Allez, vite ! Ouvrez !</p><p> </p><p>— Certainement, si vous le désirez, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall avec une redoutable froideur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un léger coup frappé sur le heurtoir et la voix mélodieuse demanda à nouveau :</p><p> </p><p>— Où vont les objets disparus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Dans le non-être, c’est-à-dire dans le tout, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Joliment formulé, <em>répliqua le heurtoir en forme d’aigle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Les quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui étaient restés dans la salle commune se précipitèrent dans l’escalier lorsque Amycus franchit le seuil d’un bond, sa baguette brandie. Le dos rond, comme sa sœur, il avait des yeux minuscules et un visage blafard, pâteux, dont les traits s’affaissèrent quand il vit Alecto étendue, inerte, sur le sol. Il laissa alors échapper un hurlement de fureur et de peur.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait, ces petits morveux ? <em>s’écria-t-il</em>. Je vais les soumettre au sortilège Doloris jusqu’à ce qu’ils me donnent le nom du coupable… et que va dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? <em>s’exclama-t-il d’une voix perçante en se frappant le front, debout devant sa sœur</em>. Nous n’avons pas réussi à l’attraper et voilà qu’ils l’ont tuée, la malheureuse !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il est vraiment pas fut-fut celui-là…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est simplement stupéfixée, <em>rectifia d’un ton irrité le professeur McGonagall qui s’était penchée pour examiner Alecto</em>. Elle s’en remettra très bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, non, bougre de diable, elle ne s’en remettra pas ! <em>beugla Amycus</em>. Pas après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aura mis la main dessus ! Elle l’a appelé, j’ai senti ma Marque à moi qui me brûlait et lui il croit qu’on a eu Potter !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’on a eu Potter ? <em>répéta le professeur McGonagall d’un ton brusque</em>. Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par « on a eu Potter » ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il nous a dit que Potter allait peut-être essayer d’entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle et qu’il fallait le prévenir si on l’attrapait !</p><p> </p><p>— Et pourquoi Potter chercherait-il à entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle ? Potter appartient à ma maison !</p><p> </p><p>Derrière l’incrédulité et la colère, je perçois une nuance de fierté dans sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>— On nous a dit que ça se pourrait bien qu’il vienne ici ! <em>reprit Carrow</em>. Mais moi, je sais pas pourquoi, hein ?</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall, penchée sur Alecto, se releva et ses petits yeux brillants balayèrent la pièce. Par deux fois, son regard passa à l’endroit où nous nous tenions, Harry, Luna et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— On pourrait peut-être mettre ça sur le dos des gamins, <em>poursuivit</em><em> Amycus, son visage porcin prenant soudain une expression rusée</em>. Ouais, c’est ce qu’on va faire. On va dire qu’Alecto a été attaquée par les mômes, ceux qui sont là-haut, dans le dortoir – <em>il leva les yeux vers le plafond étoile </em>– et on dira qu’ils l’ont forcée à appuyer sur la Marque, et que c’est pour ça qu’il y a eu une fausse alerte… Il aura qu’à les punir. Deux ou trois gamins de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?</p><p> </p><p>Je serre un peu plus fort ma baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— La simple différence entre la vérité et le mensonge, le courage et la lâcheté, <em>répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui avait pâli</em>. Bref, une différence que votre sœur et vous-même semblez incapables de mesurer. Mais je voudrais qu’une chose soit bien claire. Vous ne ferez pas porter aux élèves de Poudlard la responsabilité de vos nombreuses inepties. Je ne le permettrai pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>Amycus s’avança vers le professeur McGonagall, si près que c’en était offensant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle refusa de reculer et le regarda de haut comme s’il n’avait été qu’une répugnante saleté sur un siège de toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— On s’en fiche de ce que vous permettez, Minerva McGonagall. Votre époque est terminée. C’est nous qu’on commande, maintenant, et vous serez de mon côté ou alors vous le payerez cher.</p><p> </p><p>Et il lui cracha à la figure. Harry se débarrassa de la cape, leva sa baguette et dit simplement :</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’auriez pas dû faire ça.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment où Amycus pivotait sur ses talons, Harry s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Endoloris</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Je sursaute en l’entendant utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable. Le Mangemort fut arraché du sol. Il se tortilla dans les airs à la manière d’un homme qui se noie, se débattant, hurlant de douleur puis, dans un fracas de verre brisé, il s’écrasa contre une bibliothèque et s’effondra par terre, inconscient.</p><p> </p><p>— Je comprends ce que Bellatrix voulait dire, <em>commenta Harry</em>, il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>Je sors de sous la cape.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Potter ! Fawley ! <em>murmura le professeur McGonagall, une main contre son cœur</em>. Potter… Vous êtes ici ! Que… Comment…</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’efforça de reprendre contenance.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, c’était idiot !</p><p> </p><p>— Il vous a craché dessus, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, je… C’était très… chevaleresque de votre part… mais vous rendez-vous compte de…</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, parfaitement, <em>assura Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D’une certaine manière, la panique du professeur McGonagall semblait avoir sur lui un effet apaisant.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, Voldemort arrive.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, tiens, on a le droit de prononcer son nom, maintenant ? <em>demanda Luna avec un certain intérêt en ôtant la cape d’invisibilité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>L’apparition d’un troisième hors-la-loi sembla terrasser le professeur McGonagall qui recula d’un pas chancelant et tomba dans un fauteuil proche, serrant le col de sa robe de chambre écossaise.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense que la façon dont on l’appelle n’a pas d’importance, <em>répondit Harry à Luna</em>, il sait déjà que je suis ici.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous devez fuir, <em>murmura le professeur McGonagall</em>. Tout de suite, Potter, aussi vite que possible !</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Je dois d’abord faire quelque chose. Professeur, savez-vous où se trouve le diadème de Serdaigle ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le d… diadème de Serdaigle ? Bien sûr que non… N’est-il pas perdu depuis des siècles ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, c’est de la folie, de la pure folie d’être entré dans ce château…</p><p> </p><p>— Il le fallait, <em>assura Harry</em>. Professeur, il y a ici un objet caché que je suis censé retrouver et il s’agit peut-être du diadème… Si seulement je pouvais parler au professeur Flitwick…</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut alors un bruit de mouvement, un tintement de verre : Amycus reprenait connaissance. Avant qu’on ait pu réagir, le professeur McGonagall se leva, pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort hébété et lança :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Impero</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Amycus se remit debout, s’approcha de sa sœur, lui prit sa baguette, puis s’avança docilement vers le professeur McGonagall et la lui donna en même temps que la sienne. Ensuite, il alla s’allonger par terre à côté d’Alecto. Le professeur McGonagall agita à nouveau sa baguette et une corde argentée jaillit du néant pour s’enrouler comme un serpent autour des Carrow qu’elle ligota étroitement l’un à l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, <em>reprit le professeur McGonagall, qui s’était tournée à nouveau vers lui en abandonnant avec une superbe indifférence les Carrow à leur triste sort</em>, si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sait véritablement que vous êtes ici…</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, je sens Harry se cramponner à moi pour conserver son équilibre.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, ça va ? <em>demanda McGonagall.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il sembla revenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps, Voldemort se rapproche. Professeur, j’agis sur les ordres de Dumbledore, je dois trouver ce qu’il voulait que je trouve ! Et il faut faire sortir les élèves pendant que je fouille le château… C’est moi que veut Voldemort, mais tuer quelques personnes de plus ou de moins ne le dérangera pas, pas maintenant… « maintenant qu’il sait que je m’en prends aux Horcruxes », <em>acheva Harry pour lui-même</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous agissez sur les ordres de Dumbledore ? <em>répéta</em><em> le professeur McGonagall, une expression d’étonnement naissant sur son visage</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous allons protéger l’école contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pendant que vous chercherez ce… cet objet.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est possible ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je le pense, <em>répondit sèchement le professeur McGonagall</em>. Nous autres, enseignants, ne manquons pas d’une certaine compétence en matière de magie, savez-vous ? Je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à le retenir un moment si nous conjuguons nos efforts. Bien sûr, il faudra faire quelque chose en ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue…</p><p> </p><p>— Je voudrais…</p><p> </p><p>— Et si Poudlard doit être en état de siège, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses portes, il serait souhaitable d’évacuer le plus grand nombre possible d’innocents. Avec le réseau des cheminées sous surveillance et l’impossibilité de transplaner dans l’enceinte de…</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un moyen, <em>l’interrompit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui parla du passage qui menait à La Tête de Sanglier.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, il s’agit de centaines d’élèves…</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, professeur, mais si Voldemort et les Mangemorts se concentrent sur l’enceinte de l’école, ils ne s’intéresseront pas à ceux qui transplanent hors de La Tête de Sanglier.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites, <em>admit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle pointa sa baguette sur les Carrow et un filet argenté tomba sur leurs corps ligotés, les enveloppa, et les souleva dans les airs où ils restèrent suspendus sous le plafond bleu et or, telles deux créatures marines, énormes et repoussantes.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez, nous devons prévenir les autres directeurs de maison. Vous feriez bien de remettre cette cape.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’avança vers la porte d’un pas résolu et leva sa baguette. De son extrémité jaillirent trois chats argentés avec des marques de lunettes autour des yeux. Les Patronus se précipitèrent en souplesse, emplissant l’escalier en colimaçon de lumières argentées tandis que le professeur McGonagall, Harry, Luna et moi se hâtons de redescendre les marches.</p><p> </p><p>Nous filons le long des couloirs et, un par un, les Patronus partirent de leur côté. La robe de chambre écossaise du professeur McGonagall effleurait le sol dans un bruissement et nous courons derrière elle sous la cape d’invisibilité.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions descendu deux autres étages lorsque des bruits de pas feutrés se joignirent aux notre. Harry tâtonna dans la bourse accrochée à son cou, à la recherche de la carte du Maraudeur, mais avant qu’il ait pu la sortir, McGonagall s’aperçut à son tour que nous avions de la compagnie. Elle s’immobilisa, brandit sa baguette, prête à se battre en duel et demanda :</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est là ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est moi, <em>répondit une voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Rogue sortit de derrière une armure. Rogue ne portait pas de vêtement de nuit, il était habillé de son habituelle cape noire et lui aussi brandissait sa baguette, prêt au combat.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sont les Carrow ? <em>demanda-t-il à mi-voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Là où vous leur avez dit d’aller, Severus, j’imagine, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue s’approcha et son regard se tourna de tous côtés, autour du professeur McGonagall, scrutant les environs, comme s’il savait que Harry était là. Celui-ci avait également levé sa baguette, prêt à attaquer.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai eu l’impression, <em>dit Rogue</em>, qu’Alecto avait appréhendé un intrus.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>. Et qu’est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée ?</p><p> </p><p>Rogue plia légèrement le bras gauche, là où la Marque des Ténèbres était gravée dans sa peau.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui, bien sûr, <em>reprit le professeur McGonagall</em>. Vous autres, les Mangemorts, vous avez vos propres moyens de communication, j’avais oublié.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendue. Ses yeux inspectaient toujours le couloir autour d’elle et il s’avançait peu à peu, comme si de rien n’était.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne savais pas que c’était votre tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs, Minerva.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir sortie du lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai cru entendre du bruit, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? Tout semble calme, pourtant.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue la regarda dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva ? Parce que si vous l’avez vu, je dois insister…</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall réagit plus vite que je ne l’en aurais crue capable : sa baguette fendit l’air et, l’espace d’un instant, je pensais que Rogue allait s’effondrer, inconscient, mais son charme du Bouclier agit avec une telle rapidité que McGonagall en perdit l’équilibre. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le mur et l’une des torches qui éclairaient le couloir jaillit de son support.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’apprêtait à lancer un maléfice sur Rogue, mais il dut tirer Luna hors de la trajectoire des flammes qui descendaient sur nous. Elles se transformèrent en un cercle de feu qui emplit l’espace du couloir et fondit sur Rogue à la manière d’un lasso…</p><p> </p><p>Les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à un grand serpent noir. McGonagall le fit alors exploser en une épaisse fumée qui se reforma, se solidifia en quelques secondes, puis se métamorphosa en un essaim de poignards lancés vers leur cible. Rogue ne parvint à les éviter qu’en poussant l’armure devant lui et, dans un fracas métallique dont l’écho résonna tout au long du couloir, les poignards vinrent se planter les uns après les autres dans le plastron d’acier…</p><p> </p><p>— Minerva ! <em>s’exclama une petite voix aiguë</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de mon directeur de maison et, regardant derrière moi, je le vois arriver en courant en compagnie du professeur Chourave, dans leurs vêtements de nuit, suivis de l’énorme professeur Slughorn qui haletait derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>couina Flitwick, sa baguette levée</em>. Vous ne tuerez plus personne à Poudlard !</p><p> </p><p>Le sortilège de Flitwick frappa l’armure derrière laquelle Rogue s’était réfugié : dans un bruit de ferraille, elle s’anima. Rogue se débattit pour se dégager de ses bras qui l’enserraient puis la projeta sur ses attaquants. Harry, Luna et moi devons plonger de côté pour l’éviter et elle s’écrasa contre le mur en se disloquant.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous relevons la tête, Rogue prenait la fuite à toutes jambes, poursuivi par McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Il s’engouffra dans une salle de classe et quelques instants plus tard, j’entends McGonagall s’écrier :</p><p> </p><p>— Lâche ! LÂCHE !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? <em>demanda Luna</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous relevons et courrons dans le couloir, traînant derrière nous la cape d’invisibilité, puis entrons à notre tour dans la salle de classe vide où les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave se tenaient côte à côte devant une fenêtre défoncée.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a sauté, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall au moment où nous arrivons en courant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez dire qu’il est mort ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris de stupeur que poussèrent Flitwick et Chourave en le voyant soudain apparaître.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça m’étonnerait beaucoup… <em>marmonnais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Non, il n’est pas mort, <em>répondit McGonagall d’un ton amer</em>. À la différence de Dumbledore, il avait toujours sa baguette… et il semble que son maître lui ait appris quelques petites choses.</p><p> </p><p>Des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière nous et nous entendons souffler bruyamment : Slughorn venait de nous rejoindre.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>haleta-t-il, massant son large torse sous son pyjama de soie vert émeraude</em>. Mon cher ami… quelle surprise… Minerva, s’il vous plaît, expliquez-moi… Severus… Que…</p><p> </p><p>— Notre directeur fait une petite pause, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall en montrant un trou en forme de Rogue au milieu de la fenêtre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur ! <em>s’écria Harry, en se tenant le front</em>. Professeur, il faut barricader l’école, il vient, maintenant !</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom arrive, <em>dit-elle aux autres enseignants</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Chourave et Flitwick étouffèrent une exclamation. Slughorn laissa échapper un grognement sourd.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter a un travail à accomplir dans le château, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il faut que nous mettions en place toutes les protections possibles, pendant qu’il mènera sa tâche à bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous vous rendez compte, bien sûr, que rien de ce que nous pourrons faire n’arrivera à maintenir indéfiniment Vous-Savez-Qui à distance ? <em>couina le professeur Flitwick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais nous pouvons le retarder, <em>affirma le professeur Chourave</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Pomona, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard sombre qui montrait qu’elles se comprenaient.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suggère de dresser autour des lieux des défenses élémentaires, puis de nous rassembler avec nos élèves dans la Grande Salle. La plupart d’entre eux doivent être évacués, mais si certains, parmi ceux qui sont majeurs, veulent rester pour combattre, je pense qu’il faut leur en donner la possibilité.</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, <em>approuva le professeur Chourave qui se hâtait déjà vers la porte</em>. Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans vingt minutes avec les élèves de ma maison.</p><p> </p><p>Et tandis qu’elle s’éloignait au pas de course, nous l’entendons marmonner :</p><p> </p><p>— Tentacula, Filet du Diable et gousses de Snargalouf… J’aimerais bien voir les Mangemorts se battre contre ça…</p><p> </p><p>— Je peux agir d’ici, <em>assura Flitwick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bien qu’il pût à peine regarder par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, il pointa sa baguette à travers les carreaux défoncés et se mit à marmonner des incantations d’une extrême complexité. J’entends alors un souffle bizarre, comme si Flitwick avait libéré dans le parc toute la puissance des vents.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur, dit Harry en s’approchant du minuscule maître des enchantements, professeur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais c’est très important. Avez-vous une idée de l’endroit où pourrait se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle ?</p><p> </p><p>— …<strong>Protego horribilis</strong>… Le diadème de Serdaigle ? <em>s’étonna Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée</em>. Un peu de sagesse supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal, Potter, mais je ne pense pas qu’il vous serait très utile dans cette situation !</p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais simplement dire… Savez-vous où il est ? L’avez-vous jamais vu ?</p><p> </p><p>— Vu ? Personne ne l’a vu de mémoire d’homme ! Il y a très longtemps qu’il est perdu, mon garçon !</p><p> </p><p>— Nous nous reverrons avec vos élèves de Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle, Filius ! <em>dit le professeur McGonagall en nous faisant signe à Harry, Luna et moi de la suivre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avions atteint la porte lorsque Slughorn émit un grognement qui se transforma en un langage articulé :</p><p> </p><p>— Ma parole, <em>haleta-t-il, le visage blafard, couvert de sueur, sa moustache de morse frémissante</em>. Quelle affaire ! Je ne suis pas du tout sûr que tout cela soit très raisonnable, Minerva. Il va certainement trouver un moyen d’entrer, vous le savez bien, et quiconque aura essayé de le retenir se trouvera en très grand danger…</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous attends, vous et les Serpentard, dans la Grande Salle, également dans vingt minutes, <em>répliqua le professeur McGonagall</em>. Si vous voulez quitter le château avec vos élèves, nous ne vous retiendrons pas. Mais si l’un d’entre vous tente de saboter nos efforts de résistance, ou de prendre les armes contre nous dans l’enceinte de l’école, alors, Horace, nous nous livrerons un duel à mort.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde le professeur McGonagall avec surprise et admiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Minerva ! <em>s’exclama Slughorn, atterré</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Le moment est venu pour la maison de Serpentard de décider envers qui elle sera loyale, <em>trancha le professeur McGonagall</em>. Allez réveiller vos élèves, Horace.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Luna et moi courrons derrière le professeur McGonagall qui était allée se planter au milieu du couloir et brandissait sa baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Piertotum</strong>… Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, Rusard, pas maintenant…</p><p> </p><p>Le vieux concierge venait d’apparaître en clopinant et criait :</p><p> </p><p>— Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves dans les couloirs !</p><p> </p><p>— C’est justement ce qu’ils doivent faire, bougre d’idiot ! <em>vociféra McGonagall</em>. Essayez plutôt de vous rendre utile ! Allez chercher Peeves !</p><p> </p><p>— P… Peeves ? <em>bredouilla Rusard, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il entendait ce nom</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Peeves, imbécile, Peeves ! Il y a bien un quart de siècle que vous vous plaignez de lui, non ? Eh bien, allez le chercher immédiatement !</p><p> </p><p>De toute évidence, Rusard pensait que le professeur McGonagall avait perdu l’esprit mais il s’éloigna en claudiquant, les épaules voûtées, marmonnant dans sa barbe.</p><p> </p><p>— Et maintenant… <strong>Piertotum locomotor</strong> ! <em>s’écria le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout au long du couloir, les statues et les armures sautèrent aussitôt de leurs piédestals et quand en entendant le fracas qui provenait des autres étages, je me rends compte que toutes les statues et armures du château avaient fait de même.</p><p> </p><p>— Poudlard est menacé ! <em>hurla le professeur McGonagall</em>. Postez-vous le long des enceintes, protégez-nous, faites votre devoir envers notre école !</p><p> </p><p>Martelant le sol, hurlant, s’entrechoquant, la horde des statues se précipita le long du couloir, en passant devant nous : certaines étaient plus petites, d’autres plus grandes que leurs modèles humains. Il y avait aussi des animaux, et les armures qui avançaient dans un cliquetis métallique brandissaient des épées et des masses d’armes.</p><p> </p><p>Un long frisson me parcourt.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant, Potter, <em>reprit McGonagall</em>, vous et les Miss Lovegood et Fawley feriez bien de retourner auprès de vos amis et de les amener dans la Grande Salle… Je vais réveiller les autres Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous séparons en haut de l’escalier suivant. Nous retournons en courant vers l’entrée cachée de la Salle sur Demande. Au passage, nous croisons des groupes d’élèves, dont la plupart portaient une cape de voyage par-dessus leur pyjama. Ils suivaient des professeurs ou des préfets qui les conduisaient dans la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>Nous arrivons enfin à l’entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Harry s’appuya contre le mur ensorcelé qui s’ouvrit pour nous laisser passer et nous dévalons l’escalier raide.</p><p> </p><p>— Que…</p><p> </p><p>Quand la salle apparut devant nos yeux, Harry rata quelques marches. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que lorsque nous l’avions quittée. Elle était bondée, à présent. Kingsley et Lupin s’étaient tournés vers lui, ainsi qu’Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Bill et Fleur, Mr et Mrs Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Maman se précipite vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria ! Oh, j’ai eu tellement peur, <em>dit maman en me serrant fort contre elle. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi, maman, <em>dis-je d’une petite voix. </em>Ou sont Nat et Arya ? Elles vont bien ?</p><p> </p><p>— Elles sont chez Muriel. Elles repartiront surement de là-bas traumatisées d’après Fred et George mais elles sont en sécurité et c’est le plus important.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? <em>interrogea Lupin en l’accueillant au pied de l’escalier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Voldemort est en route, on barricade l’école… <em>dit Harry.</em> Rogue a pris la fuite… Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez-vous su ?</p><p> </p><p>— On a envoyé des messages aux autres membres de l’armée de Dumbledore, <em>expliqua Fred</em>. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas qu’ils ratent la fête, Harry. L’A.D. a prévenu l’Ordre du Phénix et ça a fini par faire boule de neige.</p><p> </p><p>— Par quoi on commence, Harry ? <em>demanda George</em>. Quel est le programme ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ils évacuent les élèves les plus jeunes et tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour s’organiser, <em>répondit Harry</em>. On va se battre.</p><p> </p><p>Un rugissement sonore s’éleva de la foule et tout le monde se rua vers l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens, Luna, <em>cria Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Luna prit la main qu’il lui tendait et le suivit dans l’escalier.</p><p> </p><p>La foule diminuait.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, il faut y aller ! <em>dit Drago en arrivant. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Drago a raison. Oh, Drago, si tu savais comment je te suis reconnaissante, <em>dit maman au blond.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Maman, c’est pas le moment ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et nous sortons tous les trois de la Salle sur Demande, suivant les autres.</p><p> </p><p>— Ou sont Hermione et Ron ?! <em>demandais-je à Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Partis dans les toilettes de Mimi. Ils ont parlé de crochet de basilic, <em>explique-t-il. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je m’arrête, et maman et Drago font de même.</p><p> </p><p>— La Chambre des Secrets ! Mais bien sur ! Ils veulent prendre un crochet de Basilic pour pouvoir détruire le diadème… mais il faut un héritier de Serpentard pour ouvrir la Chambre, et aucun d’eux ne parle Fourchelang ! <em>pensais-je à voix haute. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Justement, Hermione a dit à Ron qu’elle avait une idée et ils ont filer. Et nous, on doit aller dans la Grande Salle ! <em>dit le blond.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il prend ma main, m’obligeant à le suivre. Et finalement, je me laisse faire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. La bataille de Poudlard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle était sombre et parsemé d’étoiles. Au-dessous, les quatre longues tables des maisons de Poudlard étaient entourées d’élèves aux cheveux en bataille, certains vêtus de capes de voyage, d’autres de robes de chambre. Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l’école.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les regards, ceux des vivants et des morts, étaient fixés sur le professeur McGonagall qui parlait sur l’estrade, à l’extrémité de la salle. Derrière elle se tenaient les enseignants qui étaient restés sur place, y compris Firenze, le centaure à la robe claire et cuivrée, et les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, venus se battre.</p><p> </p><p>— …l’évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l’indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu’au point d’évacuation.</p><p> </p><p>De nombreux élèves paraissaient terrifiés. Mais Ernie Macmillan se leva à la table des Poufsouffle et s’écria :</p><p> </p><p>— Et si on veut participer aux combats ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques applaudissements.</p><p> </p><p>— Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et nos affaires ? <em>lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle</em>. Nos valises, nos hiboux ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n’avons pas le temps de les prendre, <em>expliqua le professeur McGonagall</em>. L’important, c’est que vous sortiez d’ici en toute sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Où est le professeur Rogue ? <em>cria une fille à la table des Serpentard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelqu’un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, pour employer une expression familière, il s’est fait la malle, <em>répliqua le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Des acclamations explosèrent aux tables des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Drago, assis à côté de moi, ne retient pas non plus un rire.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors Harry s’avancer le long de la table des Gryffondor, certainement à la recherche de Ron et Hermione. Des visages se tournaient vers lui et des chuchotements se multipliaient sur son passage.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, <em>disait le professeur McGonagall</em>, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets…</p><p> </p><p>Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autre voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante et on ne savait pas d’où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le monstre auquel elle avait autrefois commandé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre.</p><p> </p><p>Des élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s’agrippaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l’origine de la voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J’ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.</p><p> </p><p>Un grand silence s’abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenu à l’intérieur des murs.</p><p> </p><p>— Livrez-moi Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley, <em>reprit la voix de Voldemort</em>, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley, et je quitterai l’école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley, et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu’à minuit.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence nous avala à nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les regards semblaient s’être posés sur Harry et moi. Puis une silhouette se leva à la table des Serpentard et je reconnais Pansy Parkinson qui tendit un bras tremblant et hurla :</p><p> </p><p>— Mais ils sont là ! Potter et Fawley sont là ! Que quelqu’un les attrape !</p><p> </p><p>Avant d’avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, il y eut un mouvement collectif. Devant Harry, les Gryffondor s’étaient dressés et faisaient face, non pas à Harry lui-même, mais aux Serpentard. Les Serdaigle faisaient de même pour moi. Puis les Poufsouffle se mirent debout à leur tour, les yeux fixés sur Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>Je me retrouve bloquée entre Luna et Drago et, impressionnée, bouleversée, je vois des baguettes magiques jaillir de partout, sortant de sous les capes ou de l’intérieur des manches.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelle idiote, celle-là. J’ai jamais pu la supporter, <em>me dit Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui ? T’es pourtant allé au Bal de Noël avec elle, <em>lui rappelais-je. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>— Et j’ai profiter du premier moment de libre pour aller danser avec toi, <em>ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je pouffe de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Miss Parkinson, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall d’un ton cassant</em>. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.</p><p> </p><p>J’entends, mais ne voit pas, le raclement des bancs puis les bruits de pas des Serpentard qui allaient se rassembler de l’autre côté de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Les Serdaigle, vous les suivez ! <em>s’écria le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Celle des Serpentard était complètement déserte, mais de nombreux Serdaigle, parmi les plus âgés, restèrent assis pendant que nos condisciples sortaient en rangs. Un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffle demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à descendre de l’estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves qui n’avaient pas encore atteint leur majorité.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! Et vous aussi, Peakes !</p><p> </p><p>Harry se précipita vers les Weasley, tous assis à la table des Gryffondor. Luna, Drago et moi les rejoignons.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sont Ron et Hermione ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne les as pas trouvés…, <em>commença Mr Weasley, l’air inquiet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, ils sont… <em>commençais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mais je m’interromps car Kingsley s’avançait sur l’estrade pour s’adresser à ceux qui étaient restés :</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n’avons plus qu’une demi-heure avant minuit, nous devons donc agir vite ! Les enseignants et les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix se sont mis d’accord sur un plan de bataille. Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours – la tour de Serdaigle, la tour d’astronomie et celle de Gryffondor. De là, ils pourront voir les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, Remus – <em>il désigna Lupin </em>–, Arthur – <em>il pointa le doigt vers Mr Weasley, assis à la table des Gryffondor</em> – , Eleana – <em>il désigna ma mère, à côté de lui</em> – et moi, nous prendrons la tête d’autres groupes dans le parc. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu’un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l’intérieur de l’école…</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, c’est dans nos cordes, <em>lança Fred en montrant George et lui-même</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley approuva d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, les chefs, venez ici, nous allons répartir les troupes !</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall en se hâtant vers lui pendant que les élèves envahissaient l’estrade</em>, <em>jouant des coudes pour prendre leurs places</em>, recevant des instructions, n’êtes-vous pas censé chercher quelque chose ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Ah, oui, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, allez-y, Potter, allez-y !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui… D’accord…</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi le suivons, sortant en courant de la Grande Salle et nous nous retrouvons dans le hall d’entrée toujours rempli d’élèves qu’on évacuait.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, ils sont dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Je crois qu’ils sont allés prendre un crochet de Basilic. Comme l’épée, ils sont recouverts de venin. Avec, on pourra détruire le diadème de Serdaigle ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry me regarde, surprit, avant de réaliser.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais oui ! Pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que, et heureusement pour vos enfants, il y a au moins une personne intelligente dans ce couple, <em>dit le blond du trio avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh la ferme Malefoy ! <em>s’exclame t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais ce n’était pas sur un ton de dispute, non. Plutôt sur un ton amusé.</p><p> </p><p>— Plus sérieusement, j’ai une idée pour le diadème. Si personne de vivant ne l’a vu, alors il faut demander à Helena, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Helena ? <em>demande Drago. </em>C’est qui ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le fantôme de la Tour de Serdaigle ! <em>comprend Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago siffla, impressionné.</p><p> </p><p>— Wow, bravo Potter, <em>dit-il, amusé. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et nous partons en courant. Nous avons désormais une piste à suivre.</p><p> </p><p>Le tumulte des centaines de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande était devenu de plus en plus retentissant. Les préfets criaient des instructions, essayant de surveiller les élèves de leur maison. On se poussait, on se bousculait. Je vois avec dégout Zacharias Smith écarter brutalement des élèves de première année pour se placer en tête de la file.</p><p> </p><p>Parmi les plus jeunes, certains étaient en larmes, tandis que les plus âgés appelaient désespérément des amis, des frères, des sœurs…</p><p> </p><p>Je vois une silhouette d’un blanc nacré qui flottait dans les airs en traversant le hall d’entrée et Harry cria aussi fort qu’il le put pour couvrir le vacarme :</p><p> </p><p>— Nick ! NICK ! Il faut que je vous parle !</p><p> </p><p>Il se fraya un passage à contre-courant dans la marée des élèves. Drago et moi le suivons et nous parvenons enfin à atteindre le bas de l’escalier où attendait Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! Mon cher ami !</p><p> </p><p>Nick lui saisit les mains et les pressa dans les siennes.</p><p> </p><p>— Nick, il faut que vous m’aidiez. Où est le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle ? Il faut absolument que je la voie… Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?</p><p> </p><p>Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête parut surpris et légèrement vexé. La tête de Nick vacilla légèrement sur sa fraise lorsqu’il la tourna d’un côté puis de l’autre, regardant par-dessus les élèves qui grouillaient autour de nous.</p><p> </p><p>— La voilà, là-bas, Harry, la jeune femme avec les longs cheveux Mais si vous avez besoin des services d’un spectre…</p><p> </p><p>Je suis la direction que montrait le doigt transparent de Nick et voit Helena qui croisa notre regard, haussa les sourcils, et s’en alla en traversant un mur épais. Harry courut après elle, Drago et moi sur ses talons.</p><p> </p><p>Nous finissons par la retrouver. Elle glissait en douceur, s’éloignant toujours.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé ! Attendez… Revenez !</p><p> </p><p>Elle consentit à s’arrêter, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, Helena, <em>dis-je poliment</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria… <em>dit-elle en me regardant. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes la Dame Grise ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête, sans prononcer un mot.</p><p> </p><p>— Le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle ?</p><p> </p><p>— En effet.</p><p> </p><p>Le ton de sa voix n’était pas très encourageant.</p><p> </p><p>— S’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin d’aide. Il faut que je sache tout ce que vous pourrez me dire sur le diadème perdu.</p><p> </p><p>Un froid sourire étira les lèvres du fantôme.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider, <em>répondit-elle en se tournant pour s’en aller</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— ATTENDEZ !</p><p> </p><p>Harry jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, le fantôme flottant toujours devant lui. Il était minuit moins le quart.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est urgent, <em>dit-il d’une voix féroce</em>. Si ce diadème se trouve à Poudlard, il faut que je le trouve, et très vite.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’êtes pas le premier à convoiter le diadème, loin de là, <em>lança-t-elle avec dédain</em>. Des générations d’élèves m’ont harcelée…</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne s’agit pas d’obtenir de meilleures notes ! <em>s’écria Harry</em>. Il s’agit de Voldemort… de vaincre Voldemort… À moins que cela ne vous intéresse pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne pouvait rougir mais ses joues transparentes devinrent un peu plus opaques et elle répliqua d’une voix enflammée :</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que je… Comment osez-vous insinuer…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, aidez-moi !</p><p> </p><p>Elle perdait contenance.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce… Ce n’est pas une question de…, <em>balbutia-t-elle</em>. Le diadème de ma mère…</p><p> </p><p>— De votre mère ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle sembla furieuse contre elle-même.</p><p> </p><p>— De mon vivant, <em>dit-elle avec raideur</em>, j’étais Helena Serdaigle.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes sa fille ? Mais alors, vous devez savoir ce qu’il est devenu ?</p><p> </p><p>— S’il est vrai que le diadème accorde la sagesse, <em>dit-elle en faisant un effort évident pour se ressaisir</em>, je doute qu’il augmente sensiblement vos chances de vaincre le sorcier qui se donne le nom de Seigneur…</p><p> </p><p>— Je viens de vous dire que je n’ai pas la moindre envie de le porter ! <em>répondit Harry d’un ton agressif</em>. Je n’ai pas le temps de vous expliquer… mais si vous tenez à Poudlard, si vous voulez voir la fin de Voldemort, il faut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez de ce diadème !</p><p> </p><p>Le fantôme resta immobile, flottant toujours dans les airs, le regard fixé sur Harry.  Pendant un instant, je me dis qu’il est allé trop violement, et qu’elle va refuser de nous aider. Harry semble arriver à une conclusion similaire car il hocha la tête et se détourna d’elle, mais au même moment, elle ajouta quelque chose à mi-voix :</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai volé le diadème à ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous… Vous avez fait quoi ? <em>dis-je, choquée. </em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai volé le diadème, <em>répéta Helena Serdaigle dans un murmure</em>. Je voulais devenir plus intelligente, plus importante que ma mère. Je l’ai pris et je me suis enfuie avec. Ma mère, dit-on, n’a jamais admis que le diadème avait disparu, elle a prétendu qu’il était toujours en sa possession. Elle a dissimulé sa perte, dissimulé ma terrible trahison, même aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Puis elle est tombée malade… Une maladie fatale. En dépit de ma perfidie, elle voulait à tout prix me voir une dernière fois. Elle m’a envoyé un homme qui m’avait longtemps aimée, bien que j’eusse toujours repoussé ses avances. Elle savait qu’il n’aurait de repos tant qu’il ne m’aurait pas retrouvée</p><p> </p><p>Elle respira profondément et rejeta sa tête en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a suivi ma trace dans la forêt où je me cachais. Quand j’ai refusé de revenir avec lui, il est devenu violent. Le Baron a toujours eu un tempérament emporté. Furieux de mon refus, jaloux de ma liberté, il m’a poignardée.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Baron ? Vous voulez dire… <em>commence Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Le Baron Sanglant, oui, <em>reprit la Dame Grise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle écarta un pan de sa cape pour montrer sur sa poitrine blanche la marque sombre laissée par la blessure.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand il a vu ce qu’il avait fait, il a été écrasé de remords. Il a pris l’arme qui m’avait ôté la vie et s’en est servi pour se tuer lui-même. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, il continue de porter ses chaînes en signe de pénitence… comme il se doit, <em>ajouta-t-elle avec amertume</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et… Et le diadème ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il est resté là où je l’avais caché quand j’ai entendu dans la forêt le Baron s’avancer vers moi à l’aveuglette. Je l’ai dissimulé dans un arbre creux.</p><p> </p><p>— Un arbre creux ? <em>répéta Harry</em>. Quel arbre ? Où se trouve-t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>— Dans une forêt d’Albanie. Un lieu solitaire dont je pensais qu’il serait hors de portée de ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— L’Albanie, <em>murmura Harry</em>. Vous avez déjà raconté cette histoire à quelqu’un d’autre, n’est-ce pas ? À un autre élève ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’avais… aucune idée… il me tenait des propos… flatteurs. Il semblait… comprendre… compatir…</p><p> </p><p>Oh… Tom Jedusor devait certainement comprendre le désir d’Helena Serdaigle de posséder des objets fabuleux sur lesquels elle n’avait guère de droits.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’êtes pas la première personne à qui Jedusor ait réussi à tirer les vers du nez, <em>marmonna Harry</em>. Il pouvait être très charmeur quand il le voulait…</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi donc, Voldemort était parvenu à faire avouer à la Dame Grise l’endroit où se trouvait le diadème perdu. Il s’était rendu dans la lointaine forêt et avait retiré le diadème de sa cachette, peut-être à l’époque même où il avait quitté Poudlard, avant de commencer à travailler pour Barjow et Beurk. Et cette forêt solitaire d’Albanie n’avait-elle pas semblé le meilleur des refuges lorsque, bien longtemps après, Voldemort avait dû trouver un endroit tranquille où se faire oublier pendant dix longues années ? Mais le diadème, une fois transformé en un précieux Horcruxe, n’était pas resté dans ce modeste tronc d’arbre… Non, il avait été rapporté secrètement dans son lieu d’origine et Voldemort l’y avait sans doute caché…</p><p> </p><p>— …le soir où il est venu demander un poste de professeur ! <em>dit soudain Harry</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Je vous demande pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il a dissimulé le diadème dans le château le soir où il a demandé à Dumbledore de lui confier un poste d’enseignant ! <em>s’exclama Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne vers mon fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a dû cacher le diadème quand il est monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou quand il en est descendu ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em> Mais cela valait quand même la peine d’essayer d’obtenir ce travail.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ! Il aurait eu alors une chance de s’emparer également de l’épée de Gryffondor… Merci, merci !</p><p> </p><p>— Merci infiniment Helena ! <em>dis-je au fantôme. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et nous repartons en courant. En tournant l’angle du mur pour revenir dans le hall d’entrée, Harry jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.</p><p> </p><p>— Minuit moins cinq !</p><p> </p><p>— Il va attaquer ! <em>dis-je, catastrophée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Quelle cachette Tom Jedusor avait-il bien pu découvrir dans le château de Poudlard en pensant qu’elle resterait à jamais secrète ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous tournons à nouveau un coin de mur, mais à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas dans cet autre couloir que la fenêtre située à notre gauche se fracassa dans un vacarme assourdissant de verre brisé. Nous faisons un bond de côté à l’instant où un corps gigantesque traversait la fenêtre et heurtait de plein fouet le mur opposé. Une créature d’une taille impressionnante, couverte de fourrure, se détacha en gémissant du nouveau venu et se jeta sur Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid ! <em>s’écria</em><em> Harry qui essayait de repousser les démonstrations d’affection de Crockdur, le molosse, tandis que l’énorme silhouette barbue se relevait tant bien que mal</em>. Qu’est-ce que…</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu es là ! Tu es là !</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid se pencha, gratifia Harry d’une rapide étreinte, fait de même à Drago et moi, manquant de nous rompre les côtes puis retourna précipitamment devant la fenêtre défoncée.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, Graupy ! <em>hurla-t-il à travers les carreaux brisés</em>. Je reviens tout à l’heure, tu es un brave garçon !</p><p> </p><p>Derrière Hagrid, dans la nuit sombre, je vois au loin des explosions de lumière et entend un cri étrange, funèbre.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Tempus</strong> ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>« Minuit » s’affiche en lettres dorées. La bataille avait commencé.</p><p> </p><p>— Nom de nom, Harry ! <em>s’exclama Hagrid d’une voix haletante</em>, ça y est, hein ? C’est le moment de se battre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid, d’où venez-vous ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai entendu Tu-Sais-Qui jusque dans notre caverne, <em>répondit-il d’un air grave</em>. Il a une voix qui porte. « Vous avez jusqu’à minuit pour me livrer Potter et Fawley. » J’ai tout de suite su que vous deviez être là, j’ai su ce qui devait se passer. Descends, Crockdur. Alors, on est venus participer, moi, Graupy et Crockdur. On a forcé le passage dans l’école en prenant par la forêt, Graupy nous portait, Crockdur et moi. Je lui ai dit de me déposer au château et il m’a poussé par la fenêtre, le cher ange. Ce n’était pas exactement ce que j’avais prévu mais… Où sont Ron et Hermione ?</p><p> </p><p>— Dans la Chambre des Secrets, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Venez.</p><p>Nous nous hâtons tous le long du couloir, Crockdur bondissant à nos côtés. Autour de nous, il y avait des bruits de pas qui couraient, des cris. Par les fenêtres, on voyait d’autres éclairs de lumière dans le parc obscur.</p><p> </p><p>Les premières victimes de la bataille étaient déjà à terre, un peu plus loin : les deux gargouilles de pierre gardant habituellement la salle des professeurs avaient été fracassées par un maléfice qui avait traversé une autre fenêtre défoncée. Leurs restes remuaient faiblement sur le sol et lorsque Harry sauta par-dessus l’une des têtes sans corps, elle murmura dans un gémissement :</p><p> </p><p>— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi… Je vais rester là, tant pis, je continuerai à tomber en morceaux…</p><p> </p><p>Nous atteignons le bout du couloir lorsque Harry faillit trébucher.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur Chourave suivie de Neville et d’une demi-douzaine d’autres, se ruait dans le couloir. Tous étaient équipés de cache-oreilles et portaient de grosses plantes en pot.</p><p> </p><p>— Des mandragores ! <em>hurla Neville</em> <em>à Harry en le regardant par-dessus son épaule tandis qu’il s’éloignait au pas de course</em>. On va leur jeter ça par-dessus les murs… Ils ne vont pas être très contents !</p><p> </p><p>Harry se mit à courir et nous le suivons, perdus.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu vas nous expliquer ?! <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Pas le temps !</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous atteignons l’extrémité du couloir, toute l’école se mit à trembler et, voyant un vase gigantesque projeté à bas de son socle avec une force explosive, je comprends qu’ils étaient soumis à des enchantements plus redoutables que ceux jetés par les professeurs ou les membres de l’Ordre.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, Crockdur, ne t’inquiète pas ! <em>hurla Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le molosse avait pris la fuite sous les débris de porcelaine qui volaient en tous sens comme des éclats d’obus, et Hagrid se lança à la poursuite du chien terrifié.</p><p> </p><p>Nous fonçons dans les couloirs aux murs ébranlés, baguette brandie. Le long d’un corridor, le portrait du petit chevalier du Catogan se rua de tableau en tableau et lui cria des encouragements, son poney grassouillet trottant derrière lui :</p><p> </p><p>— Maroufles et pendards, marauds et coupe-jarrets, boutez-les hors d’ici, Harry Potter, faites-leur mordre la poussière !</p><p> </p><p>Nous tombons sur Fred accompagné d’un petit groupe d’élèves, parmi lesquels Lee Jordan et Hannah Abbot. Ils s’étaient postés à côté d’un autre piédestal vide, dont la statue, partie au combat, protégeait ordinairement l’entrée d’un passage caché. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et écoutaient, l’oreille tendue vers l’ouverture secrète.</p><p> </p><p>— Belle soirée pour se battre ! <em>s’exclama Fred, alors que le château tremblait de toutes parts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fila devant eux sans s’arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>l’appelais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il s’engouffra dans un autre couloir. Nous le suivons en grognant, Drago et moi, et voyons des hiboux voler de tous côtés, poursuivis par Miss Teigne qui crachait en essayant de les attraper à coups de pattes, dans le seul but, sans nul doute, de les ramener à leur place…</p><p> </p><p>— Potter !</p><p> </p><p>Devant lui, Abelforth Dumbledore barrait le couloir, sa baguette levée.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, des centaines d’élèves se sont rués dans mon pub !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, nous évacuons l’école, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Voldemort a…</p><p> </p><p>— … attaqué parce qu’ils ont refusé de te livrer ta copine et toi, je sais, <em>acheva</em> <em>Abelforth</em>. Je ne suis pas sourd, on l’a entendu dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Mais il n’est venu à l’idée d’aucun d’entre vous de garder quelques Serpentard en otages ? Parmi les élèves que vous avez mis à l’abri, il y a des enfants de Mangemorts. N’aurait-il pas été un peu plus intelligent de les enfermer ici ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter Voldemort, <em>répliqua Harry</em>, et votre frère n’aurait jamais agi de cette manière.</p><p> </p><p>Abelforth poussa un grognement avant de s’éloigner à grands, pas dans la direction opposée.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous remettons à courir et finissons par trouver Ron et Hermione, enfin ! Ron et Hermione avaient les bras chargés de gros objets recourbés, sales et jaunâtres. Ron portait également un balai sous son bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais où diable étiez-vous passés ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans la Chambre des Secrets, <em>répondit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah ah ! J’avais raison ! <em>dis-je avec un petit air supérieur. </em></p><p> </p><p>— C’est Ron qui a eu l’idée, lui tout seul ! <em>assura Hermione, le souffle court</em>. Absolument génial, non ? Nous étions restés là après votre départ et j’ai dit à Ron « Même si nous trouvons l’autre Horcruxe, comment allons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ? » On n’avait toujours pas réussi à détruire la coupe ! Alors, il a pensé à ça ! Le Basilic !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que…</p><p> </p><p>— Le moyen d’anéantir les Horcruxes, <em>dit simplement Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione tenaient dans leurs bras de grands crochets recourbés, arrachés au squelette d’un Basilic mort.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais comment y êtes-vous entrés ? s’é<em>tonna-t-il, regardant successivement les crochets, puis Ron</em>. Il faut parler le Fourchelang !</p><p> </p><p>— Il l’a parlé ! <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Montre-lui, Ron !</p><p> </p><p>Ron produisit un horrible sifflement étranglé.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu avais fait la même chose pour ouvrir le médaillon, <em>dit-il à Harry sur un ton d’excuse</em>. J’ai dû m’y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais… – <em>il haussa les épaules d’un air modeste</em> – on a fini par y arriver.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a été fabuleux ! <em>dit Hermione</em>. Fabuleux !</p><p> </p><p>— Alors…, <em>balbutia Harry qui s’efforçait de suivre le fil des événements</em>. Alors…</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, nous avons un Horcruxe de moins, <em>acheva Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit de son blouson les restes tordus de la coupe de Poufsouffle.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est Hermione qui l’a transpercée. J’ai pensé qu’elle devait le faire. Elle n’avait pas encore eu ce plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>— Un génie ! <em>s’écria Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’était pas grand-chose, <em>affirma Ron, qui paraissait toutefois très content de lui</em>. Et vous, quelles nouvelles ?</p><p> </p><p>Pendant qu’Harry leur racontait ce qui s’était passé, une explosion retentit au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous levons les yeux vers la poussière qui tombait du plafond et entendons un hurlement lointain.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais à quoi ressemble le diadème et je sais où il est, <em>dit précipitamment Harry</em>. Il l’a caché à l’endroit où j’ai rangé mon vieux livre de potions, là où tout le monde a entreposé des tas de choses au cours des siècles. Il pensait avoir été le seul à le découvrir. Venez.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que les murs recommençaient à trembler, il nous emmena jusqu’à l’entrée secrète et nous descendons l’escalier qui menait à la Salle sur Demande. Il n’y avait plus que trois personnes présentes : Ginny, Tonks et une sorcière âgée coiffée d’un chapeau mangé aux mites, la grand-mère de Neville.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, Potter, <em>lança-t-elle d’un ton cassant, comme s’il l’avait fait attendre</em>. Peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tout le monde va bien ? <em>demandèrent Ginny et Tonks d’une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— D’après ce qu’on sait, oui, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de La Tête de Sanglier ?</p><p> </p><p>La Salle sur Demande ne pourrait se transformer tant qu’elle était utilisée par d’autres personnes.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai été la dernière à l’emprunter, <em>déclara Mrs Londubat</em>. J’en ai condamné l’entrée. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu’Abelforth a quitté son pub. Avez-vous vu mon petit-fils ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il est en train de se battre, <em>dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Naturellement, <em>répliqua fièrement la vieille dame</em>. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j’aille l’aider.</p><p> </p><p>Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle trottina vers les marches de pierre. Harry regarda Tonks.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais que vous étiez chez votre mère avec Teddy ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. – <em>Tonks paraissait angoissée</em> –, ma mère s’occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d’un groupe de combattants, <em>expliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sans ajouter un mot, Tonks se précipita hors de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny, <em>dit Harry</em>, je suis désolé mais toi aussi, il faut que tu t’en ailles. Juste un instant. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny parut enchantée de quitter son sanctuaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ensuite, tu pourras revenir, <em>répéta-t-il tandis qu’elle montait les marches en courant</em>, <em>derrière Tonks</em>. Il faut que tu reviennes !</p><p> </p><p>— Attends un peu, <em>s’exclama brusquement Ron</em>. On a oublié quelqu’un !</p><p> </p><p>— Qui ? <em>s’étonna Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Ron avec gravité</em>. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n’est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l’ordre de mourir pour nous…</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de Basilic tombèrent en cascade des bras d’Hermione. Se ruant sur Ron, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l’embrassa en plein sur la bouche. À son tour, Ron lâcha les crochets et le balai qu’il tenait entre les mains et lui rendit son baiser avec tant de fougue qu’il la souleva de terre.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vraiment le moment ? <em>interrogea Harry d’une voix timide</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant que sa question n’avait d’autre effet que de resserrer l’étreinte de Ron et d’Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en s’embrassant, il haussa le ton :</p><p> </p><p>— Et merde, <em>soupirais-je avant de sauter à mon tour sur mon fiancé. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il paru surpris et, cette fois ci, c’est Hermione, Ron et Drago qui signalent leur présence.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours ! <em>s’exclama le blond.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je me sens alors honteuse en voyant son expression ; il était profondément blessé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, mon vieux, <em>répliqua Ron qui avait l’air d’avoir reçu un Cognard sur l’occiput</em>, mais justement : c’est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Surtout que, vive la prophétie, je vie peut-être mes dernières heures, <em>ajoutais-je. </em>Bref, on se met au boulot ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui…, <em>répondit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et lui ramassèrent les crochets. Ils avaient tous deux le teint d’un rose soutenu.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous retournons dans le couloir, en haut des marches, la situation s’était gravement détériorée dans le château au cours des quelques minutes que nous avions passées dans la Salle sur Demande : les murs et le plafond tremblaient plus fort que jamais, de la poussière s’était répandue dans l’atmosphère et par une fenêtre, je vois des éclairs de lumière verte et rouge si proches que les Mangemorts n’allaient sans doute pas tarder à pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’école. Graup le géant errait au-dehors, brandissant une gargouille de pierre arrachée au toit et poussant des rugissements mécontents.</p><p> </p><p>— Espérons qu’il va en piétiner quelques-uns ! <em>dit Ron, alors que d’autres cris s’élevaient à proximité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— À condition qu’il ne piétine personne dans notre camp ! <em>répliqua une voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny et Tonks, leurs baguettes à la main, étaient devant la fenêtre voisine dont plusieurs carreaux avaient été pulvérisés. Ginny lança un maléfice qui atteignit de plein fouet un groupe de combattants, au-dessous de nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Bravo, fillette ! <em>gronda une silhouette qui courait dans notre direction à travers un nuage de poussière</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Abelforth était à la tête d’un groupe d’élèves, ses cheveux gris voletant derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils vont peut-être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leurs propres géants !</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez vu Remus ? <em>lui cria Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il se battait avec Dolohov, <em>lui lança Abelforth</em>. Pas revu depuis.</p><p> </p><p>— Tonks, <em>dit Ginny</em>. Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui…</p><p> </p><p>Mais Tonks s’était précipitée dans la poussière, sur les talons d’Abelforth. Ginny, impuissante, se tourna vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils s’en sortiront à merveille, <em>assura Harry</em>. Ginny, nous allons revenir dans un petit moment, pour l’instant reste à l’écart, mets-toi à l’abri… Venez ! <em>ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous passons trois fois devant le mur de la porte de la Salle sur Demande et celle-ci apparait. Dès que nous l’ayons franchie et refermée derrière nous, le tumulte de la bataille s’évanouit : tout devint silencieux. Nous étions dans un espace de la taille d’une cathédrale, qui avait l’apparence d’une ville, ses murs imposants constitués d’objets cachés là par des milliers d’élèves depuis longtemps disparus.</p><p> </p><p>— Et il s’est imaginé que personne ne viendrait jamais ici ? <em>dit Ron, l’écho de sa voix résonnant dans le silence.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il n’est pas si intelligent qu’il le fait croire… En fait, si les Sortilèges Impardonnables n’existaient pas, je pense qu’il n’aurait aucun partisan… <em>marmonne Drago.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il pensait être le seul, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Dommage pour lui que j’aie eu besoin de cacher quelque chose… de cette manière, <em>ajouta-t-il</em>. Drago, c’est… j’ai caché mon livre de potion ici, après t’avoir lancé le Sectumsempra, <em>lui avoue t-il.</em> Je crois que c’est là-bas…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Je vois le blond se figer, se rappelant de ce mauvais moment. Pire lorsqu’il voit l’Armoire à Disparaître qu’il avait réparée l’année précédente, avec des conséquences désastreuses.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hésita, scrutant les allées qui s’enfonçaient dans le bric-à-brac.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Accio diadème</strong>, <em>s’écria Hermione dans une tentative désespérée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais rien ne vola vers nous. Tout comme la chambre forte de Gringotts, la salle ne semblait pas disposée à livrer si facilement ses objets cachés.</p><p> </p><p>— Séparons-nous, <em>dit Harry</em>. Cherchez le buste en pierre d’un vieil homme avec une perruque et une tiare ! Il est posé sur un placard et je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas loin d’ici…</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous éloignons en courant dans des allées adjacentes.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme ça devant toi, je sais que… ça doit être compliqué, <em>dis-je au blond en cherchant l’Horcruxe.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Fais ta vie, Nymeria. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais t’en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça me met tout de même mal à l’aise…</p><p> </p><p>— Pas si vite, Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous arrêtons, reconnaissant la voix de Crabbe.</p><p> </p><p>— Si ce crétin est ici, Goyle doit l’être aussi.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, tous les deux ? <em>s’étonna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On aura notre récompense, <em>dit Crabbe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait une voix étonnamment douce pour quelqu’un d’aussi énorme.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes restés en arrière, Potter. Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller. On voulait te livrer à lui. Toi, Fawley, et Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon plan, <em>répondit Harry sur un ton de feinte admiration</em>. Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? <em>interrogea-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago a pratiquement vécu dans la Salle des Objets Cachés tout au long de l’année dernière. Je sais comment y pénétrer.</p><p> </p><p>— On s’est cachés dans le couloir, dehors, <em>grogna Goyle</em>. Maintenant, on sait faire les sortilèges de Désola… Désalu… Des-lusion ! Et là-dessus, tu es arrivé juste devant nous et tu as dit que tu cherchais un dieu-dame ! C’est quoi, ça, un dieu-dame ?</p><p> </p><p>A ce moment, nous parvenons à rejoindre Harry. Nous sortons nos baguettes, Drago et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? <em>dit soudain la voix de Ron, de l’autre côté du mur d’objets qui se dressait sur la droite</em>. Tu parles à quelqu’un ?</p><p> </p><p>Dans un mouvement brusque, semblable à un coup de fouet, Crabbe pointa sa baguette sur les vieux meubles, les malles défoncées, les livres usagés, les robes mitées et autre bric-à-brac non identifié qui s’entassaient en une montagne d’une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Descendo</strong> ! <em>hurla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le mur commença à vaciller puis à s’ébouler dans l’allée voisine où se trouvait Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron ! <em>beugla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque part, hors de notre champ de vision, Hermione poussa un cri et on entendit d’innombrables objets s’écraser par terre, de l’autre côté du mur chancelant.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Finite</strong> ! <em>s’exclama-t-il, sa baguette tendue vers le rempart qui se stabilisa aussitôt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>vociféra Drago au moment où Goyle s’apprêtait à renouveler son sortilège</em>. Si tout s’écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? <em>répliqua Crabbe</em>. C’est Potter, Fawley et toi que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui va s’intéresser à un dieu-dame ?</p><p> </p><p>— On est venu ici pour le prendre, <em>dit Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler l’agacement que lui inspirait la bêtise de ses deux anciens acolytes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Doit signifier ?</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe se tourna vers Drago avec une férocité qu’il ne cherchait pas à déguiser.</p><p> </p><p>— On s’en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n’obéis plus à tes ordres, Drago. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? <em>s’écria à nouveau Ron, de l’autre côté du mur de</em> vieilleries. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ? <em>imita Crabbe</em>. Qu’est-ce qui se… non, Potter ! <strong>Endoloris</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’était rué sur la tiare. Le sortilège de Crabbe le manqua, mais frappa le buste qui fut projeté en l’air. Le diadème s’envola puis retomba hors de vue, parmi la masse d’objets sur laquelle le buste avait lui-même atterri.</p><p> </p><p>— STOP ! <em>hurla Drago à Crabbe, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l’immense salle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Je ne l’ai pas tué, non ? <em>s’écria Crabbe</em>. Mais si je le peux, je le ferai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu’il meure, de toute façon, quelle diff…</p><p> </p><p>Un jet de lumière écarlate passa alors à quelques centimètres de nous : Hermione s’était précipitée et avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion en visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais</p><p>Il avait réussi à pousser celui-ci hors de la trajectoire de l’éclair qui rata sa cible.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! <strong>Avada Kedavra</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protégo</strong> ! <em>m’écriais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione plongea de côté et la tentative de meurtre de Crabbe échoua. Harry jeta à son tour un sortilège de Stupéfixion à Crabbe. Ce dernier l’évita d’un bond.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong> ! <em>criais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>La baguette de Goyle lui échappa des mains et disparut dans la muraille d’objets à côté de lui. Il sauta bêtement sur place pour essayer en vain de la récupérer.</p><p> </p><p>Ron apparu soudain au bout de l’allée et jeta à Crabbe un maléfice du Saucisson qui le manqua de peu. Crabbe fit volte-face et hurla à nouveau :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Avada Kedavra</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>D’un bond, Ron échappa au jet de lumière verte. Hermione fonça sur eux, lançant au passage un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui frappa Goyle de plein fouet.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est quelque part par là ! <em>cria Harry en montrant la pile d’objets sur laquelle le vieux diadème était tombé</em>. Cherchez-le pendant que je vais aider R…</p><p>
  
</p><p>— HARRY ! <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière lui, un grondement qui enflait rapidement l’avertit de justesse. Ron et Crabbe couraient vers nous à toutes jambes, le long de l’allée.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu aimes la chaleur, crapule ? <em>rugit Crabbe sans cesser de courir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser ce qu’il avait déclenché. Des flammes d’une taille anormale les poursuivaient et léchaient au passage les amas d’objets qui s’effritaient en se couvrant de suie à leur contact.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Aguamenti</strong> ! <em>hurla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le jet d’eau qui jaillit de sa baguette s’évapora dans l’air.</p><p> </p><p>— COUREZ ! <em>cria Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago attrapa Goyle, rendu inerte par la stupéfixion, et le traîna avec lui. Crabbe nous devançait tous, l’air terrifié, à présent. Harry, Ron et Hermione s’étaient précipités sur ses talons, poursuivis par le feu. Ce n’était pas un feu normal.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est un Feudeymon ! Le crétin, il ne sait même pas le contrôler ! <em>s’exclame le blond.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je l’aide à tirer Goyle.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous tournons un coin de l’allée, les flammes nous pourchassèrent comme si elles étaient vivantes, dotées de sens, décidées à les tuer. Le feu, maintenant, se métamorphosait, se transformant en une gigantesque horde de bêtes féroces : serpents enflammés, chimères et dragons se dressaient dans les airs, fondaient en piqué puis s’élevaient à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>Les détritus séculaires dont ils se nourrissaient étaient catapultés dans leurs gueules hérissées de dents, projetés très haut sur leurs pattes griffues avant d’être consumés par la fournaise.</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi avions perdus Harry, Ron et Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Super… <em>marmonnais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Nous devons grimper ! <em>dit Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il désigne une tour moyennement stable. Je grogne.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok. On monte avec Goyle, puis je vais me transformer en Animagus pour essayer de montrer notre position aux trois autres !</p><p> </p><p>A nous deux, nous hissons Goyle inconscient sur une pile fragile de bureaux carbonisés. Une fois en haut, je n’ai pas besoin de signaler notre position car Harry fonce vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>Drago le vit arriver et leva une main que Harry attrape, mais je sais tout de suite qu’il ne parviendrait pas à les soulever : Goyle était trop lourd, et la main de Drago, couverte de sueur, glissa aussitôt de celle de Harry…</p><p> </p><p>— SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D’EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! <em>rugit la voix de Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et au moment où une immense chimère de flammes fondait sur eux, Hermione et lui hissèrent Goyle sur leur propre balai puis s’élevèrent à nouveau, roulant et tanguant dans les airs, pendant que Drago grimpait derrière Harry, et que je me transformais en aigle.</p><p> </p><p>— La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! <em>cria Drago à l’oreille de Harry qui fonçait derrière Ron, Hermione et Goyle à travers le tourbillon de fumée noire, parvenant à peine à respirer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Autour de nous, les derniers objets qui n’avaient pas encore été brûlés par la voracité des flammes volaient en tous sens, jetés en l’air, en manière de célébration, par les créatures nées du feu ensorcelé : des coupes, des boucliers, un collier étincelant et une vieille tiare aux couleurs délavées…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là ! <em>hurla Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et descendit en piqué. Je le suis. Le diadème semblait tomber au ralenti, tournoyant et scintillant dans sa chute vers la gueule béante d’un serpent, et soudain, il l’attrapa, le fit glisser autour de son poignet…</p><p> </p><p>Harry vira à nouveau alors que le serpent se ruait sur lui. Il remonta en flèche et fonça directement vers l’endroit où se trouvait la porte, en priant pour qu’elle soit restée ouverte.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione et Goyle avaient disparu, Drago hurlait, cramponné si étroitement à Harry qu’il devait lui faisait mal.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, nous sortons de la Salle du Demande. Drago et Harry s’écrasent contre le mur du couloir, à l’extérieur de la salle, alors que je reprends mon apparence humaine.</p><p> </p><p>— On a eu chaud… <em>soupirais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago tomba du balai et resta étendu, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Harry roula sur lui-même et se redressa en position assise. La porte de la Salle sur Demande s’était effacée et Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le sol, pantelants, à côté de Goyle, toujours inconscient.</p><p> </p><p>— Crabbe ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il est mort, <em>répondit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence. Pendant quelques instants, on n’entendit plus que les quintes de toux et les halètements. Puis une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu’elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires.</p><p> </p><p>La bataille continuait de faire rage. On entendait à présent d’autres cris que ceux des fantômes qui battaient en retraite.</p><p> </p><p>— Où est Ginny ? <em>lança Harry brusquement</em>. Elle était ici. Elle devait revenir dans la Salle sur Demande.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que la salle fonctionnera encore après l’incendie ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lui aussi se remit debout. Il se massa la poitrine et regarda à droite et à gauche.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux qu’on se sépare et qu’on aille voir…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>trancha Hermione qui se relevait à son tour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’aide Drago à se relever. Goyle était resté étalé par terre, impuissant. Il n’avait plus de baguette.</p><p> </p><p>— Restons ensemble. Allons-y… Harry, qu’est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Ah, oui…</p><p> </p><p>Il ôta le diadème de son poignet et le leva devant lui. Je m’approche pour le voir, impressionnée. Des mots minuscules qui y étaient gravés : « Tout homme s’enrichit quand abonde l’esprit. » Un liquide semblable à du sang semblait suinter du diadème. Soudain, l’objet se brisa entre ses mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce devait être un Feudeymon ! <em>gémit</em><em> Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux du diadème</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le Feudeymon – le feu ensorcelé –, c’est l’une des substances qui détruisent les Horcruxes mais jamais, jamais je n’aurais osé m’en servir, c’est tellement dangereux. Comment Crabbe savait-il… ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont les Carrow qui ont dû lui apprendre, <em>déclara Harry d’un air sinistre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dommage qu’il ne les ait pas écoutés quand ils ont expliqué comment l’arrêter, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout comme Hermione, il avait les cheveux roussis et le visage noir de suie.</p><p> </p><p>— S’il n’avait pas essayé de nous tuer, je regretterais vraiment sa mort, <em>dit Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Cela signifie que si nous parvenions à amener le serpent…</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’interrompit lorsque des cris, des hurlements et les bruits caractéristiques de combats singuliers emplirent soudain le couloir. Des Mangemorts avaient pénétré dans Poudlard. Fred et Percy venaient d’apparaître, reculant vers nous, tous deux aux prises avec des hommes masqués et encapuchonnés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma mère ? <em>demandais-je, paniquée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis certain qu’elle va bien, <em>me dit-il pour me rassurer.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur rescousse. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans toutes les directions et l’homme qui affrontait Percy se hâta de battre en retraite. Son capuchon glissa alors de sa tête et ils virent un front bombé, des cheveux noirs parsemés d’argent…</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! <em>s’écria Percy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il lança un maléfice droit sur Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ma parole, Perce, c’est de l’humour ! <em>s’exclama Fred tandis que le Mangemort qu’il combattait s’effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Thicknesse était tombé par terre et de minuscules piquants jaillissaient sur toute la surface de son corps. Il semblait se transformer en une sorte d’oursin. Fred regarda Percy d’un air réjoui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as vraiment fait de l’humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t’avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…</p><p> </p><p>L’atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Drago et moi les rejoignons. Nous étions tous regroupés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Percy, Drago et moi, les deux Mangemorts à nos pieds, l’un stupéfixé, l’autre métamorphosé. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux.</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup, nous sommes tous soulevés dans les airs par une explosion. Je ferme les yeux et, lorsque je retombe au sol, je me remets tant bien que mal debout, les paumes en sang.</p><p> </p><p>Sur le sol, trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, à l’endroit où l’explosion avait défoncé le mur.</p><p> </p><p>— Non… non… non ! <em>hurla Percy</em>. Non ! Fred ! Non !</p><p> </p><p>Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillé à côté d’eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. La baguette de Sureau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était la fin du monde, alors pourquoi la bataille n’avait-elle pas cessé, pourquoi le château n’avait-il pas sombré dans un silence horrifié, pourquoi chacun des combattants n’avait-il pas déposé les armes ?</p><p> </p><p>Les larmes aux yeux, je me jette dans les bras de la personne la plus proche, qui s’avéra être Drago. Celui-ci me serre contre lui, essayant de calmer mes pleurs.</p><p> </p><p>Des maléfices jaillirent de l’obscurité et volèrent vers nous, frappant le mur derrière notre tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Couchez-vous ! <em>hurla Harry, alors que de nouveaux sortilèges surgissaient dans la nuit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et lui avaient tous deux attrapé Hermione, l’obligeant à se coucher par terre, et Percy s’était allongé sur le corps de Fred pour le protéger d’autres mutilations. Drago et moi étions au sol, le premier nommé me protégeant de son corps.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens, Percy, il faut partir d’ici ! <em>s’écria Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Percy refusa d’un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Percy !</p><p> </p><p>Drago m’aide à me relever alors que les autres essaient de faire se lever Percy.</p><p> </p><p>— Percy, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! On va…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione poussa un hurlement. Une araignée monstrueuse, de la taille d’une petite voiture, essayait de passer par l’énorme trou du mur défoncé : l’un des descendants d’Aragog s’était joint au combat.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Harry crièrent en même temps et leurs sortilèges se combinèrent pour frapper le monstre qui fut projeté en arrière, les pattes agitées d’horribles secousses, puis disparut dans l’obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a amené des amis ! s’e<em>xclama Harry, en jetant un coup d’œil à travers l’ouverture du mur éventré par les maléfices</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>D’autres araignées géantes grimpaient au flanc du château, libérées de la Forêt interdite dans laquelle les Mangemorts avaient dû pénétrer. Harry lança sur elles d’autres sortilèges de Stupéfixion, précipitant le chef des monstres sur ses congénères qui roulèrent au bas de la muraille, hors de notre champ de vision. Puis de nouveaux maléfices volèrent au-dessus de la tête de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Partons d’ici ! MAINTENANT ! <em>cria Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry poussa Hermione devant lui en même temps que Ron, puis se baissa pour saisir le corps de Fred sous les aisselles. Percy, comprenant ce qu’il essayait de faire, cessa d’étreindre le cadavre de son frère et l’aida.</p><p> </p><p>Ensemble, penchés le plus bas possible pour éviter les sortilèges qui volaient vers eux depuis le parc, ils emmenèrent Fred à l’abri.</p><p> </p><p>— Ici, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ils l’installèrent dans une niche, occupée d’habitude par une armure.</p><p> </p><p>Goyle avait disparu. Au bout du couloir rempli de poussière et de gravats, les vitres des fenêtres depuis longtemps pulvérisées, nous voyons une foule de gens qui couraient en tous sens, amis ou ennemis, on n’aurait su le dire. Tournant l’angle du mur, Percy poussa un mugissement de taureau :</p><p> </p><p>— ROOKWOOD !</p><p> </p><p>Il se précipita vers un homme de haute taille qui poursuivait deux élèves.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione: Harry, par ici ! <em>s’écria Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait entraîné Ron derrière une tapisserie et tous deux semblaient aux prises l’un avec l’autre. Hermione essayait de retenir Ron, de l’empêcher de courir après Percy.</p><p> </p><p>— Écoute-moi… ÉCOUTE-MOI, RON !</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux aider… Je veux tuer des Mangemorts…</p><p> </p><p>Les traits de son visage, sali par la fumée et la poussière, étaient déformés, et il tremblait de rage et de chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! S’il te plaît… Ron… Il nous faut le serpent… nous devons tuer le serpent ! <em>insista Hermione</em>. Nous allons nous battre ! <em>s’exclama Hermione</em>. Il le faudra, pour atteindre le serpent ! Mais ne perdons pas de vue ce que nous devons f… faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! <em>répéta-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle aussi pleurait. Tout en parlant, elle essuyait son visage avec sa manche déchirée, roussie. Sans lâcher Ron, elle se tourna vers Harry et respira profondément pour se calmer.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut que tu saches où se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent doit être avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? Vas-y, Harry… regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête !</p><p> </p><p>Obéissant à Hermione, il ferma les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, je suis désolé pour ton frère, <em>lui dit Drago, sincère. </em></p><p> </p><p>Cet aveu sembla le surprendre, mais il le remercia tout d’un même d’un petit mouvement de tête.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un haut-le-corps, Harry rouvrit les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d’une protection magique. Il vient d’envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père ? <em>demande le blond, angoissé. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Il s’inquiète pour toi, <em>lui dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mon ami pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. C’est vrai qu’après qu’il nous ait libéré, nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé de son père.</p><p> </p><p>— Voldemort est dans la Cabane hurlante ? <em>s’exclama Hermione, outrée</em>. Il ne… Il n’est même pas en train de se battre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il pense que ce n’est pas nécessaire, <em>dit Harry</em>. Il pense que c’est moi qui vais aller vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi ? <em>demanda Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Il sait que je recherche les Horcruxes… et il ne se sépare plus de Nagini… De toute évidence, il faudra bien que je me rende auprès de lui, si je veux m’approcher de la créature…</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>dit Ron en redressant les épaules</em>. Il n’est pas question que tu y ailles, c’est ce qu’il veut, c’est ce qu’il attend. Donc, tu restes ici pour t’occuper d’Hermione et moi j’irai le chercher…</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui barra le chemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous quatre, vous ne bougez pas. Je vais y aller sous la cape d’invisibilité et je reviendrai dès que je…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>l’interrompit Hermione</em>. Il serait beaucoup plus logique que je prenne la cape et…</p><p> </p><p>— N’y pense même pas, <em>gronda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de répondre : « Ron, je suis aussi capable que toi de…», lorsque la tapisserie au sommet de l’escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient se déchira soudain.</p><p> </p><p>— POTTER !</p><p> </p><p>Deux Mangemorts masqués avaient surgi devant nous, mais à peine avaient-ils fait le geste de lever leurs baguettes qu’Hermione s’était déjà écriée :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Glisseo</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Sous nos pieds, les marches s’aplatirent aussitôt en formant un toboggan. Nous sommes précipités vers le bas de l’escalier, incapables de contrôler notre chute, glissant à une telle vitesse que les sortilèges de Stupéfixion des Mangemorts passaient loin au-dessus de notre tête. Nous traversons comme une flèche la tapisserie qui masquait le pied de l’escalier et atterrissons dans un couloir en roulant sur nous-mêmes, pour finir notre course contre le mur opposé.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Duro</strong> ! <em>s’exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Deux craquements sonores, à donner la nausée, retentirent derrière la tapisserie qui s’était changée en pierre et contre laquelle nos poursuivants venaient de s’écraser.</p><p> </p><p>— Écartez-vous ! <em>hurla Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous écartons dans l’embrasure d’une porte tandis qu’une horde de pupitres au galop fonçait devant nous, menée à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall qui courait à toutes jambes et ne sembla pas s’apercevoir de notre présence. Ses cheveux défaits étaient tombés sur ses épaules et elle avait une entaille sur la joue. Lorsqu’elle tourna l’angle du mur, nous l’entendons crier :</p><p> </p><p>— CHARGEZ !</p><p> </p><p>— Elle vient de gagner tout mon respect… <em>murmura Drago, admiratif. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mets la cape, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous…</p><p> </p><p>Mais il la déploya sur nous cinq.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>dis-je en sortant.</em> Je vais nous protéger. Et à cinq, nous ne passerons pas inaperçus.</p><p> </p><p>Avant qu’ils n’aient pu me contredire, j’ouvre la marche, baguette levée. Je dévale l’escalier voisin et me retrouve dans un couloir rempli de combattants. De chaque côté, les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient peuplés de personnages peints qui hurlaient des conseils et des encouragements pendant que les Mangemorts, masqués ou à visage découvert, affrontaient élèves et professeurs.</p><p> </p><p>Dean avait réussi à s’emparer d’une baguette et se battait contre Dolohov. Parvati était aux prises avec Travers. Tout le monde courait, virait, zigzaguait si vite qu’en lançant un sortilège, je risquais fort de toucher quelqu’un de mon propre camp.</p><p> </p><p>Un grand « whIIIIIIIIIIII ! » retentit. Peeves jetait des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts dont la tête fut soudain engloutie par des tentacules verdâtres qui se tortillaient comme de gros vers.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protégo</strong> ! <em>criais-je là ou devait se trouver mes amis, sous la cape d’invisibilité. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Là-bas ! <em>s’écria un Mangemort masqué, le doigt tendu</em>. C’est Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>Dean profita de la distraction momentanée du Mangemort et le frappa avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Dolohov essaya de répliquer mais Parvati l’immobilisa à l’aide d’un maléfice du Saucisson.</p><p> </p><p>— ALLONS-Y ! <em>hurla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous ruons en avant, tête baissée, au milieu de la bataille, glissant un peu sur les flaques de jus de Snargalouf.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait d’autres combattants du haut en bas de l’escalier ainsi que dans le hall.</p><p> </p><p>Yaxley, près de la porte d’entrée, affrontait Flitwick. À côté d’eux, un Mangemort masqué se battait contre Kingsley. Des élèves couraient en tous sens, certains portant ou traînant des amis blessés.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman ! <em>m’exclamais-je en voyant ma mère combattre contre un Mangemort masqué. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me précipite vers elle, lançant des <strong>Stupéfix</strong> et <strong>Pétrificus Totalus</strong> un peu partout autour de moi.</p><p> </p><p>Neville surgi de nulle part, les bras chargés d’une Tentacula vénéneuse qui s’enroula joyeusement autour du Mangemort le plus proche et le fit vaciller.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! <em>s’exclame maman, folle d’inquiétude. </em></p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Stupéfix</strong> ! <em>hurlais-je sur le Mangemort, qui se retrouva expédié plusieurs mètres plus loin en emportant un de ses congénères au passage.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ma mère me serre dans ses bras au moment où du verre se brisa. Le sablier des Serpentard qui comptabilisait les points de leur maison déversa ses émeraudes un peu partout. Plusieurs personnes surprises en pleine course glissèrent et chancelèrent dangereusement.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman ! Il… il faut que je te dise que, lorsque j’étais au Manoir Malefoy, j’ai eu une hallucination et… et j’ai vu papa, <em>lui dis-je, d’un coup. </em>Il m’a dit qu’il s’est sacrifié pour moi, et sans lui je devrai être morte à l’heure qu’il est parce que je ne me serai pas réveillée et mon cousin maléfique aurait réussi à prendre toute ma magie !</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, écoute moi ; ton père n’était fière que d’une seule chose, dans sa vie, et c’était toi. Voldemort l’a tué lorsqu’il a essayé de l’envoyer sur une fausse piste. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles le venger, d’accord ? Tu dois survivre, et si ce n’est pas pour moi, fait-le pour Natasha et Arya ! <strong>Stupéfix</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Un Mangemort, qui approchait de nous, se retrouve Stupéfixé. Deux corps tombèrent par-dessus la balustrade et une forme grise, indistincte, se précipita à quatre pattes à travers le hall pour planter ses dents dans l’une des deux victimes.</p><p> </p><p>— NON ! <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa baguette produisit une détonation assourdissante et Fenrir Greyback fut rejeté en arrière, loin du corps de Lavande Brown qui remuait faiblement sur le sol. Greyback heurta de plein fouet la rampe de marbre de l’escalier et se débattit pour se remettre debout. Mais, dans un éclair blanc aveuglant et un craquement sonore, une boule de cristal lui tomba sur la tête et il s’effondra sur le sol, inerte.</p><p> </p><p>— J’en ai d’autres ! <em>s’écria le professeur Trelawney par-dessus la balustrade</em>. Il suffit de demander ! Tenez…</p><p> </p><p>Avec un geste semblable à celui d’un joueur de tennis au service, elle sortit de son sac une énorme sphère de cristal, agita sa baguette en l’air et envoya la boule fracasser une fenêtre de l’autre côté du hall. Au même moment, les lourdes portes de bois de l’entrée s’ouvrirent à la volée et d’autres araignées gigantesques pénétrèrent de force dans le hall.</p><p> </p><p>Des cris de terreur s’élevèrent de toutes parts : les combattants se dispersèrent, les Mangemorts tout comme les élèves de Poudlard, et des jets de lumière rouge et verte volèrent vers les nouveaux monstres qui frémirent de toutes leurs pattes et se cabrèrent, plus effrayants que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Arania Exumai</strong> ! <em>crions-nous, maman et moi, d’une seule voix.</em></p><p> </p><p>Eleana: J’ai toujours détesté Aragog et sa progénitures, <em>dit maman, pleine de dégout. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, c’est pour ça que Hagrid ne t’a pas invitée à son enterrement ! <em>m’exclamais-je, amusée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Comme s’il avait entendu son nom, Hagrid avait dévalé l’escalier comme un boulet de canon en brandissant son parapluie rose à fleurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne leur faites pas de mal, ne leur faites pas de mal ! <em>beugla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— HAGRID, NON !</p><p> </p><p>Harry sortit de sous la cape d’invisibilité et se mit à courir, penché à angle droit pour éviter les maléfices qui illuminaient le hall tout entier.</p><p> </p><p>— HAGRID, REVENEZ !</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas possible… <em>grognais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hagrid disparut parmi les araignées qui battaient en retraite sous l’assaut des sortilèges, l’entraînant avec elles dans une immense débandade, un grouillement répugnant.</p><p> </p><p>— HAGRID !</p><p> </p><p>— HARRY ! <em>l’appelais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry ne m’entend visiblement pas. Il dévala les marches qui descendaient dans le parc obscur et je le perds de vue.</p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne vers ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’aime ! <em>lui dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et je me précipite après Harry. Je le retrouve face à un géant.</p><p> </p><p>— NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! <em>mugit Ron</em>. Si tu le stupéfixes, il va écraser la moitié du château…</p><p> </p><p>Graup : HAGGER ?</p><p> </p><p>Graup apparut à l’angle du château. À cet instant seulement, je me rendis compte que Graup était en effet un géant de petite taille. Le monstre gargantuesque qui essayait de broyer ses victimes dans les étages du château se retourna et poussa un rugissement. Les marches de pierre tremblèrent lorsqu’il s’avança à pas lourds vers son congénère plus petit.</p><p> </p><p>La bouche tordue de Graup s’ouvrit toute grande, découvrant des dents jaunes de la taille d’une brique. Ils se jetèrent alors l’un sur l’autre avec une sauvagerie de lions.</p><p> </p><p>— COUREZ ! <em>beugla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La nuit fut remplie des bruits de coups et des cris atroces que produisait la lutte des géants.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous précipitons tous les cinq vers le parc.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions arrivés à mi-chemin de la Forêt interdite quand nous nous arrêtons. Autour de nous, l’atmosphère s’était figée. Des formes s’avançaient dans l’obscurité, des silhouettes ondulantes, noires comme un concentré de ténèbres, se dirigeant vers le château en une grande vague mouvante, leurs visages dissimulés sous des capuchons, leur respiration semblable à un râle…</p><p> </p><p>— Allez, Harry ! <em>dit la voix d’Hermione qui semblait très lointaine</em>. Les Patronus, vite, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Je lève ma baguette et fait apparaitre mon Patronus.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’ai jamais réussi à faire un Patronus, <em>avoue Dragotout à coup. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu dois penser à un moment joyeux de ta vie ! <em>lui expliquais-je. </em>Moi, par exemple, je pense à la naissance de Natasha et Arya !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione: ALLEZ, HARRY ! <em>hurla Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>De leur pas glissant, une centaine de Détraqueurs s’approchaient.</p><p> </p><p>Drago: Ouais, sauf que contrairement à toi, je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de moment joyeux dans ma vie…</p><p> </p><p>Puis, soudain, il sembla avoir une idée.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expecto Patronum </strong>!</p><p> </p><p>Et, d’un coup, un aigle apparu. Non seulement, pour une première fois, c’était un magnifique exploit de faire apparaitre un patronus corporel mais, en plus, il était vraiment puissant.</p><p> </p><p>Il rejoignit mon aigle. Le terrier argenté de Ron vacilla faiblement puis expira. La loutre d’Hermione s’agita quelques instants avant de s’effacer. Il ne restait plus que les deux aigles contre la centaine de Détraqueurs.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, brusquement, un lièvre, un sanglier et un renard argentés s’envolèrent au-dessus de la tête de Harry, de Ron et d’Hermione. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent à l’approche des créatures. Trois autres personnes étaient sorties de l’obscurité et les entouraient, leurs baguettes tendues, continuant de faire avancer leurs Patronus : Luna, Ernie, Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est bien, <em>dit Luna d’un ton encourageant, comme si nous étions revenus au temps des séances d’entraînement de l’A.D., dans la Salle sur Demande</em>. C’est bien, Harry… Allez, pense à quelque chose d’heureux…</p><p> </p><p>— Quelque chose d’heureux ? <em>répéta-t-il, la voix brisée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes toujours là, tous ensemble, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>, et nous nous battons. Vas-y, maintenant…</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une étincelle argentée, puis une lumière incertaine et enfin, au prix du plus gros effort qu’il ait jamais eu à fournir, le cerf jaillit à l’extrémité de la baguette de Harry. Il s’élança au petit galop et les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent pour de bon. La nuit retrouva aussitôt sa tiédeur.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier, <em>dit Ron d’une voix tremblante en se tournant vers Luna, Ernie et Seamus</em>, vous venez de nous sauver la…</p><p> </p><p>Avec un rugissement et une démarche à faire trembler la terre, un autre géant se dressa dans l’obscurité, venant de la Forêt interdite. Il brandissait une massue plus grande à elle toute seule que n’importe lequel d’entre nous.</p><p> </p><p>— COUREZ ! <em>s’écria à nouveau Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres n’avaient pas besoin du conseil. Ils avaient déjà pris la fuite, d’extrême justesse, car l’énorme pied de la créature s’abattit à l’endroit précis où ils s’étaient trouvés un instant auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la raison pour laquelle le Patronus de Drago était similaire au miens et à ma forme d’animagus, nous partons à toute vitesse pour nous sauver du géant.</p><p> </p><p>— Éloignons-nous ! <em>hurla Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le géant brandit à nouveau sa massue et ses mugissements retentirent dans la nuit, à travers le parc où des explosions de lumière rouge et verte continuaient d’illuminer l’obscurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Saule cogneur ! <em>dit Harry</em>. Allons-y !</p><p> </p><p>Il est le premier à y parvenir. Lorsque nous le rejoignons, c’est à peine si je ne m’écroule pas au sol, épuisée. Hermione était si essoufflée qu’elle n’arrivait plus à parler.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment… Comment allons-nous entrer ? <em>demanda Ron, hors d’haleine</em>. Je vois… l’endroit… si seulement… Pattenrond était là…</p><p> </p><p>Hremione : Pattenrond ? <em>s’indigna Hermione, la respiration sifflante, courbée en deux, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains</em>. Tu es un sorcier, ou quoi ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Hein oui… c’est vrai…</p><p> </p><p>Ron jeta un coup d’œil alentour puis dirigea sa baguette vers une brindille, sur le sol, et prononça la formule :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Wingardium Leviosa</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>La brindille décolla de terre, tournoya dans les airs comme si elle était emportée par une rafale de vent, puis fila droit vers le tronc, à travers les branches menaçantes qui s’agitaient en tous sens. Elle heurta un point précis, tout près des racines et l’arbre cessa aussitôt de se contorsionner, devenant soudain immobile.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait ! <em>haleta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant une seconde d’incertitude, alors que les détonations et les crépitements de la bataille emplissaient l’atmosphère, Harry hésita.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, nous te suivons, entre là-dedans ! <em>dit Ron en le poussant en avant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tortilla pour se glisser dans le passage qui s’enfonçait sous terre, caché par les racines de l’arbre. Nous étions beaucoup plus à l’étroit que la dernière fois. Le tunnel avait un plafond bas. Nous avions dû nous courber pour le parcourir, près de quatre ans auparavant, mais maintenant, nous étions obligés d’avancer à quatre pattes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry était passé le premier, sa baguette allumée. Nous étions silencieux. Enfin, le tunnel commença à remonter vers la surface et Hermione tira la cheville de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— La cape ! <em>murmura-t-elle</em>. Mets la cape !</p><p> </p><p>Il tâtonna derrière lui et elle posa dans sa main libre l’étoffe glissante qu’elle avait roulée en boule. Avec difficulté, il s’en enveloppa, murmura : « Nox » pour éteindre sa baguette et continua d’avancer à quatre pattes en faisant le moins de bruit possible.</p><p> </p><p>Des voix nous parvinrent, en provenance de la pièce qui se trouvait devant nous, légèrement étouffées par une vieille caisse placée à l’extrémité du tunnel pour en interdire l’accès. Harry rampa jusqu’à l’entrée du passage et regarda à travers une fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur. Il est, de ce fait, le seul à voir ce qu’il s’y passe.</p><p> </p><p>— …Maître, leur résistance s’effondre…</p><p> </p><p>— …Et cela se produit sans ton aide, <em>répliqua Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë</em>. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but… presque.</p><p> </p><p>— Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S’il vous plaît.</p><p> </p><p>Harry recula un peu.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai un problème, Severus, <em>déclara Voldemort d’une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Maître ? <em>dit Rogue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?</p><p> </p><p>Dans le silence qui suivit je comprends que Voldemort parle de la Baguette de Sureau. Je crois entendre le serpent siffler légèrement, ou peut-être était-ce le soupir chuintant de Voldemort qui se prolongeait dans l’air ?</p><p> </p><p>— M… Maître ? <em>reprit Rogue d’une voix neutre</em>. Je ne comprends pas. Vous… Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répliqua Voldemort</em>. J’ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l’est… pas. Elle n’a pas produit les merveilles qu’elle promettait. Je n’ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années.</p><p> </p><p>Le ton de Voldemort était calme, songeur.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucune différence, <em>répéta Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue resta silencieux.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t’ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l’un ni l’autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c’est pour lui qu’ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, Maître, il se peut qu’il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu’un d’autre que vous…</p><p> </p><p>— Les instructions que j’ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible, sauf Fawley – mais ne le tuez pas, lui. C’est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m’as été précieux. Très précieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux…</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’ai déjà dit non ! <em>trancha Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le bruissement d’une cape évoquait le glissement d’un serpent sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c’est ce qui se passera quand j’affronterai enfin ce garçon !</p><p> </p><p>— Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose. Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j’ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je l’ignore, Maître.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu l’ignores ? Ma baguette en bois d’if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s’est agi de tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m’a parlé des deux cœurs jumeaux et il m’a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C’est ce que j’ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s’est brisée face à Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je n’ai pas d’explication, Maître.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de la Mort. Je l’ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l’ai prise dans la tombe d’Albus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…</p><p> </p><p>— Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, <em>reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu’un murmure</em>, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d’être ce qu’elle devrait être, refusait d’agir comme la légende dit qu’elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j’ai trouvé la réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue resta muet.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.</p><p> </p><p>— Maître…</p><p> </p><p>— La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m’obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C’est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m’appartenir véritablement.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Drago mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer, visiblement, un cri.</p><p> </p><p>— Maître ! <em>protesta Rogue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne peut en être autrement, <em>répliqua Voldemort</em>. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort s’exprima alors en Fourchelang :</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tue</span>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un horrible hurlement. Voyant Drago flancher, je le soutiens et serre sa main. A en croire les mouvements de son corps tremblant, il pleurait.</p><p> </p><p>— Je regrette, <em>dit froidement Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y avait aucune tristesse en lui, aucun remords. Le moment était venu de quitter la cabane et de prendre le commandement des opérations, avec une baguette qui, à présent, lui obéirait pleinement.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>murmura Hermione derrière lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s’écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l’intérieur de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>Nous le suivons rapidement. Rogue était étendu au sol, le sang coulant de ses plaies, le visage livide. Ses doigts essayaient d’étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou.</p><p> </p><p>Harry enleva la cape d’invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l’homme qu’il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l’attira vers lui. Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.</p><p> </p><p>— Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose d’autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D’un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glissa alors dans les mains tremblantes de Harry une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l’aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l’étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez-… moi, <em>murmura-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s’éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.</p><p> </p><p>Et Drago se mit réellement à pleurer dans mes bras, pleurant la mort de son parrain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. La promesse de Drago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maladroitement, je serre Drago dans mes bras. Je ne supportais plus de l’entendre pleurer. Je n’ai jamais aimé entendre quiconque pleurer, encore moins mes amis. Mais, il en avait pleinement le droit. Malgré tout ce qu’il s’était passé, Rogue était le parrain de Drago, qui l’a toujours connu.</p><p> </p><p>Nous ne connaissions que la partie « prof » de Rogue, et pas la partie « personnelle » comparé à lui.</p><p> </p><p>Harry resta à genoux au côté de Rogue et le regarda simplement, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix froide et aiguë parle soudain qu’il se releva d’un bond, la flasque étroitement serrée dans sa main, en pensant que Voldemort était revenu dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>La voix de ce dernier résonnait contre les murs et il s’adressait en fait à Poudlard et à ses environs. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard et tous ceux qui se battaient dans le château allaient l’entendre aussi clairement que s’il avait été derrière eux, son souffle sur leur nuque, suffisamment près pour leur infliger un coup mortel.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez combattu vaillamment, <em>disait la voix haute et glacée</em>. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d’un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J’ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m’adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m’affronter directement. J’attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n’es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t’es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu’au dernier homme, jusqu’à la dernière femme, jusqu’au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne l’écoute pas, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout ira bien, <em>ajouta Hermione d’un ton farouche</em>. On va… On va revenir au château. S’il est parti dans la forêt, il faut qu’on réfléchisse à un nouveau plan…</p><p> </p><p>Elle jeta un coup d’oeil au corps de Rogue puis retourna précipitamment vers l’entrée du tunnel. Ron la suivit.</p><p> </p><p>— On arrive, <em>dis-je à mes amis en désignant un Drago très mal en point. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ils acquiescèrent tristement. Harry ramassa la cape d’invisibilité et regarda à nouveau Rogue avant de partir à son tour. Une fois seuls, je me détache doucement de Drago et fait apparaitre un drap noir. Lentement, silencieusement, tristement, nous le mettons pardessus notre ancien professeur de potions.</p><p> </p><p>Une heure. Voldemort nous a laisser une heure de répit.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous… je… <em>essayais-je avant de prendre une profonde respiration pour me calmer. </em>Nous pourrions l’enterrer, après la bataille, <em>proposais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago acquiesça. Il était plus pale que d’habitude et tout son corps tremblait.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous devrions le laisser ici, <em>proposais-je. </em>Nous reviendrons plus tard. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le ramener à tout le monde. Je vais tout de même bloquer l’endroit, au cas où quelqu’un de malintentionné reviendrait.</p><p> </p><p>Et, finalement, nous quittons la Cabane Hurlante. On aurait dit que de petits tas de vêtements parsemaient la pelouse devant le château. L’aube allait se lever dans une heure environ mais pour l’instant, c’était encore la nuit noire.</p><p> </p><p>Nous rejoignons les marches de pierre. Le château était étrangement silencieux. On ne voyait plus d’éclairs lumineux, on n’entendait plus de détonations, plus de cris. Les dalles du hall d’entrée déserté étaient tachées de sang, des émeraudes toujours répandues sur le sol, mêlées aux morceaux de marbre et aux débris de bois. Une partie de la rampe d’escalier avait été détruite.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Les tables des maisons avaient disparu et la salle était bondée. Les survivants, debout par groupes, se tenaient par le cou. Les blessés, rassemblés sur l’estrade, étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidée d’une équipe de volontaires. Firenze comptait parmi les blessés. Le flanc ruisselant de sang, il était allongé, secoué de tremblements, incapable de se relever.</p><p> </p><p>Les morts étaient étendus côte à côte au milieu de la salle. On ne voyait pas le corps de Fred, caché par sa famille qui l’entourait. George était agenouillé auprès de lui. Mrs Weasley, affalée sur la poitrine de son fils, tremblait de tout son corps. Mr Weasley lui caressait les cheveux, le visage inondé de larmes.</p><p> </p><p>Maman était à côté, triste, et regardait deux autres corps allongés à côté de celui de Fred : Remus et Tonks, pâles, immobiles, le visage paisible, semblaient endormis sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé.</p><p> </p><p>Nous les rejoignons silencieusement et maman me serre dans ses bras avant de serrer Drago. Elle était la dernière survivante des Maraudeurs.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y avait cependant aucune trace de Harry. Il s’était volatilisé. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise que je venais d’invoquer.</p><p> </p><p>— Teddy… <em>murmurais-je. </em>Teddy vient de perdre ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu es sa marraine, <em>ajoute maman. </em>Harry et toi, vous devrez vous occuper de cet enfant comme si c’était un des vôtres.</p><p> </p><p>Et pour seule réponse, j’acquiesce. Evidemment que nous allons aimer Teddy. Nous l’aimerons de tout notre cœur et il n’aura pas la même enfance qu’Harry. Ça, c’était sûre.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout de ce qui me paraissait des heures, je finis par me lever.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai besoin de prendre l’air. Je reviens.</p><p> </p><p>Et je sors avant d’avoir eu une réponse. Je croise alors Neville et Olivier ramenant le corps de Colin Crivey qui était resté se battre même s’il n’était pas majeur.</p><p> </p><p>Je regardais le ciel, encore calme, et avec un soupir je finis par ouvrir la bouche.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne chance, Harry. Je sais que tu es là, <em>dis-je d’une petite voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et Harry retira la cape. Je le rejoins à grande enjambée et le serre dans mes bras comme si c’était la dernière fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t’aime, <em>murmurais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Et je t’aime encore plus, <em>me dit-il avant de m’embrasser. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ce baiser avait un désagréable gout d’adieux. Je ne voulais pas l’interrompre. Jamais. Mais c’est ce qui se passa, inévitablement. A nouveau, Harry me serra dans ses bras et je me retenais de pleurer. S’il… S’il venait à mourir, je ne voulais pas que ce soit sa dernière vision de moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, <em>dit Harry en regardant vers la porte d’entrée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne et voit que Drago nous observait. Visiblement, il m’avait suivie. Et en entendant Harry l’appeler, il nous rejoignit.</p><p> </p><p>— Si… si je venais à mourir, <em>commence Harry, </em>prend soin de mes jumelles, d’accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Drago était bouche bée, sous le choc, ne comprenant pas. Et moi je regardais Harry avait des yeux grands.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria voulait que tu sois le parrain, <em>révèle Harry en serrant ma main. </em>Si je meurs, ne fait pas comme Rogue et protège-les. Promets-le-moi.</p><p> </p><p>Bien qu’aucun de nous ne sait ce que voulait dire Harry par « ne fait pas comme Rogue », Drago finit par acquiescer.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te le promets, <em>finit-il par dire d’une voix tremblante. </em>Mais, Potter, revient sinon je ne te laisserai pas reposer en paix.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soupira de soulagement à la promesse, et nous laissons échapper un petit rire à la menace de Drago. Et finalement, après avoir beaucoup hésité, je laisse partir Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Le défaut du plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A partir du moment où Harry était parti, j’étais restée immobile, silencieuse, assise à côté de maman elle-même à côté de Drago. Elle nous serrait tous les deux et essayait de nous rassurer. C’était comme si ma mère avait décidé de considérer Drago comme son fils à partir du moment où nous nous sommes échappés du Manoir Malefoy. Et… Drago était presque ému, d’avoir enfin toute l’attention d’une vraie mère sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa semblait être le genre de mère pas très affective, et ma mère avait beaucoup d’affection à revendre. Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Natasha et Arya, chez la tante Muriel, se demandant surement où nous sommes passées. Savaient-elles, ce qu’il se passait ? Où dormaient-elles simplement à poings fermés ?</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne pouvait savoir.</p><p> </p><p>En tout cas, tout était calme. Trop calme. Jusqu’à ce que la voix de Voldemort, amplifiée, retentisse.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu’il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n’est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos soeurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>Et j’éclate en gros sanglots, mon corps tremblant à cause de mes larmes. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas si vite. Pas si jeune.</p><p> </p><p>Je sens des personnes me regarder, et des bras me serrer. Et puis d’un coup, mes pleurs s’arrêtent. Comme animée par la vengeance, je me relève et me fraye un chemin jusqu’à la sortie, sourde aux personnes qui m’appellent. Je me retrouve à côté du professeur McGonagall et nous avons toutes les deux le regard posé sur le corps sans vie que portait Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>— NON !</p><p> </p><p>Il était terrible de savoir que ce cri était celui du professeur McGonagall. Pour ma part, mes lèvres restèrent fermées mais mes poings se serrèrent et mon regard noir se posa sur Bellatrix qui riait, se délectait du désespoir de McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, d’un coup, je sens des mains se poser sur mes épaules ; Drago et maman faisaient parties des personnes venues se masser à la porte du château. Les survivants de la bataille étaient sortis sur les marches de pierre pour faire face à leurs vainqueurs et constater par eux-mêmes la réalité de la mort de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort, un peu plus loin devant Hagrid, caressait d’un doigt blanchâtre la tête de Nagini. Il referma les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Non !</p><p> </p><p>— Non !</p><p> </p><p>Les voix de Ron et d’Hermione étaient pires que celle de McGonagall. La foule des survivants prit le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l’adresse des Mangemorts jusqu’à ce que…</p><p> </p><p>— TAISEZ-VOUS ! <em>s’exclama Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un <em>bang !</em>, un éclair de lumière brillante et ils furent réduits par la force au silence.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c’est là qu’est sa place !</p><p> </p><p>Et Hagrid étend Harry dans l’herbe.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voyez ? <em>continua Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il recula puis revint à grands pas juste à côté de l’endroit où il était allongé.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d’illusions ? Il n’était rien, n’a jamais rien été, qu’un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !</p><p> </p><p>— Il vous a battu ! <em>s’écria Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le sortilège fut brisé et les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu’à ce qu’un deuxième <em>bang !</em> plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a été tué en tentant de s’enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, <em>reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu’il se délectait de son mensonge –</em>, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Voldemort s’interrompit.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut des bruits confus puis un cri et un autre bang ! Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un grognement de douleur. Neville avait jailli de la foule et s’était précipité sur Voldemort. Il s’effondra sur le sol, désarmée. Voldemort jeta la baguette de son assaillant et éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est-ce ? <em>demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable à un sifflement de serpent</em>. Qui s’est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s’attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix eut un rire ravi.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d’ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui, je me souviens, <em>dit Voldemort en regardant Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci s’efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le no man’s land qui séparait les Mangemorts et les survivants de Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n’est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? <em>demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Et alors ? <em>répliqua Neville d’une voix sonore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d’une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! <em>répondit Neville</em>. L’armée de Dumbledore !</p><p>
  <em>s’écria-t-il.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>En réponse, des acclamations s’élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n’arrivaient pas à faire taire.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>dit Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait dans le ton velouté de sa voix un plus grand danger que dans ses plus puissants maléfices.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d’origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, <em>dit-il à mi-voix,</em> que ça se passera.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort brandit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, surgissant de l’une des fenêtres fracassées du château, quelque chose qui avait l’air d’un oiseau difforme vola dans la demi-obscurité et atterrit dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par son extrémité pointue, il secoua l’objet moisi qui se déplia et pendit au bout de ses doigts, vide et effiloché : le Choixpeau magique.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n’y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard, <em>annonça Voldemort</em>. Il n’y aura plus de maisons. L’emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n’est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?</p><p> </p><p>Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête jusqu’au-dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le château et, d’un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>— Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s’opposer à moi, <em>dit Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et d’un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau magique.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l’aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l’atmosphère. Neville était en flammes, incapable de bouger.</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors en même temps.</p><p> </p><p>Nous entendons au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d’enceinte de l’école. À en juger par le bruit, des centaines de personnes escaladaient les murailles qu’on ne pouvait voir d’ici, et se précipitaient vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du château et hurla :</p><p> </p><p>— HAGGER !</p><p> </p><p>Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Graup comme des éléphants, en faisant trembler la terre. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d’arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s’abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs, poussant des cris de surprise.</p><p> </p><p>D’un mouvement rapide, fluide, Neville s’était libéré du maléfice du Saucisson qui l’avait paralysé. Le Choixpeau enflammé tomba de sa tête et il tira de ses profondeurs un objet argenté, avec une poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants…</p><p> </p><p>La lame aux éclats d’argent fendit l’air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisaient les hurlements des nouveaux venus, le fracas des géants qui s’affrontaient, le martèlement de sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>D’un coup unique, Neville trancha la tête du grand serpent. Elle tournoya haut dans les airs, luisant dans la lumière que déversait le hall d’entrée. La bouche de Voldemort s’ouvrit dans un cri de fureur que personne ne put entendre et le corps du serpent s’abattit lourdement à ses pieds…</p><p> </p><p>Et à ce moment exact, pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort était arrivé, mon visage affiche une expression. Un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres avant que je n’ouvre la bouche pour dire quelques mots, simples et pourtant si vrais.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tu as perdu, cousin</span>, <em>dis-je en Fourchelang.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dominant les hurlements, les rugissements, le tonnerre des géants qui se battaient en piétinant le sol, le cri de Hagrid retentit plus fort que tout le reste :</p><p> </p><p>— HARRY ! <em>beugla-t-il</em>. HARRY… OÙ EST HARRY ?</p><p> </p><p>Il régnait un chaos total. Les centaures qui chargeaient dispersaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait les pieds monstrueux des géants et les renforts venus d’on ne savait où approchaient dans un grondement d’orage.</p><p> </p><p>Des créatures ailées volaient autour des têtes des géants de Voldemort, des Sombrals et Buck l’hippogriffe leur donnaient des coups de griffes dans les yeux pendant que Graup les rouait de coups. À présent, les sorciers défenseurs de Poudlard, tout comme les Mangemorts, s’étaient repliés dans le château.</p><p> </p><p>Je me faisais un chemin jusqu’à Voldemort, tellement énervée que mon corps était entouré de ce halo violet. Chaque sortilège que les Mangemorts me lançaient leur était automatiquement renvoyé.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort, de l’autre côté du hall, jetait des sortilèges en reculant vers la Grande Salle. Il lançait ses maléfices à droite et à gauche, sans cesser de hurler des instructions à ses partisans.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">C’est inutile. Tu le sais très bien</span>, <em>continuais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je savais que malgré le vacarme, il réussissait à m’entendre. Ma voix était presque dénuée d’émotion. C’était presque comme si nous faisions une partie du chat et de la souris. Sauf que le chat – ou dans le cas présent, l’aigle – attrape toujours sa proie.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Fait moi face. Arrête de fuir, espèce de sang-mêlé lâche !</span> <em>lui criais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>C’était la phrase à dire. A cet instant même, Voldemort s’immobilisa et se tourna vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tu parles beaucoup trop pour une perdante</span>, <em>me dit-il. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous étions bientôt l’un face à l’autre alors que, tout autour de nous, le combat faisait rage.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">Tu n’as jamais su comprendre ce qu’était l’amour. Pas étonnant, quand on pense que ta mère a utilisé un philtre sur ton père. Mais si tu savais ce que c’était, tu aurais su que l’amour triomphe toujours,</span> <em>dis-je calmement. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Un rictus se forma sur l’horrible visage de Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>— <span class="u">L’amour rend faible. Et c’est ce qui a couté la vie de tout ces gens. Ton idiot de père s’est sacrifié pour toi, et aujourd’hui je vais te tuer à ton tour</span>, <em>dit-il, déterminé. </em></p><p> </p><p>Un rire m’échappa. Bon dieu, ce qu’il avait toujours été aussi… rêveur. Mais les rêves ne sont pas la réalité.</p><p> </p><p>La Grande Salle se remplissait de plus en plus, tous ceux encore valides s’efforçant de s’y engouffrer. Et nous étions tout les deux au centre, comme entourés d’un dôme que personne ne pouvait franchir.</p><p> </p><p>À une cinquantaine de mètres, Bellatrix continuait de se battre, elle aussi. Elle faisait face à trois adversaires à la fois : Hermione, Ginny et Luna, qui livraient un combat acharné. Mais Bellatrix les égalait en force et un sortilège de Mort passa à deux centimètres de Ginny et faillit la tuer…</p><p> </p><p>— PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE !</p><p> </p><p>Tout en courant, Mrs Weasley se débarrassa de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bellatrix pivota sur ses talons et éclata d’un grand rire en voyant sa nouvelle adversaire.</p><p> </p><p>— ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! cria Mrs Weasley aux trois filles.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, elle engagea le combat.</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde cette idiote de traitre à son sang perdre sa vie pour sauver sa famille. Vous me répugnez tous, <em>fit Voldemort en regardant Mrs Weasley. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il avait abandonné le Fourchelang.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? <em>dis-je tout à coup. </em>Tu as échoué à prendre mon pouvoir ! Et mets-toi ça dans le crâne : tu as perdu !</p><p> </p><p>Et d’un coup, Mrs Weasley triompha de Bellatrix. Des rugissements s’élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri. Je parviens à arrêter son attaque qui, au lieu de me faire voyager à travers la pièce, réussit à faire exploser le dôme qui nous entourait.</p><p> </p><p>La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tomber son dernier et meilleur lieutenant avait explosé avec la puissance d’une bombe. Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Molly Weasley. Au même moment, une voix familière retentie.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego</strong> ! <em>s’exclama Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Le charme du Bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Voldemort regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l’origine. Au même moment, Harry enleva enfin sa cape d’invisibilité.</p><p> </p><p>Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » hurlés de toutes parts s’étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s’observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l’un autour de l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Que personne n’essaye de m’aider, <em>lança Harry avec force</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le silence complet, sa voix résonna comme la sonnerie d’un clairon. J’acquiesce et recule pour lui laisser prendre ma place.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut qu’il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort émit un sifflement.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas ce que veut dire Potter, <em>répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts</em>. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd’hui, Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Personne, <em>répondit simplement Harry</em>. Il n’y a plus d’Horcruxes. Il n’y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d’eux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit, et l’un de nous va partir pour de bon…</p><p> </p><p>— L’un de nous ? <em>ricana Voldemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux rouges avaient le regard fixe, on aurait dit un serpent prêt à frapper.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu penses que c’est toi qui vas l’emporter, n’est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? <em>rétorqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tous deux continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux et pour Harry, il n’existait plus d’autre visage que celui de Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>— Un hasard lorsque j’ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j’ai renoncé à me défendre et que j’ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Des hasards ! <em>s’écria Voldemort.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiée. Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, eux seuls semblaient encore respirer.</p><p> </p><p>— Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et de sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place !</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne tuerez personne d’autre, cette nuit, <em>assura Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts rivés sur les yeux rouges.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J’étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici…</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu n’es pas mort !</p><p> </p><p>— J’en avais l’intention et c’est cela qui a tout déterminé. J’ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N’avez-vous pas remarqué qu’aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n’a eu d’effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n’avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu oses…</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, j’ose, <em>affirma Harry</em>. Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ?</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle. Harry le tenait momentanément en respect, hypnotisé par l’éventualité, si faible fût-elle, qu’il puisse véritablement détenir un ultime secret…</p><p> </p><p>— S’agit-il d’amour, encore une fois ? <em>demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent</em>. La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l’amour, dont il prétendait qu’il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l’amour ne l’a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire. L’amour, qui ne m’a pas non plus empêché d’écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter… mais cette fois, personne ne semble t’aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu’est-ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperai ?</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux rouges se posèrent un instant sur moi. Il savait que ce qu’il disait était faux. Il savait que j’étais prête à sauter entre eux. J’avais utilisé mes pouvoirs pour nous enfermer tous les deux pour qu’il ne fasse pas de mal aux autres personnes dans cette pièce, et j’étais prête à me sacrifier pour que Harry puisse les sauver également.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Une simple chose, <em>dit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbés l’un par l’autre. Plus rien ne les retenait que le dernier secret.</p><p> </p><p>— Aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas l’amour qui te sauvera, <em>reprit Voldemort</em>. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?</p><p> </p><p>— Les deux, je pense, <em>répliqua Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors passer sur le visage de serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire était plus effrayant que ses cris, un rire sans humour, un rire de fou, qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? <em>lança-t-il</em>. Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n’aurait jamais rêvé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh si, il en a rêvé, <em>répondit Harry</em>, mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux dire qu’il était faible ! <em>s’écria Voldemort</em>. Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s’emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !</p><p> </p><p>— Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, <em>dit Harry</em>, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d’Albus Dumbledore !</p><p> </p><p>— Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez, <em>affirma Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule : les centaines de personnes alignées le long des murs avaient pris en même temps une profonde inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore est mort !</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort jeta ces mots à la tête de Harry comme s’ils avaient pu lui infliger une douleur insupportable.</p><p> </p><p>— Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l’ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Dumbledore est mort, <em>dit Harry d’une voix calme</em>, mais ce n’est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l’a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l’homme dont vous pensiez qu’il était votre serviteur.</p><p> </p><p>— Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? <em>interrogea Voldemort.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et le regard de ses yeux rouges resta fixé sans vaciller sur Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Severus Rogue n’était pas des vôtres, <em>reprit Harry</em>. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous n’avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n’est-ce pas, Jedusor ?</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme deux loups prêts à s’entredéchirer.</p><p> </p><p>— Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu’il l’a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu’ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir.</p><p> </p><p>Il vit les narines de Voldemort frémir.</p><p> </p><p>— Il vous a demandé d’épargner la vie de ma mère, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il la désirait, voilà tout, <em>lança Voldemort d’un ton méprisant</em>, mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu’il existait d’autres femmes, et d’un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui…</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, c’est ce qu’il vous a dit, <em>répliqua Harry</em>, mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l’a achevé !</p><p> </p><p>— Cela n’a aucune importance ! <em>s’écria Voldemort d’une voix aiguë.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention intense mais il laissa soudain échapper un gloussement de rire dément.</p><p> </p><p>— Cela n’a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue était dans mon camp ou dans celui de Dumbledore, ou quels médiocres obstacles ils ont essayé de placer sur mon chemin ! Je les ai écrasés comme j’ai écrasé ta mère, le prétendu grand amour de Rogue ! Mais tout cela est très logique, Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dumbledore a essayé d’empêcher que je m’empare de la Baguette de Sureau ! Il voulait que Rogue devienne le vrai maître de la baguette ! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, petit bonhomme… Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J’ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J’ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m’appartient véritablement, désormais ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter !</p><p> </p><p>— En effet, <em>reconnut Harry</em>. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait… Réfléchissez et essayez d’éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor…</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore ?</p><p> </p><p>Rien dans tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n’avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Ses pupilles se sont contractées jusqu’à n’être plus que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est votre unique et dernière chance, <em>reprit Harry</em>. C’est tout ce qui vous reste… Sinon, j’ai vu ce que vous deviendrez… Soyez un homme… Essayez… Essayez d’éprouver du remords…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu oses…, <em>répéta Voldemort.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, j’ose, <em>répliqua Harry</em>, parce qu’il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n’est pas moi qui en ai subi les conséquences, c’est vous, Jedusor…</p><p> </p><p>La main de Voldemort qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau tremblait et Harry serra étroitement entre ses doigts celle de Drago, qui se trouvait à côté de moi avec maman. Le moment décisif allait arriver dans quelques secondes.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette baguette continue à ne pas marcher pleinement pour vous, parce que vous n’avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n’a jamais été le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n’a jamais vaincu Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Il l’a tué…</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne m’écoutez donc pas ? Rogue n’a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifiée par eux deux ! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maître de la baguette ! Si tout s’était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau serait mort avec lui, car elle n’aurait jamais été conquise !</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, Potter, c’est comme si Dumbledore m’avait donné la baguette !</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Voldemort frémissait d’une délectation cruelle.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maître ! Je l’ai prise contre la volonté de son dernier propriétaire ! Son pouvoir m’appartient !</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Jedusor ? Posséder la baguette ne suffit pas ! La tenir entre vos mains, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maîtrise. N’avez-vous pas écouté Ollivander ? C’est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier… Or, la Baguette de Sureau s’est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu’il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s’était soumise à lui…</p><p> </p><p>La respiration de Voldemort s’était accélérée, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement et le maléfice était proche, je le sentais naître dans la baguette pointée sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort mais disparut aussitôt. Drago, cependant, chancela sous le choc et je suis obligée de le rattraper.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce que ça change ? <em>dit Voldemort d’une voix douce</em>. Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n’as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… Et quand je t’aurai tué, je m’occuperai de Drago Malefoy…</p><p> </p><p>— Essaie si tu oses, <em>dis-je froidement. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Mais il est trop tard pour vous, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J’ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette.</p><p> </p><p>D’un petit geste sec, Harry montra la baguette d’aubépine et tous les regards se concentrent sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout revient donc à cela, n’est-ce pas ? <em>murmura Harry</em>. La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c’est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d’eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu’un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. J’entendis la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où Harry lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Drago !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Avada Kedavra</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Expelliarmus</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu’ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet.</p><p> </p><p>Le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurta le sort d’Harry, la Baguette de Sureau s’envola très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu’elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>De sa main libre, Harry, avec l’habileté infaillible de l’attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s’abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d’expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l’atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur Harry dans un fracas de tonnerre.</p><p> </p><p>Je me jette dans les bras de maman, puis de Drago, me disant que j’avais le temps pour enlacer Harry. Le pauvre, il croulait sous tout ce monde ! Le regard que nous arrivons à échanger lui fit comprendre mes pensées et il acquiesça. Alors, Drago, maman et moi sortons de la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous retrouvons alors face aux parents de Drago, qui enlacèrent celui-ci qui en était choqué.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago a été héroïque, <em>finis-je par dire avec un sourire. </em>Nous ne nous en serions surement pas sorti sans lui. Et sans vous, Mrs Malefoy, Harry n’aurait pas triomphé.</p><p> </p><p>La concernée afficha une expression surprise, comme si elle se demandait comment je savais.</p><p> </p><p>— Simple déduction, <em>finis-je par dire. </em>Mr Malefoy nous a libérés, Drago et moi. Et toute autre personne envoyée par Voldemort pour vérifier que Harry était mort l’aurait dit si ce n’était pas le cas.</p><p> </p><p>Un silence s’installa. Décidément, les Malefoy avaient eu leur rôle à jouer dans cette victoire.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, lorsque tu sauras prêt, rejoins-moi au Saule Cogneur, d’accord ? <em>lui dis-je d’une voix douce. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesça et, maman et moi, le laissons avec ses parents. Nous sortons toutes les deux dans le parc.</p><p> </p><p>— La prophétie de Harry s’est réalisée, mais pas la mienne, <em>finis-je par dire. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Je te l’avais dit, qu’il restait de l’espoir, <em>me dit maman avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui souris et nous nous faisons un calin mère-fille.</p><p> </p><p>— Raah, j’ai hâte de retrouver Nat et Arya… ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Maman se mit à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances ! <em>s’exclame-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Nous nous mettons alors à rire, rendant à Poudlard cet atmosphère accueillante. Les rires dans les couloirs, le parc, j’espère revoir tout ça un jour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il va s’en passer, des choses, dans les jours, mois à venir… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drago me rejoignit une bonne heure après. Alors, maman, lui et moi rejoignons la Cabane Hurlante pour ramener le corps de Rogue qui fut accueillis avec des applaudissement. Il ne reposait pas auprès des Mangemorts, mais auprès des Héros.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey vous deux, <em>finit par s’élever la voix d’Hermione. </em>Ca vous derange Mrs Fawley si on vous les emprunte un instant ?</p><p> </p><p>Ma mère se mit à rire et secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, aucun soucis Hermione !</p><p> </p><p>Et, tous les cinq, nous quittons la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>De gros morceaux de marbre avaient été arrachés de l’escalier, une partie de la rampe avait disparu et les marches qu’ils montaient étaient parsemées de gravats et de taches de sang.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque part au loin, nous entendons Peeves qui filait dans les couloirs en lançant un chant victorieux de sa propre composition :</p><p> </p><p>On les a eus,</p><p>Vaincus, battus,</p><p>Le p’tit Potter est un héros,</p><p>Voldy nourrit les asticots,</p><p>ils ont tous été écrasés,</p><p>Maintenant, on peut rigoler !</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà qui exprime bien l’ampleur et la tragédie de l’événement, vous ne trouvez pas ? <em>dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour nous laisser passer.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry nous raconta méticuleusement ce qu’il avait vu dans la Pensine et ce qui s’était passé dans la forêt. Nous n’avons pas le temps d’exprimer notre stupeur, notre effarement, car nous venions d’atteindre la destination vers laquelle nous nous étions dirigés, sans avoir besoin de la mentionner.</p><p> </p><p>La gargouille qui gardait l’entrée du bureau du directeur avait été renversée sur le côté. Elle était de travers, l’air un peu sonnée, et je me demandais si elle était encore capable de reconnaître un mot de passe.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut monter ? <em>lui demanda-t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Allez-y, <em>grogna la statue.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous l’enjambons et grimpons l’escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Harry poussa la porte située à son sommet. Il jeta un bref regard à la Pensine de pierre posée sur le bureau, et au même instant, un bruit assourdissant lui fit pousser un cri. Il crut surement qu’on lançait à nouveau des maléfices, que les Mangemorts revenaient, que Voldemort ressuscitait…</p><p> </p><p>Mais c’était une salve d’applaudissements. Tout autour des murs, les directeurs et les directrices de Poudlard l’ovationnaient debout. Ils agitaient leurs chapeaux, parfois même leurs perruques, tendaient le bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la main d’un tableau à l’autre, dansaient et sautaient sur les fauteuils dans lesquels on les avait peints. Dilys Derwent sanglotait sans retenue, Dexter Fortescue brandissait son cornet acoustique et Phineas Nigellus s’écria de sa voix aiguë et flûtée :</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu’on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard a joué son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée !</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry n’avait d’yeux que pour l’homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient dans la longue barbe argentée. La fierté, la gratitude qui émanaient de lui étaient un baume aussi précieux que le chant du phénix.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s’essuyèrent les yeux et attendirent avec impatience qu’il prenne la parole. Il s’adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin extrême. Tout épuisé qu’il fût, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil.</p><p> </p><p>— La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d’or, <em>commença-t-il</em>, je l’ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d’accord ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, mon cher Harry, <em>répondit Dumbledore.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dans les autres tableaux, les visages parurent perplexes, intrigués.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est une décision sage et courageuse, <em>approuva Dumbledore</em>, mais je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu’un d’autre sait-il où elle est tombée ?</p><p> </p><p>— Personne, <em>assura Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore hocha la tête d’un air satisfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je garderai le cadeau d’Ignotus, <em>poursuivit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, Harry, la cape est à toi pour toujours jusqu’à ce que tu la lègues à quelqu’un !</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a également ceci.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Harry montra la Baguette de Sureau, Ron et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’en veux pas, <em>dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s’exclama Ron</em>. Tu es dingue ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais qu’elle est puissante, <em>reprit Harry d’un ton las</em>. Mais j’étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…</p><p> </p><p>Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Hermione disait qu’on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que si cela ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l’extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Reparo</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Sa baguette se reconstitua alors, et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Harry avait réussi. Il prit la baguette de houx à la plume de phénix.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, <em>dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration</em>. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n’est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n’aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dumbledore approuva d’un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûr ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu’il regardait la Baguette de Sureau.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que Harry a raison, <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sur qu’il a raison, <em>soupira Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Cette baguette cause trop d’ennuis pour ce qu’elle vaut, <em>reprit Harry</em>. Et très sincèrement – <em>il se détourna des portraits</em>–, j’ai eu suffisamment d’ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.</p><p> </p><p>A cette dernière phrase, j’eu un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends de voir tes filles grandir, <em>dis-je, amusée</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dix-neuf ans plus tard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1<sup>er</sup> Septembre 2017</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cette année-là, l’automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l’air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d’échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d’araignée dans la fraîcheur de l’atmosphère, tandis que ma petite famille traversait d’un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie.</p><p> </p><p>Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que Harry et moi poussions. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignés et la fillette aux cheveux noirs traînait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras de son père.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, <em>lui promit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Deux ans, <em>dit Lily en reniflant</em>. Je veux y aller tout de suite !</p><p> </p><p>Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité à notre passage alors que nous nous frayions un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d’Albus, qui marchait devant Harry, me parvint au milieu de la clameur environnante. Nos fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :</p><p> </p><p>— Je n’irai pas ! Je n’irai pas à Serpentard !</p><p> </p><p>— James, arrête un peu ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’ai simplement dit qu’il y serait peut-être, <em>fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère.</em> Il n’y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera peut-être à Serp…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mais James croisa mon regard et se tut. Les cinq Potter que nous sommes s’approchent de la barrière. D’un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d’oeil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot de mes mains et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu m’écriras, hein ? <em>demanda aussitôt Albus à Harry, tirant profit de l’absence momentanée de son frère.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Tous les jours, si tu veux, <em>proposa Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Pas tous les jours, <em>répliqua précipitamment Albus</em>. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu’une fois par mois.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l’année dernière, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’il te raconte sur Poudlard, <em>ajoutais-je</em>. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.</p><p> </p><p>Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n’y eut aucun choc et nous émergeons sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l’épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express.</p><p> </p><p>Des silhouettes indistinctes s’affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s’était déjà volatilisé.</p><p> </p><p>— Où sont-ils ? <em>demanda Albus.</em></p><p> </p><p>Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu’ils croisaient en s’avançant sur le quai.</p><p> </p><p>— On va les trouver, <em>lui répondis-je d’un ton rassurant.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais la vapeur était dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Je crus entendre Percy discourir bruyamment sur les règlements en matière de balais et Harry fut visiblement content d’avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller lui dire bonjour…</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que c’est eux, Al, <em>dis-je soudain.</em></p><p> </p><p>Un groupe de six personnes émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Lily, Albus et moi arrivons devant eux que leur visage devint net.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, <em>dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.</em></p><p> </p><p>Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux. J’enlace tour à tour Natasha et Arya, respectivement joueuse de Quidditch au niveau professionnel (elle tient ça de Harry) et romancière (ça, c’est de moi !).</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? <em>demanda Ron à Harry</em>. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu’il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l’examinateur.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n’est pas vrai, <em>protesta Hermione</em>. J’avais parfaitement confiance en toi.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s’occupèrent de monter les valises dans le train. Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu n’es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, <em>lança Ron</em>. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron !</p><p> </p><p>Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave.</p><p> </p><p>— Il dit ça pour rire, assurons-nous, Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à nous. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d’un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s’était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.</p><p> </p><p>— Regarde qui est là.</p><p> </p><p>Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu’au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu’Albus à Harry. Nous apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, Drago nous adressa un signe de tête accompagné d’un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Voici donc le petit Scorpius, <em>murmura Ron</em>. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l’intelligence de ta mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, pour l’amour du ciel, <em>dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée</em>, n’essaye pas de les dresser l’un contre l’autre avant même qu’ils aient commencé l’école !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as raison, <em>admit Ron</em>. Désolé.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, incapable de s’en empêcher, il ajouta :</p><p> </p><p>— Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous étions avec eux, avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, <em>me dit Arya. </em>Il dit qu’il est enfin heureux que Scorpius aille à Poudlard et il dit aussi que s’il n’écoute pas, tu ne dois pas hésiter à lui donner des retenues !</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets à rire. En tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Directrice Adjointe, disons que j’ai une certaine autorité.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé !</p><p> </p><p>James avait réapparu. Il s’était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.</p><p> </p><p>— Teddy est là-bas, <em>dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l’index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. </em>Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu’il faisait ? Il embrassait Victoire !</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il leva les yeux vers nous, manifestement déçu par notre absence de réaction.</p><p> </p><p>— Notre Teddy ! Teddy Lupin ! En train d’embrasser notre Victoire ! Alors, j’ai demandé à Teddy ce qu’il faisait…</p><p> </p><p>— Tu les as dérangés ? <em>s’exclame Natasha</em>. Tu es comme Ron…</p><p> </p><p>— … et il m’a répondu qu’il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m’a dit de m’en aller. Il l’embrasse ! <em>ajouta James comme s’il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, ce serait merveilleux s’ils se mariaient ! <em>murmura Lily avec ravissement</em>. Teddy et les Weasley ferait vraiment partie de la famille !</p><p> </p><p>— Teddy vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, <em>dit Harry</em>. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de revenir habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce serait fait ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais ! <em>s’écria James avec enthousiasme</em>. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répliqua fermement Harry</em>. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j’aurai décidé de démolir la maison.</p><p> </p><p>Il consulta la vieille montre bosselée qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fabian Prewett.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train. N’oublie pas de transmettre mes amitiés à Neville ! dit-il à James.</p><p> </p><p>— Papa, je ne peux pas transmettre des amitiés à un professeur !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu connais bien Neville…</p><p> </p><p>James leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— En dehors de l’école, oui, mais en classe, c’est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés…</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête d’un air navré devant la sottise de son père et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d’Albus.</p><p> </p><p>— À plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais qu’ils étaient invisibles ? Tu m’as dit qu’ils étaient invisibles !</p><p> </p><p>James éclata de rire. Il m’autorisa à l’embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père et ses grandes sœurs puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Nous le voyons agiter la main vers nous avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, <em>dit Harry à Albus</em>. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n’ont rien d’effrayant. De toute façon, tu n’iras pas à l’école dans les diligences, on t’y emmènera en barque. Au revoir, Al, <em>dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui.</em> N’oublie pas que Hagrid t’a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t’approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n’auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n’importe quoi.</p><p> </p><p>— Et si je suis à Serpentard ?</p><p> </p><p>La question avait été murmurée. Harry et moi savions que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des deux fils, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.</p><p> </p><p>— Albus Severus, <em>dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l’entendre en dehors des jumelles et moi. J’adresse des signes de la main à Rose qui était montée dans le train.</p><p> </p><p>— Tes deux prénoms t’ont été donnés, <em>poursuivit Harry</em>, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L’un d’eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l’homme le plus courageux que j’aie jamais rencontré.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais dis-moi simplement…</p><p> </p><p>— … si c’était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n’est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n’a pas d’importance, Al.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha se mit à sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que papa et maman m’ont reniée lorsque j’ai atterri à Serpentard et Arya à Serdaigle ? <em>demande-t-elle rhétoriquement. </em>Bien sur que non. La maison n’est pas si importante. </p><p>
  
</p><p>— Ta sœur a raison, <em>dit Harry avec un sourire.</em> Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est ce qui s’est passé pour moi, <em>dit Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il n’en avait jamais parlé à nos enfants jusqu’à maintenant et lorsqu’il prononça ces mots, nous voyons sur le visage d’Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation.</p><p> </p><p>Albus sauta dans le train et je ferme la porte derrière lui. À côté d’eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s’être tournées vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils te regardent comme ça ? <em>interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, <em>dit Ron</em>. C’est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.</p><p> </p><p>Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s’ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d’excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même si je savais qu’il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s’éloigner ainsi de lui…</p><p> </p><p>La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l’atmosphère de l’automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d’adieu.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout se passera bien pour lui, <em>murmurais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry me regarda puis, d’un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d’éclair.</p><p> </p><p>— J’en suis sûr.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>